Gravitation
by DracOnyx
Summary: Completed. AU Yami is the bartender at the hot local dance club, Gravitation. But when a new dancer begins working at the club, will Yami give in to his own wishes, even if there is danger involved? WARNING YAOI Couples MYBYY, YR, Oth
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the character's of Yu-Gi-Oh. This world is so cruel : (

Author's Note - Well, they say that while the cat's away the mouse will play . . . this mouse got to playing all right. I've wanted to see this threesome for some time now, and I can't seem to find any out there, so I finally decided to write my own in between working on the multitude of other stories I have floating around.

WARNING - Implied sex / masturbation, MALE/MALE Couples, swearing . . . yadda yadda yadda. You've been warned . . . if you're underage, don't read it. And if you're underage and read it, don't complain about it. 'Nuff said.

For those of you who want to read the full, unedited version, it's posted on adultfanfiction.net under the same title and author. By the 'full, unedited version' I mean the entire graphic sex scenes, not the watered down versions I had to post here to keep from getting my account suspended (again). Characters are probably a bit OOC, but since this is an AU, it shouldn't matter too much.

And please don't forget to review. I like my reviews . . . hell, I love my reviews and they're what keep me writing, so please review and let me know what you think.

*SPEECH* Yami to whoever

**SPEECH** Whoever to Yami

Yami - Yami Yugi

Bakura - Yami Bakura (future reference)

Marik - The less sadistic version of our favorite blonde bad guy

  
  


Chapter 1 - Chance Meetings

  
  


Yami sighed, leaning his back against the bar absently as he studied the gathered patrons around the packed, noisy dance club. Another busy night . . . another headache coming on from the smell of too many bodies in too small an area.

"Hey . . . Yami, man, you don't look so good," Joey said from the other end of the bar. "Maybe you should go out back and take a breather."

"Are you sure you can handle this mess on your own for a few?" Yami asked, shouting over the incessant sound of overly loud music and people trying to hold conversations. Joey nodded, waving one arm jauntily towards the back door.

"Yeah man . . . I got it covered," he replied, flipping a bottle over and up in a show of expertise that had the girls at his end of the bar sighing in awe. Yami smiled slightly as he made his way to the back door . . . if they only knew Joey wasn't interested. He put on a good show . . . but his heart was already taken. A certain tall, buxom blonde dancer by the name of Mai Valentine had been Joey's steady girlfriend for over six months now.

Yami sighed as he took in a breathe of clean night air, stepping through the back door and propping it open with a box before sitting down.

He'd been here close to a year now . . . Gravitation was the premier dance club in town, and the bartending position was highly sought after, especially if you were a good looking young man. Yami had been hired on the spot . . . with his exotic tri-colored hair, crimson eyes, and lithe body, he'd been an automatic hit with both the ladies and the men. He rolled his eyes . . . he could deal with the men, but the ladies simpering over him had a tendency to make him physically ill. His thoughts turned to his room mate, and he chuckled under his breath.

His cousin was a college bound teenager by the name Yugi Mutou, recently come from Domino City. A distant cousin on his mother's side, Yugi's grandfather had requested Yami to take the timid boy under his wing and show him the ropes around town. He'd reluctantly agreed . . . and gained the closest friend he could ever have had.

Yugi was, quite literally, a little bundle of light. Always full of joy and warmth, the teenager had brought a comfort to Yami's home that had been missing for quite some time, since even before Yami's parents had passed a way in a car accident several years ago. Yami was thankful he had never sent off the message to the old man that had told him to keep the boy away from him. Yugi had become a main support in his life, keeping Yami going when everything seemed to be crumbling around him.

Yami's biggest fear was that some day that light would be tainted. Yugi was such an innocent . . . he was smart, and very strong, but he inherently believed that everyone had good in them, and Yami dreaded the day he discovered that wasn't true.

The leather clad teenager sighed, standing to stretch before heading back inside. He still had several hours to go before his shift was over . . . and it looked like it was going to be a long several hours.

  
  


*-------*-------*-------*-------*

  
  


"Yami!" a voice shouted over the din, causing the young man to lift his head and stare out into the crowd in surprise.

"Yugi?" He spied the short teenager making his way towards the bar, a white haired boy following closely behind. "Yugi! What in the world . . ."

"Hey Yami! I want you to meet Ryou . . . he's a classmate of mine." Yami nodded to the boy before turning his attention back to his cousin.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?" he asked. Yugi smiled sheepishly.

"Well . . . a couple of the guys asked us if we wanted to come along, but we seem to have lost them in the crowd. Besides . . . it was lonely at home." Yami sighed and shook his head, a slight smile gracing his features. 

"I should have known . . . fine. Get your butt behind this bar though . . . this isn't exactly the place for someone underage." He gestured to the white haired boy. "Bring your friend too . . . I could use the company." Yugi grinned, ducking under the gate, dragging Ryou with him. He popped up behind the bar, his eyes barely able to see over the top. Yami scooted two stools their way and went about filling orders.

He nearly groaned when he spotted the club's owner heading their way. 'Just what I need . . . Kaiba,' he thought to himself. Seto Kaiba, his boss, had to have the world's biggest stick up his spine. He was a hardcore business man . . . and Yami was sure that he wasn't coming over for a pleasure visit. He was right.

"What are they doing back there?" he snarled without preamble as he strode over to the bar. Yami ran a hand through his hair.

"Some classmates brought them here . . . they're too young to be un-chaperoned, and this is my cousin. So I brought them back here. They're not getting in the way . . . actually, they're helping, so you're getting un-paid labor," Yami growled, trying to appeal to the business side of his boss. It didn't work.

"I don't care if they're mixing drinks and doing the hula . . . this is against policy, and you know it. If it weren't for the fact that you're my most popular bartender, I'd fire you."

"Look, Kaiba, it won't happen again, but I want my cousin staying back here, and that includes his friend. Or I can just walk out now, if you like." Kaiba looked decidedly less than happy to be handed an ultimatum, but knew when he had been cornered.

"Fine . . . but I need you to stay until closing," the sable haired man growled. Yami groaned, but bit back his comments. He usually liked to be out of here by midnight . . . after midnight was when Gravitation became more than just a dance club, and he really did not want Yugi exposed to such a thing. But, it looked like Kaiba had cornered him just as he had cornered Kaiba.

"Fine," he said. "But I expect my normal pay and a half. And you had better get a bouncer for the bar." Kaiba nodded curtly before moving back into the crowd, his sapphire trench coat trailing behind him. "Bastard . . ." he growled under his breath as the retreating back, wishing half-heartedly that he dared say it loud enough for the arrogant prick to hear him. Turning to Yugi, he looked at the boy carefully. "Yug," he murmured, "things are going to be happening after midnight that I really didn't want you to see . . . but I don't want you going home unescorted either. I'm going to have to ask you to put up with some . . . rather interesting things, little one." Yugi looked at him steadily.

"Yami . . . I know what happens around here at midnight. Everyone at school talks about it . . . and about the bartender who's to die for, but never gets interested." Yami looked flabbergasted. Yugi knew? "I'm not that young!" Yugi said in a huff at his older cousin's expression. "You do remember what it was like to be a hormone driven teenager, don't you? Besides, I'm curious, and who better to see any of this with than you?" Yami sighed and shook his head . . . his cousin proved to be more surprising at every turn.

He turned back to work, hoping that tonight wouldn't prove to be like every other night that he had stayed until closing. If it did . . . he was likely to be the one needing to be escorted home.

Midnight came and the lights dimmed. The music changed to a more sultry style, and the crowd became a different collage of people. The dance crowd went home, turning over the club to the more interesting tastes of the older crowd.

Yami watched as Mai was the first to take the stage, the tall blonde dressed in knee high white leather boots and a white cat suit. Her hair was left to hang loose, a sultry look on her face as she danced in front of the gathered crowd to Nine Inch Nails 'Closer'.

It was an appropriate song for the woman . . . she looked like an angel fallen to earth, but she had the temperament of a demon when crossed. Yami was glad that Joey had hooked up with her . . . Mai had been afer him for a time, until he'd managed to convince her that he wasn't quite interested in the opposite sex. Mai had shrugged and told him it was a shame, but that was life. They'd remained good friends ever since.

"Hey gorgeous," a voice from the other side of the bar said. Yami rolled his eyes and sidestepped the slap to his ass that was the woman's customary greeting.

"Hello Illyana," he murmured, sounding less than enthused. "The usual?"

"If it includes you, most definitely," the woman said, flashing her rings as a feral grin crossed her face. Yami quickly prepared her drink and handed it across the bar.

"Sorry, I don't come with the drinks, Illyana," he said. She pouted, but smiled as he turned away.

"Who is that?" Yugi whispered to Yami as he paused to mix a drink near where the two teenagers were sitting. Ryou was gaping up at Mai on stage, a dazed expression on his face. Yugi knew his cousin was gay, and it didn't faze him in the slightest. Actually, since coming to live with Yami, he had discovered that he was bi-sexual, a discovery that Yami had helped him come to terms with.

"Her name is Illyana Florentino. She's the wife of an influential senator . . . and she's always looking for new playtoys to add to her collection. Unfortunately, I seem to be next on her list," Yami whispered. "Her husband is constantly away on business and allows her to do as she pleases, as long as she's the good 'wife' when they're in public together. She's a big tipper, so I tolerate her . . . but I wish she would keep her hands to herself." Yugi patted a shoulder comfortingly.

"I take it you've told her you're not interested?"

"About a thousand times, little hikari," Yami said, using his personal nickname for his cousin. "She doesn't take the hint very easily." He moved away to continue tending to the customers, leaving Yugi to watch the crowd clustered around the bar. A good many of them were women, all of them drooling over his older cousin . . . but there was a fair mix of men doing some drooling too. Yugi couldn't blame them . . . if Yami hadn't been his cousin, he would have been drooling right along with them.

Yami was like the night itself, dark and mysterious. He moved with the grace of a panther on the prowl, and dressed in skin tight black leather pants and a black fishnet shirt, he was certainly worthy of the attention. His eyes, already an exotic crimson color, were lined with kohl, and he wore enough belts to be a sado-masochists wet dream. The one thing that the cousins shared in common besides their hair was the earring dangling from their right ears . . . a small upside down pyramid. They had bought the jewelry together when Yugi had first come to his conclusion about his sexual appetites . . . and neither ever took the item off. It was a symbol of their bond to each other.

Yugi's attention was drawn abruptly to the stage as the music changed suddenly. Engima's 'Gravity of Love' pumped through the speakers as the stage was lit with a golden glow, revealing the figure descending the stairs to the left in all his glory. Yugi nearly started to drool . . . the guy was almost as hot as his cousin.

Platinum blonde hair fell in casual disarray around deeply tanned shoulders that were left bare, glinting with golden sparkles. Egyptian jewelry adorned the bare upper arms and wrists, a wide choker gracing a slender neck.

The vision swayed across the stage, his hips rotating smoothly in time with the beat of the music. He raised his fingers, small cymbals clashing together in time with the music as he swivelled and pivoted, every movement a harmony of body and song. Yugi turned to glance at Yami, one eyebrow raised in question . . . and was startled to see his cousin staring dumbstruck at the stage beside him.

"He's new . . ." Yami murmured, his gaze fastened on the dancer unwaveringly. Yami gulped as the dancer's eyes met his over the crowd for a few seconds that seemed to last an eternity. His eyes were almost as unique as Yami's own . . . a light lavender color that couldn't possibly be natural. "Good gods, he's gorgeous . . ." he whispered.

An urgent growl from the other side of the bar snapped his attention back to his job, and he quickly went about making drinks, occasionally shooting glances up at the stage in fascination.

"Hey Yami . . . can a thirsty girl get a drink?" Mai asked as she settled down at the bar. Yami smiled at her and tossed together her drink, bringing it over to her.

"Nice set tonight, Mai," he murmured, handing her the glass.

"I'm nothing compared to the response the new guy is getting," she replied, taking a sip. "Do you see the drool? I can't say that I blame them . . . he is a sight to behold."

"Hey . . . I resent that!" Joey said, coming up behind her and giving her a hug. She grinned and patted his hand comfortingly.

"Trust me hun . . . he may look good, but I've got all I need right here, lover boy," she said. She turned her attention back to Yami. "Besides . . . I think Yami's finally found someone interesting here." Yami went to deny it, then blushed when he saw the knowing look in Mai's eyes.

"All right, you got me," he said finally as the new guy's set ended. "But knowing my luck, he's got a boyfriend or he's straight, so what's the use?" Mai smirked.

"Well . . . finally I know something you don't know," she said, grinning. "Seems Marik . . . that's his name, by the way . . . has that same nifty little tattoo that you have on your shoulder." Yami looked floored, his hand absently going up to rub at the shoulder in question.

The Eye of Horus had become a symbol of late for people who knew their own minds and didn't follow the so called 'normal' paths of life. Gay's, lesbians, and bi-sexual's alike had taken to tattooing it on their shoulders to show that they were self-aware and proud of who they were. Horus, the ancient Egyptian God of Knowledge and Wisdom, was probably having a heart-attack in heaven over it, but he had become the patron saint for those who had made their journey into self-discovery. Yami himself had worn the tattoo for over three years now, before it had become a statement.

"You should go meet him," Mai was saying. "He seems really nice . . . a bit on the shy side, but nice. I was talking with him for a little bit before the show started." Yami shrugged.

"I'm gonna be busy until closing, from the looks of it. Maybe some other time." Mai shrugged and turned to watch the stage, leaving Yami to his customers.

The hours dragged by without further sighting of the blonde. Yami wasn't sure whether to be grateful for the lack of distraction, or frustrated. It was a busy night . . . he got a five minute break when Joey came back to the bar, and then it started all over again. Finally closing time came, and with it an end to the seemingly endless unwanted attentions he fended off every night. He sighed in relief, sagging against the bar as the patrons left in singles or in groups.

"Joey, can you clean up tonight? I have to get these two home," Yami murmured, gesturing to Yugi and Ryou, who were quietly talking down at the other end of the bar.

"No prob, Yami . . . I got ya covered," the tall blonde said. "Mai's probably gonna be a bit anyway . . . she's got to get all that makeup off." Yami smiled at him.

"I owe you one, Joey," he said. Joey merely shrugged.

"Not like you haven't cleaned up for me a time or two . . . no worries, man. Get those two home safe though, okay? They seem like sweet kids . . . and with some of the weirdo's we get around here . . ." He left the thought unfinished, but Yami already knew the concern. While Gravitation was a very discerning night club, some of it's clientele had tastes that were generally frowned upon by everyone . . . young boys being at the top of the list.

"No need to remind me," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jou."

He quickly herded the two teenagers to their coats before taking them out the back exit, away from the patrons who still lingered, hoping for a last chance to see their favorite dancers. The bouncers would take care of them soon enough, but he wanted Yugi and Ryou away as fast as possible.

The alleyway behind Gravitation was dark, almost forbidding in it's total lack of noise after the loudness of the club. That silence was quickly broken by the sound of a hoarse shout and a resounding slap. Yami shoved the boys behind him, telling them silently to stay put as he moved to check out the disturbance.

He froze as he rounded a corner, and nearly came into contact with a fist.

"I fucking told you that you weren't going to work here!" a voice growled. There was the sound of a fist striking flesh, and a harsh whimper broke Yami from his paralysis. Not hesitating, he tapped into the abilities he so rarely used, sending a telepathic message back to his cousin.

*Yugi . . . run back into the club with Ryou and get a bouncer . . . I think one of the dancers may be in trouble. Hurry, little one.* He sensed Yugi's assent before shutting down the link to his cousin and stepping into the fight.

He intercepted a fist before it could connect with the huddled figure on the ground, pushing back with his hidden strength until the assailant staggered backwards.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man growled. "This isn't your business . . . get the hell out of the way. That useless tramp disobeyed me, and now he's got to pay for it." Yami snarled as the man moved forward again.

"No one beats up on one of Gravitation's dancers," he snapped, moving to cover the figure behind him. "I'd suggest you get out of here before the bouncer I sent my cousin for arrives."

"We'll discuss this later, Marik . . ." the cloaked figure growled, before turning and stalking off towards the well lit street. Yami stood frozen at the name . . . the figure huddled on the ground behind him was Marik, the new dancer? He snapped out of his daze as a harsh sob came from the teenager behind him. He went to his knees beside the young man, reaching out a hesitant hand to pull back the hood of the cloak that covered him. He gasped as platinum blonde hair fell out of the restraint as it was removed, watery lavender eyes turning to regard him over a bruise that was slowly forming along one side of his face.

"Are you all right?" Yami asked quietly, his fingers running lightly over the forming bruise. Marik nodded shakily. "Who was he?"

"An ex-boyfriend," the blonde said, using Yami's support to stand. "One who didn't want me working here."

"If he's an ex, why should he care now?" Yami murmured. Marik shrugged and laughed, his voice slightly hysteric.

"I say he's an ex . . . he says I still belong to him," the teenager said. They were interrupted by the arrival of two bouncers and his cousin, with Ryou in tow. Yami reluctantly handed the hurt dancer over to the bouncers to escort him home before escorting his own charges back to their house. Ryou was staying over night . . . which was fine with Yami. Yugi could use the distraction . . . and he wasn't up to it. He couldn't get the feel of Marik's skin out of his mind, nor the anger the sight of that bruise had awakened in him.

Turning on the shower full blast, he stripped and stepped into the scalding spray, washing the smell of the club from his skin. As he washed, the image of Marik's dancing on stage replayed in his head, causing serious physical problems.

"Damn," he growled as it refused to go away, even after he turned the water to full cold. Readjusting the water to a warmer temperature, he tried more drastic measures. He leaned back against the wall, his eyes closing as he let the image of Marik's body dancing on stage play in his mind, slowly undressing the tanned teenager as his breathing grew more ragged.

At last, he got himself calm again. Shaking his head to clear it of the fog that had crowded into his mind, he used the wall to steady himself as he rinsed off and finally shut the water down. Stepping out of the shower, he quickly toweled himself off before going to stand in front of the mirror.

"You're asking for trouble, you know . . ." he told the image of himself. "He's obviously had a bad relationship end not too long ago, and you're thinking about stepping right into the middle of it." That didn't quell the desire in his heart and mind though. "I just can't win," he sighed finally. Wrapping the towel around his waist and snagging another for his hair, he left the bathroom in a cloud of steam. 

Yugi and Ryou were in the living room talking when he walked in. Yugi squeaked and covered Ryou's eyes.

"Yami! We have company!" he said. "And Ryou's straight!" Yami smirked as he walked past on his way to his bedroom. Yugi was in for one hell of a surprise, judging by the expression on Ryou's face before Yugi had covered his eyes. He suspected his cousin's 'friend' was very interested in Yugi . . . that was good. Yugi needed companionship other than his own, especially considering the hours he worked. Ryou seemed like a decent guy . . . quiet and shy, yes, but then again, Yugi wasn't exactly the most outgoing person in the world either. They would make a good match.

Shutting the door to his bedroom behind him, he flopped onto the bed, not bothering to remove the towel, even though it would possibly ruin the silk sheets. His parents had left him money . . . he could always buy another set, if need be. He didn't like relying on their legacy to live, however . . . that was why he worked at Gravitation. He had to feel like he was providing for himself, not living off the only thing his parents had ever given him.

He rolled over on his stomach, absently punching the pillow into a more comfortable shape as he thought about his parents. His parents had been successful partners in business . . . their marriage had not been entirely loveless, but it had not been based on the fleeting emotion either. They had rarely had time for the son they hadn't really planned on having . . . he had been raised by paid nannies and tutors, learning early in life that his parents had no use for him. He sighed, shoving such thoughts from his mind. He hated dwelling on his childhood . . . it only brought him into a state of depression. That was why he had been so glad when Yugi turned out to be the little bundle of light that he was . . . he kept Yami from dwelling too long in the darkness of his own soul.

Laying his head down, he finally gave in to the urge to sleep, letting the soft voices of the teenagers in the next room lull him into dreamless slumber.


	2. The SelfProclaimed Bodyguard

Disclaimer - None of the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh belong to me . . . more the shame, because my life would certainly never be dull then.

Author's Notes - Okay . . . well, here's the second chapter of Gravitation . . . this chapter brings in the other hot bishounen who I am absolutely obsessed with (yes, I admit it, I'm obsessed). He is also the other part of the couple . . . yep, this is M+M+M : ) I couldn't help it . . . all three of them, together? Come on . . . who wouldn't completely drool over that?!

Well, anyway . . . this chapter originally contained a lemon, which I of course had to chop and mangle in order to post it here on FF.Net. So, if you want to see the whole version, go to adultfanfiction.net to read it. And please don't forget to review . . . I like my reviews, even when some of them make absolutely no sense to me.

  
  


Chapter 2 - The Self-Proclaimed Bodyguard

  
  
  
  


Another night, another round of putting up with unwanted advances. 

"Does it ever end?" he growled under his breath. Once again he was working until closing, but at least this time he didn't have to worry about Yugi or any of his friends. Yugi had finals coming up for his first semester of college, and he was determined that he was going to blow the 'curve' out of the water, whatever that meant.

Personally, he didn't know why Yugi was bothering . . . having a degree just meant you spent more money getting trained to do a job that some schmoe off the street would get before you because he didn't need as much money to do it. Degree or not, everyone had to start at the bottom of the dog pile . . . you only had a slightly better chance of getting promoted, and that was only if you kissed ass enough.

Spotting Kaiba heading his way, Yami tried to plaster a smile on his face in preparation to face his boss. Seto had still not forgotten how he'd been cornered the other night . . . and knowing Kaiba, he wasn't likely to forget either. When it came to people who tried his patience, the man had the memory of an elephant . . . and he always repaid the favor with double the trouble it had caused him.

"Mr. Kaiba . . . can I get you a drink?" Yami asked in his best 'hi boss, how are you?' voice. Kaiba didn't buy it.

"Cut the shit, Yami. I want to hear about what happened to Marik the other night." Yami gaped in shock for a moment before recovering . . . that was the last thing he had expected to be asked about.

"It was an ex-boyfriend," he murmured, stirring a Long Island Iced Tea slowly as he talked. "Apparently he thinks Marik is his property and doesn't want him working here." Kaiba's fist met the bar top suddenly, startling several patrons who moved away from him at the sudden display of temper.

"The boy never mentioned that in his interview . . . I don't need this kind of trouble," the man growled, his sapphire eyes growing dangerously cold and dark. "I should kick him out on his ass."

"You'd be losing a valuable asset . . . I've had several people asking about him since he first danced that night. He was quite the hit with the patrons," Yami said, his eyes on the drink in his hands. He didn't want Kaiba seeing his eyes at the moment . . . Seto was good at reading emotions, and the last thing Yami needed was his boss knowing about his own interest in the new dancer.

"No shit, Yami. Tell me something I don't know," the tall man growled. "That's the only reason I'm not firing him on the spot." Yami hid the sigh of relief that statement brought. "He's returning to work tonight if anyone else asks. His is the last set . . . it's the best way to milk the most money out of this crowd." Turning, the owner stalked away.

Yami rolled his eyes and delivered the drink to it's owner. Leave it to Kaiba to put everything into dollars and cents . . . the man didn't have a caring bone in his body. It made Yami shiver how much money could chill a person . . . and very glad that he didn't ever have to worry about it. He would have hated himself if he had become another money grubbing snob.

He was waylaid on the way back to mixing drinks by a pale hand on his arm. He looked up at the owner, about to give a stunning put down . . . when he met the man's eyes. Chocolate brown, they glowed with an inner fire that contrasted sharply with the cool white of the man's disheveled hair. He looked disturbingly like Yugi's friend Ryou, only older.

"That was the owner, wasn't it," a smooth tenor ground out. Yami nodded.

"Yeah, that was Seto Kaiba," he affirmed. "Why? You looking for a job?"

"Something like that . . . I'm here for Marik." Yami studied the man carefully. This wasn't the guy who had attacked the dancer in the alleyway the other night . . . that man had been even more tan then the teenager was. This guy was pale, almost ghostly in appearance, but he had the same aura of dangerous menace around him that the attacker had..

"What the dancers do in their off time is their choice, but while he's here he's protected by Kaiba Corp. employees so I don't suggest you try to mess with him," Yami said cooly, shrugging the hand on his arm off as he leveled a dangerous glare at the pale stranger. The stranger had the nerve to smirk at the veiled threat.

"I'm not here to 'mess' with him, as you put it . . . I'm here to protect him from that bastard ex of his, Malik," the pale teenager answered just as cooly. "I just wanted to let Mr. Kaiba know."

"I'll be sure he gets the message," Yami said, pointedly turning his back on the man to continue on his way. A chuckle caused him to turn back.

"You have spunk . . . there are not many out there who would turn their back on me," the stranger said. Yami shrugged, an elegant lift of one shoulder.

"There aren't many people out there who scare me, and you certainly aren't one of them," he said. The stranger had the nerve to laugh again.

"I could get to like you, bartender. But don't cross me." Yami raised an eyebrow at the threat and then quelled the urge to step back when a pale hand was held out to him. He'd never backed away from anyone . . . and he wasn't about to start now, no matter how tempting. "I'm Bakura . . . Marik's friend and room mate." Yami carefully took the hand and pumped it once.

"Yami," he said shortly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got patrons waiting for their drinks. Anything I can get you?"

"Bailey's over ice," Bakura murmured. "If you're not too busy."

"No problem," Yami said and got the drink for him. He set it down in front of the man and then continued to attend to his other patrons. Bakura, however, was pleased to note that Yami kept a close eye on him. That was good . . . a bartender needed good instincts in a place like this.

That was fine . . . while Yami kept one eye on Bakura, the white haired young man was keeping both eyes on that luscious body. Clad in tight black jeans, a crimson silk shirt, and a leather vest, Yami was quite the walking torture. Bakura couldn't help but wonder why he was a bartender, and not one of the dancers. He got his answer when he spied Yami maneuvering out of the way of groping hands and deflecting comments and invitations. Yami wasn't dancing because having him behind the bar kept people buying drinks just to be close to him. The dancers were visions . . . but they were untouchable ones. Yami was a god within reach . . . and from the looks of it, he had more than enough admirers of his own who stayed at the bar just to give it an attempt.

He watched Yami pause for a moment to wipe sweat from his forehead. He spoke with the other bartender for a moment . . . a tall blonde by the name of Joey, if Marik had it right . . . and then disappeared. He was back moments later, minus the silk shirt. Bakura wasn't one to drool over every male that caught his eye, but he was hard pressed to remain sitting while Yami walked past him clad only in his jeans and the black leather vest. He spied the Eye of Horus tattooed on the back of his left shoulder, and smirked. So Yami was gay or bi . . . that made things much more interesting. Marik had the same tattoo, and had explained it to Bakura when he'd first moved in with him.

Thinking of Marik, he turned towards the stage, trying to get his raging blood under control. Very rarely did a man get under his skin the way Yami already had . . . but the combination of gorgeous looks with a will of iron was too tempting by far. His lovers in the past had all been timid rabbits . . . too afraid of him to ever make it more than a good fuck before Bakura moved on. Bakura wanted someone who would stand up to him . . . and occasionally even dominate him. Marik wasn't that kind of guy . . . his relationship with Malik had nearly destroyed any backbone the teenager had. Besides, he was still on the road to recovery from that doomed pairing. Bakura knew there was steel in the blonde . . . but it had been so warped and twisted by Malik's harsh beatings that it would be a while before it got straightened back out.

He'd told Marik not to get involved with the guy . . . it had been obvious from the beginning that Malik was psychotic, especially to the borderline psychotic that he was himself. But Marik had thought he was in love, and had not heeded his friend's advice. Bakura had been less than pleased when Marik had shown up on his doorstep over two months ago, sporting several broken ribs and odd bruises all over his body. Nothing that would have left scarring of course . . . Malik had been careful not to harm the beautiful body that he was so possessive over . . . but the mental scarring was worse in it's own way.

Sighing, Bakura sipped at his drink, surprised at the flash of anger that memory had stirred. He usually couldn't care less what happened to other people . . . but Marik was his friend, the only one he had. They had grown up together and Marik was the only person living who knew about his childhood. So yeah, Bakura cared about him . . . and Malik was in for one hell of a session of torture if Bakura ever caught him near the young blonde. He supposed part of his attraction to Yami might stem from the fact that Marik had told him about the other night. Yami had been the one to step in and stop Malik from killing his friend, for which Bakura was grateful. He doubted the bartender had known what he was getting into . . . Malik wouldn't hesitate to kill him for daring to interfere.

It seemed Yami had made quite the impression on Marik that night, because the blonde dancer hadn't shut up about him since then. For Marik's sake, and for the sake of his own mental well-being, he was here to keep an eye on things. He only hoped Malik would be smart enough to stay away . . . but he highly doubted it.

Marik's set came up, and he watched the crowd for any sign of the taller, tanned blonde. He saw nothing out of the ordinary . . . not surprising, as Malik had to know that the employee's would be on the lookout for him. Attacking one of Kaiba's dancers was asking for a death sentence. Kaiba Corp. took care of it's employee's according to local rumor. . . even the ones that worked in this out of the way, half planned dance club that Seto Kaiba had built on a whim.

He cast a glance at Yami out of the corner of his eye, and found the bartender's eyes on the blonde on stage. Interesting . . . it appeared Yami had a thing for Marik. He shrugged elegantly . . . he wouldn't mind it if the two got together. Yami could provide the support Marik needed at the moment . . . and if he could get in on the action as well, he would be quite happy. Yami could provide the challenge he desperately needed in his love life, and with a body like a roman god . . .

Bakura abruptly snapped out of his thoughts as he spied Malik at the back of the club, near the entrance. The blonde was watching Marik on stage, a predatory gleam in his dark eyes, his tongue flicking out to run over his lips hungrily. Reaching behind the bar, he snagged Yami's attention.

"You might want to let the owner know that trouble's in the house . . ." he murmured. Yami's eyes followed his to the door.

"Is that the guy that attacked Marik the other night?" Bakura nodded. "Then it's taken care of," the man said. He whispered to Joey, and then walked out from behind the bar towards a bouncer that stood nearby, Bakura at his heels.

"Tristan . . ." Yami said, getting the tall brunette's attention. "See the guy over by the door? The tall blonde, tan . . . looks a bit like the new dancer?" Tristan nodded.

"Yeah, I see him Yami. Trouble?" Yami nodded.

"With a capitol 'T' bud," Yami murmured. "That's the guy who attacked Marik the other night. Take Duke and Atlas with you, and get rid of him before he can start any more trouble. You know what Kaiba will do if we don't head this off." Tristan nodded before walking off, snagging a lithe young man with long black hair and a dice earring and a tall, wide mountain of human flesh on his way towards the door.

Bakura stood beside Yami and watched as the scuffle broke out. It was quickly over, Malik subdued and turned over to police who had been called in by Joey from behind the bar.

"Nice . . . you people really look out for each other, don't you?" Bakura murmured. Yami grunted before returning to the bar.

"Kaiba could care less, as long as it doesn't hurt his profits. If we don't look out for each other, no one else will," the tri-colored bartender muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Bakura to hear. "I don't like to see anyone get hurt unless they deserve it."

"I thought Kaiba Corp. took care of their people . . ." Bakura murmured. Yami snorted.

"That usually only happens after the fact. That's when Kaiba notices that there is something wrong . . . when a wrench shows up in the gears of his great business machine. It's those of us who actually work in this place that do the preventative maintenance." Bakura nodded.

"Yeah . . . that's usually the way it is with the rich," he said. He was startled when Yami spun around and pinned him up against the side of the bar.

"Don't lump everyone that's rich in with people like Kaiba," he snarled, his face inches from Bakura's own. "Not everyone with money is concerned only about money!" Finding himself caught between the bar and Yami's lithe form, Bakura got hot. This was what he needed . . . someone to threaten him, someone to dominate him on an equal level. He couldn't help himself . . . he leaned forward and caught Yami's lips in a brutal, passionate kiss, one hand reaching up to cup the back of the bartender's head so that he couldn't get away. He groaned when Yami didn't pull away, but rather began to dominate the kiss, pushing Bakura further back against the bar.

Wolf whistles and cat calls brought Yami back to his senses. He pulled out of Bakura's grasp, angrily wiping one arm across his lips before retreating back behind the bar. Joey gave him a concerned look ,which he waved off as he went about serving drinks again, his eyes firmly on what he was doing. What the hell had gotten into him? Closing time couldn't come fast enough at this point . . . he had just reacted like an horny adolescent in front of a whole club full of hentai's. He had to admit though, Bakura turned him on, and that was dangerous for him. But the body that had just been pressed against his wouldn't leave his mind.

'Okay, Yami, snap out of it . . .' he growled angrily at himself. 'You're working, number one, and the guy is an arrogant pain in the ass. Whether or not he's here for Marik, you are NOT getting involved with him.' Too bad his body was telling him otherwise.

Bakura pushed himself off the bar as Yami suddenly released him and disappeared back behind the bar. He growled low in his throat at the spectators still standing around, smirking in satisfaction when they quickly returned their attentions to other things. He smoothed his shirt back down over his chest, calming himself. That had been . . . just plain amazing. Gods what he wouldn't do to get that guy in his bedroom . . . if that was just a sample of what Yami was capable of, Bakura wanted more.

Marik's set ended, and bouncers began to insure people were leaving. Bakura made his way into the back dressing rooms, showing the pass Marik had given him when the bouncers tried to stop him. Even without the pass, Bakura would have liked to see them try to stop him . . . he could use a little blood right now to get himself to rights. He was still flustered over that kiss and the aggressive way Yami's lithe form had been pressed against his.

"Nice show," Marik said as he walked up behind the blonde, who was busily trying to get gold glitter out of his hair. "I told you he was hot."

"You didn't mention dominant," he growled as he plopped down into the chair next to him, leaning one arm against the dressing table.

"Yeah . . . I did forget to mention that, didn't I?" Marik said ironically, and then grinned at the disgruntled look his friend gave him. "You wouldn't have believed me even if I had told you." Bakura shrugged.

"You're probably right . . . I wouldn't have," he said.

"So . . .are you inviting him home?" Marik asked. Bakura glared at him.

"No . . . I'm not. I think you would have better luck anyway." Marik glanced at him.

"Serious? I would have thought you'd be more his type . . ." He shrugged. "Suit yourself . . . I just think you don't want to admit he turned you on." Bakura snarled at him, standing up abruptly to pace behind the blonde. Marik watched him in the mirror, noting the agitated way he kept running his hands through his white hair. Yep . . . Bakura was turned on all right, and none to pleased about it either. Finally done getting his makeup off, he stood up and slipped into his normal clothing. "Let's get out of here," he said to the whirling dervish that was his best friend. Bakura nodded his agreement and followed him out the door to the car.

The drive back to their apartment was silent . . . almost too quiet, especially with Bakura as wound up as he was. Because of this, Marik was ready when Bakura dragged him into a kiss as soon as the apartment door closed. Marik groaned as one pale hand brushed him, caressing him through the cloth of his khaki pants. He tried to gentle the kiss, turn it into one of passion rather than need, but Bakura was not into cooperating tonight.

"Bakura . . ." he gasped when the white haired fiend finally backed off to breathe. "This isn't what you need right now . . ."

"Fuck that," he snarled. "I need release Marik, or else I'm going to pop. He was . . . gods, I can't stop thinking about him even now!" He ground himself against Marik, making the blonde groan. "Marik . . . please . . ." Bakura whispered against his neck, his teeth lightly scraping the sensitive skin. Marik shivered, drawing his body closer as Bakura wrapped his arms around the lithe dancer. "I know you're still recovering from Malik . . ." Marik shook his head.

"I need this too . . ." he whispered. "Do it . . . show me I'm not a worthless toy." Bakura growled, nipping at one tanned collar bone as he quickly unbuttoned the lavender dress shirt Marik was wearing before shrugging out of his own half open cotton shirt. Pale skin met tan in a heated frenzy as they tried to touch everywhere at once, their lips locked together as their tongues tasted what they hadn't sampled in over a year. Marik had been his before anyone else . . . a fact that Bakura had never forgotten, even when they had discovered a full relationship between them could never work out. They had their friendship, and the occasional screw session . . . that's all they had ever really needed from each other. Pants, underwear and everything else were hastily thrown aside as they made their unsteady way to the couch, where Bakura collapsed with Marik on top of him.

Bakura sat up quickly, changing their positions in a blink of an eye. As much as he cared for his friend, he would not allow Marik to dominate him . . . as if Marik ever would. Touching was one thing . . . he would have been amazed if Marik had even considered seriously being the top. He'd never tried before and Bakura had been his first and only . . . before Malik had gotten a hold of him. And from what little Marik had been willing to tell him about the year he'd spent missing, Malik had done nothing but use him. Marik needed this as much as Bakura currently did. He had not had sex with anyone since leaving Malik . . . he needed to be reminded that sex did not always have to include being beaten nearly to death.

Afterwards, as they lay intertwined on the couch, a towel nearby having cleaned up a majority of the mess, Bakura running his fingers through the platinum blonde strands, Marik asked his question.

"What are you going to do about Yami?" The hand playing with his hair stilled for a moment before resuming it's course. Bakura sighed beneath him, his chest rising and falling deeply before he answered.

"I suppose I'll just have to get to know him," the white haired man said, and grinned. "Could be interesting . . . he already seems like he would be a hellcat."


	3. Falling

Disclaimer - Don't own them, and probably never will. But one can only wish, right?

Author's Note - Third chapter : ) Song fic type chapter, done to Delirium's 'Innocente' Remixed by DJ Tiesto. Highly suggested listening . . . great music all around. Enjoy . . . and please review.

  


Chapter 3 - Falling

  


Yami was somewhat surprised to find Bakura waiting at the bar when the club opened the following night.

"Hey there," the white haired bodyguard said, waving a hand lazily in greeting.

"Hi," Yami said, sliding in behind the bar and checking everything over. The bar itself wouldn't open for another two hours . . . but Yami liked to be around to keep an eye on things anyway. Joey was a great friend, but Mai occasionally distracted him from putting everything away right. He was not exactly happy to see Bakura there . . . he'd been hard pressed to get that kiss out of his head last night, which was odd, since before that kiss he wouldn't have given the guy a second thought. Yeah, he was good looking and carried himself really well, but Yami didn't really go for the pale-skin Goth. types, which was the only way he could think of to classify the man. That kiss had definitely messed with his head though, cause now he was thinking about it again, and wondering what other surprises Bakura could pull. He shook his head and went back to checking the bar after catching himself staring at the man while he thought. This was not the way to start out the night.

He found everything behind the bar to be in order and leaned up against the counter to watch as the dance club began to fill up. It looked like it was going to be another packed night . . . but then again, it was Saturday, and it was always over-packed on Saturday.

An hour into the night, the DJ stepped the music up a notch, bringing out a remix of Delirium's 'Innocente'. Yami slid out from behind the bar at the song, moving out into the dance crowd. It was rare that he danced at all in public . . . but this song was one of his favorites and he couldn't keep still while it played. Better that he be out on the dance floor where he would blend in than behind the bar, or so he thought.

Bakura watched Yami's lanky figure move into the crowd, his eyes glued to the blue jeans and white mesh shirt clad figure. He could feel his hunger for the bartender growing . . . such a mixture of beauty and dominance was rare to find and Yami had both in abundance. Marik had helped take the edge off last night . . . but that desire was still there, as was the memory of that kiss and that body pressed against his. Nothing could wipe that from his mind . . . and it had not been far from his thoughts at all when Yami had first walked in.

The white haired man had to admit that he'd never had someone get under his skin so completely as the bartender had.. And as he watched the object of his desire move out into the dance crowd, he could only wonder what else that beautiful exterior hid beneath it.

  


Falling . . . in love.

Falling . . . in love.

Darling . . .

When did you fall?

When was it over?

Darling when . . .

When did you fall?

When was it over?

  


Marik moved out into the crowded dance floor, his eyes tracking Yami through the crowd. He'd been watching his friend and the bartender for the past five minutes from the door way that led back to the dressing rooms . . . and he'd seen Yami's wandering attention, as well as his friend's own attempts to both ignore the bartender and keep an eye on him. Bakura had said the man seem interested in him, though . . . that was fine, cause he was just as interested in Yami. Tracking him through the crowd was easy enough . . . that wild hair was one of a kind, even given how slight the man was.

He moved up behind the crimson eyed figure, moving in sync with the flowing dance that seemed to make Yami one with the music. He could feel his heart beating faster as he took in the way Yami moved . . . both mysterious and sensual, the dance was a flow of hands and body movements that seemed like their own communion to the gods. Going with his urges, he hesitantly placed his hands on the man's hips, moving up so that their bodies were barely touching, black leather to blue jeans as they moved together. Yami glanced over his shoulder but continued to move, his eyes widening slightly as he saw who was touching him but otherwise not reacting to the addition. Marik sighed in relief . . . he'd been half afraid Yami would stop, and that would have been heartbreaking. It had been a long time since Marik had danced with anyone . . . Malik didn't dance, and he hadn't allowed his toy to dance without him. Yami was a good dancer . . . and Marik wanted to be close to him like this. It felt right somehow, to be this close to him, to be touching him and moving with him. It was like coming home. 

Yami continued to move to the music, even as Marik joined him. His surprise was buried in the dance . . . he loved this song and he rarely got a chance to dance to it. He felt Marik brush against him, and let his head drop back on the slightly taller teenager's shoulder, crimson eyes half-closed as he lost himself in the pleasure of feeling the blonde's body move with his. His hands reached up to touch where Marik's hands rested on his hips, their fingers intertwining gently as he held the tanned flesh where it was. Between the music and the body at his back, he was blissfully unaware of the stirring inside his mind.

Marik looked down into the half-lidded eyes of the man who's head was resting against his shoulder, and resisted the urge to lean down and kiss the slightly upturned lips. He didn't want to scare Yami off . . . but gods, it was tempting. Instead, he turned his attention to the dance, letting the music wash over and around him as he pressed closer to the slim body that danced with him.

  


Falling . . . in love.

Falling . . . in love.

Darling when . . .

When did you cry?

I couldn't hear you.

I suppose it is the price of falling . . .

In love.

I suppose it is the price of falling . . .

In love.

  


Bakura moved slowly out towards his friend and the bartender, his eyes drawn to the pair dancing so closely together. Marik seemed relaxed for the first time in too long . . . he had a slight smile on his face, and his eyes were closed, his head thrown back as he and Yami danced. Lavender orbs opened to regard him curiously as the white haired man drew near them.

Bakura motioned for Marik to get in front of Yami. Marik nodded, understanding crossing his face as he moved to stand in front of the still swaying young man. He gasped when Yami grabbed his hands and pulled him flush into his body, the lightly tanned fingers tangling gently in the platinum blonde locks as crimson eyes regarded him seriously, an inner fire burning within them. He'd never thought that Yami would be like this . . . he was like a walking flame, and Marik was just as drawn to him as any moth. He found that he didn't care though . . . simply by what he had done in the alley way, Marik knew that this man would never harm him. He so badly wanted to kiss those lips, wondering how Yami would taste to him . . .

Yami nearly jumped in shock as he felt another body move in behind him, into the space Marik had just deserted. He had to be in heaven . . . Marik was in his arms, the tanned, lithe figure pressed tightly against his own body, and now someone had joined them. He cast a glance over his shoulder, unsurprised to see white hair and ghostly pale skin. He was startled, however, when Marik drew him into an open mouthed kiss. He barely felt it when Bakura began to suckle gently on the back of his neck.

'Oh gods . . .' he thought hazily, tasting the heaven that was Marik. The teenager tasted of exotic spices, rich and intriguing. 'I have got to be dreaming this . . .' He felt his body reacting to both the kiss and the nearness of the intriguing youth and his self-proclaimed bodyguard and for some reason that he couldn't fathom, he didn't care.

Marik groaned low in his throat as he felt the bulge in Yami's pants brush his own raging hard on. Yami tasted like . . . he couldn't begin to describe it, but it was like darkness and smoke. Yami's hands hadn't moved from his hair, but he could feel the tingle in his flesh from that light contact. He could feel Bakura running light fingers across his arms, gently reassuring Marik that he was there, but Marik was too far gone to care.

Bakura himself was still trying to figure out what he was doing . . . his teeth grazed the patch of skin he'd tasted a moment ago, and he shivered as Yami's jean clad figure brushed against him. There was an indefinable aura of power coming from the man between the two of them . . . something that raised alarm bells in his head even as it made him grow hard from wanting to feel that power.

  


Falling . . . in love.

Falling . . . in love.

Darling . . .

When did we fall?

When was it over?

Darling when . . . 

When did we fall

When was it over?

I suppose it is the price of falling . . . 

In love.

I fear that is the price of falling . . . 

In love.

  


The music ended, the DJ moving on to another song. Yami groaned, wishing that the song could have gone on forever . . . but he had a bar to attend to, and a hard-as-hell erection besides. If they kept this up much longer, he was going to fuck Marik right here on the dance floor, and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it . . . and that wasn't even mentioning what he was thinking about doing to the third member of the little 'dance' group.

He broke the kiss off gently, looking into lavender eyes from inches apart, his breathing slightly unsteady as he took in the tanned face with it's slightly Egyptian markings and platinum blonde bangs that hung in front of said orbs.

"You're beautiful . . ." he whispered, half to himself and half to the teenager in his arms.

"So are you . . ." Marik replied. "Come home with me after work?" Bakura blinked, staring stunned at the blonde from over Yami's shoulder. Marik was moving fast . . . much faster than Bakura had thought he would. He wasn't sure if Marik was really ready to go that far or if he'd been caught up in the moment. His thoughts were cut off abruptly as he was forced to step back by Yami, who moved and suddenly put some distance between them. It was as if the young man had suddenly been dashed in cold water, the way he had locked up and moved so quickly.

"I can't . . ." the tri-haired man whispered, and then left. Bakura and Marik stared after him in shock . . . if they'd had to guess, they would have said Yami was suddenly afraid.

Yami burst out the back door, taking in great gulps of the night air as he got a hold of himself. 'That was so utterly stupid!' he berated himself mentally. 

"Yami . . . man, you okay?" Joey asked, stepping out of the door behind him. He'd seen Yami walk away from the two on the dance floor . . . actually, it had looked like he was almost sprinting. Yami never got flustered like that . . . something had to be going on, and he was willing to bet that the new dancer and his bodyguard were at the center of it.

"No Jou . . . actually, I'm far from okay," Yami said hoarsely, leaning up against the wall. "I'm dangerously close to doing something very stupid." Joey looked at him for a moment before talking again.

"You mean getting involved with Marik," the tall blonde said. Yami nodded jerkily. "Yami . . . man, the guy's hot, and from your reaction his first night up on stage, you're definitely interested. So why not go for it?" Yami chuckled dryly.

"Why not? Because Marik has a psycho ex-boyfriend after him, his body guard turns me on in ways I don't even want to begin to describe, and it's a whole mess of complications I simply don't need," Yami muttered, running a hand through his hair in agitation. "I've got to think of Yugi, Jou . . . if I get involved with Marik, Yugi could very well bear the consequences. He's young, and innocent . . . he wouldn't know to stay away from Malik if that psycho decided he wanted to get back at me for hooking up with Marik. Although I'd love nothing better than to fuck his brain's out . . . him and that Bakura guy both . . . I can't risk it." He sighed, and pushed off from the wall. "And that doesn't even begin to delve into everything," he murmured. "Jou . . . get Duke to cover me in the bar. I'm heading home. Kaiba can just kiss my ass tonight. If he asks, tell him I got sick." Jou nodded, watching as Yami strode towards the employee parking lot where his motorcycle was parked.

Yami cursed himself ten ways to Sunday as he headed for his bike, feeling the coiled power inside his mind pulsing angrily as he kept it in check. He'd been close to losing control of it out on the dance floor, and he hadn't even realized it until Marik had popped that surprising question. 'Thank gods I caught myself in time,' he thought angrily. The damage he could have caused made him nauseous . . . not to mention the people who could have been hurt.

'What the hell is happening to me?' he wondered. 'I've never had that happen before with anyone else . . . what is it about those two that is so different? Why are my abilities reacting to the two of them when they've never reacted to my involvements before?' It scared him in a way few things could . . . his powers were something he had never understood, and many times they had gotten out of hand on him. Only one time had there been anything serious resulting from his loss of control . . . but it had been more than enough to make him realize that he could hurt people, and possibly kill them if he didn't keep what tenuous control he had. Scared of himself and what he had almost allowed to happen, he brought his bike to life beneath him and raced back to sanctuary.

Joey had walked back inside to the club . . . and stopped short when Bakura was blocking the entrance to behind the bar.

"Where's Yami? He and I need to talk," the white haired body guard growled without preamble.

"He went home . . . he wasn't feeling well he said," Jou said, and tried to get around him. Bakura didn't budge.

"What's his address?" Jou frowned and glared down at the shorter guy.

"We're not allowed to give out home addresses, and even if we were, I wouldn't give it to you, or Marik. I don't know what the hell you did to him, but Yami's my best friend and I have never seen him react like that to any guy. So you and Marik can just stay the hell away from him." With that said, he bodily shoved Bakura out of the way and got behind the bar, beginning to set up for the bar to open. 

Bakura glared at him, but didn't bother to push any further. Rather, he made his way towards the door swiftly, hoping to catch up with the tri-haired man. He got outside in time to see Yami roar off, a black custom Harley between his legs. 

"Damn it . . ." he muttered under his breath. There went any hopes he had for the night. He couldn't get to his Viper fast enough to follow the intriguing man anyway. He spun on his heel and walked back into the crowded club. There was always tomorrow night . . . for now, he had a job to do for his best friend.

  


*--------*---------*---------*---------*

  


"You're home early . . ." Yugi murmured as Yami came in the door.

"I wasn't feeling well," Yami replied, shrugging out of his leather jacket and setting his helmet on the floor. Yugi looked him over carefully before pushing up off the couch and giving his older cousin a hug.

"What's wrong? You're tense . . ." he murmured. Yami sighed, leading his smaller cousin back to he couch before flopping down beside him.

"Just some shit at work, little one," Yami said softly. "Nothing for you to be worried about. How's the studying coming?" Yugi shrugged, glancing down at the Calculus book in irritation.

"Fine I guess . . . math isn't exactly one of my strong points, and Calculus has to be the most confusing math in the world . . . but other than that, it's going okay," he said. Yami leaned over the book and looked at it before sitting back with a grimace.

"I'm so glad I never had to take that . . ." he murmured. "I would have flunked out my first year with some of the stuff they're teaching you." Yugi giggled slightly.

"You just haven't got the patience for it," he said. He was about to continue trying to find out what was wrong with the older boy when there was a knock at the door. He rose to answer it, and cried out in shock when Ryou fell into his arms. "YAMI!" The older boy was at his side in moments, picking up the white haired youth in his arms and carrying him swiftly to the couch as Yugi shut and locked the door.

Yami brushed the white bangs away from the delicate face, and winced at the cuts and bruises that decorated it. At his touch, Ryou opened his eyes.

"Ryou," Yami said softly, feeling Yugi come up beside him. "What happened?"

"Some guys . . . some guys found out I was gay," the boy murmured, trying to sit up. A hand on his shoulder stopped him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys . . . I didn't want you to hate me." Yami sighed and sat back, exchanging glances with his cousin.

"Ryou . . . we're the last people in the world who would hate you. I'm gay, and Yugi is a newly awakened bi-sexual." Ryou's eyes widened at how unconcerned Yami sounded. "Trust me . . . we're not going to hate you."

"You? But you're . . . so masculine!" Ryou said, shocked. Yami grinned.

"Not all gay guys are so feminine they would put some females to shame," Yami said. "Actually, those are the ones that are rare. Most of us are just your average, everyday guy . . . with one small exception."

"Ryou's been very sheltered all his life, Yami," Yugi murmured. "He was raised in a catholic school . . . this is his first public schooling." Yami nodded in understanding . . . that explained a lot.

"Yugi, could you go get the medical kit out of the bathroom?" Yugi nodded and scrambled off, leaving Ryou with Yami.

"So, who were they?" Yami asked once his cousin was gone.

"Some kids from my theological class . . . there was an argument in class today over the moral rights and wrongs of sexual choice. I defended gay's and lesbians . . . I guess a little too stridently, cause they put two and two together," Ryou murmured. "They were waiting for me near my dorm room . . . this is the only place I could think of to go."

"That's okay, Ryou. But now that you're 'out of the closet', so to speak, it might not be such a good idea for you to continue living in the dorms. Why don't you come live with us?" Ryou looked speechless. "It's not as if we don't have more than enough room. This house has about seven or eight bedrooms, and all but two of them are completely unused. I'd be happy to have you here, and I know Yugi would be ecstatic." Ryou nodded shakily.

"Thanks . . . I . . . I hadn't thought of that." He closed his eyes suddenly, tears gathering at the corner of the closed lids. "What are my parents going to say? The school's going to have to write to them about this . . ." Yami ruffled the white hair gently, his heart going out to the youth. Had Ryou been older, Yami would have done more than ruffle his hair . . . the boy was beautiful, and seemed like a gentle and caring soul, which was what had prompted him to offer sanctuary to him in the first place. He liked Ryou . . . and if his cousin and the pale boy happened to hook up, so much the better.

"Perhaps your parents will understand. If not . . . you have family here, if you could consider Yugi and I you're family." Ryou's eyes opened, staring hopefully up at the crimson eyed young man above him. Yami leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips, unable to resist the temptation. "Yugi has no one but his grandfather, and my parents are long dead . . . you'll be with us now." Ryou reached up and hugged him, sniffling quietly as he thanked Yami over and over again. "Think nothing of it, little one," Yami said, pulling back. "Once Yugi has you patched up, he'll help you pick out a room. We can go tomorrow and get your stuff, and you can decorate it anyway you want." He ruffled the white hair lightly, loving the soft texture of it.

"Why . . . why are you being so nice to me?" Ryou asked quietly, doe brown eyes resting on the hands he was twisting in his lap. Yami reached out and stilled those hands, covering them in his own lightly tanned ones until Ryou met his gaze.

"Ryou . . . I learned long ago that reaching out to people was a way to ease my own battered soul. I like you, and I think you are a beautiful person both inside and out. I tend to go with those beliefs," Yami murmured, staring seriously into wide eyes. 

"Yami . . . since he's going to be living here, perhaps you should tell him about . . .you know," Yugi murmured from behind the couch. Yami sighed, but nodded, sitting back to examine Ryou critically.

"Yes . . . Ryou, this may seem strange to you, but I have certain 'abilities' that you may think are odd." Ryou looked up at him curiously. "I'm telepathic . . . and telekinetic. I can move things with my mind, and communicate silently. I'm not strong enough to read minds, only send and receive messages, so you don't have to worry about that." Ryou nodded slightly. "I just don't want you to find out off hand and begin to wonder what else I might have been doing before you knew . . . I want your trust, especially if you're going to be living with us, and in return I'm giving you mine."

"That explains why Yugi dragged me back into the club the other night and told me you had sent him for a bouncer. I was wondering . . . cause I hadn't heard you call anything back to us," Ryou murmured. "Thank you for telling me."

"Yeah, it comes in handy," Yugi said, sitting down next to the couch and opening the medical kit. "Although Yami is quite the prankster with those 'gifts' of his." Yami stuck his tongue out at the younger boy, who merely stuck his own back at him before turning to Ryou. "This is going to sting a little . . ."

Yami stood up and walked into the kitchen to get a drink, leaving Ryou at his cousin's 'tender' mercies. 'Nothing like an emergency to get your mind off your own problems, at least for a little while,' he thought to himself. He'd nearly forgotten about Marik, Bakura, and the whole mess at the club. Sighing, he sank into a kitchen chair, listening to the boy's talk in the next room.

How could he have been so stupid? He should have stopped the minute Marik approached him on the dance floor . . . instead, he'd let things get out of hand, and now he had probably ruined any chances he would have had later on down the road. He still felt he had made the right decision though . . . he couldn't afford to get involved with Marik when Malik still needed to be dealt with. He had his cousin, and now Ryou, to think about. 'Don't forget the fact that you're not exactly the safest person to be around,' his mind whispered. 'Your little 'gift' isn't so little anymore, and it reacted to the two of them.' He ignored that little voice, more successful in that endeavor than his attempts to ignore his reaction to Bakura. He absently fingered the tender spot on the back of his neck where Bakura had been tasting his skin. Just the thought of it started getting his body turned on again. What was it about the pale haired guy that got him all riled up? For that matter, what had him so riled up about Marik too? Yeah, they were both gorgeous specimens of the human species, but that hardly qualified them for the level of disturbance they were creating in his hormone levels.

Maybe it was the aura of dangerous, psychotic seduction that seemed to surround the two of them. All of his previous lovers had been very careful, always seeming to hold back some part of themselves in the relationship, which hadn't really bothered him. Of course, most of them had been straight laced businessmen with a fetish for guys . . . just about every one of them had been married at some point. There had been the occasional lasting relationship . . . but even those had only gone on about two months before Yami had gotten dissatisfied and moved on. They'd all been great in bed , but his emotions had never gotten involved. Maybe that was the problem . . . but he also couldn't allow such a thing. His emotions were dangerous to everyone.

He groaned, lifting his head off the table. Thinking about it was giving him a headache. He sighed, standing up slowly and going to the liquor cabinet he kept above his fridge. He rarely drank . . . his 'abilities' got out of control when he did . . . but he figured tonight warranted it. He dragged the bottle of Vanilla Vodka out of the cabinet and took it to his room, sealing himself in for the rest of the night. The two boys could handle themselves . . . he had his own mental instability to deal with at the moment. He needed to get it under control . . . before he put everyone in danger.


	4. Emotional Hangovers

Disclaimer - I don't own them. But gods, the dreams I have : )

Reader Review Responses - Yep . . . I figured it's time to do some. So here we go 0.0

Chronicles Bailey, Wizzu, Moon, High Priest Seto, Yami-Yugi3 - Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you are enjoying it, even without the lemons. I hope you continue to do so.

Author's Notes - A little bit of storyline/character background this chapter, setting up for things to come. Also some issues dealt with. Hope it doesn't disappoint. A lot of what is being written here comes from my reflections on life in general . . . I can't stand people who don't have an open mind. I face this kind of thing myself . . . no, I'm not gay, actually I'm happily married to a sexy man with two children. But I happen to be a practicing Wiccan, and people are just as bad on the religious aspect sometimes as they are on the sexual aspect, and it drives me nuts. So . . . *shrug* Well, enough of me prattling on . . . on with the story.

Chapter 4 - Emotional Hangovers

The next morning dawned way too bright and early as far as Yami was concerned. He opened his eyes slowly, and nearly puked as the room spun around him . . . upside down. He was laying half on, half off his bed, his head dangling from the side, the empty bottle of Vodka not far from him.

"I drank that whole damn thing?" he murmured, and winced when his voice was too loud for his ears. "Fuck," he whispered, dragging himself up onto the bed and pulling a pillow over his eyes. His room looked like a tornado had hit it . . . testament to his telekinetic abilities once again getting out of hand. 'Good thing I locked the door,' he thought hazily.

A knock on the door set him to gritting his teeth as if hammers were going off in his skull.

"Yami?" Yugi called from the other side of the door. "Duke, Jou, and Tristan are here . . . they want to see you."

"Coffee . . ." he groaned. "Must . . . have . . . coffee." He staggered out of bed to the door, opening it to face a bewildered Yugi, who stared up at him, his amethyst eyes wide.

"You look like shit," the short teenager said bluntly. Yami grinned weakly at him.

"Why thanks, hikari. I feel like it too," he murmured. "Please tell me you have a pot of coffee made." Yugi nodded.

"Of course."

"Thank the gods," Yami muttered, staggering down the hallway. He paused in the kitchen door as he came face to face with the two bouncers and his fellow bartender, who were chatting with Ryou. Shrugging, he made a bee line for the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup before taking it back to the table and slouching into a chair.

"Damn man . . . what'd you do? Come home and go on a bender?" Jou asked. Yami snarled at him, taking a sip of his coffee. Finding it slightly cooler than he had expected, he chugged the rest and got a second cup.

"Why are you guys here?" he asked as the coffee started making him feel human again.

"We were worried about you. You are our friend, after all. We want to know what happened last night." Yami smirked and nodded his head.

"Sorry, dumb question," he murmured. Jou, Tristan, and Duke had been his friends even before they all started working at Gravitation . . . they'd all hung out together in highschool as well. "Well, since you guys are here, maybe you can give us a hand this morning." They looked at him questioningly. "We need to get Ryou's stuff out of his dorm room." He quickly explained everything that had happened, with Ryou adding short comments. The guys all nodded.

"Yeah, we can do that," Tristan murmured. Even though he was straight, he had no problems with his friend's and their choice in sexuality. He'd actually been tempted to join Yami a couple of times . . . but he was strictly a ladies man since Jou had introduced him to his sister, Serenity. He knew that he would have more than Jou to deal with if he hurt the girl . . . Yami looked on her as a sister, and had even paid for the surgery that had restored her eye sight to her a year ago. Tristan had seen Yami mad once . . . and that was more than enough for him. Bad enough if Jou got mad at him . . . if he touched off Yami's temper, he was heading for the hills quickly and as quietly as possible. He looked sideways at Duke to see if the ebony haired man was going to let Yami get away with changing the subject.

Duke was one of Yami's former lovers . . . and occasionally, he and Yami did get together for a 'screw session' as they laughingly called it. He'd been close to going after Bakura and Marik on his own last night when word had reached his ears that Yami had gone home unexpectedly, likely due to something the two of them had done. Duke was protective of Yami . . . not that Yami needed it, but the crimson eyed young man had helped him get back on his feet after a really bad fall out with his family over his sexual preferences. The black haired and emerald eyed youth was the only bi-sexual of the bunch . . . or had been until Yugi had discovered his own budding sexuality issues. Tristan knew that Duke felt very deeply for Yami . . . not love, but a very deep friendship and trust that made it all the more potent. He also knew that if something was bothering Yami, Duke wasn't about to drop it until he made sure his friend was all right.

Duke didn't disappoint him.

"Yami, what happened last night? You've never backed away from anyone, and yet you came home after your run in with that new dancer and his bodyguard. What did they do?" Yami sighed, staring into his coffee for a moment before replying.

"They didn't do anything, Duke. I made a stupid mistake and let them get too close. They invited me home, and my mind finally caught up with my body. That's all." Duke looked skeptical.

"That doesn't cut it, and you know it. I know you're interested . . . I could see that plainly enough last night. So what's the hang up?"

"It's the ex," Jou said. "He's a psycho, and he still thinks Marik belongs to him. Yami just doesn't want any trouble." Yami nodded his head in agreement, not refuting Jou's statement. His friends knew about his 'abilities' . . . hell, they'd even seen them get out of hand once . . . but what his friend's didn't know was what could, and would, set them off and let them get out of control. Or, for that matter, the fact that they had been growing stronger and more hard to control recently, especially when he was running off of a strong emotional response to something.

"Joey's hit the nail on the head," he said quietly. "I don't need that kind of trouble right now . . . I've got enough on my hands as it is." He sighed, sitting back in his chair to stare up at the ceiling. "My luck just keeps getting worse . . ." he growled.

"Cheer up, lover," Duke said, rising to stand behind Yami and massaging his shoulders gently. "Things will work themselves out . . . you've got the luck of the devil himself in that department." He leaned down to lay a teasing kiss along Yami's jaw line. "Besides . . . you know I'm always up for some 'tension' release." Yami smiled and smacked him upside the head playfully. 

"Not in front of the little ones," he said. Yugi giggled.

"Aww . . . and here I was hoping to get to see the 'legendary' Yami in action," his cousin said, smirking. Yami shot him a glare, but couldn't keep it up as Yugi turned his big amethyst eyes up full volume.

"Damn it, Yugi . . ." he grumbled, but dropped his gaze. "Just what I need . . . my cousin is a voyeur." The others laughed, Ryou laughing right along with them, relaxing finally in the presence of all these strangers. "All right . . . let me grab a shower and a couple of aspirin, and we'll get over to the college and clear out Ryou's dorm room."

"Can I join you?" Duke said smartly. "Joking man . . . geesh," he squeaked, raising his hands in surrender as his coffee mug rose up in the air while Yami glared at him. The coffee mug settled back onto the table quietly as Yami walked out of the room. "Gods he freaks me out when he does that." Yugi looked at him calmly.

"I don't think he really did that on purpose . . . he's hung over, and you know how his 'abilities' get when he's been drinking." The others nodded. They didn't go out drinking with Yami anymore . . . they'd all learned first hand why he didn't drink in public the first and only time they'd managed to talk him into going. The damages to the bar had been enormous . . . and completely unexplainable. Yami had payed for them out of his pocket anyway, and gained partial ownership in the process, but it was still a vivid reminder of just how carefully he kept a reign on those 'gifts' of his. They also knew how much Yami scared himself when shit like that happened. He'd nearly shut them all out of his life the last time . . . it was only through their sheer determination that Yami had come around. They didn't want to contemplate what would happen the next time . . . but they all hoped desperately that there would be no 'next time'.

*-------*-------*-------*-------*

The scene that met them as they drove into Ryou's dorm parking lot was not a pleasant one. Dozens of kids stood outside the dorm, holding signs saying 'Fag go home!' or 'You are a deviant and God will punish you'. Ryou sobbed quietly in the back of the car as Yami pulled up beside them on his bike, Yugi clutching the back of his leather jacket.

"Well . . . this will make things less enjoyable," he murmured, taking off his helmet and shaking out his hair as his crimson eyes studied that gathered mob. "Yugi, you and Ryou stay in the car, and keep the doors locked. Let us deal with this." He slung one black jean clad leg over the bike after putting down the stand, helping Yugi off the bike and into the car as Duke, Tristan, and Jou got out. He reached in and shook Ryou lightly. "Ryou, we need your keys." The boy handed them out to him shakily, wide, shimmering brown eyes staring out at the students that were gathered.

"Some of those people were my friends . . ." he murmured, hiccupping slightly. Yugi gathered him into a hug, smoothing a hand through his white hair. Yami reached in and ruffled his hair lightly until the boy looked back at him.

"Then they weren't very good friends, little one," he said. "You have real friends now . . . and family, remember that." Ryou nodded shakily, a watery smile gracing his features for a moment as he met the serious crimson gaze. "All right . . . let's do this," he said to the others, Ryou's keys firmly grasped in one hand. "We're likely going to need to make more than one trip through this crowd . . . let's keep our hands to ourselves. Don't swing unless someone else swings first, and try not to hurt any of them . . . just incapacitate them." The others nodded, forming a loose half-circle behind the spiky-haired young man. 

Getting through the crowd the first time was easy enough . . . trouble started when they were on their way out with the first load of Ryou's things.

"Hey . . . that belongs to the fag!" one student shouted. She was a tiny blonde with a good set of breasts, dressed in a white angora sweater and expensive designer jeans. The group ignored her . . . until she stepped right into Yami's path. "Where you going with that, huh? You Ryou's fuck buddy?" she hissed. Yami simply looked at her, one eyebrow raised elegantly. "Well, come on . . . or did you lose your tongue to some fag disease?" 

"What's the matter, miss thang?" Yami drawled finally. "Jealous cause he wouldn't fuck your thin ass?" The girl gasped, staring at him in shock as he walked around her and deposited his load in the car.

"I recognize you . . . you're the bartender down at Gravitation!" one guy said as they walked back towards the entrance. "The others work down there too . . . what is it, fag central? Man, I'm never going near that place again."

Tristan stopped to stare at the student when he fell silent, Yami and Jou stopping a few steps behind him.

"For your information, buddy . . . I happen to be straight. So's Jou, the other bartender. But at least we have open minds and don't try to force our opinions on other people," he growled before walking into the building, assuming Jou and Yami were still with him.

"Last load," Duke said as he got to the door. "The furniture belongs to the school . . . hey, I thought Yami was right behind you?" They turned to look out the door, and swore as all hell broke loose. "Shit. We better get the rest of the stuff and get out of here."

Out in the parking lot, Yami was holding the blonde who had first assaulted him verbally by the arms, keeping her from raking her nails down his face. 

"I don't hit women," he growled in her ear, "but you are seriously pushing your luck." He pushed her away and ducked a punch from a burly guy nearby before planting a fist in the guy's groin. "How in the world do I get into this shit?" he muttered to Jou, who was finally at his back.

"I don't know man, but you sure seem to attract all the wrong attention sometimes," Jou nodded, grabbing an arm and twisting. The guy who'd tried to punch him howled in pain as his shoulder popped.

"Watch what you're doing, man," Yami growled as he kicked another opponent in the stomach, his steel-toe boots causing the breath to whoosh out of the guy.. "Bad enough I'm going to be paying for the hospital bills of the ones that I hurt . . ." He watched Duke and Tristan get to the car with the last load of Ryou's stuff, and nodded. "That's it then . . . time to get the hell out of here." Together, they broke off and headed toward their waiting friends. Duke was already on Yami's bike, revving the engine. He jumped on behind the ebony haired man, wrapping his arms around his former lover. "Hit it!" he growled into one dice-laden ear, keeping an eye on the approaching mob.

They peeled out of the parking lot, angry shouts following them out onto the street. Yami glanced over at the car beside them, giving Ryou a thumbs up as the boy stared at him through the window. He got a grin in reply, and turned his attention back to the road. 'Another member of the ever growing family of friends,' he thought, and smiled. Who said family had to be blood related? Sometimes the best family were the ones you picked yourself.

*-------*-------*-------*-------*

Bakura watched the group make their getaway, smirking to himself as he waited for Marik to finish his class so they could head home and enjoy the night off. He never would have thought Yami was a good Samaritan . . . but he'd obviously been cleaning out someone's room for them, and he'd handled the crowd quite well. He shook his head, white hair waving gently down his back.

He wondered who the boy was that had rode in on the bike behind the young bartender. A relative was likely the answer to that riddle . . . the boy had appeared too old to be a son. Possibly a brother or a nephew . . . either way, it explained a bit about Yami's reaction the other night.

Yami wasn't stupid . . . he had to know Malik would be after Marik still, and likely to go after anyone who got near him. Bakura wasn't worried . . . he could handle Malik any day of the week with one hand tied behind his back . . . but Yami had people to protect apparently. Marik would be happy to hear about this . . . he'd been up all night worried that he'd done something wrong.

He drew out of his thoughts as he spotted Marik heading his way. The blonde was still depressed over last night . . . he walked slowly, his head down, his back hunched as if under a heavy load.

"Got some good news for you, Marik," he called out. Marik raised his head, one blonde eyebrow raising in question as he came up to the Viper.

"What?" he said, climbing into the car and dumping his book bag in the back.

"The reason why Yami reacted the way he did."

"Oh . . . you mean besides the fact that he's obviously not as interested as I'd hoped he was?" Marik growled as Bakura started the car and put it into gear.

"He's interested all right . . . he's just got other people to think about." Quickly he filled Marik in on what he had observed in the dorm parking lot nearby. "The way I got it figured, he's playing it cautious." Marik grinned, heaving a sigh of relief as he settled back in the seat.

"That's great, Bakura," he murmured, and then sobered. "But what about Malik? Yami's got it right . . . it's not safe to be around me right now." Bakura huffed.

"Malik will be taken care of soon enough. You've got that restraining order going through on him now . . . it should only be a few weeks before he can't come near you again."

"Yeah . . . but I don't think I can wait a few weeks. Especially not when I have to see him every night. Bakura . . . gods, I want him so bad it hurts! I haven't felt like this in ages . . . hell, I don't think I've ever wanted someone this bad." 

"For once Marik . . . I've got to agree with you. I've got it just as bad. He's had me hotter than a house fire since that first night he stood up to me." He sighed, his fingers tapping against the wheel to the beat of Mudvayne's 'Not Falling'. "Gods I hope this shit gets worked out soon . . . I can't take much more of this."

*-------*-------*-------*-------*

Wandering the mall that afternoon with Ryou and Yugi laughing and talking animatedly, the morning's mob scene seemed like a distant bad dream.

It had been hard on Ryou, when they finally got back to the huge house that Yami had been left with and what had happened had really dawned on him. The boy had been sobbing, unable to understand how people who he had thought were friends could turn on him as they had. Yami and Duke had sat down with him in the living room as the others took his stuff to the room he and Yugi had picked out the night before. It had been a long, serious talk, but at the end Ryou had once again been comfortable with his decision. Duke had shared his own experiences with his family's reaction over his choice with the boy. Yami knew it had been hard on Duke . . . the emerald eyed young man had come from a wealthy family much like Yami, and his family had summarily disowned him. Even to this day, he was not known to any of his younger brothers or sisters. To his family, it was like he had never existed.

Duke had come to terms with that, however . . . especially after meeting Yami on the streets one cold October day. Yami had been cruising on his Harley out of boredom when he'd seen the young man, clad in barely anything, standing on a street corner. Duke had been trying to make a living out of selling his body for nearly two weeks at that time, but because he didn't have a pimp, he had frequently been a target for theft and violence.

Yami had taken him out for some food and something warm to drink. After hearing his story, Yami had set him up in his own apartment and with enough money to get him through until he could find a decent job. They'd become fast friends after that . . . and soon after, lovers. There had been nothing but friendship in the relationship, and after awhile they had decided to move on to other people, but had continued to turn to each other for comfort when the need arose. 

Duke had spoke of all of this as Ryou sat, a hunched, shaking bundle on the couch, still in shock at the sudden turn around of his whole life. He had finally stopped shaking and some semblance of hope had entered his chocolate eyes.

So now, here they were, shopping for the new addition to his family. He smiled as he looked at the two younger boys. No matter what happened to him, he always had his friends . . . his chosen family . . . to turn to, and that number got bigger all the time. He couldn't help himself when people like Ryou showed up in his life . . . the memories of his childhood dimmed every time he helped someone else find a new path in life. By surrounding himself with people he cared about, he found that he could forget the lack of love his parents had given him, among other things.

"What are you smiling about?" Jou asked beside him, an arm coming across his shoulders. He turned to smile up at the blonde.

"Just thinking how some things are better when you choose them instead of getting handed them," he murmured. 

"Family again, huh?" He smiled at the shorter man, shaking him lightly. "Well, we're happy to have you too, bud."

"Yami!" Yugi called from up ahead. Yami looked up. "Ryou saw a bed in here that he loves. Can we get it?" Yami nodded.

*You have the credit card, little one. You know you don't have to ask.* he sent.

**I know . . . but I wanted to ask anyway, for Ryou. He's still nervous about this whole thing.** Yami heard as Yugi thought it at him.

"Don't you ever worry that the money is going to run out, Yami?" Duke asked from behind him. Yami shrugged.

"Not really . . . my parents made good investments while they were alive, and the firm I have handling the majority of the funds keeps reinvesting it." He snorted, a demonic grin crossing his face. "I would love to see what Kaiba said when he found out I owned more than thirty percent of Kaiba Corp." He looked around at the stunned faces of his friends. "What?"

"You . . . OWN over thirty percent of Kaiba's precious company?!" Jou asked, stunned. 

"Well . . . yes, actually. Kaiba Corp is one of the fastest rising companies around . . . who wouldn't buy their stock?"

"Yami . . . man, you are full of surprises," Tristan murmured. "But you're right . . . I would love to see Kaiba's face. He's wanted to fire you forever now . . . the only reason he doesn't is because he knows how much of a problem it would cause at Gravitation. He's not likely to find another totally hot guy who's a great bartender to boot." Yami chuckled dryly.

"You're telling me? How do you think I get away with as much shit as I do?" He paused as Ryou and Yugi came running out of the furniture store. "They'll deliver it, right? I really don't think my bike or Tristan's car could handle an entire bedroom set." Ryou looked startled . . . Yugi merely laughed.

"Yeah . . . they said they'll deliver tomorrow, first thing in the morning. You shouldn't be eavesdropping, you know."

"I couldn't help it small one . . . you were so excited that you 'leaked'." Duke chuckled behind him, Tristan nearly choking on his soda. Yami was puzzled for a minute before he ran the comment through his head again. "You pervs! I didn't mean it like that!"

"We know, Yami," Jou said comfortingly. "You can't help that you have a one track mind." Yami looked indignant as the group laughed.

"The people I choose to hang out with . . ." he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "What a bunch of perverts."

Author's Notes - Please Review. While I'm not actually writing this to illicit reviews, they do let me know how I'm doing and feed my desire to write more. I want more reviews, dang it *grin* Oh well . . . until next time : )


	5. Dangerous

Disclaimer - If I owned them, do you honestly think I'd be sitting here typing?

Author's Notes - Many of you have asked about this, so I figure I'll answer now. Yes, there will be a threesome scene in here . . . but not for a while yet. Believe it or not . . . I've got somewhere around 15 to 16 chapters of this right now, and it's still flowing out of my mind. But before we get there, certain things need to happen . . . but I'm not going to tell you what *grin*. So, hang on for the ride . . . Malik has come to play.

Chapter 5 - Dangerous

The week passed quickly for Yami before Saturday night rolled around again. He hadn't had any meetings with Bakura at all . . . the white haired enigma had stayed on the far side of the club near the stage, and the only sighting he'd had of Marik had been on stage during his set. He'd breathed a sigh of relief at that . . . he still didn't understand why his 'abilities' had reacted the way they had from a simple dance, and until he did, he couldn't afford to get near them. They'd stayed away from him like he carried the plague, and Yami had to thank whoever it was that looked out for hormonal morons for lending him a hand. Had either of them come within two foot of him, he wasn't sure he'd been able to keep from picking up where they'd left off on the dance floor . . . which could only lead to disaster.

The two had been a constant source of pent up sexual desire for the whole week, often causing Yami to take two or three showers a day in the attempt to relieve some of the tension in his loins. Every time, it was their voices he heard, their hands he imagined touching him, bringing him to the edge of bliss and sending him over it with a guttural cry. Marik's taste lingered with him, even after several attempts to drown it in alcohol. He was swiftly becoming an alcoholic . . . something his friends had noted and called him on. He'd promptly gotten rid of his liquor cabinet after Wednesday night when he'd nearly injured Yugi, who had walked into his bedroom to check on him only to be met with a solid wall of flying objects from Yami's telekinesis getting out of hand.

"Still frustrated, huh?" Jou asked as he slid behind the bar. Yami shot him a glare, to which the amber eyed blonde raised his eyes in surrender. "Easy Yami . . . just asking."

"Sorry Jou . . . yeah, I'm still frustrated. I think I'm going to ask Duke to come home with me tonight . . . I need the release and it's been a while," he murmured, running a finger absently over the bar top.

"Duke might not appreciate being used like that in place of who you obviously want . . ." Jou replied, shining up a glass with one of the bar towels. "That's a good way to lose friends, bud." Yami sighed.

"You're right . . . I couldn't do that to him," he said finally, turning to look at Jou. "I'm just at a loss . . . I can't go near them without endangering people, but telling that to my head and telling that to my body are two different things. My body isn't listening." Jou smirked slightly before resting a hand on his friend's shoulder comfortingly.

"It'll work out, Yami. I heard the guys talking about Marik getting a restraining order on that psycho ex of his. You should be just fine after that." Yami's eyes lit up slightly before he remembered the real reason he had to stay away from those two. Sighing, he closed his eyes. He still had to keep up appearances.

"That's if the two are even interested anymore . . . they've been avoiding me all damn week," he growled. "Whatever chance I had with them blew out the window last Saturday, I'm sure of it." He snorted, crossing his arms over his chest absently. The move pulled his skin tight shirt across his shoulders, giving those behind the bar a good look at his well-proportioned back. The gold color of the shirt highlighted the gold in his hair, and the brown leather pants that hugged his hips were causing more than enough drool to need a bucket.

"Yami . . . with how good you look without even trying, I wouldn't worry. If I could do that . . . man, I would be in heaven," Jou murmured. Yami looked at him out of the corner of his eye, and grinned.

"Jou . . . hope you don't mind me saying this, being as you're straight and all . . . but with how you look right now, I would happily fuck you right here, frustrated or not." He smirked at Jou's shocked expression, but didn't retract his statement. The tall blonde was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt that was pulled taunt across his well-muscled chest, tucked into a pair of white, shiny vinyl pants that clung to every curve of his long legs, right up to the black boots he was wearing. Jou was, at that moment, an extremely fuckable individual . . . always had been, to Yami. And he was what Yami had termed 'safe' . . . his abilities weren't likely to get out of control with him, because Jou was just a friend. That outfit combined with his golden hair and amber eyes made him quite the sight. Even next to Yami, Jou stood out in a crowd as a good looking young man.

Jou met his frankly admiring gaze and actually blushed.

"Yami . . . man . . ." Yami waved his comment away with one hand, turning his gaze back out onto the floor.

"Don't worry about it, Jou. You're taken, and I like Mai. Besides, you aren't that way, and that's just fine." Jou heaved a sigh of relief, his blush slow to fade. He'd never told Yami how many times he'd been tempted to take him up on the 'offer' Yami had made to him when they graduated. He smirked, remembering that day vividly. It was one of the few days that he'd actually questioned his own choice of sexual preference.

It had been their senior year in highschool when Yami had finally determined he was gay. He's suspected it, but had been slightly wary of exploring that side of his sexuality. He'd disappeared during the month long Christmas vacation that year, saying something about going on a journey of self discovery. When he'd come back, he's had the Eye of Horus tattooed on his body, and had been sure of where his sexuality was. On the day of their graduation, as they had been talking about what they were going to do now that they were out of highschool, Yami had asked him if he had ever considered sleeping with another guy. When he'd replied in the negative, Yami had smiled sadly and said that was too bad. He'd then gone on to tell Jou that if he ever changed his mind, Yami would love to show him what it was like. He'd never told Yami how many times he'd been tempted to take him up on that offer, at least until he'd met Mai.

"Earth to Jou, come in Jou . . ." Yami murmured, waving one lightly tanned hand in front of his taller friend's face. Jou blinked, and looked at him. "You looked lost in Neverland there, bud. What's up?"

"Nothing . . . just thinking about graduation. You know, that's the first time you've really hit on me since then." Yami smiled and nodded.

"I respect your choices, just as you respect mine, Jou. It's what friends do." Jou hugged him suddenly.

"Thanks bud," he whispered. "You're one of the best friends a guy could have." Yami hugged him back, and then stepped back as Kaiba walked up.

"No fraternizing on the job," he growled. "Besides, I thought you and Mai were an item, Katsuya."

"Just a hug between friends, oh great one," Yami muttered, glaring at his boss. "What brings you down from on high?"

"Marik's ex-boyfriend . . . he made bail two days ago. Marik will be back tonight after his days off. I want the two of you to keep an eye out for the ex. We don't need that kind of trouble in here, especially not on a Saturday." Cold blue eyes assessed them from over the bar. "And no more episodes like what happened last Saturday, you got that Yami? If you're sick, call in. Don't come in and then go home all of the sudden. You're lucky Duke covered for you."

"Yes boss . . . I'll be sure to let you know two hours ahead of time when I'm going to be puking my guts out," Yami muttered as the tall brunette walked away. "I don't know how that man lives with himself."

"He doesn't . . . he lives with his ego," Jou said. Yami chuckled.

"Good point, Jou. Well, here comes the drinking crowd . . . we'd better get this show on the road."

*-------*-------*-------*-------*

Three hours later, the two were still hustling to fill orders. It seemed as if everyone in town had shown up tonight specifically to get drunk and dance . . . or watch others dance.

Marik's set came up at the end of the night, as usual. Yami forced himself not to watch . . . there was no use in torturing himself by watching the exotic blonde do things on stage when what he wanted was to see what he could do in bed. Jou understood and let Yami fill most of the orders as business slowed down.

It was his gasp that first alerted Yami to trouble. The crimson eyed man looked up at his friend in concern.

"Fight," Jou murmured, and nodded towards the dance floor. 

"Shit. Jou, call the police." Yami quickly vaulted over the bar and headed for the fight as he watched Duke go down and Tristan stagger back, clutching his arm to his gut. He caught the sight of blood. "Damn it," he growled, and dove into the crowd. He arrived on the scene just in time to catch Bakura as the white haired bodyguard was thrown into the crowd.

"It's Malik . . . he's got a knife," the man gasped, his hand pressed tightly to his stomach, staring up into Yami's crimson eyes. Yami nodded, setting Bakura down as he waded in. 

It looked like Malik had taken down just about everyone . . . Atlas alone seemed to be unharmed, but then again, the sight of blood had always made the big man ill. Malik was currently attempting to drag Marik to the back door, the crowd parting before him, wary of the bloody knife he held in his hand. Marik was struggling wildly, and already bore the evidence of several cuts for his efforts.

"Let him go, Malik!" Yami growled, coming up behind them. Malik spun around, his grip on Marik tightening painfully from the wince that crossed the blonde dancer's face. "I said, let him go."

"Well, well . . . if it isn't the rescuer from the alley. This is none of your business."

"He's a dancer at Gravitation, and that makes it my business," Yami replied, his hands clenching and unclenching as he tried to decide the best way to handle this. If he attacked, the psycho would use Marik as a shield. If he stood here and did nothing, Marik would be carted away and hurt. He hoped Jou had made the phone call to the police . . . if he could just keep Malik busy long enough, reinforcements would arrive. He needed to end this quickly though . . . already he could feel the anger in him swelling, his abilities pushing at his carefully built walls at the surge of emotion.

"If you insist on getting in the way, then I guess I'll have to shed your blood too." Yami shivered as Malik casually licked the blood off the knife. "I wonder if it's as sweet as Bakura's . . ." Yami felt the rage grow even stronger at that. Bakura had been hurt . . . and now Marik was in danger. Even though they had no attachment to him outside of his fantasies and were likely to never get any closer, Yami knew he was developing feelings for them and that made this business very personal indeed. He stepped forward, his crimson eyes glowing with his anger. He reached out with his 'ability' without thinking, wrapping tendrils of his thought around Malik's arm and wrenching the knife out of his fist.

"What the fuck . . ." Malik snarled, looking at his hand as if it had betrayed him. Marik used his distraction to eel around and sink his teeth into the hand holding him. "You SLUT!" the taller blonde howled, and backhanded the teenager. His hand was bleeding . . . it appeared Marik had taken a good chunk of flesh out of him.

The slight blonde looked back up at his ex from the floor, his mouth bloody. He casually licked the blood from his lips, a manic grin across his face as he tasted his own blood mixed with his tormentor's.

"I wonder . . . do I taste this good to you?" he growled. Malik took a step forward, his eyes glowing evilly as he moved in to beat the crap out of his arrogant little former toy . . . and grunted as Yami tackled him from the side. They went down in a blur of fists, rolling about the clear dance floor with little care or concern as to where they were heading.

Yami got a good hold of the long, spiky blonde hair and slammed Malik's head against the stage.

"So . . . you like it rough, too . . ." the psychotic blonde growled. He planted his feet in Yami's chest, shoving the young man off him and away as he stood, wiping at the blood that was coming from his nose and a cut on his head. "That's good . . . cause I can give you all the pain you crave . . ." His eyes widened as he heard the shouts of the police from the entrance. "Another time," he snarled, and took off for the back door. Yami tried to follow, but abruptly went down to his knees as the adrenaline left him. He wretched, dry heaving as the tension of the situation flowed out of him, making it all the more difficult to continue keeping up his mental barriers. Comforting hands smoothed back his hair, rubbing his back in small circles as they whispered nonsensical syllables in his ear.

He turned his head and met the lavender eyes of Marik from a short distance away.

"So we end up together on the dance floor again," Yami murmured ironically . . . and passed out.

*-------*-------*-------*-------*

"He's got a concussion and a few stressed ribs . . . other than that, he's fine, but we'd like him to stay here the night," a voice said from the grey shadows in which he found himself floating for a moment before his body came back to him. Yami groaned as his body came alive in aches and pains, trying to move away from the pain only to create more.

"He's coming to . . ." the strange voice said again. "Mr. Mutou, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a ten ton truck . . ." Yami croaked, his voice hoarse.

"That's understandable . . . you took quite a beating. Your cousin is here, as well as several other people who have been driving my nurses insane trying to get in to see you. I can let them in now, if you're up to it." Yami nodded, his eyes still closed. "I need you to open your eyes, please. We need to see how bad the concussion is." 

Yami opened his eyes slowly, and promptly shut them again as light shattered behind his lids, feeling like several thousand shards of glass were getting buried in his eyeballs.

"Sonofabitch," he snarled. "Could you turn the damn light off?"

"There . . . sorry about that," the doctor murmured. Yami opened his eyes again, grateful that this time no pain accompanied the action. That gratitude was quickly replaced with annoyance when the doctor shined a flashlight in his eyes, watching the reaction of his pupils. "Well, it looks like it's only a minor concussion. You should be able to go home in the morning."

"Good . . .the sooner I get out of this torture chamber, the happier I'll be," Yami grumbled, levering himself up carefully in the bed.

Yugi was the first to come rushing into the room, climbing up onto the bed and wrapping his arms around his cousin. Ryou came in only slightly less recklessly, heaving a sigh of relief when he saw Yami sitting up in the bed. Duke, Tristan, Jou, and Mai walked in afterwards, all wearing relieved smiles.

"You had us scared to death, man," Tristan said. 

"No fucking kidding . . ." Duke murmured, fingering the bandage around his chest. Tristan was sporting a sling. "We thought that psycho had done some serious damage."

"I'm fine, guys . . . and gals. Sorry Mai." Mai shrugged.

"No problem, sexy. How are you feeling?" the buxom blonde murmured as she perched on the end of the bed.

"As I told the doctor . . . like I've been hit by a ten ton truck," Yami said wryly. "Malik?"

"He got away," Jou said shortly. "He managed to lose the cops in the maze of alleys behind the club. Kaiba's throwing a shit fit about it, on top of the fact that he had to shut the club down early because of how many wounded we had."

"Doesn't surprise me," Yami murmured. "How is Bakura? He was one of the wounded . . ."

"They've got him up in surgery now. Marik's up there with him. He took a pretty deep wound to the stomach, but the doctor's say it's not fatal. It missed all of the organs." Yami heaved a sigh of relief at this news. He'd been worried that Bakura had been seriously injured when Malik had confessed to spilling his blood. Even now, the anger that information had caused surprised him. While he was attracted to the man, he hadn't expected to be that affected by news of his getting hurt. He only had that severe of a reaction when someone he loved got hurt . . . his thoughts froze at that thought. Was it . . . no, it couldn't be possible that he felt something other than lust for the white haired body guard! That was down right preposterous . . .he'd barely known the guy existed for a week now, and he'd only talked with him a handful of times, and danced with him and Marik that once! He couldn't possibly have feelings for someone he hardly knew . . . could he?.

He sighed, dropping his head onto Yugi's shoulder as his headache got worse. Things were rapidly spiraling out of his control . . . first the unexpected gain in strength with his telekinetic and telepathic powers, and now a severe emotional response to two men who he had barely even met, which could only make the already strained barriers he had erected in his mind weaker. It was times like this that made him wonder if he had somehow been cursed with something other than his natural 'gifts' . . . like a severe run of bad luck.

"We should let you rest man . . . we just wanted to make sure you were okay. Doctor says you've got to stay the night, but we'll come back first thing in the morning to get you out." Yami raised his head, opening his mouth to ask them to stay with Yugi and Ryou, but Duke beat him to it.

"We're way ahead of you . . . we're all crashing at your place tonight, if you don't mind." Yami nodded gratefully, and fell back against the pillows as Yugi climbed off the bed. "We'll see you in the morning, bud." Duke leaned over and kissed him lightly, running his tongue over Yami's lips suggestively. "Have good dreams," the emerald eyed young man murmured before walking out the door. The others were quick to follow, leaving Yami to close his eyes wearily. Sleep claimed him soon after they left . . . and despite Duke's rather teasing kiss, it was dreamless.

*-------*-------*-------*-------*

Three floors above where Yami slept, Marik stood at the observation window to the operating room, cradling his bandaged arm to his stomach as he watched the surgeon sew up Bakura's wound. The gash had to have been a good four inches across, and deep from where Malik had twisted the knife as he withdrew it.

The doctor's had said Bakura would be fine . . . but they had said nothing of Yami, who Marik was also terribly concerned about. He'd nearly screamed when Yami had collapsed into his arms on the dance floor, suddenly positive that Malik had managed to kill the bartender and ruin one of the few enjoyable things that he had run into since leaving the psycho. He had sobbed in relief as the paramedics assured him that the young man was fine . . . merely suffering from a concussion and several other minor wounds.

He wondered at what he had seen, however. Yami had practically radiated power just before Malik's knife had gone flying from his hand. Marik was what some called a 'sensitive' . . . meaning he could sense powers of the mind. Yami had set just about all his mental bells ringing . . . which had to mean that Yami possessed some sort of psychic ability. Bakura did as well . . . he was empathic, part of the reason he was such a cold bastard usually. He'd had to learn to close off all emotions in order to keep from going insane . . . and it hadn't completely worked, even then. Over time, Bakura had learned how to block out other people's emotions while allowing him his own, but the mental damage had been done by then, and his white haired friend still had trouble showing feelings to anyone. But Yami had surprised him . . . with the way Marik's head had been ringing, you would have thought the room had suddenly held a dozen people with such abilities. And he'd never sensed Yami before the bartender had shown up on the floor and seen him being dragged away by Malik. So where had that sudden strength come from?

Turning from the window as the doctor's began clean up, he went to meet them in the hallway one floor down, putting aside his puzzling thoughts as more immediate concerns came up. He got on the elevator . . . and was surprised to find Yami's group of friends from Gravitation already aboard it.

"Uh . . . hi," Marik murmured, his eyes hurriedly going to the buttons. He punched the one for recovery. "How's Yami?" he asked tentatively, unsure of how they would react to his question. After all, he was the reason Yami was hurt in the first place . . . they would have every reason to hate him for it.

"He's fine, Marik," Jou said kindly. "The doctor's want him to stay the night, but other than that he's doing well." Marik sighed in relief, glad that the bartender was ok and that his friend's didn't seem mad at him.

"Marik . . ." Duke said, and then paused for a moment. How the hell was he going to say this? "Umm . . .I'm sure Yami would appreciate it if you stopped by and checked on him. He was worried about you and Bakura." There . . . that didn't sound like he was trying to play matchmaker, did it? 

Marik turned around and looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you sure? I mean . . . I caused this whole mess . . ."

"Yami would love it," Mai said, her arm wrapped around Jou's waist. "Duke's right . . . he was really worried about the two of you. I'm sure he'd be happy to see that you're okay." Marik nodded.

"Yeah . . . okay, sure, I'll stop in after I check in on Bakura. What room is he in?"

"Two-sixty nine," Tristan said as the elevator stopped at Marik's floor and the doors opened.

"Thanks," the lavender eyed teen murmured, stepping off the elevator. He was startled when a small teen, nearly the identical of Yami, stepped forward and pressed a piece of paper into his hand.

"That's our address," the boy murmured. "I'm sure my cousin wouldn't mind if you stayed with us tonight . . . and I'm sure you don't want to be alone, after all that's happened. Of course . . . it's only if you want to." Marik nodded, speechless as the doors closed. He stared down at the piece of paper in his hand, stunned. He had just been invited, by Yami's cousin, to stay at his house over night. What other surprises could this night hold?

"Geesh, and I was worried about my suggestion sounding like I was playing matchmaker," Duke muttered. Yugi glanced back at him and smiled.

"Yami's been having a rough time since meeting Marik," Yugi said, and shrugged. "I figure that'll give him a push in the right direction."

Author's Note - Hehehe . . . poor Yami. More torture to come next chapter . . . as Yami realizes things are more serious then he had first thought. On that note . . . did you catch the *cough* significance of Yami's room number? It's not foreshadowing or anything . . . but you can tell what was on my mind when I wrote this : ) Don't forget to review ; )


	6. Utter Insanity

Disclaimer - I don't own them. My Valentine's Day would be complete if I did.

Author's Note - HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Yep . . .because the day for lovers is coming up tomorrow, I'm updating much sooner with another chapter of both my stories as a gift for all my wonderful reviewers. A little bit of Marik/Yami in this one, as well as a bunch of angst and other shit. Hope you all enjoy.

Oh . . . and for cherry, who asked me a question. Marik (the dancer) is the good blonde, the non-spirit one. I know a lot of people use Malik for the hikari and Marik for the yami . . . but I've always referred to them as the opposite, Marik the hikari and Malik the yami. Mainly because the character was first introduced to me as Marik in the WB anime version (which is what I'm stuck with) Sorry it confused you, and I hope this helps.

Chapter 6 - Utter Insanity

The door creaked open slowly, allowing light from the hallway to fall on the sleeping figure of the tri-haired young man in the bed.

Marik slid in the door, opening it only enough to get in before closing it softly behind him and approaching the bed, his light cotton dress slacks and shirt barely making any noise as he walked. He sighed as he saw Yami was sleeping peacefully . . . the bartender looked none the worse for his encounter with his psychotic ex-boyfriend. Reaching out, Marik lightly traced the bruise along the strong jaw line, sighing in pleasure at the feel of Yami's skin against his fingertips. It felt like warmed silk pulled over iron. . . both soft and strong, just like the man.

He sank slowly into the chair at the bedside, lavender eyes running hungrily over the lithe form that was barely covered by a hospital robe and a thin sheet. He clearly remembered that body pressed up against his own on the dance floor of Gravitation, brushing against his as they swayed together to the music. He wanted badly to feel that body pressed against his without the inhibiting factor of clothing . . . he wanted to see if every inch of Yami was as muscular and well defined as the arms and chest that Marik had caught glimpses of were. He licked his lips, his mouth suddenly gone dry as Yami rolled over towards him, a slight smile crossing the sleeping man's lips.

Yami was truly beautiful . . . a rare gem among the common trash that frequently littered the dance clubs of the city. Marik would be the first to tell anyone that . . . he'd seen more than enough of the inside of those clubs to know. Malik had handed him around like a piece of delectable candy during their time together, never allowing another man to fuck him, but allowing every man to pet him. He'd been a trophy to Malik . . . nothing more, nothing less . . . just a beautiful trophy. One that was frequently beaten for disobeying rules he hadn't even known existed.

Suddenly growing cold, Marik shivered, rising from the chair to leave. He squeaked in surprise when he felt a warm hand suddenly grab his wrist.

"Marik . . . don't leave," Yami whispered, his crimson eyes glowing slightly in the dim light that seeped underneath the hallway door. Marik nodded shakily and sank back into the chair.

"I hope I didn't wake you . . . I came to see if you were okay. You're friends . . . said you were worried about me and Bakura," he murmured. Yami smiled slightly, releasing his hold on Marik's wrist and taking his hand instead.

"You didn't wake me . . . I felt your presence," Yami said softly, a thumb running lightly across the back of Marik's knuckles. "You're a sensitive, aren't you?" Marik nodded. "I could feel it . . . you put off a very powerful aura when you're worried about something." He released Marik's hand slowly. "I'm fine . . . nothing more than a concussion and some stressed ribs. I got off much more lightly than some of the others. How's Bakura?"

"He's doing all right," Marik said quietly. "He's still unconscious, but the doctor's said he should be awake by morning. He has to stay here for a few days, which he's going to be mad as hell at, but other than that, he's a lot better than we thought he would be." Yami nodded, sitting up in the bed.

"I hope you don't mind, but this damn hospital gown is driving me nuts," Yami murmured, and promptly removed the offending item without thinking. Marik's eyes hungrily drank up the sight of Yami's bare chest, all the way down to where the sheet covered his waist. He was as well muscled as Marik's glimpses had told him he was . . . lithe and trim, he had little to no excess fat anywhere that the blonde could see.

He flushed as he realized Yami had been watching him examine the bartender and shifted slightly in his seat.

"It's okay Marik . . . I don't mind," Yami murmured. "You're just as pleasing to look at for me as I am for you, I guess." Lavender eyes flew up to meet amused crimson. "I should have thought about your feelings first before I did that. I can put the gown back on if it bothers you." He reached for the flimsy material, calling himself an idiot internally. Marik's observation of him had lit a fire in his groin that wasn't likely to go out anytime soon . . . and now he was fighting off his own temptations.

"No!" Marik said, and then promptly clapped a hand over his mouth at how loudly that had come out. "I mean . . . I don't mind. If it bothers you, leave it off." He closed his eyes with a sigh . . . anything to get away from that disconcerting crimson gaze that seemed to be looking right through him. He opened them again quickly when he felt a hand gently cup his face.

"I shouldn't do this . . ." Yami murmured . . . and then pulled Marik forward into a deep kiss. The blonde moaned as he felt Yami's tongue slide erotically over his bottom lip before dipping into his mouth to sample his taste again. He wrapped his own tongue around the intruder, sliding along the thick muscle until he came to it's source. He felt more than heard Yami hum of pleasure as he licked at the man's teeth, the tip of his tongue running softly over the roof of his mouth before withdrawing only to repeat the process. Marik's hand arose of it's own accord to run soft, questing fingers gently down Yami's cheek, down the smooth side of his neck and lightly over his collar bone. Yami groaned, his eyes closing as the sensations Marik was causing only made the fire deep in the pit of his stomach stronger. His hand crept up the cradle the back of Marik's neck lovingly, pulling him closer until Marik was leaning on the bed, one hand propped on the side to hold himself steady as he delved deeper into the kiss. 'I should stop this before it goes any further,' he thought hazily. 'This is dangerous . . . I'm not thinking straight . . .'

They broke off to breathe, and Yami gasped as Marik's lips closed around skin near his neck, his tongue and teeth teasing at the smooth flesh.

"Oh gods . . ." Yami murmured, his voice hoarse, concerns of a moment ago forgotten in the tumult of sensation.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this . . ." Marik breathed against his satin skin, his tongue flicking out to trace a circle around where he had been nibbling a moment ago. "You've been driving me steadily crazy every night since we met in that alley . . ."

"Trust me . . . the feeling is entirely mutual . . ." Yami groaned, tangling his fingers in the blonde locks as Marik savagely attacked a nipple. Marik was practically on top of him now, bracing himself on hands and knees as Yami leaned back into the pillows, biting back a harsh cry of pleasure at a particularly rough nip of teeth on his already over-sensitized skin. He did cry out softly as Marik's knee brushed against him, a delicious friction that only continued as Marik moved slightly, rocking his knee back and forth between Yami's leg, the sheet only adding to the sensation.

"Why did you walk away last Saturday?" Marik murmured, moving up to lightly suckle on the soft skin where Yami's shoulder met his throat. Yami stilled beneath him, causing him to look up into hazy, but all too aware crimson eyes . . . eyes that seemed to be glowing from within.

"Because I can't afford the danger I . . .," he almost said 'the danger I would be putting people in.' He changed it quickly. "It would put Yugi and Ryou in too much danger," Yami said softly instead. "Tonight's attack by Malik just proves it." He sighed softly, gripping Marik's hand to still it. "My cousin relies on me to protect him . . . he's young, and very innocent. He's also the only blood relative I have left . . . I can't allow my own personal pleasures to come before his safety. Doing this with you . . . doing anything with you . . . would put him in danger. I'm sorry . . . this was utter insanity on my part." He sat up slowly, Marik moving carefully off the bed as he did so. 

"Marik . . . trust me on this . . . with every fiber of my being, I would happily make love to you right here and now if it wouldn't put him in danger." He caught himself after that sentence. Had he just confessed to . . . wanting to make love to Marik? When had it gone beyond sex in his mind? He'd never made love to a person in his life . . . it had always been just sex, no emotions involved other than lust and a vague sense of affection. It was too dangerous when his emotions got involved . . . things happened when he felt strongly about something or someone. That's why he had people he had deemed 'safe' to be with . . . anything else was utter insanity, especially since his telekinetic powers seemed to be growing faster than his control could lately.

He sighed suddenly, forcing himself to admit that with Marik he felt different. He didn't just want to screw his brains out . . . although that was a big part of it . . . he wanted to hold Marik at night, tell him he loved him every morning, and spend his days proving it to the blonde. He groaned softly, running a hand through his hair in agitation. This just made things even more complicated. He couldn't allow it to happen . . . too many people would be in danger. It frustrated him suddenly that he couldn't tell Marik the truth . . . he had to allow the blonde to believe that he was the problem, when it was Yami himself that was the more dangerous issue.

"I understand . . ." Marik murmured softly, drawing Yami's attention back to him. His lavender eyes were on the floor, the blonde bangs hiding them from sight, but Yami could sense that he was close to crying. "Malik is going to continue to ruin my life for eternity . . ." Marik whispered, and then shuddered. He was startled when Yami pulled him back onto the bed, making room in the narrow cot for him to lie down beside him, cradling the slim form of the blonde next to his own slightly battered body.

Yami held Marik close as he tried to comfort the teenager. If only he could tell him the truth . . . tell him that it wasn't Malik he was worried about, but rather his own 'abilities' that seemed to be getting involved anytime he was near the blonde. He could already feel them pulsing at Marik's nearness . . . and they'd been dangerously close to breaking through again before Marik had asked his question and forced Yami's mind back into sanity. But he couldn't say that . . . so he settled for the not-so-innocent excuse he'd been using all along.

"Soon Malik will hopefully be ancient history," Yami murmured soothingly, running a hand lightly over the slightly shivering back. "When that happens, I wish I could be the person that teaches you to live again after what he did to you. Forgive me," he whispered. Marik nodded against his shoulder, not knowing that he was asking for forgiveness for more than one reason.

"I forgive you . . . and I understand, really," the blonde replied, making a move to get up. Yami stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't leave it like this . . . if what he was thinking was true, and he was coming to love this lithe blonde who'd come into his life so abruptly, he wanted something . . . anything to carry with him for the rest of his life, some reminder that he had been in love once.

"Stay with me tonight . . . in the morning, things can go back to what we don't want them to be. For now . . . let me just have this one night beside you, my beautiful one." Sighing, Marik settled back down, breathing in the slightly musky scent of Yami's skin as the crimson eyed young man rested his chin atop the blonde head. For just this one night . . . he could pretend he had a life without Malik overshadowing him.

Yami sighed, his arms tightening slightly around the lithe form in his arms. How he wished that he had been born normal like everyone else . . . and that he dared to let go of the control that kept everyone around him safe. He hated to live this lie . . . when all he wanted was to protect the teenager in his arms. He closed his eyes . . . and prayed to any god that was listening for a miracle.

*-------*-------*-------*-------*

A gentle hand shook Marik awake the next morning. He raised his head slowly, blinking his eyes sleepily until the nurse came into focus.

"I hate to disturb you," she said softly, "But you shouldn't be here. I'll let it slide this time, though . . . I know you're the young man Mr. Motou rescued last night." Marik nodded, carefully removing Yami's arm from around his waist as he slid out of the bed.

"Thank you . . ." he murmured before slipping out the door with one last, lingering look at the still sleeping bartender. The nurse sighed, staring after him before turning back to check Yami's vitals.

"Why are all the cute one's gay?" she muttered under her breath.

*-------*-------*-------*-------*

He arrived on the fourth floor, only to hear Bakura all the way down the hall.

"Well, obviously he's awake . . ." Marik murmured, making his way slowly to the room Bakura was in. The sight that met his eyes would have been mildly amusing if it wasn't so damn serious . . . Bakura was fending off a nurse who was trying to take his vitals, questioning her angrily as to where Marik was.

"Sir, honestly, I don't know. He stopped in to check on you when you came out of surgery, and then he left. I don't know where he's gone. Now, will you please let me check your vitals?" she said, aggravated.

"Bakura, I'm right here," Marik said, stepping into the room. Two heads turned towards him, and the nurse sighed in relief.

"Thank the stars . . . could you please get him to let me check his vitals and the bandage?" Marik nodded, stepping up next to the bed and laying a gentle hand on Bakura's arm.

"Let her do it, Bakura. The sooner you cooperate, the sooner you can get out of here." Bakura growled under his breath, but allowed the nurse to get his vital signs and check the bandage across his stomach.

"It looks fine . . . the doctor will want to check it, but I don't see any complications arising," she said. "Thank God," she muttered as she walked out the door.

"Where were you? I thought Malik had made off with you after I passed out and woke up here with you nowhere in sight!" Marik shook his head and sank into the chair by his bed.

"I was with Yami," he murmured. Bakura stared at him curiously.

"What do you mean, 'with Yami'? Yami was hurt?" he demanded, his eyes darkening dangerously.

"He's got a concussion and a few stressed ribs . . . it's nothing life threatening," Marik replied. "Malik and he . . . he attacked Malik."

"You're kidding me!" Marik shook his head. "Holy shit. Now that's news. I knew he could fight after that scuffle in the student parking lot, but to take on Malik by himself . . ." It was Bakura's turn to shake his head in surprise. "I just don't believe it."

"Believe it . . . also, Yami's telekinetic." Bakura stared at him. "He forced Malik to drop the knife right before he tackled him after I bit the bastard."

"Damn . . . I'll bet that surprised that asshole," Bakura said, grinning. "His little play toy fought back." Marik smiled slightly, nodding. "So, Yami's telekinetic. Any other interesting tidbits?" Marik hesitated for a moment. "Spit it out."

"I spent the night in Yami's hospital room." Bakura mouth hung open in shock. "In his bed . . . sleeping beside him. The nurse just kicked me out a short time ago."

"I thought . . ." Bakura murmured, then snapped his mouth shut, unable to think of what to say next.

"We didn't do anything . . ." Marik said softly. "We started to . . . and then I asked him why he walked away from us last Saturday. Me and my stupid mouth. But you were right . . . his cousin is the reason why. But I can't help thinking that isn't the whole reason."

"And yet you slept beside him all night?" Marik glared at him. Of course Bakura would latch onto that part.

"He asked me to. He said he wanted one night beside me . . ." the blonde murmured. "Bakura . . . I think I could really fall for this guy. I think . . . I think I already am." Bakura reached out and gently took Marik's hand.

"Marik . . . that's great. You need something like this. If it's any consolation . . . Yami's got my full attention at this point too." Marik glanced up at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Come on . . . he can fight, he stood up to me . . . oh, he has most definitely got my attention." Marik smiled and relaxed.

"Good . . . because I think it's going to take both of us to get this situation to where we want it. There's something else keeping him from doing what he obviously wants . . . and I want to find out what and help him if we can."

*-------*-------*-------*-------*

"Marik never showed up last night . . . I guess he wasn't as interested as we thought he was," Yugi said, his voice laced with disappointment. He'd hoped to maybe get the ball rolling with Marik for his cousin, but his plan had failed. Marik had never even made an appearance at the house last night . . . which meant he must have stayed at Bakura's side. He wondered if there was something between Marik and Bakura . . . that would completely ruin everything.

"Don't worry about it Yug," Jou murmured as the pair climbed into the elevator for the ride up to Yami's room. "Yami is the last person who really needs help in his love life. It was a good shot, but Yami will figure something out on his own, if he chooses to do so." Yugi nodded and sighed, but inside he was still disappointed. He had wanted to do this for Yami . . . his cousin had given him so much, had helped him so much, he wanted to do something in return. He knew how much Yami liked the new dancer . . . it was pretty obvious to anyone who knew him.

They stepped out of the elevator at a brisk walk, making their way to Yami's room in relative silence. Yami was sitting in a chair by the window, his crimson eyes watching the clouds scuttle by, fully dressed and by the looks of it, ready to be out of the hospital.

Jou's eyes caught on a slight bruise on the side of Yami's neck. If he didn't know better, he would have said it was a love mark . . . but how had Yami gotten a love mark that he hadn't had the night before when he'd been in the hospital all evening?

"Hey Yami . . . you been sucking up to the nurses? I thought you were strictly a guy's guy," he said jokingly. The crimson eyes turned towards him solemnly . . . and he was floored by the desolation he saw in them. "Yami? Man, are you okay?" Yugi walked over to his cousin and enveloped him in a hug, smoothing a hand over the tri-colored hair as Yami allowed his head to drop onto his small cousin's shoulder. "Okay, you are definitely not okay," Jou said at that, kneeling down so he could look into his friend's eyes. "What gives?"

"Marik was here last night," Yami murmured, gazing into his friend's amber eyes. "I almost made a serious mistake . . . and just when I stopped myself from making that one, I discovered I'd already made an even worse one." Jou raised an eyebrow in question, exchanging a concerned glance with Yugi before turning his attention back to Yami.

"A worse one?" he prodded gently. Yami sighed.

"Yes . . . I fell in love." Jou couldn't help it . . . he stared at Yami in shock. Yami . . . the guy who'd always said that love was an attainable, precious gift and had pushed his friends to go for it when they had found it . . . had fallen in love, and was depressed about it? "I fell in love with someone I can't ever have." Crimson eyes closed, pain crossing his features for a moment before he opened them again. "Just get me home . . . I need a shower and all I really want to do is sleep." Jou nodded, standing up slowly and leaving the room to get a nurse, deep in thought. What was Yami talking about? How was Marik someone he could never have? Unless . . . unless Marik was already attached to Bakura. But that didn't make sense . . . both of them had seemed interested in his friend, so what was the hold up?

"Yami . . . it's Marik, isn't it?" Yugi asked quietly. Yami nodded against his shoulder, a brief movement that stopped almost as soon as it had started. "Why can't you 'have' him?" Yami shifted slightly to look into his cousin's amethyst eyes.

"Because it's too dangerous . . . for everyone. Malik is a complete psycho, and there is no telling what he will do to anyone I care about if I hook up with Marik. And you know everything about me Yugi . . . do you honestly think it would be safe for me to fall in love? There's no telling what could happen if I got that strongly attached to someone. You know I'm just as attached to you . . . but this is proving to be very different. Not to mention the strange surge in power my abilities have been going through lately . . . and it only gets worse when I'm near Marik or that white-haired body guard of his. It's safer . . . if I just stay away from both of them. But gods does it hurt." He sighed, rising from the chair slowly to hug his smaller cousin. "Just leave it be, my little hikari. I'll sort it out on my own . . . even love can fade if ignored long enough." The nurse entered the room with a wheel chair, preventing any further conversation.

Yami was silent the entire ride home, his gaze fixed firmly on the passing houses. Once in the comfort of his own home, he disappeared into the bathroom, emerging twenty minutes later only to seal himself into his room. Yugi, as he chatted with everyone, couldn't help but wonder if his cousin would ever be the same again.

Author's Note - REVIEW if you read this! *points imperiously towards the link to review*

Sephiroth - *rolls his eyes* Oh no . . .she's at it again. Marik . . .come give me a hand with her.

Marik - closet or bedroom this time?

Sephiroth - Closet . . . she's still wound up from that lemon in 'Family By Choice' and if we put her in the bedroom, we aren't going to be going anywhere for a while. We've got a better chance of escaping if we put her in the closet.

Drac - HEY! You two are my muses, not my keepers! GET OFF OF ME!

Happy Valentine's Day - from DracOnyx, Marik, and Sephiroth!


	7. What's Gone Before

Disclaimer - I don't own them. If I did . . . well, you know what would happen, I'm sure.

Review Responses - I appreciate all my reviewers . . .you guys are great : )

Wizzu - *grin* No worries . . . I won't stop updating, even if I get a flame. Actually . . . I tend to ignore flames . . . unless they piss me off because they're stupid, at which point I usually fire back. Yeah, unfortunately that kind of stuff does happen . . .I've had a few run-ins like that with my religious choice. But then, most people who attack simply don't understand . . . which generally means that they're in trouble if they start in on me, because I'm what you call a 'religious scholar' . . . I've studied many different religions during my life, so I've got information on just about all of them. I love a good religious debate . . . as long as the other person has an open mind. That said . . . enough rambling, I'll be updating plenty.

Aura Silverblaze - *bow* thank you : )

High Priest Seto - Oh trust me . . . there are plenty of *cough* heated scenes in this story so far . . . I think I counted six at my last check *grin* problem is, I can't post them here in thier full form, which sort of takes the bite out of em. The full versions are posted on AFF.Net though, under the same title and author name, if you want to get the unedited versions : ) That dictionary bit is funny . . . and you're right, it actually does make golf sound sexy. Now who would have ever thought that was possible!? As for who is uke and who is seme . . . it changes with each encounter, so you'll just have to read them all *grin* 'Family By Choice' is a story on AFF.Net . . . You might want to go check that out too : )

Author's Notes - Well, this chapter gives you more background . . . mostly on the 'bar incident' and why Yami is so afraid of losing control. It's a bit short . . . sorry about that, but it's more of a filler chapter than a furthering the story chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it anyway . . . the action will begin again next chapter : )

Chapter 7 - What's Gone Before

Jou hesitated slightly before the door to Yami's bedroom. Did he really want to disturb his friend when something was bothering him so much? He glanced back at the kitchen, and sighed. The others were all in there, waiting for him to talk to Yami . . . he couldn't just leave this be. If he didn't do this, one of the others would . . . and they all figured he or Duke had the best chance at getting their crimson eyed friend to talk.

He knocked on the door softly, nearly missing the soft call from his friend to come in. The door opened slowly in front of him, and he slipped through it carefully, closing it behind him before turning to face the dark interior of the room.

All the lights were off, the heavy curtains pulled tightly across the huge window that spanned nearly half of one wall, dropping the room into an inky blackness that amber eyes tried desperately to penetrate.

"Yami?" Jou whispered, hesitant to break the brooding stillness that seemed to breathe around him.

"I'm here, Jou," a soft tenor came out of the darkness. The general direction told him Yami was at his 'thinking' seat . . . a large, round chair that he frequently curled up in when he was contemplating something.

"Bud . . . you mind turning on a light? It's dark as the depths of hell in here . . ." the blonde murmured. There was a dark chuckle that sent shivers down his spine, and the sudden sound of a lighter. The soft glow of a candle suddenly lit the corner in which Yami was sitting, and Jou nearly gasped at the sight of his friend.

Yami looked like hell, to be blunt. There were dark circles under his eyes, and the crimson color of them had darkened to an almost deep blood red. What struck Jou the most, however, was the look of desolation in them . . . it was as if Yami was facing something he had no control over.

"Funny how you should mention the depths of hell . . ." Yami murmured, drawing his blonde friend out of his thoughts. "Rather appropriate, actually." Jou approached his friend slowly, settling on the edge of the bed that could just be seen in the soft light and regarding his friend carefully.

"What's going on, bud?" he said finally. "You've been closeted in here for nearly two days now. We can't help you if you don't talk to us." Yami sighed, shifting in his seat to gaze at his amber-eyes friend solemnly.

"It's not something you can really help with, Jou," he whispered finally. "It's something that I have to deal with on my own." Jou snorted, startling him.

"Yami . . .you're the one that's constantly telling us that no problem can go unsolved when friends are there to help you," he said. "Talk to me . . .please," he pleaded. "At least let us know what's going on." 

"I can't," Yami murmured, his voice husky. "It's not something you can help with, trust me."

"Try me," Jou said, leaning forward. "You're going to destroy yourself if you don't get this sorted out."

"I might end up doing that anyway . . ." Yami murmured. Jou nearly sat back in shock.

"You're not serious!" he whispered.

"Jou . . ." Yami said softly, then sighed. "I don't know. I've never faced this kind of problem before . . ." He sighed, turning to gaze at something off in the blackness that engulfed the rest of his room. "You know about my 'abilities', my friend," he murmured suddenly. "They've been getting stronger . . . and harder to control. And it get's worse when I'm near them."

"By 'them' you mean Marik and his bodyguard?" Jou asked quietly. He could barely make out Yami's slight nod. "Any idea why?"

"I . . . I'm not sure, Jou," Yami replied. "Something about the two of them . . ." his voice trailed off into silence. "I just don't know . . . but I don't trust myself anymore. I thought I had a handle on this . . . if I just kept a hold on my temper, they would stay restrained. But this sudden increase in their potency, combined with the instability when I'm near Marik and Bakura . . . it's impossible to tell. And I don't know what to do about it." Jou sat back in silence.

This was not what he had expected . . . he'd thought that Malik was the issue here, as Yami had been saying all along, but now a lot of the things that had been happening made more sense. Yami had always been frightened of what he could do . . . that combined with the bar incident had nearly driven him to suicide once before, a precipice that Jou and the others had barely pulled him back from. 

The incident in the bar was never far from any of their minds . . . it had been a display of power that had been so out of control that it had scared them as much as it had scared Yami. Only their combined will and strong friendship had kept them from completely fragmenting after the incident. He remembered it all too well . . . nightmares had tormented him about it for months afterwards. The others had seen only glimpses of it before they had been knocked unconscious . . . only Jou remembered the whole thing.

*Flashback - Jou's Memory*

It had been a rare night . . . they'd finally managed to convince Yami to go drinking with them, and they had all been in high spirits. The bar they'd chosen was a common one . . . which had probably been their first mistake. Things had been going well . . . until Duke and Yami had started kissing.

A drunk and his cronies had approached the table then, disgusted by the two men and too drunk to care if they started a public brawl.

"Hey fag," the man in the lead had grunted, stalking up to the table and banging a fist on it. "Take that shit somewhere else . . . us normal guys don't want to see that abnormal crap." Yami had looked up from Duke, his eyes going cold. Yami had been slightly drunk at the time . . . and after a fight with Kaiba earlier that evening, had not been in the mood to deal with anyone.

"Normal is a state of mind," he'd growled. "And I am just as interested in seeing you kiss a female . . . but you don't see me coming over to you and telling you to knock it off." Jou had stood to head off the situation . . . he could already see Yami getting angry, and the crimson-eyed man's temper had already been legendary, even before they knew what he could do.

"Look . . . we don't want any trouble," he'd murmured. "Why don't you let me buy you a round of drinks . . . then we can just forget this whole thing." He'd been caught by surprise when the guy had slugged him, forcing him to stumble back into Tristan.

"Looks like the other fags want in on the action," one of the men had said, cracking his knuckles. "You girly boys want us to prove to you what 'real' men can do?"

Duke had stood up then, his green eyes glowing like a cat's.

"Jou said we don't want any trouble. Look . . . we'll just leave. Just get out of the way." The front man had grabbed Duke then, pulling him off his feet before slugging him in the gut and flinging the ebony-haired man behind him to a friend.

"Ain't no fag gonna tell me what to do," the man had slurred. One of his friends grabbed a bottle up from the table, breaking it so that it became a jagged weapon, holding it to Duke's throat.

"Maybe we should show these fags what a real man is like . . ." he'd drawled, cutting a thin line across Duke's neck. "You'd like that though, wouldn't you fag?" He'd reached around, cupping and squeezing Duke's privates harshly, causing the emerald eyes to close as agony ripped through the thin body.

Yami had stood then, even as Jou and Tristan stood to one side, afraid to do anything that would put their friend in more danger, Jou cradling his bruised jaw in one hand. 

"Let him go," Yami had hissed, all but spitting the order. "You're hurting him, and you're making me angry." The burly man had laughed in his face.

"Aww . . . does the wittle fag want his play toy back?" the man had mocked, staring down into the crimson eyes with his own hazy brown ones. "Well, tell you what, fag . . . you come take him, if you can. We'll be having our fun in back . . . maybe when we're done, he'll see what kind of things a 'real man' can do." They had begun to move off, laughing as they carted Duke away, the other patrons of the bar too scared to stop them . . . and that's when Yami's control had snapped.

"I said . . . let . . . him . . . go," Yami had growled. Jou had been staring at him, and had seen him gain about three inches in height. His eyes had been lit as if there was a candle burning behind them . . . and when Jou had gotten around to really looking at him, he'd noticed where Yami's height had come from. Yami had been floating . . . his feet had been nowhere near the ground that Jou could tell. He'd gasped, his eyes going wide with shock. 

The wind had started then . . . all the doors in the place had banged open as if a tsunami had struck outside. It had howled around the inside of the bar, knocking a good number of the patrons, including Jou and Tristan, flat onto the floor. Jou had managed to regain his feet, struggling to rise as he watched the men carrying Duke freeze and look around in confusion. One of them had finally pointed back to Yami, his eyes widening in terror as he beheld the man floating in mid air, power crackling around him. The man holding Duke had tightened his grip on the slight man, causing Duke to whimper in pain . . . which had only served to further widen the crack between Yami and his tenuous hold on sanity.

Jou had watched in horror as every bottle in the place had shattered, showering their contents on the huddled patrons as well as glass. Next the mirror behind the bar had cracked, a spider web pattern as if some huge fist had smashed into it. The glass had begun to whirl with the miniature tornado, eliciting screams of panic as patrons began to scramble for the doors. He'd nearly shouted out in warning as one jagged bottle piece had flown at the man holding Duke . . . and had gagged in horror as it buried itself in the side of the man's neck, instantly cutting open his jugular and drowning the man in his own blood. The man had dropped Duke, trying desperately to stop his own death as his friends stared at Yami.

"I warned you to let him go," Yami had murmured, his voice barely heard over the rising howl of the wind. His eyes had flicked to the dart board . . . and suddenly all the darts had taken flight, driving towards and into the man who had started everything. Jou had puked then, the image of the man with two darts where his eyes had been forever engraved on his mind. "Now you no longer have to see such 'abnormality'," Yami's voice had come from above him, and he'd begun to quiver in fear at the utter lack of emotion in it. He'd forced himself to stand, however, reaching out towards Yami in a vain effort to stop whatever it was that had started. 

His hand had barely grazed Yami's arm . . . but it had been enough to bring his friend back from whatever brink he'd been teetering on. The wind had stopped suddenly, and Yami had collapsed into his arms, out cold. They'd quickly gathered up Duke and Yami, Tristan having been unaware of almost everything due to being glued to the floor.

*End Flashback*

When Yami had come to, he'd been horrified, especially by the headlines that the local newspaper had run about the 'strange and bizarre incident'. Jou had finally forced him to tell them all about his 'abilities' . . . after the blonde had caught Yami staring down at a knife in his hands in his kitchen, holding it to his wrist with the apparent plan of slitting his own wrists. That had been before Yugi had come to live with him . . . he would have been alone in the house with no one to stop him had it not been for Jou's feeling that something like that would happen. They'd almost lost him then . . . but through friendship and severe perseverance, they'd all come through stronger than ever before.

Now it seemed they were facing something almost as bad . . . and once again, he had no way to help his friend except by standing by him.

"Yami," he said finally, "I'm sure this will all work out. You've gained amazing control over your abilities since then . . . they don't go off with every rise of your temper now, the way they used to. You'll get a handle on them again." Yami sighed.

"I hope so, Jou," he whispered, his voice almost desperate. "I really and truly hope so."

*-------*-------*-------*-------*

"Marik, would you stop pacing already?! It's only been two days . . . for the love of Ra, knock it the hell off!" Bakura growled from his seat in the recliner as he once again watched his blonde friend pacing the living room floor. They'd only been home from the hospital for a few hours, and already he was wishing he could go back in the hospital, if just for the peace. Marik was going to drive him nuts if he kept this up.

"His injuries weren't that serious according to the doctor . . . so why hasn't he been at work?" the blonde said, not pausing in his steps. "I want to know what the hell is going on! It's something more than just his cousin being in possible danger . . . I know it is, and damn it, I want to know what it is!"

"Pacing isn't going to help you find out!" Bakura snapped, and then groaned as his still healing wound twinged. "Fuck."

"Are you all right?" Marik asked, pausing for a moment to look at his white haired friend.

"Fine . . . besides you driving me nuts with all that pacing!" Bakura snarled. He hated weakness . . . and being on the wounded list was nothing if not weak to him at the moment. "Look," he said finally, after his wound calmed down, "I'm just as curious as you are, but all we're going on is your hunch. That's not giving us anything solid. It might be just what he said it was, and you're over-reacting." Marik shook his head, platinum blonde hair flying everywhere with his vehemence.

"No . . . I know it's more than that, I can feel it. And I know that you do too . . . you're the empath, you tell me I'm nuts." Bakura couldn't argue with him there . . . he too had felt that Yami wasn't telling them everything. True, concern for his cousin was there . . . but there was also a fear that had nothing to do with his cousin and what Malik would possibly do to him. What Bakura couldn't pinpoint was what was causing it, not without taking his shields down, which he dared not do.

"Will you just calm down? You told me Yami had some stressed ribs . . . maybe the doctor ordered him to take it easy for a bit," he said finally. "We've got plenty of time to get to the bottom of this . . . it's not like Yami is going anywhere, and neither are we as far as I know. We'll just have to take things slowly . . . something you should have been doing from the beginning, I think. What ever prompted you to try to move so fast with him, anyway?" Marik sighed, finally sinking into the couch to put his head in his hands with his elbows resting on his knees.

"I just . . . there's something about him that I can't explain, Bakura," he murmured, his lavender eyes on the floor. "And it's not just my physical reaction to him . . . I'm reacting to him on emotional level as well. I can't explain it . . . but I think I'm really falling in love with him. With Malik . . . in the beginning, before it all went bad, I felt something like this, but this is stronger, more steady." He shook his head, raising his eyes to meet Bakura's dark ones steadily. "I want to know what's going on, Bakura. Thing is . . . I'm not in the least bit afraid of him, and with Malik, even in the beginning, there was a small amount of fear. I don't feel that when I'm near him . . . actually, I feel like I'm in the safest place in the world."

Bakura sighed, running his hand through his already disheveled hair, making it stand up in odd spikes. Marik had always been the more emotional of the two of them . . . but Bakura had to admit, to himself at least, that he knew what the blonde was talking about. He'd felt the same way around the tri-haired man . . . like it was where he belonged. Something about the man just sparked a fire in him . . . but it wasn't a burning fire, it was a calming one. His usually violent temper just seemed to go away when the man was near . . . as did his more psychotic and out of control tendencies. He didn't know why, though, and it bothered him. No one had ever been able to calm him like that . . . not even Marik, and the blonde was his best friend.

Sitting back, he turned his eyes towards the ceiling. Somehow, they would get to the bottom of this . . . he just was at a loss to figure out how.


	8. Chaos

Disclaimer - Bah . . .you all know that I don't own them by now, or I wouldn't be anywhere near a computer.

Author's Notes - Well . . . many of you have wondered what was going to happen next, and here it is : ) Malik makes his reappearance . . . and things take a DEFINITE turn for the worst. *rubs her hands in glee* I hope you all enjoy it. I'm updating earlier than usual because I'm celebrating the fact that WORK WAS CANCELED TONITE! WOOHOO! Yeah . . . I get a whole night off to spend writing. For those of you who are curious . . . I'm up to Chapter 21 on Gravitation. *grin* Yep . . . plenty of lemony goodness and angst left to come. I think I'm wearing my muses out . . . although they don't really seem to mind all that much. Anyway . . . on with the chapter, and don't forget to review ^.^

Oh . . . and there is more Ryou to come in this story, for those of you who were wondering. Lot's more . . . and in slightly surprising and humorous ways.

Chapter 8 - Chaos

Several more days went by before Kaiba called him to see when he was coming back to work, or if he was quitting. Yami sighed as he hung up the phone, glaring at it angrily before turning to return to his room to get ready for work. He'd put it off as long as possible . . . but now he would have to return to Gravitation and face seeing Marik and Bakura from a distance again. Either that, or he would have to tell Kaiba to shove the bartending job up his ass . . . and he couldn't do that. He actually liked bartending at the club . . . and deep inside, he knew that he couldn't live without seeing Marik and Bakura, even if he never dared get within ten foot of them.

His thoughts had been plagued by the two all week, even after his heart to heart with Jou. Worry about Bakura, combined with memories of his one night with Marik in his arms had kept him on edge and depressed. His friends had become frequent visitors lately . . . trying desperately to cheer the young man up in the only way they knew how. Hell, Duke had even tried to start a round of sex with him, and he hadn't been in to it. That more than anything had told the group that this wasn't something Yami was going to just get over.

"Yami? Can I . . . can we talk?" Yugi asked quietly, coming to the bedroom door as his cousin rummaged through his clothes for an appropriate outfit to wear.

"Of course," Yami murmured, setting aside a leather vest and sitting down on the edge of his bed, his crimson eyes serious as he studied his cousin.

"I know this isn't really the time . . . for you to want to give out advice on other people's love life . . ." The smaller boy hesitated. Surprisingly, Yami smiled and patted the bed next to him.

"You've got a thing for Ryou . . ." the older boy murmured as his cousin sat down beside him. Yugi turned to stare at him in shock. "I had suspected that would happen, hikari," Yami murmured in reply to the look. "Ryou is a very good looking young man, and very sweet and gentle by nature. You two would go well together."

"I . . . but I don't know where to start!" Yugi burst out. "He's been through so much here recently . . . is now really the best time for me to tell him I like him 'that' way?" Yami reached over and ruffled the tri-colored hair of his cousin affectionately.

"There is no time like the present," he murmured. "Approach him on it, Yugi. I think you'll find he's more interested than you might think." Yugi blushed for a moment before stammering out his next concern.

"But I've . . . I've never slept with anyone before. I . . . where would I start?" Yami smiled slightly as he took in his cousin's blush. 'Such an innocent,' he thought to himself.

"Yugi . . . guys enjoy many of the same things girls do. And you know how to pleasure yourself . . . translate that into pleasuring someone else. But always be aware that he isn't you . . . he may not like everything you like, and he may like things that you don't. Always get to know your partner . . . and the first time, you should always take things one step at a time, slowly, no matter how much your hormones are raging." Yugi looked up at him seriously.

"Really?"

"Really young one. Trust me . . . as you were so quick to point out before, I should know what I'm doing." He smiled as his cousin hugged him. 

"Thank you Yami," he murmured.

"Don't thank me yet, little one," he replied. "You still have to talk to Ryou."

"Someone mentioned my name?" the white haired youth asked as he stopped in the hallway outside. "What's up?" Yami gave Yugi a shove towards the boy with an encouraging nod.

"Can we talk, Ryou?" Yugi said, coming up next to the white haired youth.

"Sure . . . what's up Yugi?" Ryou asked, and then gasped as Yugi pulled him into a kiss. Yami's eyes widened, and he grinned at his cousin. It seemed Yugi had more of his older cousin in him than Yami had thought . . . why talk when you could just kiss them and find out? He shook his head in amusement.

"Okay you two . . . I think Ryou's got the idea Yugi, you might wanna give him a chance to respond." Yugi pulled back . . . and got his response when Ryou pulled him right back in. Yami's grin turned into a genuine smile as he stood and quietly shut the door to his room, leaving the two new lovers to themselves in the hallway. It faded as he placed his back against the door and sighed.

If only his love life could be taken care of with a simple kiss. Shaking his head, he walked back into the center of his room and looked around at the clothes scattered everywhere. A black silk shirt caught his attention, as well as his black leather pants draped across the back of one chair. He shrugged, and collected the items, depositing them on his bed before going into one of his dresser drawers and retrieving a black bandana. Black just seemed to appeal to him at that moment.

He tied the bandana over his head in typical biker fashion, covering his hair except for the blonde bangs that drifted down the sides of his face. Slipping into the shirt and buttoning it, he tucked it into his pants and then grabbed his belts. The neck belt went on first, followed closely by the two around his waist. He slipped his feet into his steel-toe boots, lacing them quickly before going to his mirror to do his eyeliner in the Egyptian fashion he had adopted. He walked out of the room slowly, seeing his cousin and Ryou no where in sight. He hoped they had gone off to talk.

Silently he left the house, unaware of a pair of dark violet eyes watching him closely as he mounted his bike and took off.

"So . . . this is where that interfering pest lives . . ." Malik growled as he crouched on the roof of a nearby house. "And now he's gone, which leaves the house, his little cousin, and that younger version of Bakura all alone." He chuckled. "I wonder if the little one's blood tastes as sweet as Bakura's does . . ."

* * *

"Hey man . . . damn, what's with all the black?" Jou murmured as Yami slid behind the bar and started setting up for the night.

"Huh? Oh, the clothes . . . I just felt like wearing black tonight," Yami replied, picking up one glass and eyeing it critically before setting it down and moving on to another. "Why?"

"Nothin' . . . it's just I've never see you look so mono-chromatic. You even covered your hair," the blonde replied. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, Jou," Yami said, leaning against the bar next to his taller friend. "Yugi finally decided to make a move for Ryou . . . the two were playing tonsil hockey the last I saw them." Jou grinned.

"Good for Yugi . . . we were wondering when he would get up the nerve to do it," the amber eyed bartender said. "Mai was just saying the other day how cute they looked as a couple." He noticed Yami wasn't paying attention anymore, and followed his gaze to where it rested on Bakura, who was leaning against a column on the far side of the room, scanning the crowd. The bodyguard was dressed in blue jeans and a black muscle shirt, his hair in it's usual disarray as he stood there, unmoving. "Yami . . . bud, you need to do something about that. You can't admire them both from a distance forever . . ." Yami sighed and pulled his eyes away from the white haired young man, meeting Jou's amber gaze with his own darkened crimson.

"I know Jou . . . that's why I think maybe it's time I left Gravitation." Jou gasped.

"Yami . . . you can't mean that . . ." Yami nodded.

"No . . . actually, I think it might be for the best. I can't . . ." he paused, and took a deep breath before continuing. "I can't keep watching them like this . . . they're so near, yet I can never touch them. I'm thinking . . . I'm thinking about taking Yugi and Ryou on an around the world trip for a few months. Let them get to know each other . . . and get myself straightened out."

"Running away isn't going to solve anything Yami . . . you're the one who taught us all to face up to what was bothering us," Jou murmured. "You're only going to cause yourself more pain." He rested a hand lightly on the smaller man's shoulder. "I don't like seeing you like this, bud . . . you're always so sure of yourself and strong, this is just not normal for you. I know you're worried about . . . what we talked about, but is going away really going to help?" He was interrupted by the first of the customers arriving to order drinks. He let the subject drop as he and Yami worked, but Yami knew that he was going to get an earful when things quieted down enough.

If only Jou knew . . . he couldn't face up to this. He couldn't just let everything go . . . not when so much was at stake. Leaving Gravitation was sounding more and more like the best idea every minute he thought about it . . . in the end, it was probably the only way he was going to keep his sanity. If he disappeared for a while, he could get his emotions back under control . . . get past this hang up he had on the two men and return to his friends after a time. He sighed, his mind made up. Now all he had to do was tell Ryou and Yugi.

An hour passed in frantic haste before Yami suddenly looked up and found himself face to face with Bakura.

"What can I get you?" he murmured, trying desperately to clamp down on the urge to reach across the bar and kiss the man. This was the first he'd seen him since he'd been wounded that night . . . he wanted to see for himself that Bakura was fully healed, but that was something he couldn't do, not without jeopardizing his already tenuous hold on sanity.

"Yami . . . I just got a phone call . . . from Malik," the white haired body guard murmured without preamble. Now that Yami really looked at him, he could see the pallor behind Bakura's already pale skin, his dark eyes burning with anger and worry. "You need to get home . . . now. Malik has Yugi and Ryou." Yami was already vaulting over the bar and heading for the door before the sentence was finished, his long legs eating up the space between him and the exit as Bakura shouted behind him.

"Jou . . . call the police and get them over to Yami's house a.s.a.p.," Bakura said to the blonde. He turned to go after Yami, and was stopped as a fist clenched in his shirt.

"What's going on?" Jou hissed.

"Malik found out where Yami lives . . ." Bakura said, glaring at the tall blonde coldly. "Now let go of me so I can go help him." Jou dropped him quickly before grabbing up the phone and dialing the emergency hotline, watching Bakura take off after Yami at a dead sprint. 

"I hope everything is all right . . ." he murmured, his knuckles turning white as he clenched the phone to his ear. This was not what his friend needed right now . . . and it was just what Yami had been afraid of.

* * *

Yami was surprised but didn't stop on his way to his bike as Bakura caught up with him.

"What do you want?" he growled as he got there, thrusting the key into the ignition and getting onto the bike in one smooth motion. Bakura got on behind him.

" I'm coming with you, obviously. You're going to need the help . . . Jou's calling the police," Bakura said as he clutched the back of Yami's shirt.

"Fine . . . but don't get in my way," the crimson eyed young man snarled, gunning the engine and peeling out of the parking lot in a cloud of exhaust and burnt rubber. "Hold on . . . I'm going to be pushing the limits," he shouted back to Bakura.

Bakura wrapped his arms around the Yami's waist, amazed at how well Yami handled the huge bike being as slim as he was. Yami was driving fairly recklessly, weaving in and out of traffic at breakneck speeds as if the Hounds of Hell were on his heels. It was very likely, however, that hell was waiting for him at his house. 

He was startled when they pulled up at a huge two story Victorian, complete with wrought iron gate.

"You live here?" he murmured as Yami powered through the open gate up to the front door.

"Hope you don't mind that I'm one of those 'rich assholes' you despise so much," Yami growled, parking the bike and shutting it down. He leaped off and raced up the steps, Bakura at his heels. He paused when he discovered the door partially opened. "Oh no . . ." he whispered, and went to rush into the house. Bakura stopped him. "Let . . . me . . . go," he snarled. Bakura nearly stepped back at the unholy gleam in the crimson eyes . . . they weren't usually that bright, were they?

"Yami . . . charging in there isn't going to do anything more than give Malik another victim," he growled. "We have to do this cautiously." Yami sighed but nodded, allowing Bakura to take the lead as they stepped into the house. They searched room to room, finally coming upon Malik in one of the unused bedrooms on the upper floor.

"Malik!" Yami shouted as he spied Yugi, bound hand and foot on a sheet covered couch, his clothing torn and ragged with blood from the dozens of little wounds that the demented blonde had inflicted. Ryou was currently in Malik's arms, his clothing nowhere to be seen, his eyes dim and lackluster as the violet-eyed demon licked a cool trail over a bleeding cut on his neck. "Let them go!"

"Ah . . . the arrogant, interfering bartender," Malik said, his blood stained smirk widening as he spied Bakura. "And dear Bakura, Marik's self-proclaimed protector. Come to join the fun?" He bit down on Ryou's neck, his eyes on Yami as he suckled at the boy, enjoying Ryou's whimper of pain. Yami stepped forward, and froze when Malik brought a blood stained knife up to Ryou's throat. "One step closer, interloper, and I spill more of the boy's sweet blood then even I can drink." He smiled through red tinted teeth.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Turn Marik over to me, and I let your precious little look-alike's live. Continue to interfere, and I will take these two and Marik when the time comes." He smirked. "This one's blood is sweet . . . and your cousin's is even sweeter still. Either way, I win more toys."

Yami growled, his fists clenching as he determined what he could do. He could not allow Yugi and Ryou to remain in this psycho's hands . . . but he would sooner rip out his own heart than hand Marik back over to the demented bastard. Things were spiraling rapidly out of control in his own head as well . . . anger and fear making his already weakened barriers even less likely to hold.

"Time is wasting . . . Bakura, call Marik and get him here. Let him witness what his foolishness has brought others . . ."

"I'm already here," Marik said, stepping into the doorway from the hall and handing Bakura his car keys. "I brought the Viper . . . I hope you don't mind, Bakura."

"I told you to stay at the club . . ." the white haired young man hissed. Marik looked at him calmly, his lavender eyes tranquil.

"I couldn't," he replied quietly. "Let the young ones go, Malik. You win. I'm yours," the lithe blonde said. He walked towards the demented man, his arms held out at his sides in a gesture of defeat. He detoured slightly to untie Yugi, helping the boy rub feeling back into his numb arms and legs until he could stand. He then went to stand in front of Malik, who still held Ryou in a vise-like grip. "Let him go," Marik murmured.

It was this scene that greeted the others as they stumbled into the room. Jou, Tristan, Duke and Mai all froze as they were caught in the drama unfolding before them. They were in time to see Malik throw Ryou into Yugi and grab Marik, dragging him roughly against him and spinning him so that the smaller blonde's back was to his chest, a knife held at the tanned throat. Yugi cradled Ryou to him, calling to his friend softly, trying to get Ryou to come back from where his mind had retreated to protect itself.

"Nice," Malik murmured, licking a trail up Marik's neck to his cheek. "Just like a good little toy, returning to his master." Yami stood helpless as Marik turned lavender eyes to him, pleading with him silently to forgive him for causing this. Yami felt the rage growing within him, his abilities rapidly spinning out of control as he lost the hold on his temper. Things had reached an all time high within his head . . . and now he was no longer concerned with holding back. First Malik had dared to harm Yugi and Ryou, and now he was planning on retaking Malik . . . and Yami would not allow that, ever.

"I'll be damned to hell if I let you walk out of here with him," he snarled. Jou took one look at his friend, catching a brief glimpse of unholy flame, and quickly shoved everyone back out the door, grabbing Bakura and dragging him away from Yami.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the white haired man snarled as he stumbled into the hallway, spinning on one foot to go back into the room. He was startled when the door suddenly slammed shut in his face. He pounded on it, cursing when it didn't budge. "What the fuck . . . help me!" he growled to the group of friends, who stood nearby, their faces ashen.

"You don't want to go back in there . . . chaos is about to break loose, and Malik will be lucky if he survives it," Jou murmured.

"What are you fucking talking about?" he said, pausing in his assault on the door to look at the tall blonde.

"Yami's lost control . . ." Duke murmured, trying to think of how to explain it to Bakura . . . and that's when the howling began. A windstorm swept through the hallway, knocking everyone flat.

Inside the room, Yami barely held himself in check long enough to send a message to Yugi.

*Take cover with Ryou, hikari,* his voice murmured in Yugi's mind. Yugi looked up in shock at the utter coldness of his cousin's mental voice . . . and then quickly dragged Ryou behind the couch, pulling the sheet off to cover the both of them. He'd never seen this before . . . but Jou had told him of what had happened in the bar that night and he knew instinctively that it was about to happen again.

Yami was floating, his feet inches from the ground as the wind began to pick up and swirl around him, causing the dust and debris in the room to rise into the air. His hands were out at his sides, the arms upraised as if he was worshiping some unseen god as his power swirled around him, out of control, beating with the flaring flames in his heart, his eyes glowing with the cold fires of hell..

"You dare to come into my home, threaten and abuse my family, and expect me to allow you to walk out of here with Marik?" he murmured, his voice colder than the depths of space. 

"What are you?!" Malik gasped, clutching Marik tighter as he stared at the once seemingly harmless man before him. This hadn't been in the plan . . . he was supposed to get Marik, torment the foolish bartender who'd gotten in his way, and go. This was an unexpected and unwelcome occurrence, and he didn't understand it in the slightest.

"Simply human, with some extra gifts thrown into the mix," Yami said quietly, his burning eyes fixing firmly on Malik. "Let him go."

"He's mine!" Malik snarled, pulling Marik's head back so that his throat was exposed to the blade. "He belongs to me! He's my toy . . . go find your own!" He was becoming afraid of what this stranger in front of him might due . . . and that made him even angrier. No one scared him . . . he did the scaring, not some small bartender nobody!

"He belongs to no one . . ." Yami replied, the anger in him rising to dangerous new heights with Malik's claim. He could see Marik watching him, those lavender eyes staring at him, and inwardly he mourned. Now Marik would know he was a freak . . . and what good memories Yami had would forever be tainted by that fact. The wind began to howl as it swirled in the room faster, the telekinetic force feeding off his rising emotional state.

"I'll kill him!" Malik shouted over the rising wind, trying vainly to remain in control of a situation that was rapidly becoming out of control.

"You will not live to enjoy it," Yami growled. The power within him flared fully to life as he saw the knife draw blood. A vase exploded near the demented blonde. Snarling, Malik pushed Marik away from him, raising his arms to cover his face as his feet slid backwards on the hardwood floor, shards of porcelain whirling around him in a deadly swarm of stinging man-made insects. He glanced behind him and ducked as the window suddenly blew inwards in a hail of glass, the shards falling around him in a cutting rain of glittering crystal. He could vaguely hear other items around the room shattering, and the horror took him. What was this man that he could do this?

Yami floated silently, not moving as he watched his powers whip around the room, shattering anything they came in contact with, completely out of his control. The main target of his anger and that force remained the same however, and he watched in dim horror as it wrapped around the psycho who had dared to threaten those he loved most. Before he could even begin to try to reign it in, desperately trying to stop what had begun, Malik was flying out the window, propelled by the unseen force from the second floor to the ground below.

Marik stared at the window in shock before lavender eyes turned to regard Yami as his feet finally touched ground again. The door behind the young man slowly opened as the wind began to die down, revealing a stunned and concerned group of people as they stared into the room. Yugi and Ryou arose from behind the couch, Ryou once again back in reality . . . and watched as Yami's eyes closed, the crimson flames dying as quickly as they had arose before the young man fell to his knees, and then toppled to lie face down on the floor, unmoving.

"Yami!" Jou called out, dropping to his knees beside the unmoving figure. Bakura sprinted to Marik, checking on him quickly before going to the window. He looked out, and swore.

"No body . . . Malik must have survived the fall," he growled. He looked around at the devastation in the room, and whistled. "Holy shit . . .how could one man do all of this?" Yugi looked up from where he sat cradling a shaking Ryou on the couch.

"I . . . there are things you guys don't know about Yami . . . but I can't explain them right now. It's . . . there are some really dark secrets buried in Yami's past, and it's not my place to tell you."

"Yugi . . ." Jou said, picking up the still form of Yami. "We can talk about this later. Let's get out of here. We'll seal this room off and call the repair men in the morning." He looked around at the others. "Not one word of this to the cops. When they ask what happened, we tell them that Malik fell out the window after Yami shoved him during the fight. That's it." They all nodded. Mai gathered up the two boys as Bakura helped Marik to his feet and together they all left the center of the storm of destruction. Jou stopped at the threshold, staring at the wreckage. "Yami has some explaining to do," he murmured. It wasn't his place to tell them what Yami had confided in him that night he'd walked into his friend's room . . . but the others would want to know what was going on.

Author's Note - *cackles insanely* So now Marik and Bakura know what Yami is capable of. What are they going to say or do? And what happened to Malik . . . he's not quite out of the picture yet folks. Stay tuned for the next episode of 'Gravitation' . . . and don't forget to review, or I might take longer to update *grins evilly*


	9. Dark Fears

Disclaimer - *sigh* I suppose I have to say it again . . . I don't own any of the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh. I can wish all that I want though.

Author's Notes - TADA! Another chapter up for your enjoyment. Once again, because of FF.Net strict censorship on sexual scenes, this chapter has been chopped a bit. So, if you want to read the whole version, go find it on AdultFanFiction.net.

Chapter 9 - Dark Fears

Yami groaned, opening his eyes slowly to stare up at the familiar ceiling of his room. How had he gotten here? From the looks of the sunlight it was late afternoon . . . how long had he been out this time? He slipped out of the bed slowly, wincing at sore muscles he hadn't even known existed, and padded across the floor to his window, peeling back one curtain to look outside. The world looked normal . . . no sign of what had occurred between him and Malik remained.

Sighing, he let the curtain drop back across the window and turned to regard his room. It was the usual disaster area . . . but someone had apparently undressed him and put him to bed. Where were Yugi and Ryou? Were they all right? He growled under his breath . . . what Malik might have done to damage their minds paled with what he could have done to their bodies. The very thing he had sought to protect Yugi from had come to pass anyway . . . and now even Ryou had become involved.

His thoughts turned to Marik and Bakura. They had seen what he was capable of now . . . Marik had been in the room, and while Jou had dragged Bakura out of there, the pale man would have put two and two together when he passed out. He had been helpless to stop his powers . . . as always, with his emotions riding so high, they had become infinitely stronger and less controllable . . . the very thing that he had been afraid of.

Silently, he cursed his parents for what they had done to him. He was a danger to everyone . . . especially those closest to him. He thought of Marik and how wide the young man's eyes had been as he watched Yami in action, and his heart hurt. He was a monster . . . although he was human, he could not control the very part of him that made him different. Even his friends hadn't known everything . . . but they would be pressing him for answers now. Once they had those answers . . . things would never be the same. Marik had barely known him for two weeks . . .

"He'd have to be insane to want to be anywhere near me . . ." Yami murmured, his back to the door as he regarded what little remained of his life.

"Then I guess I'm insane," a familiar voice whispered from behind him. Yami froze and went to turn around, only to be stopped by a hand on his bare hip. Fire flared in his gut as warm lips pressed into the back of his neck and light fingers trailed down his skin as the other hand came to rest on his stomach. He groaned as he felt Marik move up behind him, his clothes rubbing deliciously against Yami's bare skin. "I hadn't dreamed you were this beautiful . . ." the blonde murmured, his warm breath brushing against Yami's ear.

"Marik . . ." Yami groaned as he felt those warm fingers wrap around him. "Please . . . don't do this to me . . . it's too soon . . . I'm not safe . . ." His voice cut off as a moan was torn from his throat by Marik moving on him.

"Who ever said I wanted safe?" Marik murmured, nibbling lightly on one shoulder.

"Don't do this . . . I'm not in control . . ." Yami whispered.

"Yami . . . just looking at you has been torturing me for nearly two weeks now," Marik said softly. His hand stilled from the delicious torture he was inflicting. He let go, using the hand he had resting on Yami's hip to turn him around so he could look into his crimson orbs. "Tell me you don't want this, and I'll leave and never bother you again," he whispered.

"I can't . . ." Yami moaned before taking Marik's mouth in a brutal, hungry kiss. "I want this more than air . . . I need this more than life . . ." Yami whispered, trailing his hands up Marik's back underneath the loose shirt he wore. "I've wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you." He backed Marik up to his bed, giving him a gentle shove as his knees hit the edge so that Marik landed spread eagle on the white silk sheets. He nearly climbed in beside him . . . before he felt his awakening powers shift slightly and backed away. "I'm not safe," he murmured, his crimson eyes glowing as he stared down at the luscious figure spread out before him. "Why aren't you afraid of me? I'm so afraid of myself," he whispered . . . and suddenly, he was gone. 

Marik blinked, stunned and confused . . . and then scrambled off the bed in an attempt to follow. He rushed out into the kitchen, and stopped dead as six pairs of eyes landed on him.

"Yami . . ." he gasped. "Where did he go?" Bakura rose from the seat and came over to him. 

"We didn't see him . . . what happened Marik?"

"He fled again . . . he said he wasn't safe and that he was afraid of himself, and then he was gone, just like that," Marik whispered.

"Shit," Duke said, rising swiftly. "I knew he would do this again . . . I told you we should have locked him in his room, Jou."

"What do you mean again?" Bakura snapped.

They all started as the sound of a motorcycle engine roaring to life interrupted them.

"FUCK!" Jou said, and scrambled for the door. He was too late . . . they all watched as Yami's motorcycle took off for the gates, the black figure gunning it for all it was worth as he fled from the darkness he inevitably drew to himself.

"Alright . . . somebody had better tell me what the fuck is going on!" Bakura snarled. Yugi sighed.

"Come inside . . . I'll try to explain," the young man murmured. "It's not a pretty story."

*-------*-------*-------*-------*

Yami stared out at the city from a desolate hill top just outside of the city limits, his face glittering with tears as the cold wind whipped around his slim, leather clad form.

"I can't do this anymore," he whispered, wishing that his words would reach the ears of those he held most dear. "The incident with Malik proves it . . . I couldn't control it. I never can . . . I'm sorry." He sighed, wiping the tears away absently with the back of one gloved hand. "I need to be away from everyone . . . I'm not safe to be around people." He felt his heart breaking as he said this, but he knew it was true. His powers were growing far faster than his control of them could . . . he needed to be somewhere that no one would get hurt if they broke away from him. The lake cabin up north would do . . . it was fully furnished and isolated. He would call his lawyers from there and have everything set up . . . he would turn the house and nearly all the money over to Yugi, and his cousin could live happily there with Ryou and the group if he chose to do so.

He gasped as the tears fell faster as his thoughts turned to Marik and Bakura. He was leaving them behind . . . he would never see them again, never have a chance at the happiness that could have been his if he was someone else. He sobbed, choking it back as it threatened to overwhelm him, and remounted his bike. He nearly laughed hysterically as the song playing over his helmet radio came to him.

(When this began)

I had nothing to say

and I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me 

(I was confused) 

and I let it all out to find

that I'm not the only person with these things in mind 

(inside of me) 

but all the vacancy the words revealed 

is the only real thing that I've got left to feel 

(nothing to lose) 

just stuck

hollow and alone 

and the fault is my own 

and the fault is my own 

He gunned the engine, sending a spray of rocks over the cliff face as he rocketed out onto the highway and out of everyone's life. His eyes blinded by tears, he was only dimly aware of his surroundings as he felt his heart breaking with every mile he put between himself and those he'd come to love.

I want to heal 

I want to feel 

what I thought was never real

I want to let go of the pain I've held so long. 

(erase all the pain till it's gone)

I want to heal 

I want to feel like I'm close to something real.

I want to find something I've wanted all along 

somewhere I belong 

'I was stupid to think that I could put it all behind me and live a normal life,' he thought angrily to himself. 'There is nowhere for me to belong. My parents saw to that when they put me through those tests . . .'

And I've got nothing to say

I cant believe I didn't fall right down on my face 

(I was confused) 

looking everywhere

only to find

that it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind. 

(so what am I) 

what do I have but negativity 

cause I cant justify the way everyone is looking at me 

(nothing to lose) 

nothing to gain

hollow and alone 

and the fault is my own 

and the fault is my own

He still couldn't believe how strongly his powers had manifested in the face of danger to Marik and his cousin. They had reacted more strongly than ever before. It proved that strong emotion was his problem . . . they only surged when he was angry or afraid . . . and his anger had been based on his love for his cousin and the growing love he had for Marik and Bakura. How would they look at him now? Did they fear him, as he feared himself? Did they understand what he could do to them if they happened to be near him when he exploded?

I will never know 

myself until I do this on my own 

and I will never feel 

anything else until my wounds are healed 

I will never be anything 

'til I break away from me 

I will break away 

I'll find myself today.

This was for the best . . . if he was on his own, there would be no one near to get hurt . . . and no one to care about too much. He needed time . . . time to get himself back under control, time to learn about his new abilities . . . time to think and become aware of himself once again. Too much had happened in the last couple of weeks . . . he'd lost touch with who and what he was, and now it had cost him everything.

I want to heal

I want to feel

What I thought was never real

I want to let go of the pain I've felt so long.

(Erase all the pain till it's gone)

I want to heal

I want to feel

Like I'm close to something real

I want to find something I've wanted all along

Somewhere I belong

I want to heal

I want to feel like I'm 

Somewhere I belong.

'They could have healed me . . ." he whispered. Only the lonely wind heard his words.

*-------*-------*-------*-------*

Bakura swore, a long string of oaths that would have sounded more appropriate coming from a sailor as he gunned the engine of the Viper. He was hot on Yami's trail, using his empathic senses to track down the desolation that had swamped the younger man. But now he'd lost the trail . . . something that did not make him happy.

He'd left the house not long after Yami had, promising the gathered friends that he would bring Yami back. He could still hear Yugi's voice in his head as the teenager had told them why Yami was running.

"He's afraid," Yugi had murmured, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"Of what?" Bakura had growled, ready to put a fist through the nearby wall in frustration.

"Of how much he cares about you and Marik," Yugi had said. "He's afraid of what he might do . . . the things that might happen . . . if he let's himself be with the two of you." He'd looked around at the entire group of friends then, his voice solemn. "Yami's powers have been growing lately," he'd said finally. "He's been having more and more difficulty controlling them, and he's scared. This business with the two of you has thrown him for a loop . . . he's fallen in love with you, and that's made it even more difficult for him to keep his barrier in place whenever he's near either of you. That's why he reacted so strongly last night . . . not because Ryou and I were in danger, although that fed into . . . but because Marik was in danger." Yugi had looked straight at Marik. "That's why he said he isn't safe and that he wasn't in control. He's not sure how much control he can maintain with the two of you near anymore. He's scared . . . of what he might do to you."

Bakura slammed his fist into the dashboard, using the pain to focus him. Yami loved them . . . loved them both, and Bakura was going to be damned if he was going to let Yami withdraw from the world after that discovery. He'd been looking for someone like Yami his whole life . . . someone who was his equal in everything, someone who wasn't afraid of his temper or his passion. There was no way in hell Bakura was going to let that slip through his fingers. Out of control abilities or not, Bakura wasn't going to let him go.

He wished he could get a hold of Yami's parents . . . they had caused all this, in a way. Yugi had told them how Yami's parents had subjected him to tests and psychological studies once his power's had become known . . . they had been hoping to make the young Yami into a weapon they could use against their business associates. Bakura couldn't understand how they could have done such a thing to their own child. Even though he was no longer on speaking terms with his family, his parents had at least tried to give him a loving home. How Yami could have grown up in a house with so much money to spend and no love to give was disgusting. After hearing that, he was more determined than ever to bring Yami back to the only real family he'd ever had.

His foot suddenly hit the brakes as his eyes drifted over a black Harley parked in front of a small road-side hotel. It looked like Yami's . . . and it was late, so it was very well possible that Yami had been forced to stop for the night, especially since he'd only woken up from the deep sleep the fight with Malik had put him in earlier that afternoon. He shifted into reverse, pulling the Viper into the parking space next to it slowly, eyeing the bike. It certainly appeared to be Yami's bike, right down to the small upside down pyramid on the gas tank. He sat in the car, debating his next move . . . and then ducked as he spied a tri-colored head of hair coming out of the diner across the parking lot. Bakura was suddenly very grateful that Yami had never seen his car. He watched carefully, his eyes peeking over the dashboard as Yami strode up to the door the bike was parked in front of, and took a key out of his pocket. 

Bakura slid out of the car and approached him on silent feet, stopping just behind him and grabbing him as the door opened.

"Inside," he hissed in Yami's ear, making a split-second decision. He shoved Yami through the door, and quickly turned and locked it before turning back to face the young bartender.

"Bakura . . ." Yami whispered, his voice hoarse as the white haired man turned on the lights in the room, illuminating the dark circles underneath Yami's crimson eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you home," he growled, taking a step towards the leather clad man. Yami stepped backwards in response.

"No . .. I can't go back . . . it's . . ."

"Too dangerous?" Bakura said, smiling evilly. "What's dangerous is me finding out that you've fallen in love with Marik and I just after you run out the door. What's dangerous is you leaving all of us behind when we can help you!" He advanced, forcing Yami to continue backing across the room until his back hit a wall. "What's dangerous," Bakura whispered, his face inches from Yami's own, "is how much Marik and I love you in return and want to help you through this, if you will only let us." He leaned in and claimed Yami's lips with his own, tangling one hand in the tri-colored locks as he tasted him gently.

Yami moaned, sagging against the wall until only Bakura was keeping him on his feet. Bakura tasted salt, and opened his eyes to find that Yami's were closed tightly, tears leaking from them slowly. He pulled back, running a thumb gently through the wetness, feeling the softness of Yami's skin underneath.

"Bakura . . . please, just let me go . . ." Yami whispered, his voice choked. "I can't . . . I don't want to hurt anyone . . ."

"Then don't go," the white haired man whispered back. "Let us help you." He tilted Yami's head up, lapping up the tears with gentle swipes of his tongue. "We want you to stay . . . we need you to stay . . ." he murmured, wrapping the shivering form in his arms. He sighed as he felt Yami's arms wrap around his waist, burying his face in the smaller man's hair, holding him close. "Yami," he said quietly, "give us the chance to help you find out what's going on with those abilities of yours." He stepped back, slowly removing Yami's leather jacket to reveal the tantalizing skin underneath. "Marik was right . . . you are beautiful . . ." he whispered. Yami sighed as the leather slid down his arms to lay forgotten on the floor.

"Bakura . . . I can't stay . . . it's too dangerous to be around anyone right now, my abilities are growing out of control . . ." Yami said, his eyes still closed. Bakura growled, suddenly angry.

"No," he snarled. "I'm not letting you go . . . and neither is Marik, nor any of your friends." He pressed Yami into the wall, his breath ragged against Yami's neck as he bent to lick at the pulse beating wildly there. "I can't let you go . . ." he murmured. "I need you . . . and I don't care how dangerous you think it is. I can handle it." He reached between them, cupping Yami in his hand through the leather pants. "You want me . . ." he breathed.

"Gods help me, I do . . ." Yami whimpered, his crimson eyes opening to stare up at the ceiling in desolation as his body turned traitor on him. "But I don't know what will happen . . . why couldn't you just stay away?" he whispered in despair. The need to flee was slowly being buried underneath the feelings Bakura was creating in him. Yami's hand's rose of their own accord to remove Bakura's jacket and shirt, his body needing to feel that pale flesh against his own. "Why aren't you afraid of me?" he asked, not meaning to be heard.

"Because I love you . . ." Bakura murmured. "And I need you . . . I need this, so badly that I don't care what happens." Bakura hissed in pleasure as Yami ran light fingers across his chest, teasing him with the lightest of touches before dipping below his waistband. He moaned as Yami touched him. He maneuvered them slowly to the bed, laying Yami down on it gently. 

Yami gasped, feeling his abilities feeding off what Bakura was doing to him, and knew that if Bakura looked into his eyes right now, they would be glowing. He didn't know what to do . . . his powers had always lain dormant during sex before this, but now he was with someone he felt strongly about. This was what he'd been afraid of and had desperately tried to stop from happening. They were getting close to his boundaries of control . . . and when Bakura hit an oversensitive area, his powers broke loose completely.

Bakura was glad he'd gotten rid of his shoes on the way to the bed suddenly as things began to move quickly. He thought he knew what Yami was doing . . . he could sense the swelling power that was gathering around the lithe body writhing beneath him, but he trusted Yami to control it. Unlike Yami, Bakura did not fear his abilities . . . he trusted in Yami to be able to control them if he really needed to. He was, however, startled when Yami suddenly sat up and pulled him up onto the bed, drawing him into an aggressive kiss that completely turned his world upside down.

He gasped when he suddenly felt his back hit the bed, opening his eyes to stare up at Yami in surprise, his eyes widening as he saw the dancing flames behind crimson orbs. Those chocolate eyes quickly closed when Yami attacked his chest. He felt Yami lick a wet trail up to his shoulder . . . and then yelped in pained pleasure as the crimson eyed demon he suddenly found himself with bit down, marking him. He'd never been marked before . . . he'd always been the one doing the marking, his former lovers too timid to do something like that to him. He turned his head, giving Yami better access . . . and nearly shouted out when he saw they were no longer on the bed . . . but rather above it. He turned back to ask Yami what was going on . . . and then suddenly, he knew. Yami had feared this would happen and that he wouldn't be able to control it . . . his abilities were reacting to the strong emotions he was feeling, both feeding into them and off of them.

"Yami . . ." he growled as he felt the man sucking at the bite as if trying to draw blood from it. "Gods . . ." he moaned. "Don't stop."

"I don't intend to," Yami murmured huskily before licking his ear teasingly. "You started this . . . remember that, Bakura." The pale body beneath him bucked in surprise as he reached down to prepare it.

"Shit . . ." Bakura gasped as he felt Yami probing him gently. He'd never actually been taken . . . technically, he was a virgin still in that area. He knew instinctively that he was going to lose that virginity tonight . . . and surprisingly, he found that he didn't care. He needed this . . . after this, there was no way in hell he was ever going to let Yami go. He saw stars suddenly, and knew that Yami had found that one bundle of nerves. 'This is new . . .' he thought hazily . . . and jumped when he felt Yami answer him in his head.

*You have a whole new experience ahead of you, love,* Yami's voice murmured in the back of his mind. *And I swear it will be like nothing you've ever felt before. Swear to me . . . swear to me you'll stop me if I loose the tenuous control I have right now. I don't want you to be afraid of me.*

'I swear it . . . I'm never letting you go, Yami. I'm not afraid . . . not of you, or your abilities,' he thought back . . . and arched as he felt Yami slide into him. It hurt . . . but gods, the pleasure of it was so much better.

"Yami . . ." he moaned, his eyes opening to stare up into teary, flaming crimson.

"I never want to hurt you, Bakura . . ." Yami whispered, his voice hoarse. Bakura reached up, gently wiping away the few tears that fell like crystalline ice down the lightly tanned cheek.

"I know that you never will," he murmured and pushed against Yami. "I trust you."

"Bakura . . ." Yami growled. "I've wanted to do this for too long . . . don't let this be a dream." Somehow, the feelings he had for this man were keeping the power inside him in check . . . it was there, tangible and stronger than ever, but he was still in control of it.

Bakura barely heard him. He was afloat in feelings he had never felt before, sensations firing up and down his nerve endings like so much crackling fire as Yami brought him higher than he had ever gone.

"I'm not ever letting you go," Bakura whispered. "I'm not afraid of this." He screamed as he came. Yami's voice joined him as Bakura's body spasmed around the lithe young man, bringing Yami to his own release. Bakura barely felt his back hit the bed once again as Yami's telekinesis retreated with the release. Yami withdrew slowly, rising on unsteady feet to retrieve a towel. He gently cleaned himself and Bakura up before lying down next to his white-haired lover. He was startled when he found himself pulled into Bakura's arms.

"Bakura . . ." he murmured. "Why?"

"Yami . . . trust us. Don't run from us . . . let us help," Bakura said quietly. "I'm not afraid of this . . . you shouldn't be either." Yami sighed, relaxing against the lithe form beside him.

"I'm still afraid," he whispered. Together, they fell asleep, Yami wrapped firmly in Bakura's arms.

Author's Note - Awww . . . now where's that gonna lead, I wonder? *grins* You'll just have to wait and find out . . . I already know ^.^ The lyrics, in case you didn't recognize them, are from Linkin Park's Meteora 'Somewhere I Belong'. One of the few groups who's songs I love desperately and unequivocally. If you haven't heard it, I suggest you do . . . it's a great song. I thought it was rather appropriate. So . . .how'd you like it? Review and tell me : ) Changing all of the lemon around really sucked though . . . the aff.net version is much better, I think. But then again, I started writing all of this specifically FOR the lemons, so having to maul them the way I am to post this story here hurts. Ah, well . . . review and let me know that my hard work is worth the effort.


	10. Still Not Settled

Disclaimer - Nope, still don't own them . . . and I'm likely to never do so, no matter how much I wish.

Author's Notes - I AM SO SO SORRY! Believe it or not, the story is actually finished and completely posted on AFF.Net, but I've been lazy and absorbed with a whole lot of real life stuff, and rewriting and editing was just . . . well, enough excuses. I'm back, and editing to post on fanfiction.net, and I hope all of you will forgive me for disappearing for so long. With that said, on with the story! grovels

Chapter 10 - Still Not Settled

Bakura awoke slowly, his body aching in places he hadn't even thought possible. Movement to his right caught his attention. He turned his head . . . and nearly swore when he saw Yami getting dressed. It looked as if the man was getting ready to run again . . . and Bakura wasn't about to allow that.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled, lunging across the bed and grabbing Yami's wrist. Yami jumped, startled, but was caught in an iron grip before he could go more than a few steps.

"Let me go, Bakura," he said, refusing to look at the white haired man. "Just let me go. I can't go back . . . I'd be putting everyone in danger." He sensed Bakura standing up slowly from the bed behind him, but he refused to look back. If he did, he would be tempted to stay . . . and he couldn't do that. "Look . . . just let me go. I just need some time to myself, to get a hold on this . . . I'll be back."

"You're lying," Bakura said flatly, coming around to stand in front of him. "Or did you forget that I'm an empath? I can tell you're lying . . . if I let you go, you don't intend to come back." He sighed, dropping Yami's wrist now that he was in between him and the door. "Running away isn't going to solve anything."

"You don't know . . ." Yami murmured, collapsing back onto the bed, his shoulders drooping. "You don't understand . . ."

"F&%$ you," Bakura snapped, forcing Yami to meet his eyes with a hand on his chin. "I understand that you're scared, and too cowardly to face it head on, and too damn full of pride to let anyone help you!" Yami's eyes flared, the tri-haired man standing and brushing against bare skin as he moved away.

"It's not pride . . . it's called sanity," he snarled, his temper rising. "If I stay, I put everyone in danger . . . if I go, the only person in danger from me is myself. At least I can admit that. And yes, I am scared . . . but who wouldn't be if they had this floating around in their head, just waiting for the right time to bust loose and wreak havoc!?" He turned to regard Bakura carefully, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "You're afraid of your ability too," he murmured harshly. "Are you too cowardly to deny that you closed yourself off to protect yourself?" Bakura stepped towards him, his own eyes like shards of flint as he met the challenging crimson gaze head on.

"I know what I did . . . and I was young and stupid at the time. Maybe I still am, for wasting my time on you," he snarled. Yami stepped back as if he'd been slapped . . . but came back stronger.

"Maybe you are," he replied. "So let me just get out of your life and forget you ever met me. You and Marik will be better off . . . and so will my friends." He strode towards the door, only to find Bakura in his way again. "Move," he said, his temper flaring further . . . and with it, his telekinetic abilities.

"Not happening," Bakura growled, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the door. "I'm not letting you run. You've got to face this sometime . . . it might as well be now." A light near the door exploded suddenly . . . but none of the shards came within an inch of him. It was as if they suddenly stopped dead before touching skin and dropped to the floor. He could feel a slight wind picking up and knew that he was pushing Yami hard . . . but Yami had to realize that he wouldn't harm anyone he cared about, like he had done while they were together. Yami's abilities had been this strong then, feeding off the passion the two of them had created . . . and he'd kept it firmly in control. He needed to find out first hand that he could do it at any time . . . he just had to have the confidence in himself to know that he would never let it get that far.

"Move Bakura . . . before I do something that I'll regret for the rest of my life," Yami murmured. The wind stirred his hair, causing the soft spikes to wave gently as he stared at the man blocking his way out.

"You won't do it, and you need to learn that. You could never allow anything to happen to someone you care about . . . or love. Or did Yugi lie about that? Do you love me?" Yami sighed, crimson orbs closing for a moment. Bakura took down his carefully built walls, reaching out with his own empathic senses to feel the turmoil behind Yami's closed lids. He could feel the power Yami had . . . and he could also feel that his lover was keeping it very firmly in check. The mirror in the bathroom splintered, the light above it cracking and shattering . . . but not once did Yami allow anything near enough to harm him.

"Bakura, don't force me into this," Yami whispered. "I don't want to do this . . . I'm sorry. You should be afraid of me . . . forget you love me, forget you ever met me. Forget what we had in this room . . . and go protect Marik. I don't need you . . . and I don't love you!" He shouted that last sentence, his crimson eyes opening to glare at the white haired man. Bakura felt the power swirl around him . . . just as he found himself lifted from the ground and set on the bed, gently, but still moved. He scrambled back to his feet . . . only to find the door open and Yami gone.

"Damn it!" he swore, grabbing his clothes and dressing swiftly, not bothering with his shoes, socks, or shirt as he raced out the door . . . only to find no trace of Yami. "Sonofabitch!" he snarled. "All right . . . time for plan B," he murmured, going back into the room to grab his keys. Yugi had told him about a cabin that Yami owned north of here . . . they thought that was where he might be heading. He'd said that Yami didn't know that Yugi knew about it . . . if that was the case, then he would head there thinking it was safe. So be it . . . Bakura would catch up with him there. And this time, he wasn't getting off so easily.

----------------------------

Bakura left the Viper near the road, unwilling to let Yami know he was there by driving closer to the cabin. Of all the places, this cabin was in the middle of nowhere . . . it had taken him three days to find it. He'd called back into the city to let everyone know that he was still trying to track Yami down . . . he hadn't mentioned their confrontation in the hotel, unwilling to go into detail. Yugi had confirmed that Yami had gone there . . . he'd managed to wheedle that much out of the lawyer who had called to confirm what Yami had been attempting to do. Yugi had accepted . . . only because of the fact that, as soon as Bakura brought Yami back, he was turning everything right back over to his errant cousin.

Bakura was still stunned that Yami was as rich as he'd found out he was. It explained why he'd reacted to Bakura's comment about rich people as he had . . . technically, he'd been lumped in with Kaiba, which from what Bakura had seen of the two's relationship, was not something he had appreciated. He smiled to himself grimly as he stalked through the woods surrounding the cabin. That was something he would soon rectify . . . if he could just get his recalcitrant lover to see reason and stop being afraid of himself.

The white haired man swore as the cabin came into view . . . several windows were blown out, and it looked like a tornado had gone through here not long ago. Yami appeared to be having problems . . . and Bakura wondered absently what was causing it.

He froze as he rounded a corner and found the lake . . . with Yami calmly floating in the middle of it, over the water, his hands held out at his sides, palms down, his eyes closed.

"Holy shit . . ." he whispered, stunned at the display of power. The water was rippling underneath the man, waves beating against the shore as Yami floated unmoving above the center of the disturbance

Yami concentrated, trying to empty everything in his head into the water below him. All the rage, all the pain and sorrow he funneled into his telekinetic powers, using them to wipe his mind free of what had been plaguing him non-stop for the past three days. When he'd gotten here, he'd been so worked up that the minute he let his guard down, things had gotten out of hand. He hurt . . . his head hurt, his body hurt, but most of all, his heart hurt and there was nothing he could do to heal it. Marik and Bakura had gotten under his skin and made him feel something he'd thought would never have come to him . . . they'd made him love, and he'd had to deny that in order to protect them. Tears dripped slowly down his face as he pushed it aside, funneling it into his powers as he was everything else, trying desperately to make himself forget. Unfortunately, the pain wouldn't go away.

He opened his eyes . . . and they locked immediately on Bakura's own wide, chocolate brown ones. Losing control abruptly like that, he found himself suddenly very wet. He spluttered as he swam to the surface, spitting out water before swimming to the dock and pulling himself out of the water.

"What are you doing here?" he growled as Bakura strode up to him.

"Looking for you, of course," Bakura replied, stopping beside him. "That was quite the display of power . . . and a nice swim, from the looks of it."

"Go away," Yami snapped, standing up and striding towards the cabin. The hurt was back, magnified by the nearness of one of his loves, but he ignored it as he stalked up the path towards the cabin. For some reason, he wasn't surprised to find Bakura following him. "I thought we cleared this up back at the hotel . . ." he snarled, grabbing a towel and rubbing at his hair with it.

"No . . . we made love and then you ran like a coward again," Bakura replied. "Why can't you accept that you need us?"

"I don't need you . . . what I need is to be alone!" Yami snapped, glaring at the man. Bakura looked around, a skeptical look crossing his features.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that," he murmured. "It certainly looks like being alone hasn't done you any good."

"It's going to take time," Yami growled before closing his eyes and sighing. "Just leave . . . I don't want you here."

"I'm not leaving without you . . . and unless you can force me all the way back to where I parked the Viper, you can't do anything about it."

"Fine . . . then I'll leave," Yami said, striding towards the door.

"Good luck . . ." Bakura murmured, watching out one window as Yami strode towards his bike and then swore when it wouldn't start for him. He stalked back into the cabin and stood over Bakura, who had returned to his seat.

"What did you do to my bike?" he snarled.

"Only removed a couple of wires . . . I can fix it when you're ready to listen to reason and return to your friends and your cousin," he said mildly, a slight smirk gracing his features when Yami swore and spun on one heel.

"You're an ass," Yami growled from the other side of the room.

"And you're being an idiot," the white haired man replied, rising from the couch slowly to move closer. "Yami . . . you know you can control this. You just have to believe that you can . . . you didn't hurt me as we made love, and I know they were surging then . . . I could feel it, and I'm not a sensitive like Marik. You even controlled it when we fought over your leaving the hotel . . . why are you being so stubborn about this?" He reached out to touch one shoulder gently, and was stunned to find it shivering.

"I . . . don't want anyone to get hurt if I can't . . ." Yami murmured, refusing to turn around. Bakura tugged on the shoulder, forcing him to turn before raising his head with his other hand. Gazing into those crimson eyes, he knew that he would risk his life for this man . . . somehow, someway, he had to make Yami see reason.

"I know you can . . . you showed me back in the hotel room. You'll never let someone you care about get hurt by this . . . it's not in your nature, no matter how strong these 'abilities' of yours get. Trust me . . . and let us help you," he whispered, before pressing his lips to Yami's in a desperate kiss. He groaned as Yami opened his lips, allowing Bakura entrance and giving him permission to deepen the kiss.

Bakura . . . Yami's voice whispered across his mind, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said before in the hotel room . . . I do love you, and I understand why you closed yourself off. Bakura pulled back to breath, resting his forehead against Yami's as he sighed.

"I know you didn't mean it," he said quietly. "But please . . . you can't do this alone, Yami. If the destruction here about is any indication, you've having more trouble now than you did back in the hotel. Let us help."

"I . . . I feel so helpless," Yami murmured, his eyes closed. "I don't know what to do anymore . . . I used to be able to empty my mind . . . but now every time I try, I see you and Marik. I don't want to lose either of you . . . but I'm so afraid of losing control . . ."

"Come back with me . . . let us prove to you that you can do this with us by your side," Bakura whispered, his voice pleading. "Your cousin is worried sick . . . and Marik is falling to pieces by the day, if what Jou said is true. They're all worried about you . . . please, come back with me to them." Yami sighed, and nodded.

"All right. Being here alone isn't doing me any good . . . but if things get out of hand, promise me you'll let me go."

"I won't promise what I can't do," Bakura whispered, brushing his lips briefly across Yami's. "But I promise we'll deal with this in whatever way necessary."


	11. Homecomings

Disclaimer - nope, still don't own them, but I do partially own my role-playing website with them in it.

Author's Notes - Yami's coming home! Won't Marik be surprised. A little bit of M/M action in here, so be warned. Too bad it's toned down from what's posted elsewhere.

Chapter 11 - Homecomings

Bakura followed Yami's bike closely in the Viper all the way back to the city. Surprisingly, they didn't head to the house . . . they headed for Gravitation. Marik was working that night, as were the others . . . tonight was luckily one of Yami's rare nights off.

Bakura smiled as he watched the way Yami handled the bike. Yami rode the bike like Yami rode . . . well, everything, to be blunt. He was smooth and powerful, but gentle.

"No way am I ever letting you go," he murmured again to the figure on the bike. He almost thought Yami had heard him, because Yami glanced back his way and smiled, a slow, sexy, seductive grin that made Bakura hard just from the promise it held. "I don't give a shit how dangerous it gets . . . if you need to get away, Marik and I are going with you, wherever you go."

They pulled into the employee parking lot around ten that evening. Yami dismounted from the bike, waiting beside it for Bakura to park the Viper and get out. Bakura pulled him into a hot kiss as soon as he got near him.

"Just watching you ride that thing is a major turn on . . ." Bakura murmured. Yami smiled at him . . . the first genuine smile he'd seen since before the fight with Malik. Shadows still lay behind his eyes however, making Bakura hold him back when he went to head for the club.

"Yami," he said, his own eyes serious as he regarded his lover, "you controlled it with me . . . you can control it with him. It doesn't control you . . . you control it. I know you would never hurt me, and so does Marik. Give us the chance to prove it, okay?" Yami nodded, his eyes uncertain still, but calm.

They stopped just inside the backdoor of Gravitation, looking around carefully. The place was packed . . . Duke and Jou were behind the bar, and surprisingly Marik was perched on a stool behind the bar as well, looking depressed. "You go get Marik . . . I'll meet you on the dance floor, love," Yami murmured, releasing his hand. Bakura grabbed his hand again quickly.

"You're not going to disappear again, are you?" he murmured, suddenly worried. Yami looked at him solemnly before coming back to him and giving him a quick kiss.

"I can't," Yami whispered. "My heart is here . . . with you and him. I know that now." Bakura smiled gently and let him fade into the crowd. Yami made his way quickly over to the DJ, whispering in his ear quietly and pointing to Marik. The DJ nodded and grinned before Yami moved back out onto the dance floor, lost once again in the crowd.

Marik looked up, his eyes brightening slightly as he spied Bakura, and darkening again when he saw that his white haired friend was alone.

"Yami?" he murmured. Bakura merely held out a hand to him.

"Come with me, Marik," he said.

"Bakura . . . I really don't feel like dancing right now . . ." Marik said, taking his friends hand.

"Trust me," Bakura whispered in his ear, dragging him close. "Stay beside me."

They moved out onto the dance floor as the DJ switched songs.

"This one goes out as a special request from one of our own," he said over the loudspeakers. "Here comes 'Rapture, Deep Dish Remix' from Vaiio. Dance your heart out, bud."

The crowd slowly moved, forming a clear space near the stage. This was where Bakura headed, hauling Marik along behind him.

"Bakura . . . what the hell are you doing?" Marik said. "Did you find Yami?"

"Just trust me," Bakura called back, a grin on his face. They broke through the crowd as the singing began.

_The night I laid my eyes on you  
Felt everything around me move  
Got nervous when you looked my way_

_But you knew all the words to say  
Then your love slowly moved right in  
All this time, oh my love, where yah been?_

"Yami . . ." Marik whispered, his eyes taking in the tanned, completely bare upper body of the bartender as he stood near the stage, his body swaying slightly to the music as Bakura stepped back. Crimson eyes met lavender for a moment before Yami opened his arms to him.

_Mi, amore don't you know  
My love I want you so  
Sugar, you make my soul complete  
Rapture tastes so sweet_

Marik walked into those arms, his lavender eyes closing in relief as he felt Yami enfold him in his embrace, his body picking up the soft movements of the crimson-eyed young man instinctively as he lay his head on Yami's shoulder and tried not to weep in relief.

"Do you like the song?" Yami murmured, his breath puffing against the blonde's ear gently. "I picked it out just for you and Bakura . . . it's how I've felt about the two of you all along."

Marik nodded, his own arms wrapping around Yami carefully as he struggled not to cry. Yami sensed his struggle.

"I'm sorry, my beautiful one," the man whispered, his tri-colored head resting on Marik's own shoulder. "I will never run from you again. Forgive me."

_I'm mesmerized in every way  
You keep me in a state of daze  
Your kisses make my skin feel weak  
Always melting in your heat  
Then I soar like a bird on the wind  
Oh I glide, as I'm flying through heaven_

"There's nothing to forgive," Marik murmured. "I understand why you did it . . . but let us help you. Please Yami . . . we want to help you. We . . . we love you." Yami held him tighter.

"I love the both of you more than I can ever tell you," he replied. "I'm so afraid of hurting either of you . . . afraid of what it might do . . . but I'm going to try. I can't do this without you though." Marik raised his head, staring into those serious crimson eyes for a moment before dipping his head down to kiss the upraised lips. Yami returned the kiss openly, even as he felt Bakura join them. He clasped one of Bakura's hands, wrapping the white haired body guard's arm around him and resting the pale hand on Marik's hip.

_Since we connect behind closed doors  
Spark this fire even more  
No telling where we will be next  
Surrender to your rapture aura  
Lay your head {let slumber flow}  
Can't resist, that's why words went wrong_

Duke nudged Jou hard, causing the blonde to turn around to tell him to watch his elbows . . . and froze as he spotted the scene on the dance floor.

"Holy shit, he did it!" the amber eyed blonde murmured, staring at Yami locked in the embrace of both Marik and Bakura as they danced. "He brought him back."

"Looks like it," Duke said, a soft smile on his face as he too watched the three men dance. "You should probably go tell Mai . . . since she's got Yugi and Ryou back in the dressing room, they're missing the show." Jou nodded, moving slowly out of the bar and disappearing through the door to the backstage area as Duke saw Tristan heading over.

"I take it you can see them," Tristan said without preamble as he came up beside the bar.

"Who can't?" Duke said. "They have to have the eye of every patron in the place." Tristan grinned.

"Hey, I'm straight and even I gotta say that's one hell of a tempting picture . . . those three look great together." He sighed. "Maybe they can help Yami come to terms with himself and his abilities now." Duke nodded thoughtfully.

"I certainly hope so. I just wish Yami had told us." Tristan lay a comforting hand on the bouncer's shoulder.

"Yami has always been afraid of what we would think of him . . . we're the only family he has. Hell, he didn't want to tell us about them at all in the first place. He got forced into it by that bar fight . . . and he nearly ran that time too." Duke nodded.

"I remember . . . I just hope they can help him deal with this."

----------------------------

"Yami!"

The shouted sound of his name was the only warning the tri-haired man got before he was tackled by his cousin. He fought to stay on his feet, smiling a thanks to Bakura as he came up behind the unsteady pair and let Yami use his body as a stabilizer.

"I told you I'd bring him back, Yugi," Bakura murmured to the smaller teen.

"Thank you Bakura," Yugi said, and then sniffled. Yami looked down at him, his crimson eyes concerned. He'd been so wrapped up in his own problems he'd forgotten Yugi had just gone through hell at Malik's hands.

"Are you all right, little hikari?" he asked. In response, Yugi hit him.

"No, I'm not all right, you ass!" the little one shouted. "Between Malik attacking me and Ryou, and you taking off like a bat out of hell to gods only knows where, I've had more than enough shit happen to me in the last few days to keep me in a psycho ward for months!" He sniffled again, watery amethyst eyes meeting guilty crimson angrily. "Why do you always run?!" he whispered, his voice aching with hurt.

"I couldn't deal with it, young one," Yami said finally, regaining his voice. "Yugi . . . I don't know what to say or how to explain it to you. I thought that by going away I would be protecting everyone, even if it cost me my own chance at happiness. I never wanted to hurt you, little cousin." He grunted when Yugi tackled him again.

"Don't you ever, ever do it again, or I'll never forgive you!" the little one murmured fiercely. Yami ruffled the hair that was so much like his own gently.

"I promise, Yugi," he said solemnly. "If ever I need to leave, it won't be without warning."

"Good," Yugi said firmly, and stepped back . . . only for Ryou to take his place. Yami ran his fingers through the youth's white locks softly as the boy hugged him fiercely. He found himself suddenly surrounded by his friends, and smiled. This was what life was . . . no matter what, his friends were here for him. He was never going to leave them again . . . Bakura had taught him his lesson. Running from them would not protect them . . . it would only hurt them more than he ever could with his abilities.

"I'm where I belong," he murmured, and sighed in contentment.

--------------------------------

The house was silent and dark when they all got back to it. Yami was relieved to see that the repair man had come and put a temporary barrier up to keep out the elements until a window could be ordered to replace the one he'd shattered. He was less enthused by the news they'd reluctantly told him . . . Malik's fall from the window had failed to kill him.

He stopped Bakura as he and Marik prepared to head to their own home.

"Don't go," he murmured. "Stay here, with us. I have plenty of room . . . and if Malik is still out there, I'd feel safer with the both of you here."

"Malik still knows where you live, Yami . . . it's me he's after," Marik said.

"And that is the very reason I want you here . . . strength in numbers," Yami said. "Please . . . I don't want anything to happen to either of you." Marik looked at Bakura, his lavender eyes concerned. Bakura nodded.

"All right," he said. "I'll go pick up a few things and come right back. You stay here with Yami and the others."

"Be careful Bakura," Yami said. "If you see Malik, don't confront him. We can get more clothing for the two of you tomorrow if it comes down to that." Bakura pulled Marik into a hug.

"Spend this time alone with Yami wisely," he whispered in the blonde's ear. "When I come back, I'm not leaving either of you alone." Marik grinned and pushed him towards his car.

"Pervert," he muttered, watching as Bakura climbed into the Viper and pulled away.

"All right . . . we don't need to stand here gawking guys, let's get in the house. We've got a couple of bedrooms to clean out!" Yugi said., getting everybody moving. Yami shook his head . . . it seemed Yugi was recovering well, although he knew that shit would continue to pop up. That could be dealt with though . . .at least his little light was still with him..

----------------------------

Yami disappeared into his room to change once rooms had been picked out for Marik and Bakura. He spun around when he heard the door to his room close behind him, and smiled slightly as he saw Marik standing there.

"Something I can help you with, beautiful one?" he murmured. He was still amazed that Marik could stand to be near him after the fight with Malik. Marik had seen what he could do first hand, and wasn't afraid of him. The why would probably always bother him.

Marik's eyes lingered on the broad expanse of skin Yami was showing as he walked slowly across the room.

"What happened between you and Bakura?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. "He's . . . different. Like he's found something he's been looking for all along." Yami settled on the bed next to him, taking off his boots as he spoke.

"Marik . . . when Bakura found me, I begged him to let me go. He refused . . . quite firmly. One thing led to another . . . and Bakura allowed me to take his virginity," he said quietly. "Does that bother you?" He refused to look up 

. . . he didn't want to see Marik's reaction, fearing that jealousy would be in his eyes. A tanned hand grasped his chin, raising it until he was forced to meet the lavender orbs head on.

"No, it doesn't bother me . . . it makes me happy," Marik said. "Bakura . . . he's been waiting a long time for someone like you to come into his life. I couldn't be bothered by him finally finding what he's been searching for, especially not when what I've been looking for I've found in the same person." He sighed, letting go of Yami to run a hand through his blonde hair. "Bakura is closer to me than a brother . . . he's been my lover, off and on, and he's been my closest friend through a lot of hard times. We've watched out for each other since we were children, and now we've both found the one thing that was missing in our lives. We found you."

He sighed as Yami climbed onto the bed, kneeling behind him to rub his shoulder's gently, relaxing him.

"Well . . . as long as the two of you can share me, I have no problems," Yami said lightly, stopping to peel Marik's white shirt off of him so he could rub the flesh beneath. His thumbs worked into the muscles, soothing away the knots of tension he felt there. "I can't help but love you both equally . . . you both have qualities the other lacks. You're the perfect pair . . . and I thank the gods that I woke up in time to keep from losing the two of you." He bent down, planting a loving kiss on the side of Marik's neck, pausing there to suckle gently at the sensitive flesh when Marik moaned softly.

"Yami . . ." the blonde murmured as Yami trailed light kisses up his neck to the soft spot just behind his ear. "I've wanted you since the first night I met you . . . make love to me, like you promised in the hospital that night." Yami paused, and then nipped lightly on his ear before getting off the bed. Marik watched as he walked across the room to lock the door, pausing on his return to look dead in Marik's eyes as he removed the leather pants he'd been wearing.

Marik flushed, his body going hard at the sight of Yami's perfectly sculpted body. Where as Bakura was hard planes and angles that were just barely softened by flesh, Yami was a combination of softness and rippling muscle, covered by lightly tanned skin that shone slightly in the soft lighting.

"Lay back," Yami murmured, his crimson eyes already glowing with an inner fire as Marik lay back on the bed, his eyes never leaving Yami's own. He watched as Yami walked over to his stereo system, fiddling with the buttons until Enigma's 'Gravity of Love' floated out of the speakers.

"Do you know," Yami murmured, coming to stand beside the bed, "that first night, when I watched you dance to this, I came home and had to please myself because I couldn't get you out of my head?" He leaned over, slowly unbuckling Marik's pants before sliding them slowly down his legs, taking his boxers, pants, and shoes all off in one smooth motion. "You bewitched me," he murmured, running his hands lightly up the tanned thighs until they rested on Marik's hips. "I want to taste you," he whispered, and dipped his head downwards.

Marik cried out softly, tangling his hands in the crimson, black, and gold locks before nearly screaming as Yami left him suddenly, only to writhe when Yami returned a moment later and took up where he had left off.

His back arched as he felt Yami probe him gently.

"Relax, my beautiful love," Yami whispered. "I will never hurt you . . . but I want to do this for you . . ." Marik opened his eyes slowly, staring up into Yami's crimson gaze before nodding.

"I trust you," he said softly . . . and then gasped as Yami inserted 'something' warm and slippery into him before continuing to suck on him. "Oh god . . ." he said hoarsely as Yami began to move . . . and suddenly saw sparks as Yami found what he was looking for.

"I've never . . . no one has ever done this to me . . ." he whispered. Yami paused, sliding up his sweat soaked body to plant a gentle and loving kiss on his lips.

"Than they have deprived themselves of the beauty of your voice," he murmured, trailing light kisses along his jaw line as he reached down to continue his ministrations. "I want to hear you moan and cry out for me . . . I want to hear you scream my name in pleasure as I give you this gift." He licked a path back down the tanned form before taking him into his mouth again, moving his head in time with the movements of his hand.

Marik jerked as Yami hit that spot within him again and again, each time bringing him closer and closer to the edge of oblivion.

"Yami . . ." he gasped, "I'm . . . I can't . . ."

"Let go, love," Yami whispered. "Do it for me." He moved harder, brushing against nerves again and again until Marik's body exploded.

"Yami!" Marik cried out, his back arching off the bed as he came explosively, stars flashing before his eyes in a rainbow array as he felt Yami swallow everything he could give. He felt Yami move away slowly, gasping as he left him completely. "My god," he whispered, his voice hoarse.

"We're not done yet," Yami murmured, and began to skillfully excite him. "I still have much more to give you." Marik looked up at him, his lavender eyes wide in surprise.

"There's more?" he said softly. Yami sighed, and looked down at him sadly.

"Oh Marik . . . you have been so deprived of everything that can be good about this . . ." he whispered. "Close your eyes, my love . . . let me show you through your other senses." Marik complied, and then moaned as he felt Yami slick warmed oil over his returned hardness. "Have you ever taken anyone?" he asked quietly. Marik shook his head.

"No . . . I was always the one being taken . . ." he murmured. "I was the toy . . . I wasn't there to get pleasure, only to give it, at least as far as Malik was concerned." A single, glistening tear rolled slowly from underneath his closed lids. Yami leaned down, licking at the tear softly before kissing Marik lovingly.

"Than you're about to learn what it's like on the other side of the coin," Yami said gently . . . and Marik opened his eyes wide to meet the flaming crimson orbs above him as Yami sank down onto him, burying Marik in his tight warmth. Yami moaned, his head sinking back as his telekinesis spiked. He sat there for a moment, letting himself adjust. It had been a long time since he had allowed anyone to take him . . . usually, he was the dominant one, taking with one hand and giving back whole heartedly with the other.

Somehow, Marik sensed this as he felt Yami's power gathering around him, and he shed more tears for what this one man was willing to do for him, closing his eyes to hide them. He didn't feel worthless anymore . . . Yami made him feel whole, complete for the first time he could remember. He gasped as Yami began to move, rocking slowly back and forth. It was entirely different sensation . . . one he had never experienced before.

"Open your eyes for me, Marik," Yami murmured, groaning softly as he moved. His power uncurled slowly, wrapping both him and Marik within a cocoon of sensation as it crawled over Marik's skin, feeling like thousands of tiny fingers touching every inch of the tanned body. Once again he felt how powerful it was becoming . . . and how fully leashed it was by the love he had for the man beneath him. He gazed down into lavender orbs lovingly, reaching out with his mind to heal Marik's wounded soul.

I love you . . . never again will you be just a toy, Marik, he whispered in the blonde's head. We are equals . . . I am yours as much as you are mine . . . as is Bakura. We are partners . . . no one of us is dominant to the others. Lavender eyes welled, and he bent down to kiss those tears away.

"Get behind me . . ." he murmured against Marik's lips.

"What? Oh . . . gods, Yami, I couldn't . . ." Marik gasped. It was the most dominant act he could think of . . . and Yami wanted him to take the dominant position?

"Yes you can," Yami whispered, sliding off him slowly. Marik's eyes widened as Yami got on his hands and knees in front of him, his head resting on his crossed arms. To Marik, up until this point, it had been merely another act of humiliation. He felt humbled by what Yami was giving him . . . and very unsure of himself. He kneeled behind Yami hesitantly . . . and was startled when Yami put one hand behind his back, his fingers open and uncurled.

Take my hand, his voice whispered in Marik's mind, the mental caress like warm silk. He took it slowly, watching as the slightly lighter fingers wrapped gently around his darker ones. Now do it, my love. Take me . . . and let me show you how equal we are. Marik nodded, moving slowly to do as Yami requested. He stilled when he felt Yami tense up, and went to pull back out, only to be halted by Yami's hand tightening on his. I am okay, Marik. You did not hurt me . . . it is just different sensation that caught me by surprise. Yami murmured in his head. Now . . . do this Marik. It is the only way your soul will ever fully heal.

Marik moved carefully, moaning as his movements quickened even as he tried to hold back. He was crying softly . . . he knew he was, he could feel the tears on his face, but they were cleansing tears, letting him release all the pain and humiliation he had suffered at Malik's hands. He reached around Yami's hip, grasping his erection, pumping the hardened member in time with his movements. He could hear Yami gasping, could feel the telekinetic power this man held pulsing in time with their heartbeats . . . but he wasn't afraid. He knew instinctively that Yami had a firm hold on that which he had been most afraid of. He could feel the air shifting around them as Yami's power swirled and increased in time with his rising passions and he gloried in it. This was what love was . . . taking and receiving, trusting and being trusted.

Yami cried out beneath him, bucking against him as Marik felt warmth splash his hand. He groaned as he felt Yami tighten up around him, and with a final push he felt it all let go, releasing into Yami and releasing his past to the winds. He pulled out and collapsed, unmoving as Yami tenderly cleaned him and then the bed before attending to himself. When he finished up, he lay down beside the crying blonde, taking him tenderly in his arms and smoothing the disheveled hair back from his face as he wrapped Marik in his own body.

"I love you Marik," Yami whispered to him. "Don't ever forget that . . . I will do anything for you if it is in my power to do so." Marik gripped him tighter, falling asleep quickly as Yami held him, feeling safe for the first time in what felt like forever.


	12. Behind Closed Doors

Disclaimer - I don't own them . . . and I'm not making any money from writing this. So don't sue me . . . I've got enough shit going on in my life as it is.

Author's Notes - Violence, blood, and rape in this chapter, although it's been severely chopped up so that it's barely there. Just so you all know, I do not condone that type of thing, so don't take this as proof that I do. You've been warned . . . if you find any of the above overly offensive, you shouldn't be reading this. Of course, if you've read the story this far, you're probably going to read this chapter anyway. So, if I go finding my account banned for any reason, I'm going to be highly annoyed, since you have been warned. Trust me, if you think this version is bad, go over to adultfanfiction.net and read the original version.

Chapter 12 - Behind Closed Doors

Yami raised his head off the bed slowly as he sensed Bakura outside the door, getting ready to pound on it. Reaching out with his mind, he turned the lock and then opened the door, revealing a rather stunned Bakura standing in the hallway, his fist raised. The white haired man stepped into the room and Yami closed the door gently behind him before disentangling himself from Marik and standing slowly, slipping on a pair of boxers that lay near at hand.

"Any problems?" he asked quietly. Bakura shook his head.

"He's been there . . . our stuff was everywhere and certain items of Marik's had been literally torn to pieces, but I didn't run into him," the man murmured. "Is he okay?"

"Marik's fine," Yami replied. "We had some . . . emotional stuff to deal with."

"It looks like it," Bakura said dryly, grinning. Yami chuckled slightly, wincing as he sat down in his desk chair. "You okay?"

"Yeah . . . it's just been awhile since I was the bottom," Yami murmured. Bakura stared at him in shock. Once again Yami had surprised him . . . Marik had never been the top in any of his relationships, and yet now it seemed that Yami had gotten him to take the position. "He needed . . . to learn that we're all equals in this," Yami said into the silence. "He also needed it to begin to heal what Malik did to him."

Bakura came up behind him, rubbing his shoulders gently as he placed a light kiss on the side of the tanned neck.

"You needed it too. You needed to see for yourself that you wouldn't put him in danger any more than you did me. You'll never cease to surprise me, will you?" he murmured.

"I certainly hope not . . . I wouldn't be doing my teacher justice if I did," Yami replied quietly. Bakura stilled.

"Your teacher?" Yami sighed, smiling slightly a he remembered.

"My senior year in highschool, while I was struggling with my sexuality, I was doing some research on line. I found references to an obscure monastery in the desert of Egypt, where they practiced the art of 'healing through touch' and the Kama Sutra. I decided to try to find it during my mid-school vacation that year. I hoped that the . . .isolation would help me work through my confusion. I met a man there . . . he'd been studying there his whole life with the temple priests. He taught me a lot . . . the least of which I think was how many sexual positions I could actually get into." Yami chuckled at that. "He also taught me how much power sex could have, especially when it was with the right person and done the right way. 'The power to heal, or the power to harm' he said, quite a few times, actually. I never knew what he meant . . . until I met the two of you." He looked up at Bakura suddenly, his crimson eyes dark. "I can heal myself, but with the power it creates, I can also kill. I'm still afraid . . . but now I know that I can at least control it that much."

"Remind me, if I ever meet this guy, to thank him profusely," Bakura murmured. Yami sighed.

"I wish you could meet him love . . . but he passed away not long after I left the monastery. He died going home to visit his aging mother." Yami stood slowly, wriggling out of his boxers before slowly undressing Bakura. "It's been a very long day . . ." he murmured. "Come sleep with us . . . tomorrow we can face everything in a new light." Bakura nodded, following him to the bed where they slid between the silk sheets. Chocolate eyes watched as Yami gathered the sleeping Marik close to him once again before Bakura lay down behind him, cradling the slim form against his body. They were fast asleep within minutes of each other, joining Marik in dreamless, exhausted sleep.

----------------------------

"You know . . . I hate to wake them, they look so great together," Yugi's voice murmured somewhere near his door.

"Yeah . . . but Yami's gonna want to know what's going on . . ." Ryou replied quietly.

Crimson eyes blinked sleepily before Yami raised his head to look over his shoulder at his cousin and friend.

"I would want to know about what?" he murmured, his voice husky.

Yugi crept over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"A news cast that just came on a minute ago . . . someone spotted Malik over in the warehouse district last night. By all reports, he was limping and seemed injured . . . but the police have an all points bulletin out on him for the attack at the house the other night, so no one stopped to try and help him," he said quietly. He glanced at Bakura and Marik, then grinned at his cousin. "Tiring them out a bit early in the relationship, aren't you?" Yami threw a pillow at his head. He ducked it, chuckling quietly as he retreated from the room, dragging Ryou with him. Yami rolled his eyes and groaned as a twinge in his backside reminded him of just what had tired Marik out last night. Moving slowly, he climbed out of the bed and slipped on a pair of baggy black sweat pants and a white cotton shirt, not bothering to button it as he padded down to the bathroom before heading to the kitchen. Ryou and Yugi were sitting around the table . . . it appeared they were the only ones awake in the house. Yugi handed him a cup of coffee as he sank gingerly into a chair.

"Thanks," Yami murmured, sipping it slowly as he eyed the two over the rim of the cup. "With everything that's been going on . . . I haven't been able to find out how you two are holding up," he said. He set the cup down gently as the two boys refused to meet his eyes. "I can't help if you don't talk to me."

"Yami . . ." Yugi said, then stopped. Would his cousin even believe him? "Malik didn't do anything to us other than cut us up a little. Yeah, it was terrifying . . . and Ryou's been having some bad dreams about it . . . but that's all he did. He called Bakura right after he got us tied up." Yami raised an eyebrow in question.

"He wanted Marik . . .he wasn't interested in us," Ryou murmured. "He just wanted us as bait. We were already the perfect little toys in his mind, so he didn't need to teach us a lesson, or at least that's what he said. But . . . Yami , I think he might be after you now, too." Yugi nodded.

"He said some things . . . about how you needed to learn your place," his cousin said. "I think he might come back for you." Yami shrugged.

"If he does, we'll deal with him. I don't think he'll be that stupid, however. One taste of what I can do ought to be enough for him." He sighed. "It was certainly enough for me," he whispered. He was startled when Ryou came over and climbed into his lap, wrapping his soft arms around Yami's neck and squeezing gently.

"You were just protecting us and Marik," Ryou murmured against his neck. "It was scary . . . but we knew you would never intentionally hurt us, out of control or not." Ryou's breath against his neck caused Yami to squirm slightly.

"Ryou," he murmured, "you're just a bit too young for me and this is going to be causing some serious problems to my libido very soon if you don't stop." Ryou leaned back and smiled slightly before getting off his lap and returning to his seat. Yami glared at Yugi as he chuckled.

"Told you, Ryou," his small cousin said. Yami arched an eyebrow at the smaller version of himself questioningly. "Ryou said the other night that he didn't understand how anyone could be interested in someone as slight and feminine as he looks when they're gay. I told him he was dead wrong if he thought he was unattractive, and he said that the real proof would be if you showed any interest." Yami smirked and glanced over at Ryou, who was blushing a deep crimson. One slim, tanned hand reached across and smoothed through the silver-white hair.

"Ryou," Yami murmured, "if you weren't so young, I would have definitely considered it. You're beautiful . . . and you're not as feminine as you think you are." He leaned over to the younger boy's chair, pulling the slight body back into his lap. Ryou shivered as Yami pressed warm lips to his neck, nipping teasingly before placing a gentle kiss to the smooth skin. "Perhaps once you hit eighteen I'll show you what I mean . . . if Yugi and my lover's will let me." Yugi smirked from across the table, watching his love on his older cousin's lap. Yami could turn on an anyone if he turned the charm on . . . and that legendary charm was currently going full force. Yugi was amused to see that Ryou was just about helpless against it . . . most people were once Yami set his eyes on them.

"How . . . how old are you?" Ryou murmured, his voice the barest whisper as his eyes got hazy due to Yami's attentions. Yami smiled against his neck.

"I'm twenty three, Ryou. And you, dove, are barely seventeen, only slightly younger than Yugi."

"Hey, Yami . . . if you keep that up, I don't think he's ever going to recover and I don't want you spoiling him for me," Yugi said with a grin. Yami's crimson eyes slowly came up, looking at his cousin over Ryou's shoulder, and Yugi squirmed. Even he wasn't immune to his older cousin . . . and the flames that were burning behind those crimson eyes right now were turning him hot and cold in turns. He looked away for a moment . . . when he turned back, Yami's eyes were once again merely crimson, the flames quenched but still smoldering.

I'm sorry little one, his voice whispered across the surface of Yugi's mind. My passion's right now are very near the surface . . . as is my power. Ryou merely stroked the fire . . . I have it under control now.

Because of Bakura and Marik? he thought back. Yami nodded.

They have taught me that I can control it, even when my emotions are at their highest . . . but it needs an outlet. I'm still trying to find one . . . and right now, I'm still overcharged from playing with Marik.

Yugi grinned at him.

"Playing, huh?" he said out loud. "The sounds coming out of your room sounded like more than just playing." Yami glared at him in mock anger while Ryou giggled against his chest.

"Yes . . . playing, you little pervert," the older boy said "You've been hanging out with Jou and the others too much. They're tainting you," he said morosely.

"Like you're not?" Yugi said, and then ran for it when Yami removed Ryou from his lap and went to grab him. "HELP! RYOU!"

Yami cornered him in the living room, tickling him mercilessly until Ryou joined in. At that point it was two against one, and Yami was pretty much destined to lose . . . until Bakura showed up.

"Bakura . . ." Yami gasped, trying to breathe in between fits of laughter, "help!" Bakura stood there, a grin on his face as he watched the two younger boys continue to torture Yami, before he leaned down and snatched Ryou around the waist. Ryou squeaked as he was summarily hauled into the air and plopped into one of the easy chairs. It wasn't long before Yami had overpowered his smaller cousin, and had summarily sat on him.

"Yami, get off!" Yugi said. "I give!" Yami let him up slowly, keeping a close eye on the boy as he settled on the far end of the couch. His breath whooshed out of him when Bakura promptly dropped onto the couch, his head dropping into Yami's lap.

"Good morning," Yami murmured, threading his fingers through the silver-white hair of his lover as he smiled down at him.

"Those two words don't belong in the same sentence," Bakura grumped, causing Yami to chuckle. "What? It's the truth." Yami merely shook his head slowly, laughing quietly.

"You're not a morning person," he said. He glanced over at Ryou and Yugi, who were cuddling in the chair. "Unlike other people I know around here." Yugi stuck his tongue out at his cousin. "Marik still sleeping?"

"Yeah . . . with everything that's been going on, he's exhausted," Bakura murmured. "Not surprising, really." Yami nodded in agreement. He was actually still tired himself . . . but since he was up, he intended to stay that way and enjoy his new found happiness. Deft fingers massaged Bakura's scalp gently, relaxing the pale young man.

"The others went home?" he asked Yugi quietly. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah . . . we got the two new rooms cleaned up and then they went home to get some sleep. It's been a hell of a few days for everyone." He sighed. "I don't suppose you're off tonight?" Yami shook his head.

"Nope . . . I'm scheduled to work tonight. But you and Ryou are coming with us . . . I'm not leaving you here with Malik still out there," Yami said, his head falling back on the couch. "We need to deal with him before any of us can relax."

----------------------------

Across town, Malik hissed as he hit the wall after losing his balance for what felt like the hundredth time. It had been three days since that fateful meeting . . . but he couldn't go see a doctor because of the police, which meant he had to suffer through it.

"What the hell is he?!" he muttered to himself as he staggered erect once again and continue to his loft. "How could some weak fool do this to me that easily?"

He absently sucked on the blood from the wound he'd reopened on his hand, where Marik had bit him. His little play toy . . . that little bastard had run out on him after his last punishment, had gone running to that pale haired freak of a friend and told him that it was over. How dare he! Malik would be the one to determine when he was tired of his little toy, not the toy itself. And now he had even more annoying friends to watch out for him . . . but that was fine. Malik had plans for those friends . . . especially the one called Yami.

"He'll make a beautiful play toy . . ." Malik whispered, feeling himself harden at the thought. Yami was dangerous . . . but he liked danger. He liked danger, and pain, and blood. And there would be plenty of that once he possessed the crimson eyed bartender. First he would take that delicious body . . . and then he would break the man's mind. He looked forward to it in a way he hadn't looked forward to anything in a long time.

Stumbling into his apartment, he sank onto the couch, blissfully unaware of the blood that dripped down his leg to pool on the floor beneath. The fall from the window had done a good amount of damage . . . he was faintly surprised that he was even alive, much less able to move around.

"Let them get comfortable . . ." he murmured out loud, his hand falling into his lap to stroke at the hardness there. "They'll let down their guards . . . and then I'll reclaim Marik and take my new toy to break in."

"Master . . . let me help you . . ." Shivia whispered, crawling on her hands and knees across the cement floor. She opened his pants slowly, taking him into her mouth as he moaned slightly. She didn't cry out as he thrust up into her . . . she knew better than to protest in anyway from anything her Master wanted to do to her. Once upon a time, Marik had been like this. He smiled down at her, his eyes alight as he gagged her.

"Such a good little toy . . ." he murmured. "And oh, how I will reward you . . ." Yanking her off him roughly by the hair, he flipped her over and pushed into her, rewarded by the whimper of pain as he pushed into her with no preparation. Bending her over the arm of the couch, he slammed into her over and over again, feeling the blood coat him with it delicious warmth as he hurt her. He removed the knife from his belt, creating another scar on her back. He suckled at the wound, biting and sucking at it, drinking her blood as he came to his completion. He withdrew and tucked himself back into his pants, backhanding her as rage suddenly blinded him.

"Did I tell you to come to me!" he snarled as the girl rose shakily to her knees, her black hair hanging in disarray as she hung her head. He kicked her suddenly, hard, feeling ribs break from the force and smiled. "Scream for me . . ." he growled.

The screams continued without end for what seemed like an eternity . . . and there was no one around to hear when they suddenly cut off with a sickening crack.

"Yami will be stronger," Malik murmured, sliding his hands over his blood soaked clothing as he stared down at the huddled mass that had once been a human being. "And how I look forward to him on his knees before me."

----------------------------

Yami awoke in a cold sweat, something having disturbed his slumber as he rested before work.

"What the hell?" he murmured, sliding out of bed. He shivered . . . whatever it was that had woke him, it was strong and directed at him.

"What's wrong?" Marik murmured, Yami's sudden movement having finally woke him.

"I don't know . . ." Yami said. "Whatever it is, it's not pleasant." Marik arose from the bed and came to stand behind him, wrapping tanned arms around the slightly smaller man.

"It was probably just a nightmare," he whispered, laying a kiss gently on Yami's neck. "Come back to bed . . . we still have a few hours before work, and you need the rest." Yami nodded slightly, sliding back into bed beside his blonde lover, letting Marik wrap him in his arms.

"I get this feeling it was Malik," Yami said softly, staring up at the ceiling. "He's thinking about me . . . I can sense it somehow." Marik stilled beside him, causing Yami to turn to look into those lavender eyes.

"You provided a challenge," the blonde whispered. "Oh no . . . Yami, he wants you now! He can't stand someone being able to best him . . . and you nearly killed him! He'll want to break you . . ." Marik whimpered. "This is all my fault!" Yami sat up, dragging Marik up with him and taking him by the shoulders, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Marik . . . what Malik does is not your fault. He's a sick, twisted, psychotic individual. If he wants me, he'll have to take me . . . and I won't allow him to do that."

"You don't understand . . ." Marik whispered. "He won't give up until he's dead . . ."

"Then we'll deal with it when the time comes," Yami replied softly. He pulled Marik closer, resting the blonde head on his shoulder. "None of this is your fault," he murmured, running a soothing hand over the teenager's back. "If Malik desires me that badly, he'll have to come get me . . . and I think we all know how that will end. Do not let it worry you." He bent down slightly and kissed Marik gently. "Now stop worrying and enjoy what little time we have left together before work." The slight blonde nodded, letting his head drop back onto Yami's chest. Yami turned his crimson gaze towards the window, deep in thought.

At least his abilities would allow him to protect those around him . . . as long as he managed to keep control of them.


	13. Minor Confrontations

Disclaimer - Nope . . . still don't own them.

Author's Notes - Relatively tame chapter this time around. Enjoy all.

Chapter 13- Minor Confrontations

Yami smiled to himself as he got the bar set up for the night, his glance occasionally flitting over to Bakura, who was seated at the end of the bar, keeping an eye on the crowd. Marik was in back making sure his costume and makeup were easily accessible for his set at the end of the night . . . after that, the blonde would be out here as well. He shook his head slightly in amusement . . . who would have ever thought he would be acting like a love struck kid? He could feel his powers inside his head, pulsing at the nearness of at least one of his loves, but they were completely restrained by the fact that these two individuals knew everything about him and weren't afraid. It seemed that once he'd gotten over being afraid of himself, his control had grown in proportion with the new strength his abilities had gained. Admittedly, he was still fearful of what they could do . . . but he knew now that he had enough control not to harm those he loved.

He sighed suddenly as his eyes fell on Illyana Florentino. He hadn't had to deal with the woman since that first night Marik had appeared in his life . . . apparently her husband had come back and required her presence. He really didn't feel like putting up with her unwanted advances again tonight. The woman was dressed in a clingy, sheer black dress that showed nearly every asset she had . . . which, while being numerous, still didn't interest him in the slightest. Her black hair was pulled up in a complicated hair style and she was wearing very high heeled shoes. That right there told him that she hadn't come to the club to dance tonight . . . she'd come to try to get him into bed with her again. He rolled his eyes and busied himself with the bar. Maybe if he could ignore her long enough . . .

"Why, hello handsome," she simpered, reaching out to run her crimson coated nails up the bare skin of his arm. He shivered, more in disgust than any other feeling, and looked up, moving his arm out of reach.

"Hello, Illyana. Bar doesn't open for another two hours," he said politely.

"You know I didn't come for the drinks . . ." she murmured, batting her eyelashes at him. He suppressed a shudder at that . . . his initial hunch had been right, she'd decided to make another go at getting him into her bed.

"Illyana," he said, "I know why you're here. But I'm not interested. I'm sorry." She sat back, affronted.

"How could you not be interested in this?" she asked, waving a hand at her scantily clad form. "If it's money, I have more than enough of it . . ." Yami sighed and wished Jou would come back from seeing Mai to rescue him. He didn't know how many different ways he could tell this woman politely that he was gay.

Marik approached the bar slowly, taking his time admiring his two lovers as he walked across the slowly filling dance floor. Bakura was wearing white leather pants, tucked into black boots with a red silk shirt that was open most of the way to his stomach, his white hair gathered loosely at the nape of his neck. Yami, on the other hand, was wearing black jeans and a gold cotton shirt with a black leather vest, his hair in it's usual spiky arrangement with the gold streaks running up it. He still hadn't figured out if Yami deliberately did that to his hair or if it was natural. He paused for a moment as he got closer. It looked like Yami had his hands full . . . and Bakura was looking none too pleased about it either. But Bakura couldn't do anything . . . officially, he wasn't employed by Kaiba Corp to work as a bouncer at the bar, and could be thrown out if he started anything with one of the patrons. That wasn't stopping Marik, however.

Marik sidled behind the bar, running a comforting hand over Bakura's leather clad leg to settle him before moving in behind Yami, wrapping his arms around the shorter man's waist and bending down to place a loving kiss on the side of his neck.

"My stuff is ready for my set at the end of the night, love," he murmured . . . and then glanced up at the woman, taking in her wide eyes and suddenly pale face. "Oh . . . I'm sorry. I hadn't realized you have a customer. I thought the bar didn't open for a bit yet." Lavender eyes regarded Illyana contemplatively over one gold and leather clad shoulder before he straightened and held out his hand. "I'm Marik . . . one of the dancer's here at Gravitation." Illyana took his hand limply.

"Illyana Florentino," she murmured, her voice hoarse as her eyes darted back and forth between Yami and Marik, and the one arm that the blonde teen had kept wrapped around Yami's waist. "It's . . . nice to meet you." She stood abruptly. "I think I see some friends . . . please excuse me," she murmured quickly, and left. Yami sagged against his taller lover suddenly.

"Gods, that woman just doesn't give up," the crimson eyed man murmured. He squeezed Marik suddenly in a brief hug. "Thanks for the timely rescue."

"Yeah . . . good move on that one, Marik," Bakura grumbled from where he had moved closer. "I was getting ready to tear her apart."

"I could tell," Marik replied, smoothing a hand through Yami's hair before snatching a stool from the other side of the bar and setting it in an out of the way corner behind the counter to sit on. "How long has she been after you, Yami?"

"Too damn long," Yami muttered, putting his back to the counter so he could see both Marik and Bakura. "I can't begin to count how many times I've told her I'm gay in as polite a way as possible."

"Some people you just can't be polite with," Bakura said. Marik grinned at his white haired lover at that.

"Bakura . . . you're never polite with anyone," he said. Bakura shot him a look over one shoulder, then shrugged.

"Most people don't deserve it," he snorted. "Speaking of which . . . here's comes Kaiba." Yami rolled his eyes, but turned around to face his boss.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kaiba snapped as he strode up to the bar. "I just saw Illyana Florentino walk out not five minutes after she got here." He pointed at Yami. "If you insulted her . . ."

"I didn't insult her," Yami said shortly. "But I'm not a piece of meat either. It's in my contract that I have to be polite to the customers at all times, including arrogant bitches who think they can buy anything . . . but I don't remember my contract stating that I had to tolerate unwanted advances and being mauled on more than one occasion by the same individual."

"Would it hurt you to consider it? She's one of our biggest money patrons and . . ." Bakura slammed his hand down on the counter top, interrupting the sapphire eyed millionaire.

"Just because Yami works for you doesn't mean he has to change who he is to suit your whims," the white haired man growled. "He said her advances were unwanted, and that's precisely what they were. For your information, he's tried to tell her several times that he wasn't interested, quite politely, and she wasn't listening."

"And who the fuck are you?" Seto growled, his blue eyes cold as he studied the shorter man.

"Bakura Nisar, Marik's bodyguard . . . and Yami's." Kaiba glared at him for a minute, and then turned his attention back to Yami.

"A bodyguard now? You're becoming nearly more trouble than you're worth, Yami Mutou . . ." Kaiba snarled. "I've had it with you thinking you run this club! Between running out of here without warning . . . twice! . . . and having people behind the bar who clearly don't belong there . . ." he glanced at Marik " . . . I grow tired of you thinking that you can break the rules and get away with it!"

"Kaiba . . ."Yami growled, his eyes growing redder as he held onto his temper, "in case you hadn't noticed, Marik works here, which makes him legal to be behind the bar. And as I'm sure you're aware, the other night was a very severe emergency and if you think for even a moment I am putting this job before my only living family, you are dead wrong." He moved slowly, his eyes never leaving Kaiba's as he withdrew his bartending license and his Kaiba Corp. ID card from his wallet and laid them on the counter top. "Now then, Mr. Kaiba . . . if you don't want the 'trouble' you seem to think I cause, then I'll just leave these here." Turning, he walked out from behind the bar and headed for the front door, leaving Kaiba, Marik, and Bakura all staring at him in shock.

Bakura was the first to recover, standing up quickly to go after Yami when Marik's hand on his arm stopped him. He looked at his friend, puzzled as to why Marik would want him to sit there and watch their love walk away . . . and then followed Marik's eyes to Kaiba. The millionaire was standing there, a shell-shocked expression on his face. He woke up suddenly and strode off after Yami, his longer legs eating up the distance between the two men.

Kaiba reached out and spun the shorter man towards him, his blue eyes practically glowing with anger.

"Where do you think you're going?" he hissed. He was surprised when Yami shrugged his hand off, matching the taller man's anger with an anger of his own.

"I'm leaving . . . I'm taking my 'trouble' elsewhere," Yami growled. "Find yourself another bartender . . . better yet, Duke can take my position and you can hire Bakura as the new bouncer." He turned, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder once again. "Something I can do for you, Mr. Kaiba?" he said, not turning around. The taller man was silent for a moment. Yami was just get ready to shrug the restraining hand off once again when Seto finally spoke.

"Stay," he said, practically choking on the word. "I'm not going to find a better bartender than you for Gravitation . . . and I do understand why you had to leave the other night. If it had been Mokuba . . ." his voice trailed off for a moment before he continued. "Look . . . just try to abide by the rules a little bit more, okay? I can only allow so much . . ." Yami turned to look up at him, his crimson eyes serious.

"I don't break your rules on purpose, Seto," he murmured. Kaiba nodded.

"Yes, I know that . . ." the millionaire muttered and ran a hand through his hair. "Just get back behind the bar . . . please." Yami could tell it took all his self control to add that one word at the end. Deciding his boss had been tortured enough for one day, now that his own temper had settled a bit, he turned silently and made his way back to the bar.

----------------------------

Malik watched from the balcony above the dance floor as his playtoy-to-be walked back across the floor to the bar, where he joined the white haired miscreant and Malik's errant slave. He licked his lips slowly, loving the challenge that Yami was going to present him. Such a delectable body . . . such a dominant spirit and strong will . . . rarely had he come across such a beautiful toy that would prove such a joy to break. He fingered his temporarily brunette hair impatiently, wishing he could claim his two pets now . . . but he would have to wait and watch carefully. This would take planning and cautious preparation . . . but the wait would be so very worth the effort.

He sighed, frowning in irritation as he saw Marik kiss Yami lightly, then run a hand over Bakura's thigh before disappearing back behind the stage. Marik was his toy . . . he shouldn't be touching or be being touched by anyone else, at least not without his master's permission. His little blonde slave needed a severe punishment . . . although perhaps he would go lightly on the teenager for having brought such a delectable piece as Yami to his attention. Returning to his shadowed table in the corner of the balcony, he sank into the chair and began to mull things over in his mind.

Going after the look-a-likes was not an option anymore . . . he hated to repeat himself, first of all, and he doubted that they would ever be left alone again anyway. So what other option was there that would draw both Marik and Yami to him? An evil grin blossomed on his face as the answer came to him . . . the one thing that both his toys shared. Bakura was the key to getting both of them . . . but he would be difficult to get alone and vulnerable.

But that was fine . . . Malik loved nothing more than a challenge. Perhaps . . . even Bakura could be made into a toy for him to play with. The grin spread into a full fledged, blood thirsty smile at the thought. Yes . . . that would be ideal.

Settling back in his seat, sipping slowly on the Bloody Mary he had ordered (although he still wished it had real blood in it instead of tomato juice) he let thoughts and plans filter through his mind as he absently watched the bar.

----------------------------

Yami shivered, drawing Bakura's attention to him from the other side of the bar from where he was working.

"You cold?" he asked his lover, one white eyebrow arching delicately over a warm brown eye as he regarded his lover.

"No," Yami murmured. "I just get this feeling that I'm being watched." Bakura smiled, one of the few genuine smiles Yami had ever seen cross the bodyguard's face.

"Love . . . everyone at the bar has their eyes on you . . . not that I can blame them," he replied. Yami smiled slightly at the comment and then shrugged, but the nagging feeling that unwelcome eyes were watching him refused to go away. He glanced around as he delivered a White Russian to one customer, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. The dance floor was packed, as was the bar . . . and Bakura was right, a lot of eyes were on him as equally as they were on the figures dancing a short distance away. He sighed and took another order, watching Jou out of the corner of his eye as the blonde went about showing off, as was his usual style when working.

His eyes trailed over the rest of the packed dance club, pinpointing each one of his friends after a few moments. Tristan was over by the stage, lounging in one corner as he kept an eye on the dance floor . . . Duke was near the door, backing up Atlas, who was outside playing god with the line of people seeking entrance to the club. Mai was backstage with Ryou and Yugi, as was Marik, getting ready for their sets. Everyone was here and accounted for . . . so why did he feel so uneasy? Malik wouldn't be stupid enough to come here and try anything again . . . so what was causing this reaction? Something was out of whack, but he was at a loss to figure out what it could be.

Yami sighed, glancing at Bakura to calm himself. A slight smile graced his features as he watched Bakura continuously scan the dance crowd, his eyes lingering longest on the patrons coming in the door before he swept the crowd on the floor and around the bar again. His white haired lover was simply an amazing individual . . .strong willed and stubborn, he'd shown a surprisingly gentle and caring side with Marik and now Yami. Crimson eyes darkened slightly with memory of what he'd been planning on doing before Bakura had shown up at the cabin . . . he'd fully intended to live out the rest of his life in solitude, withdrawing from everyone he cared about in order to protect them. Of course, what Bakura didn't know . . . what he didn't really even know himself . . . was how long that really would have been. He'd contemplated suicide enough times to know that he wouldn't have lasted long being isolated like that . . . eventually, his will to live would have given out and he would have walked into the lake and drowned himself.

He was sure Jou suspected it . . . Jou had been the one to stop him from killing himself the first and only time he'd taken lives with his powers. He'd desperately wanted to die then . . . wanted it more than anything else in the world. It was his will to live that had kept him thinking about it for as long as he had . . . long enough for Jou to walk into the kitchen and snatch the knife out of his hand before enveloping him in a hug that had done nothing to still the shaking that had set into his bones once the object was gone.

It had been a long, hard road back to life after that incident. Faced with police inquiries and possible charges for murder, the only thing that had kept him sane had been his friends. In the end, the only thing that had kept him from jail was the fact that his fingerprints had been on none of the murder weapons, and none of the witnesses could clearly state what had occurred. It hadn't been long after this that he'd received the letter from Solomon Motou asking him to take Yugi under his wing. He'd been so sorely tempted to tell the man to keep his grandson away from him . . . his life had been a wreck, his very emotional balance in shambles, and to be asked to take a young man from a small district into that mess had been nearly too much. He was thankful that he had never sent the letter that he had actually wrote.

Yugi had saved him in a way none of the others could really comprehend. He'd walked into Yami's life, full of exuberance and light . . . and had done more for Yami than his older cousin could ever repay. He'd shown Yami that life was worth living for the wonder it could hold if you just looked at everything through new eyes. His jaded heart had healed in the light of Yugi's innocent soul . . . and he had slowly come to understand himself in a way that had eluded him up to that point. He'd almost lost that clarity due to Malik . . . and with it, the small measure of sanity his cousin had helped him regain.

He growled under his breath, concentrating on stirring the drink in his hands. Malik was still out there . . . wounded and hunted, but still on the loose, and Yami knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he hadn't given up. He was like a mad wolf . . . even while wounded and hounded at every turn, he would not give up his prey. Malik wanted Marik back . . . and now, Yami suspected that he might have drawn the demented man's attentions as well. That would make him doubly dangerous . . . and even more hard to predict.

"Hey . . . stop thinking such serious thoughts," Jou murmured, coming to stand beside him as he reached for the Kahlua Yami had just finished using. "We're bartenders, not politicians." Yami smiled up at his blonde friend, shaking his head in amusement.

"Yes, Jou," he replied, delivering the drink and taking another order. "I just can't help wondering what's going to happen next." Jou shrugged.

"Whatever happens, we'll deal with it. Let the rest of the world take care of itself, Yami . . . you've got two great new guys in your life to concentrate on." Yami smiled and nodded.

"Yeah . . . that I do," he whispered. Bakura glanced over his shoulder and caught Yami's eyes on him, winking slightly before going back to his perusal of the club's patrons, making Yami shake his head silently in amusement again.

----------------------------

The end of the night came much slower than Yami would have hoped for. He hadn't been able to get that feeling of being watched to go away until much later in the evening, when things had become so busy that he hadn't had much time to think of anything but mixing drinks and dodging hands.

Thinking of dodging hands, he glanced sideways at Bakura, who had a scowl on his face as he watched the crowd at the bar. His white-haired lover had come close to stepping in a number of times to rescue him from overzealous patrons . . . so far, he'd managed to keep a lid on his temper, but Yami wondered how long that was going to last. It seemed Bakura had a huge possessive streak . . . one that made him singularly dangerous to anyone who tried to grope Yami without permission. The bartender smiled slightly at that thought . . . it felt strange to have someone so concerned about him that way. He'd been dealing with things like this ever since he'd started at Gravitation . . . he was almost unconcerned about it now, except for when people like Illyana showed up who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

Joey caught his attention suddenly, tugging lightly on a single strand of gold hair.

"Yo . . . Marik's up. I'll handle drinks . . . I'm sure you wanna watch this," Joey said with a smirk. Yami nodded, grinning as he turned to regard the stage, which had been backlit with deep red lighting. He gasped, his grin widening into a smile as the music his blonde lover had chosen for his set tonight registered. It was a little heard song, but one that Yami had always enjoyed . . . Cry Little Sister, by the Sisters of Mercy.

His eyes were glued to the stage as Marik appeared, seemingly out of thin air, dressed in skin tight black pants and a thin, transparent black shirt that accented his tan skin and pale blonde hair beautifully. Over the crowd, lavender met crimson and chocolate as Marik began to dance . . . and it was obvious that he wasn't dancing for the crowd below, he was dancing for his two lovers at the bar.

The tanned, lithe figure moved sensuously, gyrations of hip and leg as he flowed across the stage. Someone had gotten the idea of using a dry ice machine, making it appear as if Marik danced among clouds, giving the entire thing a dark, mysterious aura that did nothing to calm the raging blood that Yami could hear in his ears as he stared at the apparition.

"I am so going to screw him raw when we get home," Bakura murmured before glancing at Yami. "Make that both of you . . ."he added, leaning over to tap Yami's jaw closed. The crimson eyes left the stage for a moment to regard Bakura in amusement . . . before he leaned across the bar and pulled Bakura out of his seat and into a heated kiss.

"Who's going to do what now?" he whispered against soft lips, running a tongue lightly over his white-haired lovers full bottom lip before dipping in to taste the sweet caverns of his mouth. Bakura moaned, leaning even closer as he grabbed the back of Yami's neck to steady himself in his precarious position.

"I retract my former statement . . ." Bakura murmured as he drew back finally to breathe. "Seems Marik's dancing got you more worked up than me . . ." Yami grinned as he spied Marik making his way towards them as the bar began to empty after his set.

"That would be because you've had him to yourself for longer than I have," Yami said, just as the blonde arrived at the bar.

"You two . . ." Marik began, planting his hands on his hips. "I can't leave the two of you alone for even a second." Lavender eyes were laughing and hungry as he said this though . . . which rapidly changed to outright hunger as Yami pulled him into his arms, nibbling lightly on one mesh covered collarbone as the arm around his waist brought him flush against the slight body.

"We couldn't help it, my beautiful one. You cast an amazing spell up there," Yami murmured, lightly grinding himself against the taller man. "It was either relieve some pressure or find a way to get you off the stage faster." Marik grinned down at him.

"Well . . . I'm glad that you liked it," he whispered, leaning down to capture the bartender's lips softly. "It was for you, after all," he murmured.

Jou watched it all from a few paces away, sharing a glance with Duke over the counter top. They were relieved to see Yami so happy . . . their friend deserved it after all he had been through. They only hoped it would last for him. The others wandered up slowly as the club became empty, all of them wearing matching grins as they spied the couple behind the bar. Bakura remained sitting in his seat, watching his two lovers possessively, his eyes dark with hunger.

"Why do I get this feeling that we're not going to be getting much sleep tonight?" Yugi giggled as he and Ryou arrived with Mai. Yami blushed and pulled back to shoot a glare at his younger cousin.

"What makes you say that? You have ear plugs, don't you?" he replied, wrapping one arm around Marik's waist to keep the blonde from going anywhere as he conversed with his hikari.

"Yeah," Yugi said, hopping up on a bar stool. "But I want to be able to hear Ryou's screams too, you know." Ryou blushed a deep crimson at this, which made Yami chuckle.

"I guess we'll have to soundproof the walls in the bedrooms then," he said dryly. "Come on . . . let's get this stuff cleaned up and head home."

Up above, in the balcony, Malik smiled. Soon he would make his move . . . and then he would have what he wanted. He was gone in a swirl of black trench coat, a lingering air of malice all that remained of him in the club.


	14. No Longer Alone

Disclaimer - Nope, don't own them. If I did, you wouldn't be reading this, because I would be too busy to write it.

Author's Notes - Apologies for the long absence . . . too much going on and no desire to write thanks to everything happening in real life. Even if it is only chopping up an already completed story so that it is suitable for younger readers than myself. Hope you can all forgive me.

Chapter 14 - No Longer Alone

Yami sighed as he sank into the steaming water of his bath tub, stretching out in the small pool as the scent of sandalwood drifted up to his nose from the rippling surface.

Marik and Bakura were grabbing a bite to eat on their way back to the house . . . Yugi and Ryou had asked if they could go see a movie with Jou and Mai before coming home from the club, which meant that he had the house to himself for at least thirty minutes . . . and he intended to use every single one of them. Since it was spring break, college was on hold for a while, which meant that even during the daylight hours he had no time to himself, and with recent events, his friends were nearly always over as well.

Not that he really minded . . . but he needed at least a few moments of peace and quiet to contemplate the current changes in his life, and sealing himself in his room to do so just wasn't his style. Smiling, he reached out with his telekinetic's to the sound system he'd installed in the bathroom, sighing as the sounds of Enigma's 'The Principle of Lust' drifted through the steam filled air. He wished he could reach his bedroom with it . . . but even though they were growing, he could still only affect items that were in the same room with him. Leaning back, he dunked his head under the water, getting his hair sopping wet so he could wash up and then relax.

He worked the shampoo into his hair, sighing as he felt the smoke and sweat that had accumulated in the mass wash away in the warm liquid when he rinsed it. Fingering one of the blonde streaks that dangled down the side of his face, he lay his head on the tiled edge of the tub, staring up at the ceiling through the haze of steam through half-closed crimson eyes.

His hair was a constant mystery, even to himself. He had no idea why he'd been cursed with hair that refused to lay flat . . . although he loved it's color, it took at least a full bottle of gel, plus a bottle of hairspray before he could get it to look at least somewhat normal. He figured it had to be a latent gene in his family's genetic pool . . . Yugi had the same curse, after all, although the boy's hair seemed to act a bit more manageable then his own. He grinned at his thoughts . . . he'd wanted peace and quiet to think, and here he was musing on his ever-annoyingly unmanageable hair. He turned his thoughts to the newest additions to his family . . . his two lovers. A soft smile graced his features as he pictured the two of them, the one pale, the other dark. Their strength of spirit simply amazed him . . . neither of them were afraid of what he could do, even though he'd felt his powers react to both of them when they had made love. Bakura had never mentioned the fact that they'd been floating in mid-air . . . nor had Marik even once asked him about the cocoon they had been wrapped in during their time together the other night. It was as if both of them accepted it simply as something that had happened . . . they were neither freaked out about it, nor concerned in anyway. He'd never expected that kind of acceptance from anyone other than Yugi . . . and even his little cousin had never been subjected to the full extent of his gifts like that.

Thoughts of his two lovers brought to mind thoughts of Malik, wiping the smile as quickly from his face as it had appeared. Where was the blonde psycho? What was he planning? Yami knew he had to be planning something . . . someone that single minded and demented would not simply give up without a fight . . . or a death. He shivered as he remembered his dream of the other night and the feeling of unfriendly eyes upon him earlier in the evening. Was he just being paranoid about this newfound happiness in his life that he was so worried about it being shattered?

A door opening and closing somewhere in the house attracted his attention. He reached out telepathically . . . this was something he'd never tried before, but he had read about it and wondered if, with his new strength, he could actually do it. He felt for the mind that was there . . . and smiled as he found it to be a familiar one.

"Yes, Yami, it's us," Marik called from the direction of the kitchen. "So stop feeling me up mentally!" Yami chuckled slightly . . . what he had been doing couldn't technically be called 'feeling someone up', but it was as close of an analogy as they were likely to get. What he'd done was simply brush the surface of Marik's mind to be sure it was someone he knew. It was funny . . . his telepathy could span the entire house, but his telekinesis could only be used in the room he was in. It was one of those strange quirks of his powers that he still hadn't managed to figure out.

The door to the bathroom opened, causing him to raise his head, arching an eyebrow imperiously as both Bakura and Marik walked into the room.

"You could have just called out," Marik said, grinning down at the crimson-eyed man lounging in the pool of water in the floor. Yami shrugged.

"I needed to see if I could do it . . . now was as good a time as any to try it," he murmured, sitting up carefully and leaning his arms across the tile as he looked up at the pair. "Have you two eaten?" Bakura nodded.

"Yeah . . . we stopped by and got breakfast from some fast food joint. Damn waitress screwed up our order twice . . . fucking bimbo." He settled near the tub, dipping a hand lazily into the water to trace patterns on the still surface with one slim, pale finger. "We brought some back for you as well." Yami nodded.

"Thanks . . . I didn't realize how hungry I was until you mentioned that," he murmured, closing his eyes and allowing his head to fall back on the tiles. He opened them again when he felt Bakura run a gentle hand down the side of his face. "What's wrong? You look like you have something on your mind," he asked quietly, staring up into darkened chocolate eyes.

"Just how rich are you?" Bakura asked quietly. Yami sighed, settling back into the water with a grimace. His handing them money to get the food must have brought this up.

"Does it really matter?" he asked in return. "I know you dislike rich people . . . I could tell that much by your comment that first night. Believe me . . . I don't enjoy the money. I wish I didn't have it. But it makes life easier around here . . . and it keeps Yugi in school, and a roof over our heads. Everything else I pay for with my salary unless something comes up . . . and most of the time, it goes towards buying things for my friends." He glanced up at Bakura, then turned his eyes to Marik, who was watching them both carefully from a stool perched near the door. "If it will ease your mind . . . the last time I checked, the total was somewhere in the low millions." Bakura whistled under his breath.

"Why the hell do you work at Gravitation?" he asked. Yami shrugged.

"Because it's my parent's money, and I want nothing more to do with them than what I need to survive. They owe me that much, at least. Gravitation gives me money to play with . . . the millions just sit there unless I need it, for circumstances like buying whole new bedrooms of furniture for my ever-growing family."

"By the gods, Yami," Marik murmured from his perch, "I would never have guessed . . ."

"Most people don't," Yami replied, looking over at the blonde solemnly. "That's the way I like it. Money means jack shit to me . . . the only thing I hold of value is the friends and family that I have around me." He shifted, stirring the water with one finger, refusing to meet their eyes suddenly. "This doesn't change anything . . . I'm still the same person . . ." he whispered. His tone was firm . . . but there was a hint of uncertainty in it that Bakura picked up on almost immediately due to his own empathic nature. There was a flurry of movement, and suddenly Yami found himself no longer alone in the tub.

"It doesn't change anything, Yami," Bakura murmured, tilting his lover's head up to stare into crimson eyes before leaning in for a delicate kiss, light as a butterfly's wing. "It's just something we were curious about . . . rich or not, I love you too much to care, and so does Marik." The water stirred again as Marik slipped into the pool, hissing slightly at the heated water's contact with his skin before he settled beside Yami on the bench.

"Bakura's right, Yami . . . I personally couldn't care less, as long as I have you and Bakura with me," the blonde whispered, laying his head on Yami's shoulder. "It doesn't matter to us . . . it just makes life a little more interesting." He planted a kiss against the side of the smaller man's neck, leaning in to nibble at the delicate skin there as he felt Yami run a gentle hand over his back. This illicited a slight moan from the lightly tanned man . . . one that was quickly swallowed as Bakura claimed his lips in another kiss, one that quickly deepened into a hungry battle of wills.

Yami sagged against the tub edge as he felt Marik nip at one nipple before stiffening as a hand wrapped softly around him under the warm water. He couldn't tell who's it was . . . not that he really cared one way or the other at that point. His arm tightened around Marik as the hand moved, pumping him softly. He moaned as Bakura's lips left his mouth to trail light, feathery kisses down his neck, pausing to suckle at the soft skin before moving to take one nipple between his teeth, teasing it to hardness with soft nips and swirls of his tongue even as Marik was teasing the other one.

"The two of you are going to be the death of me . . ." Yami murmured with a soft smile, and then gasped as he felt water slicked fingers probing him beneath the rippling surface. "I'm not letting both of you have all the fun," he whispered. Moving, he lifted Marik out of the water, settling the blonde on the tiles above him and turning around to take a long look at his blonde lover.

Water glistened in crystalline droplets on the darkly tanned skin, giving the lithe figure an almost diamond like glow as lavender eyes gazed down warmly into crimson.

"I still can't believe that you're here . . ." Yami whispered, and sighed as he felt Marik's fingers run gently through his hair.

"Me neither," the blonde replied . . . then groaned as Yami took him into his mouth, suckling gently on the over heated skin. "Gods . . . I can hardly believe this is happening . . ."

Bakura bent over the smooth, tanned skin of Yami's back, running his hands lightly up and down the musculature before trailing kisses down his spine. Yami hummed in pleasure, causing Marik to gasp as the vibration tickled through his erection up his spine. He moaned louder as Bakura decided to torment him and brushed that small bundle of nerves that made him see white.

Bakura . . . his voice snaked out, the silken touch brushing both his lover's minds in an intimate caress. Marik . . . I love you both so god damn much it hurts . . . His telekinetic powers arose, the water rippling as the power grew around them.

Bakura sighed, pausing for a moment as he spied the water's turbulence. It seemed a little early on in the play for Yami's powers to be reacting already. Leaning over Yami, he nipped lightly at the man's ear.

"Are you sure you can handle this? We don't want to rush you . . ." he murmured, and then gasped as Yami pushed back against him, the movement bringing him tightly against the other man.

I can handle this . . . I think . . . Yami's voice echoed in their minds. If I can't . . . I'll need the both of you to leave until I calm down. Marik nearly howled as Yami deep throated him, one lightly tanned hand reaching out of the water to massage him, setting up a chain reaction that left the blonde breathless and tight with the heat in his groin.

"Ra . . . oh gods, Yami . . . I can't take much more of this . . ." He opened his eyes to look down at his lover's, and nearly came on the spot as he watched Bakura enter Yami, both of them still in the water. "Holy shit . . ." he breathed. "This . . . oh gods, this is too much . . ." His eyes were glued on the scene below him, even as he felt Yami swallow around him, causing his hips to arch of their own volition. Yami took the opportunity to it's fullest extent, and he was forced to stop watching as his back met the tiles at the sensation. "Oh my god. . ."

Yami groaned, feeling Marik's warmth and Bakura's fullness.'How much better can my sex life get?' he thought to himself wryly . . . and then gasped as Bakura thrust, making him buck against the man. He felt his telekinesis spike . . . but didn't hear the mirror near the bathroom sink crack, lost as he was in the sensation of both his lover's minds. He barely even noticed that there was a feedback loop going between him and the other two . . . he was feeling what they were, even as they were feeling what he was.

Bakura and Marik both were nearly drowning in sensation and both of them knew, without a doubt, that it was Yami causing it, unconsciously losing the small whirlwind that was beginning to envelope them in steamy, water laden air as he connected them mind to mind.

Yami groaned at the feedback coming from his two lover's. It was too intense . . . and when Bakura hit his sweet spot for the third time, the world exploded.

Both Bakura and Marik screamed in unison as Yami's release crashed over them, triggering their own. The sound of the glass shower stall shattering in a sudden massive release of Yami's telekinetic build up was lost within their voices as all three collapsed, their energy and emotions spent.

Yami came awake again moments later, shaking off the blackness that had overridden his mind long enough to move away from Bakura and drag the white haired man in to the bench before pulling Marik into the water to wash off. Both of them were out cold . . . probably due to the fact that their minds had all been linked to his and they weren't used to being linked to someone so intimately during such an overwhelming experience. He'd never had it happen before either, and he wasn't sure whether to be frightened of it or ecstatic.

He glanced around the bathroom after washing both of his lovers, and froze when he saw the glass littering the floor from the destroyed shower stall. There were several larger pieces in among the shards . . . pieces that could easily have sliced someone in two.

"My gods . . ." he whispered, horrified. "That could have killed us!" He began to panic, fighting off the fear of his abilities that had once again arose at the evidence of destruction. He jumped in shock when a hand suddenly took his and pulled him into a water soaked chest, his eyes still wide and frightened even as Bakura ran a hand through his hair gently.

"No, it wouldn't have," Bakura murmured, his own eyes surveying the wreckage with his trained senses. Yami's sudden spike of panic and fear had brought him out of his mental 'collapse' like a shock of cold water, and he had quickly located the source of the problem. "Look at the pattern of the glass, Yami. It's scattered everywhere . . . except for a two foot radius around the tub. You unconsciously blocked it from being able to hurt us. I told you . . . you would never let yourself hurt anyone that you loved, consciously or not. It's okay." He felt Yami begin to shake in belated reaction, and cradled the man closer, trying to soothe the battered spirit within from it's shock. He glanced over at Marik . . . and was surprised to meet wide lavender eyes as the blonde awoke from his own darkness.

Marik took in everything with a single glance before moving to add his own attempts at comforting Yami. Leaning in, he placed his head on Yami's shoulder, one hand reaching around to rest above the man's rapidly fluttering heart.

"Bakura's right," he whispered into one ear. "You had total control over anything that came near . . . it needed a release and it took it, but you never let it get close enough to hurt us. We both know you never would . . . you need to realize it too, love." After several more minutes, the shaking subsided, Yami's heart calming to a steady pace as his mind made sense of what the two were telling him.

"Thank you," he whispered finally, so low that they barely heard him. "I'm just . . . I'm so afraid of this, and I don't want to lose you." Marik and Bakura both smiled to each other over the tri-colored head.

"You'll never lose us," Marik murmured, hugging the slim form tightly.

"You're not alone anymore," Bakura added. Yami sighed and relaxed, falling into an exhausted slumber. Bakura chuckled slightly before nodding to Marik, who climbed carefully out of the tub and picked his way through the glass to go get a broom. He returned, quickly clearing a path through the glass, which Bakura used to get Yami to his bedroom and dried off before tucking the man into his bed. Returning to the bathroom, clad in a pair of deep purple silk boxers, he helped Marik clean as the blonde went to dry off and get some clothes of his own on. Together, the two of them retreated to the living room to let Yami rest while they talked.

"That was . . ."

"Incredible," Bakura murmured, unconsciously finishing Marik's statement as he watched the blonde sink into a chair, folding his white sweat-pants clad legs under him. Bakura had flopped onto the couch, lying on his back with his arms thrown out wide.

"You felt it too?" Marik murmured. Bakura nodded.

"I felt everything . . . and I think Yami did too. That was just amazing . . . my god, I can't even describe it without getting turned on again. If he's that powerful . . . gods, I pity Malik . . . sort of. Yami will tear him apart if he touches you again." Marik sighed, his face growing thoughtful at the mention of his psychotic ex.

"To be honest . . . I hope he's smart enough to stay away," the blonde murmured finally. "I don't think . . . I'm not sure Yami can handle it if he kills someone with those 'abilities' of his, as he calls them, even if it's someone as deserving of it as Malik." Bakura sighed from the couch, rolling over so that he lay on his stomach, his chin resting thoughtfully on his crossed arms as he faced Marik.

"I agree," he murmured. "Yami's so afraid of his power . . . I don't know would happen if he did happen to kill someone with them again. Joey told you about the bar incident, right?" Marik nodded. "I don't know if he told you what Yami nearly did afterwards." Marik looked puzzled.

"No . . . he didn't. What happened?" Bakura paused for a moment before deciding to tell his friend and lover bluntly.

"Yami tried to kill himself . . . and I get the feeling that Yami was going to try again if I hadn't found him when I did."

"NO!" Marik shouted, then clapped a hand over his mouth at the loudness of his voice. "No . . . he can't! Bakura . . . I don't want to lose him!" Bakura sat up, his expression grim.

"We won't lose him, Marik," he growled, his eyes going cold. "He's not alone anymore . . . and I'll be damned if I let him go through with it." Marik nodded shakily.

"No . . . we won't let him go through with it," he agreed. "I . . . I love him too much. I won't lose him to Malik, not that way." Lavender eyes grew cold and determined. "Malik's done enough to me . . . I won't let him take Yami from me, not like that."

"Neither will I, Marik," Bakura murmured, his voice cold. "Neither will I."


	15. Awakening Memories

Disclaimer - Nope . . . don't own them, and probably never will.

Authors Notes - Sorry for the delay in updating . . . I was unfortunately hospitalized at 30 weeks pregnant due to my daughter deciding she wanted to be born, then changing her mind halfway through the whole deal. In other words, my water broke, but I didn't go into labor. Over a week of enforced bed rest . . . I was one very BORED individual without my computer, let me tell you.

But I'm back now, and I have a wonderful new addition to the family who is doing great and should be able to come home in about a month. So, here's another chapter for you all.

Oh . . . my website has been completely revamped, and all my fictions are posted there, so if you want to swing by, it's /

draconyx1/Index.html. Just remember to change all of that into a proper web address format and you'll be good to go.

Enjoy ; )

Chapter 15 - Awakening Memories

Yami tossed and turned fitfully on the bed, in the grip of some nightmare. Marik watched him anxiously, unsure whether he should wake his sleeping lover or not as Yami moaned.

"No . . . Father, please . . .I'm sorry . . ." the man murmured, his voice sounding choked as if he was crying. Marik caught the slight glimmer of tears from underneath the closed eyelids. Making his decision, he moved forward to shake Yami's shoulder and wake him, only to meet a solid wall of resistance as he came within a foot of the turbulent figure.

"What the . . ." he whispered. "Bakura!" The white haired man entered the room at a sprint from the living room

"What's going on?" the man asked, watching as Marik seemed to struggle against an invisible force towards Yami.

"I can't reach him . . . it's like there is a wall here!" Marik choked out. He was turning to face his friend when Yami cried out from behind him.

"No . . . Father, don't make me do this! I don't . . ." he shouted, before his voice fell into a whisper. "I don't want to hurt you!" Bakura exchanged a glance with Marik at those words, concern and questions flashing behind both sets of eyes before they turned to try to think of a way to reach Yami and wake him from his nightmare. They were startled when Yugi suddenly burst into the room behind them. The boy had been sound asleep on the couch with Ryou when they'd last checked.

"Move!" he growled, the voice surprisingly commanding coming from such a short teenager. The two older men both responded to it instinctively, stepping out of the way as the smaller version of Yami walked up to the wall . . . and stepped through it. Marik gaped in shock, even as Yugi crawled up onto the bed to settle near his cousin's head, one hand reaching out to lightly caress a tanned cheek. "Yami . . ." he whispered, leaning down to murmur in his older cousin's ear. "It's over . . . it's long over. They can't hurt you now . . . and you can't hurt them." He clasped one hand tightly in his own, bringing it up to his own face to lay it against his cheek. "Relax Yami . . . I'm here now, and so are Bakura and Marik. Sleep easily . . . they can't hurt you anymore." He murmured such comments over and over again, and slowly the figure in the bed began to relax and fall back into a deep, restful slumber. Finally, the older man was sleeping peacefully again after several minutes. Yugi climbed off the bed carefully, motioning Marik and Bakura to follow him.

They made their way into the kitchen, where Yugi settled into a chair, followed closely by the two older men. He looked at them over his folded hands, his chin resting on his upturned palms as he considered them.

"I suppose," he said finally, "that you'll want to know what that was all about." He sighed, one small hand running through hair so much like his cousin's. "First though . . . what happened tonight? His powers got out of control, didn't they? I saw the bathroom . . . he did that?" Marik nodded, but it was Bakura who spoke up.

"Yes . . . things got a little heated in there," he murmured. "He woke up afterwards and panicked . . . I thought we had it all settled though." Yugi nodded before sitting back in his chair, his innocent face strangely solemn.

"You probably did . . . but that triggered what you saw in there," he said softly. "Yami has what the doctor's call selective amnesia. There are things in his past that he has either consciously or unconsciously chosen to forget, but he can't block them out forever. Events like what happened earlier . . . and the incident in the bar several years ago . . . bring those things back to the surface of his mind, especially while he's sleeping." The boy shifted slightly in his seat, uncomfortable suddenly. He'd never told anyone what he knew of Yami's past . . . it was his cousin's business, after all. But Marik and Bakura, if they were going to continue to be intimately involved with his cousin . . . and it looked like they were in it for the long haul . . . would need to know so they could help Yami better deal with his own darkness.

"Look . . . what I'm about to tell you isn't something that everyone knows . . . not even Yami himself knows. I technically shouldn't know . . . but I helped Yami clean out my bedroom when I first moved here, and I found certain . . . things. Psychiatric files mostly . . . but also personal diaries from both his parents. I shouldn't have read them . . . I know that now, even as I knew it then . . . but Yami was such a mystery to me back then, and I wanted to understand him better." He sighed, amethyst meeting chocolate and lavender over the expanse of the kitchen table. "Yami's parents didn't just subject him to tests . . . they were the cause of his powers in the first place. When it came to light that Ariela . . . that's Yami's mother . . . was pregnant, they did some things, some very wrong things. Her and Sebastian underwent a series of meetings and lab experiments . . . to change the unborn child's genetic makeup." Bakura stared at Yugi in shock as Marik closed his eyes in pain while the slight teenager continued, his voice completely cold and emotionless. "When Yami was born, they were disappointed . . . he was tiny, barely alive. The doctor's gave him a very low chance at survival . . . but somehow, he did. But he was a normal child . . . there was nothing extraordinary about him in any way.

"It wasn't until he was about eight years old that his mental abilities came to light . . . completely by accident. One of his nurses reported that she had watched him summon a toy to his side that was halfway across the room . . . and he seemed to be completely unconscious of having done it. Once Yami's parents heard this, they began connecting other things together to form a stunning picture . . . their genetic tampering had worked after all. Things breaking suddenly when the child was angry, strange winds picking up when he was extremely happy . . . it all suddenly made sense. And then there was the strange way that he was able to finish people's sentences for them, or know who it was that had walked into the room behind him without turning to see who it was . . . even when it was a perfect stranger. It all added up suddenly.

"Sebastian was the one who noted that it was strong emotion that brought these things out most fully in his son. He . . ." Yugi choked suddenly, blinking to fight back tears before continuing, his voice hoarse. "He began beating Yami regularly for every little infraction, even imagined ones . . . just to force Yami's abilities to the surface more often. It was his own form of training . . . and when it didn't work, he started sending Yami to all sort's of weird psychos who claimed they knew what they were doing. But the damage had already been done. Yami was a smart child . . . he had learned quickly what his father was doing, simply by noticing that his father always stopped the beatings when something happened with his abilities. He learned to hide them after that . . . and learned to use them to protect himself when it became apparent that just hiding them wasn't enough.

"I found all of this in Sebastian's diary . . . Ariela's was surprisingly empty of any mention of her son. It was as if he didn't exist to her at all." Yugi sighed, his breathe catching in his chest as he fought past his own emotions on the subject. He still remembered the absolute horror that had engulfed him as he read those diaries . . . it was as clear and strong now as it had been back then. "Yami . . . was fifteen when his parents suddenly decided it was time for them to put their 'weapon' to good use for them. They took him to a party . . . a social gathering of the high society, where a lot of their business competitors were going to be. Yami was ecstatic . . . his parents were finally going to spend time with him, even if it was some stuffy party. He was quickly disappointed when, once at the party, his parents ordered him into a corner . . . and forced him to read people's minds and dig out business secrets. It was the single most humiliating and disgusting thing Yami had been forced to do up to that point. Now, I know this because I asked Yami about it, in case you're wondering. He remembers all of this . . . up until the night his parent's died."

Bakura and Marik, sat frozen in shock as Yugi paused and stood up to get a drink, returning to the table slowly. Finally, Bakura found his voice.

"My god . . ." he whispered. "How could any parent do such a thing?"

"I've wondered that myself quite often," Yugi replied, before taking a sip of his soda and setting the can carefully onto the table. "But that's not the worst of it . . . the worst of it is what Yami has deliberately forgotten. You see . . . Yami's parents died rather suddenly in what the police called a 'freak' accident. But it wasn't an accident at all."

"What do you mean?" Marik murmured. Yugi sighed.

"You've got to promise me you'll never speak of this to anyone . . . especially not my cousin. He doesn't remember any of it . . . the only reason I know is because I've pieced together a lot of fragmented clues. As far as he knows, his parents died in a car accident. That's what the doctor's told him . . . and that's what he's believed for the past seven years." He paused to meet each of their eyes until they nodded, consenting to his request. "Good. Now then . . . Yami's sixteenth birthday. His parents had been trying, off and on since the party, to get Yami to bow to their wishes, which he steadfastly refused. The night of Yami's birthday . . . Sebastian decided he'd had enough of his son's stubborn and 'unworthy' attitude. He made one last attempt to force Yami's powers into full bloom . . . he dismissed all the servants for the night and cornered his son in the living room. From what I can gather there was a great big argument that rapidly turned physical. . . and Yami lost control.

"The police say it was an electrical fire that started in the living room wall . . . but the house was virtually brand new, which is what baffled the specialists. There were also strange wounds on the body of Sebastian that they later unburied from the rubble . . . wounds that could only have been made by flying objects." The small teen sighed, his eyes on his soda. "Yami . . . was the only survivor. I've seen pictures of what was left of the mansion . . . it looked like a cyclone and an earthquake had hit in simultaneously, as well as the fire that took it to the ground.

"Yami woke up in the hospital. The doctor's told him later that they had found him in a small corner of the living room . . . the only area of the house left completely untouched by fire or disaster. He had been unconscious . . . and all attempts to wake him had been unsuccessful. They'd thought he was in a coma . . . but there was no trauma anywhere that would have caused such a reaction. When the police questioned him, he had absolutely no memory of the night . . . the last thing he remembered was going to his room after dinner to work on some homework he had for school the next day, and that his parents had planned to go out." Yugi paused and gestured towards his cousin's room with one hand.

"What you saw in there . . . was some of the memories of that night resurfacing. It only happens when he's panicked . . . or when something has happened with his powers that has scared him. In this case, what happened in the bathroom with the two of you."

"Why is it that you were able to get through that wall and we weren't?" Bakura asked. Yugi shrugged.

"Because it's something Yami and I set up," Yugi said finally. "Back when I first moved in, he was still suffering the occasional nightmare. After a particularly bad one," he paused for a moment. "Okay . . . make that a REALLY bad one . . . he shook the whole house . . . he decided that there had to be some way to wake him up, or at least calm him. We worked on it for a while until his mind would recognize my aura, even in the grip of a nightmare, and wouldn't block me anymore. That's why I could get through the shield to him and you couldn't . . . it's a safety 'program' that we 'installed' in his mind."

"It was a good idea," Marik murmured. He stood suddenly, pacing the kitchen in agitation, his hands shoved into his pockets. "How could anyone do that to their own son? I mean . . . beyond the abuse, to go so far as to tamper with his genetics as if he was some sort of unborn lab animal?! My god . . . no wonder he's so afraid of himself!"

"Yami doesn't know about the genetic tampering . . . I burned those diaries after I read them. It's something Yami doesn't need to know. He already considers himself a freak . . . he hides it well, but that's what he believes. If he ever found out that his parents actually made him that way . . . I don't know. I just don't think he could handle it. He has a hard enough time dealing with what he can do . . . the last thing he needs to know is that he was deliberately altered so that he could do them." Yugi stood and approached Marik slowly, startling the blonde when he wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist and hugged him. "I know you both love my cousin very much to stick by him through this, which is why I'm telling you," he murmured, turning his head to include Bakura in the comment. "I hope you can both help him . . .come to terms with it." Bakura stood and joined them, wrapping his own arms around the smaller boy and lifting him off his feet in a surprising hug.

"Thank you for telling us," the white haired man murmured. "It helps to know that we didn't cause this . . . and I swear to you, Yugi . . . we're not going anywhere. We'll help Yami with anything that comes up."

"Why do I feel suddenly left out?" Ryou murmured from the doorway, a soft smile gracing the boy's lips as he stood there gazing with soft brown eyes at the threesome standing in the kitchen. Yugi squirmed free of Bakura and walked over to the boy, wrapping his arms around his love happily. Ryou grinned, the slightly taller boy ruffling his friend's hair as he studied the two other men in the kitchen. He was still amazed as to how much he and Bakura looked alike . . . of course, if that was the way he was going to look when he grew up, he would be one hell of a happy person.

"You're never left out, Ryou," Yugi murmured, raising himself up to plant a soft kiss on his love's lips. "Hey!" he said suddenly as he got an idea. "Why don't we all go watch a movie while we wait for Yami to wake up? Mai and Joey let us borrow Underworld . . . it's supposed to be good movie." Bakura and Marik nodded their agreement, although they both knew they weren't really going to be paying much attention to the movie. Yugi had given them both a lot to think about.


	16. While You Were Sleeping

Disclaimer - Nope, don't own them . . . If I did, well . . . let's just say the show would probably be MUCH different grin

Author's Notes - Sorry for taking so long. As I told everyone who's reading Redemption, with a newborn in the house, and my two eldest back home, things have been terribly hectic around here. My sincere apologies.

Chapter 16 - While You Were Sleeping

Yami awoke later that day, coming back to consciousness with a groan at the pounding headache he had. 'This is what you get for falling asleep after a major panic attack,' he thought to himself, half amused. He turned his head, surprised to find himself alone in the huge bed after everything that had occurred. He had a brief flash of something he would have liked to term as insecurity. What if Bakura and Marik had left because of what had happened in the bathroom? He stifled that thought nearly as fast as it came up. After all they had seen and experienced from him with his 'abilities', and the way they had comforted him after his panic attack in the bathroom, he knew that they wouldn't have gone anywhere. They were probably somewhere in the house.

He arose slowly, pulling on a pair of leather pants, not bothering with any underwear. He frequently wore the leather without anything underneath . . . the feel of the smooth material against his bare skin was just too delicious to forego for the sake of 'modern' modes of decency. He padded on bare feet out of his bedroom after getting dressed, making his way silently to the living room, where he paused in the doorway and chuckled slightly at the sight that met his eyes.

Bakura and Marik were entangled on the couch, Marik's head resting on Bakura's chest, both of them unconscious. The white-haired man had his arms wrapped tightly around the blonde, cradling him to his body as they slept. It made such a beautiful picture to Yami . . . his two lover's, together. He smiled gently, walking on silent feet to drape a blanket over the two of them before brushing a feather light kiss to both of their temples. He spied Yugi's coat and shoes over by the door, which told him that his cousin and Ryou had made it home in one peice, which wasn't always a guarantee with Mai's driving.

He decided to check Yugi's bedroom to see how his cousin was sleeping. With everything that had been going on, he hadn't had much of a chance to check in on his smaller self and see how he was doing. He paused as he neared the open bedroom door, gasps, moans, and giggles reaching his ears. 'What in the world?' he thought to himself, and peeked around the doorframe. He promptly froze, unable to move as his eyes took in what was going on.

Yugi and Ryou were both naked, in the middle of what looked like a mutual exploration of each other's body. Ryou was laughing slightly at something Yugi had done, and Yugi looked flushed and embarassed.

"We have no idea what the hell we're doing, do we?" Ryou murmured finally as his laughter subsided.

"Not a clue in the world . . . and I am so not going to ask my cousin for advice. He's got enough on his plate right now," Yugi murmured, sitting back with a sigh. "I know he told me we should go slowly and that it wasn't all that much different from being with a girl . . . but I'm just as much of a virgin as you are, and I don't know where to start. Romance novel starts just seem so damn corny!" Yami snickered, unable to hold back the sound as he drew the attention of the two boys. Ryou flushed, diving under the blankets as Yugi just sat there, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"You two," Yami murmured finally, shaking his head silently as he stepped around the corner and fully into view. "What ever am I going to do with you, Yugi?" Ryou's eyes widened as he got a good look at the taller version of his lover. Yami was . . . well, hot was the best word his foggy mind could come up with. Clad in skin-tight black leather pants that rode low on his hips, his torso completely bare, showing an impeccably sculpted chest and tight abs with slightly tan, smooth skin . . . Ryou forced his mind away from such considerations. Yami was way out of his league . . . besides, he loved Yugi. But still . . . it was hard not to fantasize about the things that body could probably do. Especially when said body was sporting several suspicious marks in out of the way places. He shifted nervously as Yami stepped into the room and walked over to settle on the bed next to his small cousin, in between the willowy white haired boy and his small look-alike.

"Decided it was time to explore?" he asked quietly, his voice serious. "Are you both sure you're ready to take that step?" Yugi nodded.

"We were talking about it for a while before anything started," the smaller boy murmured. "But . . ." he hesitated, the urge to ask his older, experienced cousin for a hand nearly over-riding his discomfort at doing so.

"But you don't know where to start," Yami finished for him. Moving off the bed, he settled onto a chair nearby, turning his eyes to the ceiling. "If the two of you are sure about wanting to take the next step . . . then my suggestion would be oral. Don't do penetration until you are both good and ready for it. I made that mistake my first time . . . and regretted it for weeks afterwards." Ryou shifted in the bed, the sheet falling forgotten into his lap as he moved closer to the taller man.

"You mean . . . suck each other off?" he murmured.

"Yeah . . . it's mutually satisfying, and it gives you time to know each other's likes and dislikes before going that next step. I'm not going to lie to you . . . that next step can hurt quite a bit. That's why most guys don't even go there . . . they're afraid of the pain. You'd be surprised . . . most gay couples don't ever do penetration," Yami said, his crimson eyes still on the ceiling. "There are dangers involved unless your partner knows what he's doing . . . you can cause irrevocable damage if it's not done right, and land your lover in the hospital."

"Really?" Yugi whispered. "I . . . I didn't know that." Ryou echoed that sentiment. Yami nodded.

"It's not something they teach in sex ed.," he said, finally bringing his eyes down to study the two on the bed. "They don't actually ever think anyone would do it, so they don't bother teaching about it. Sex Ed is so lost in the mid-eighteenth century now anyway." Yami leaned forward suddenly, surprising Ryou when he drew the smaller white haired boy into an open mouthed kiss.

Don't worry, little one, he sent to Yugi, who was staring, speechless. I'm just lending a hand . . . besides, you've chosen well. Ryou is a beauty, and a very gentle person. I'm not going to steal him from you." Yugi chuckled slightly, getting aroused by the sight of his lover being thoroughly kissed by his older cousin.

' The thought had never crossed my mind, not now that you have Bakura and Marik,' he sent back. 'But damn . . . Yami, that's hot!' He sensed his older cousin's amusement even as his body grew hard as he watched what was unfolding before him.

Ryou moaned into the kiss, hesitant hands creeping up to slowly run over Yami's smooth chest, causing the skin to shiver slightly beneath the gentle touch.

Lick my lips, Ryou, Yami murmured into the boy's mind, slightly startling the teen. Don't be afraid to explore your partner . . . my cousin, as it is going to be. Use your tongue as an extension of your limbs and explore. He felt Ryou's tongue slip tentatively into his mouth, the smaller boy running the muscle lightly over his teeth before delving deeper. He moaned lightly as Ryou's hands ran down his bare back . . . the boy was so gentle it was almost like being caressed by the wind.

Yugi watched it all through wide eyes, one hand reaching down to caress his suddenly very hard erection as he watched Yami and Ryou duel with their tongues. This was way too hot . . . his really good looking older cousin was kissing his lover. He knew why Yami hadn't kissed him . . . Yami was adamant that, even though they were distant cousins, it just wouldn't feel 'right'. . . but gods did he wish that he was in Ryou's place suddenly.

Yami pulled back suddenly, sucking in a deep breath as he looked into very hazy chocolate eyes that were stunningly alike to Bakura's.

"Ryou . . ." he murmured . . . and then gasped when the white haired teen pulled him back into a kiss, off the chair and into the bed. They landed in a flurry of limbs, and Yami suddenly found himself pinned under a very naked and apparently VERY aroused boy. Yugi was just as stunned as his cousin was by the sudden turn of events, but couldn't help chuckling at his cousin's expression of complete and total surprise, crimson eyes wide and startled as he suddenly found himself with more on his hands than a kissing lesson.

I don't think I'm quite in control here anymore, Yugi, Yami sent to his smaller cousin, a battle for dominance with the white-haired demon he'd unleashed in the works. He sensed his hikari's amusement.

'No kidding,' Yugi snickered silently. 'Bit off more than you can chew, this time. I warned you that he was attracted to you.'

I didn't think you were serious. I'm a bit old for him . . . Yami said, consternation evident in his mental voice.

'You're only twenty-three, Yami. You make it sound like you're ancient. And you have no idea how you look to others, do you?'

What do you mean? he asked, momentarily distracted from attempting to regain control from Ryou. His body was rapidly going on autopilot.

'Yami . . . you're one of the best looking guys around. You're sexy, good looking, and down right lethal to look at when you put your mind to it. If it weren't for the fact that you're my cousin . . .' He left that thought alone, but Yami got the drift.

Oh . . . was all the response Yami could muster, his attention suddenly VERY tuned in to Ryou, who had left his lips and was licking a trail down his chest. For someone who had been shy when he walked into the room, he sure wasn't now. Yami gasped, his back arching off the bed as Ryou clamped down on one nipple, teasing the bud into hardness with soft nips of his teeth before soothing the hurt with wide licks of his tongue. You know, he thought hazily to his cousin, You could help me here . . . if this goes on much longer, I am not going to be held responsible for what happens. He was startled when he sensed Yugi shrug.

'Who says it has to stop?' his cousin replied. 'I'm enjoying one hell of a show . . . and it's not often that I see you so out of control of things. Don't stop on my account.'

"You ARE a voyeur!" Yami choked out . . . and then practically screamed as a soft, gentle hand caressed him through his pants. Thought flew out the window very rapidly after that. He flipped Ryou off him suddenly, kneeling swiftly in between the boy's parted knees to lick at the erection the teen was sporting before deep throating him. Ryou arched off the bed, his voice crying out hoarsely as he was suddenly engulfed in warmth.

Yugi moved up to the head board, leaning back against the pillows as he stroked himself, watching his cousin pleasure Ryou in ways that his white haired lover had probably never dreamed of. Yami was very good in bed . . . as attested to by Duke when Yugi had gotten up the courage to ask him a while ago. From what Duke had said, Yami was a very attentive and giving lover, making sure his partner was completely satisfied before thinking of himself. He thought for a moment of stopping things before they got farther . . . he wasn't quite sure Yami was thinking straight anymore, and he didn't want his cousin to regret this if it came to pass.

Too late for that, young one, Yami murmured in his head. I'm thinking quite straight . . . and you had better watch and learn. Ryou's about to get a lesson he's not likely to forget . . . two can play at this game. Yugi smirked at his cousin's tone of voice. Okay, so his cousin was thinking . . . he was accomplishing two goals at once. He was giving Ryou what Ryou had obviously been fantasizing about, and teaching at the same time.

'You sure you don't want to start your own Sex Ed. class? It would be very popular . . .' he sent, moaning as his body's reaction to what he was seeing skyrocketed.

Very funny, you little monster, Yami replied.

Ryou was barely aware of his surroundings at the moment. What had begun as a shy exploration had rapidly grown into a full blown encounter . . . one that Yugi was right on about, he had been fantasizing about it. After seeing Yami in only a towel that first night . . . the brief glimpse he'd gotten before Yugi had covered his eyes, thinking he was straight, that is . . . quite a few of his dreams had featured the tall, crimson eyed man. Of course, quite a few of them had also featured Yugi since he'd come out of the closet to the two cousins . . . but the one had been attainable. This, on the other hand, went well beyond his hopes and dreams.

He moaned loudly, his fingers tangling in the sheets as Yami hummed around him, sending vibrations through the over-sensitive flesh that made his skin practically burn. He turned hazy eyes to Yugi, wondering absently what his lover was thinking of all of this . . . and practically dropped when he spied the smaller teen with a fist around his own erection, pumping it slowly as he watched his older cousin and his lover. Making a quick decision, he reached out and pulled the smaller tri-haired youth closer, opening his mouth to take that delectable flesh into his waiting warmth.

He copied what Yami was doing to him, swirling his tongue around the sensitive skin before sucking at it and raking it lightly with his teeth. He found he couldn't quite deep throat it though . . . his gag reflex nearly kicked in when he tried, so he settled for raising a hand to play as he licked and nipped at his lover. Yugi moaned above him, his hands braced on either side of Ryou's hips, his head nearly touching his cousin's as Ryou made love to him with his mouth.

"Holy shit . . ." he groaned, causing Yami to raise his head and wink at him. He was surprised when his cousin leaned in for a quick open mouthed kiss, getting a brief taste of the unique flavor that was his cousin before Yami was pushing his head gently towards Ryou.

Copy what he's doing to you . . . because I know he's copying what I was doing to him, Yami's voice whispered through his mind. Listen to his moans and feel the twitches of muscle. That will tell you if he likes it or not. Use your hands to increase the sensation . . . what you don't need to brace yourself, that is. Yugi nodded before doing as he was told, echoing moans from the two making Yami grin before he squirmed at the tightness of his pants. He wasn't sure whether to stick around and make sure everything went okay, or go relieve some pressure of his own. The decision was made for him, however, when Yugi reached out and shoved him back into the chair he had initiated this all from.

The presence of his cousin in the room was quickly forgotten as mounting sensations clouded Yugi's mind. He raised a hand to his mouth, quickly coating one finger with his saliva before gently probing the body beneath him. He froze as Ryou tensed when he neared the muscled ring.

"It's okay . . ." Ryou whispered. "You just startled me . . . do it, please." He lay a gentle, feather light kiss on Yugi's inner thigh before licking at Yugi and returning to his present occupation. Yugi moved slowly, unsure of what he was doing.

Just go slowly, young one . . . allow him to get used to it before going further. It is an uncomfortable sensation at first, so be sure to distract him with . . . other things. Yugi grinned at the wry tone in his cousin's voice . . . as well as the undertones of discomfort and lust. He hesitated only momentarily before slipping the tip of his finger into Ryou's opening gently, moving a small amount at a time as he felt his lover tense and relax in turn at the intrusion. After a few minutes, his finger was encased in Ryou's warmth, and he began to move it slowly in and out, enjoying the shiver's of pleasure that radiated from the body beneath him. Curl your finger slightly . . . you will find a small bundle of nerves that will make it all worthwhile . . . He did as his cousin suggested . . . and gasped as Ryou suddenly moaned and bucked beneath him.

"Oh my god . . . what was that?" Ryou gasped, his head falling back onto the bed as stars flashed in front of his eyes.

"A small bundle of nerves . . . trust me, that was nothing compared to what is to come," Yami murmured from the chair. He had gone back to staring at the ceiling, using only his telepathy to keep a light contact with the two boys while he tried to contain his own raging hormones, which Ryou had fanned into a burning blaze at the start of this whole thing. It wasn't helping things that he was keeping contact with the boy's minds, though. He could feel their passion, even dimmed by the light contact it was burning him, feeding his own inner fire.

Yugi groaned, a low sound deep in his throat as he felt Ryou suck at him. The boy's fist had also enclosed over his flesh, pumping him as he suckled at the flesh. He could feel 'something' building in the pit of his stomach, and he knew instinctively that Ryou was feeling the same. The white-haired boy's body was tightening beneath him, muscles twitching and clenching spasmodically as he played, brushing that one bundle of nerves over and over again, maintaining his precarious balance on one trembling hand.

His release came suddenly, taking him completely by surprise as he fell into bliss, feeling Ryou buck underneath him Ryou came as well. He collapsed, falling to one side and staring wide eyed at the ceiling, knowing that Ryou was doing the same.

"Ra . . ." he gasped, his heart still racing as he used his cousin's favorite god's name in awe at what had just transpired. After all the times he had pleasured himself . . . none of his orgasm's had even been so overwhelming.

"No shit," Ryou murmured, moving slowly so that his head was resting on Yugi's stomach. "That was amazing." Yugi suddenly remembered Yami, and craned his neck back to get a good look at his cousin. He felt Ryou shift to do the same.

Yami was still in the chair, unmoving, his eyes closed with his teeth gritted tightly together, the leather pants clinging very temptingly to the bulge at his crotch.

"Yami?" Yugi whispered, "you okay?" Crimson eyes cracked open, the inner fire burning behind them making them glow as his cousin met his amethyst gaze from under half-lidded eyes.

"I have definitely been better," Yami growled, his fists clenched tightly where they dangled near the floor. "I am never giving lessons again. You two are on your own from here on out." Ryou moved suddenly, Yugi watching his slim, pale form slide off the bed and approach his elder cousin slowly.

"Yami . . . I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking . . ." Ryou murmured, moving to stand near the tense man. He squeaked in surprise as he was suddenly pulled down into a searing kiss, his nude body pressed tightly to leather clad steel as Yami ground his erection into the boy.

"This . . ." Yami growled against his lips, "is what you can do to a man, Ryou. You are a beautiful, sensuous, sensitive being, and once you come of an appropriate age where I don't feel like I'm robbing the cradle, I am going to fuck you senseless in payback for this." He turned his eyes to Yugi, cradling Ryou on his lap as he met his cousin's wide eyed gaze. "You are simply lucky you are my cousin, you little shit . . . or you'd be in for it too." He groaned as Ryou wiggled slightly. "If you don't sit still, I might not wait," he whispered, his voice choked. Ryou stilled instantly.

"I'm sorry," the boy whispered, and Yami shook his head.

"Don't be sorry . . . just be aware of how attractive and desirable you are, little one," he murmured, laying a gentle kiss on the side of the boy's neck. "You are simply a beautiful person, both inside and out, Ryou . . . and I'm glad that my cousin has found you." He moved suddenly, setting Ryou on his feet as he stood stiffly. "Now . . . if you'll both excuse me . . . I'm going to wake up Marik or Bakura . . . or both." He walked from the room slowly, the entire movement like the sensuous stalk of a predator after his prey.

Yugi grinned as he watched his cousin stalk out of the room from his position upside down on the bed, half admiring Ryou's ass as he did so.

"You know . . . I don't think it's going to be quiet for much longer," he said wryly. Ryou turned to look over his shoulder and grin at him, chocolate eyes twinkling.

"No kidding."


	17. Emotional Backlash

Disclaimer – I don't own them, but I keep hoping Santa will heed my request and I'll find Bakura wrapped in a bow under my tree. Oh, what a happy person I would be then . . .

Author's Notes – I am SOOO sorry everyone for taking so long to post this. And I don't even have the excuse of writer's block . . . this story is done and everything! I've just had way too much going on in my life. As a sort of apology, I'm posting two chapters tonight . . . and I hope all of you have a very Merry Christmas.

Chapter 17 - Emotional Backlash

Yami paused in the doorway of the living room, looking towards the couch longingly as he shifted his pants once again to give himself more room.

"Tight leather and major hard on's really don't mix well," he grumbled to himself before continuing on to the second floor bathroom for a cold shower. He wasn't going to wake his lover's for this . . . as much as he wanted to, he didn't want either of them to feel that he was just using them for sex. So, a cold shower and then some tv would have to do the trick to take his mind off of Ryou, Yugi, and their 'sex-ed lesson'.

Caught up in his own thoughts, Yami didn't hear Bakura slip off the couch behind him and follow him.

Flicking on the lights in the second floor bathroom, he turned the water on, letting it heat up as he slowly slipped his pants down over his hips and stepped out of them, hissing as the leather grazed his sensitive erection on the way down his legs. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a pale hand slid over his hip to cup him in one cool, silk skinned palm, the fingers tightening deliciously.

"I don't think a cold shower is going to help you with this . . ." Bakura murmured against his neck, his warm breath puffing against the lightly tanned skin. Yami groaned, then bit back a howl as his erection was pumped gently.

"'Kura," he whispered, letting his head fall back on his lover's shoulder. "I didn't want to wake you . . ."

"Too late for that . . . I woke up the minute whatever it was that happened started . . ." the man growled. Yami froze, his slowly working mind catching on those words. He placed his hand over Bakura's own to still his actions before turning his head slightly so he could look up into Bakura's eyes. Those dark eyes were swimming with lust . . . but it was different from the times he and Bakura had been together before this. This . . . it was like an echo . . . and suddenly Yami knew what was going on. Removing Bakura's hand gently from him, he stepped away and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist before turning to face his lover, who still stood where he had left him, a confused look on his face.

"Bakura," Yami murmured, his voice hoarse. "I don't want you doing this . . . because you're sensing what I'm feeling. If we do anything . . . I want it to be what you want, not what your empathic senses are forcing you to do." Those words seemed to wake Bakura out of whatever daze he was in . . . he stepped back suddenly, his eyes widening.

"Yami . . . what . . .?" Yami stepped forward, one finger resting gently against Bakura's lips to still his words.

"I'm telepathic, Bakura, remember? I know what it feels like to be out of control . . . it's not a pleasant feeling, and I don't want anything we do together to be tainted by that. When we make love to each other, I want it to be you . . . not myself in another body." He leaned forward, his hand gently caressing the taller man's cheek as he looked up into confused brown eyes gravely. "You're having trouble shielding from me, aren't you?" he asked quietly. "Why didn't you tell me before this?"

"I . . ." Bakura started, and then stopped, his gaze breaking away from Yami's to stare down at the hand Yami had resting against his chest. "I can't," he whispered finally. "You've gotten in too close . . . and I don't know how to shield from you like that." Yami sighed before maneuvering Bakura into a chair, taking off the towel and stepping into the slightly warm shower, using the colder water to calm his still aching need so that both he and Bakura could think straight.

"This has happened before, hasn't it?" he asked over the sound of the running water. "But your lover's didn't stop you, did they?" He sensed Bakura shaking his head before the man remembered Yami couldn't see him.

"No . . . they didn't know what was going on, and I didn't know how to stop myself," Bakura murmured, almost too softly for Yami to hear him. "I . . . I felt like a passenger in my own body. That was before I learned to keep people at a distance. I would do things that I really didn't want . . . because my body was reacting to what they were feeling. I . . . I came away from those couplings feeling so used and out of control. Eventually, I just learned to block everything out, including my own feelings. I was so scared . . ."

"And now you've let me get in behind those shields, and you can't get them back up," Yami finished for him. Turning off the water, he stepped out of the shower and reacquired his towel, snagging another one for his hair. "Bakura . . . you should have told me before this. The last thing I want you to feel is that you're out of control in this . . . I know how that feels, and I don't enjoy it anymore than you probably do." He reached down, pulling Bakura up out of the chair and downstairs to his bedroom. Snagging a pair of sweat-pants from the floor . . . they were too big for him, which meant they were probably Marik's - Bakura refused to wear sweat-pants for some odd reason - he pushed the taller man onto the bed before settling into his huge black cushioned papazan chair facing the brown eyed man calmly. His hormones had calmed, thanks to the shower and the current dilemma, and he was back to thinking clearly.

"Is there any other time since we've met that this has happened?" he asked quietly. Bakura shook his head.

"No . . . every other time, my empathic senses have only kicked in after we'd already started. Yami . . . I don't know what to do. Please . . . I don't want to go back to being a nearly emotionless shell, not with you, but I don't know how else to deal with this." There were tears in his eyes suddenly, which he tried to hide by ducking his head . . . only to find Yami suddenly on the bed beside him, gentle fingertips forcing his chin up so that he met the concerned crimson gaze head on. He hated having Yami see this weakness . . . he hated weakness in himself in all forms.

Yami smiled slightly, sensing what was going on in his lover's head.

"You're not weak, Bakura," he murmured, leaning forward to brush a gentle kiss across the other's lips before pulling back. "But you're confused and disoriented, and that's to be expected from a power like yours. I can teach you to shield, if you want me to." Bakura looked into his eyes, hope bleeding into the warm chocolate gaze.

"You can?" he asked softly. Yami nodded, getting up off the bed and going to his bookcase, browsing through the titles carefully before finding what he was looking for. He brought the blue-bound book back with him, handing it to Bakura silently before settling back down across from his lover.

"One of the few things that my parents did right," Yami murmured, "was send me to a man who had the same powers as I did. The guy taught me a lot, before my parents found out that he wasn't doing as they wanted him to do, but was rather helping me stop doing things at all. They stopped my sessions with him only two weeks after they had started . . . but it was enough time for him to help me learn to shield myself from everyone's thoughts around me. He gave me that book to read the first session I had with him. I want you to read it . . . then we'll start really working on rebuilding your shields properly." He sighed and leaned back against the headboard, his hands behind his head. "Your shields won't be nearly as tough as mine were to learn . . . and they'll be less likely to break under a strong emotional influence." He was surprised when Bakura pulled him into a kiss, responding automatically before he was released and his lover settled beside him, cradling the book gently in his lap as he stared down at it.

"Yami, I . . . thank you. Both for stopping me . . . and for this. I don't feel . . . so alone anymore," Bakura murmured. Yami pulled him closer, cradling his head on his shoulder as he ran a soothing hand in circles over the pale skin of his back, feeling the muscles there slowly relaxing.

"Like you said to me before, Bakura," Yami murmured, "You're not alone anymore." They stayed like that for a long time afterwards, merely content to be near each other.

----------------------------

Marik awoke alone on the couch, slightly disoriented by the lack of a warm body nearby for a moment before remembering where he was. Rising slowly, he padded into the kitchen, rifling through the fridge for a drink before it dawned on him just what it was that felt different. As a sensitive, he had become used to feeling Bakura's aura in the back of his mind at all times . . . now that feeling was suddenly gone, his mental bells no longer quietly ringing with the presence of his empathic friend. Concerned, he drifted toward Yami's room, where he could feel brief surges of his new lover's powers.

He stopped in the doorway, surprised at the sight that met his eyes. Bakura was in Yami's chair in the corner, studiously reading a book . . . something that looked completely out of place to Marik, since Bakura was not what someone would call an avid reader. Yami was on his computer . . . the brief flashes of power Marik had sensed were, of all things, Yami cleaning his room.

"What in the world?" he murmured, stepping carefully into the room and maneuvering around hovering objects as he made his way towards his two lovers. Yami glanced over his shoulder, grinning mischievously.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine," he said. His eyes flicked to a pile of clothes near the bed . . . and suddenly, they were in the air and dropping into his hamper near the bathroom doorway.

"What are you doing?" Marik asked, settling on to the bed, a slightly mystified look on his face. Yami shrugged, turning back to the computer even as other items in the room began to sort themselves out. Marik noticed the mirror beside his head . . . one that he was continuously glancing into as he typed.

"Working out," Yami replied, and chuckled. "It's one of my more innocent ways of exercising my powers and increasing my control on them . . . as Yugi will tell you, I'm more fond of pulling practical jokes with them, but now is not the time for that." His smile faded slightly as he glanced at Bakura in his mirror, a glance that Marik caught easily. Apparently something had occurred between the two while he was sleeping.

"Okay . . . what happened?" he asked quietly. He was surprised when Bakura looked up at him . . . for the first time in a very long time, his friend's expression wasn't closed off and guarded as it usually was. He actually looked . . . at ease. Marik blinked, staring stupidly when Bakura smiled at him and then held up the book so he could see the title.

" 'Mental Pathways . . . Building A Mental Stronghold'," he murmured. "Huh?" Bakura shrugged, placing a finger in the book to hold his place before setting it on his lap.

"Shielding techniques," Bakura said. "Yami . . . is teaching me how to better shield myself so that certain things don't happen again." Marik nodded in understanding, relaxing. He knew about Bakura's problem with other people's emotions effecting his actions . . . he'd been there to comfort his friend after several of those instances, after all. He was glad to see his friend getting the help he needed . . . Bakura had been stubborn when he had suggested it, saying that he didn't need some 'quack' fucking around in his head when he already had enough of a mess up there. But if Yami had gotten him to accept help, something must have happened. He nearly jumped when Yami's voice answered the unspoken question . . . he'd forgotten that Yami didn't have his shield's up, so he was receiving every loud thought that surfaced.

I got turned on earlier, and Bakura reacted, Yami whispered into his mind. But unlike Bakura's past lovers, I figured out what was going on and didn't take advantage of it. Instead, I brought him in here and got him started in reading that book. He's been on it for over an hour now . . . and I can already feel the differences in his mind.

Marik nodded, smiling slightly as he sensed Yami's amusement to his reaction through his lover's mental touch on his mind. He looked over at Bakura, who was also smiling.

"I'm glad, Bakura," he murmured. "You really needed the help . . .you were just too damn stubborn to admit it." Bakura snorted, sticking his tongue out at the blonde before returning to his book. Marik stood and walked over to see what Yami was doing on the computer, being sure to keep his view in the mirror clear as he did so. "What are you working on, Yami?" Yami smirked.

"Those finances you and Bakura were asking about early this morning," he said. "I still have to make some executive decisions as to where they reinvest the money that the account makes. A good majority of it goes in to an expense account I have set up for anything that Yugi and I . . . and now you, Bakura, and Ryou . . . might need, but I have them reinvest the rest of it." Marik nodded, staring at the numbers on the screen before reaching out a finger to tap one of the numbers.

"What's this one?" he asked. Yami sighed, and smiled slightly.

"That's my donations fund," he said. "That's the amount I have donated every month, anonymously, to different groups and shelters around the world." He clicked on it, pulling up the list of names. "Most of them are children's hospitals and gay groups . . . but this one is a foundation that I set up specifically," he said, tapping one of the names on the screen.

" 'The Center for the Gifted'" Marik murmured. "Hey . . . I recognize that name! It was in the news a while ago . . . isn't that a center for mentally gifted children?" Yami nodded, his smile widening for a moment before he sobered.

"Yes . . . it's a place where parents can send their children to get training on how to control their 'gifts'. Many parents . . . don't know what to do with a child that has psychic abilities. Often, they ignore it, pretending that it will go away in time. I set up the Center so that those children would have somewhere to go and learn . . . and not feel like a freak."

"You mean like you did growing up . . ." Marik said. He leaned down, wrapping his arms around Yami softly in a gentle hug. Yami sighed.

"Yes," he replied, leaning into the embrace. "I don't want what happened to me to happen to anyone else if I can do something to prevent it. So I set up the center with the money my parents had made . . . I feel it was one of the few things they could do after all they had done." He turned his chair, pulling Marik down into his lap and burying his head in the blonde's chest, sighing as he hugged the lithe body closer.

"Yami . . ." Bakura spoke up from the chair, having been drawn out of his book by Yami's emotions, "exactly what is it that happened earlier? You were . . . rather frustrated." Yami glanced up at him, and Bakura was surprised to see he was blushing.

"Umm . . . a kissing lesson?" he said, and flushed even further. Bakura raised a graceful eyebrow in curiosity . . . it wasn't often that Yami seemed embarrassed and flustered by what he knew of his new lover, so what could have caused this little reaction to a simple question?

His answer came in a most unexpected form . . . the younger boys walking into the room. Yami got one look at Ryou and buried his face back in Marik's chest, but not before Bakura caught the sudden flaming cheeks Yami was sporting. He turned to eye the boy's . . . and saw the answering flush on Ryou's pale face.

"Okay . . . now I really am curious as hell," he said. "What in the world happened while Marik and I were on the couch?" Ryou refused to meet his gaze . . .but Yugi was more than happy to answer.

"Yami bit off more than he could chew," the small look alike said, bouncing onto the bed and grinning at his cousin, who was glaring at him with one eye. "He walked in on Ryou and me exploring, and decided to give us a hand . . . which turned into quite a bit more, if my memory serves me right." Ryou squeaked, clapping a hand over Yugi's mouth and staring wide-eyed at Bakura and Marik, who were both grinning at Yami with what could only be termed as amusement.

Marik forced Yami to lean back so he could look into his lover's very flustered and embarrassed face.

"Care to fill in the details?" he asked. Yami shook his head adamantly.

"Hell no . . ." he mumbled.

"Ryou attacked him . . ." Yugi said, his voice muffled by Ryou's hand. Ryou promptly shoved him backwards and planted a pillow over his face before burying his own face in his hands, his cheeks flaming. The last thing he had wanted to come out was that he had 'attacked' Yami . . . and to the older man's lovers, besides! He was never going to live this down . . .

He was startled when Bakura suddenly pulled him off the bed and into his older twin's lap, cuddling with him.

"We don't mind, Ryou," he murmured into one pale ear, having sensed the boy's utter mortification and embarrassed concern.

"Not at all," Marik spoke up from the chair, still holding Yami away from him so that he could memorize the man's flustered face. "We were actually wondering when it would happen . . . it's been pretty obvious that you were attracted to him, Ryou. We don't blame you . . . we know the feeling." He shook his head, leaning down to nip at Yami's lips as he chuckled at his lover's startled expression. "Besides . . . it's not like we were worried . . .you've got Yugi, after all, who's just as good looking." He snickered suddenly. "Only next time . . . don't leave us out of it, eh?" Yugi flung off the pillow to stare at the blonde, shock etched into his features before a lecherous grin crossed his face. Now that was an idea that had never crossed his mind . . .

"This is SO not happening," Yami groaned, one hand coming up to cover his eyes. "I live with a bunch of pervs . . . and now you're giving my cousin ideas!"

"Aww . . . come on Yami," Yugi whined, his smile widening. "I've always wanted to see you in action . . . the gang talks about your sexual exploits all the damn time, after all." Yami rolled his eyes, letting his head fall onto the back of the chair.

"I can't win . . ." he grumbled . . . and then squeaked himself as Marik suckled on the side of his exposed neck, moaning softly as the darkly tanned fingers of the younger man dipped below his waistline to run feather light touches over more sensitive areas.

Ryou was staring, open mouthed, at the pair from his spot on Bakura's lap as Marik attacked Yami's lips, the two engaging in a duel of tongues. Yami's hands reached up to cup the back of Marik's neck, holding the blonde still in a gentle grip as he nipped and sucked at the full lips before drifting down to return the favor on the tanned neck, just above the wide golden necklace the blonde was sporting and below his left ear. He gasped when Bakura suddenly nipped at the side of his neck before lightly suckling at the sensitive skin there.

"Like what you see?" the older man murmured into his ear. Ryou nodded, unable to speak as he felt Bakura run a warm tongue gently up the side of his neck in a wet, teasing caress. "You're not the only one . . ." he whispered, his breath puffing against the young teen's ear as brown eyes regarded the two in the computer chair in amusement. "They're so hot together . . . I feel like one of the luckiest people in the world to have both of them. You're lucky too, you know . . . you have Yugi now, and he truly loves you. Don't ever be afraid to come to us for anything, though, Ryou . . . and don't be embarrassed by it. We all went through it . . . and Yami is probably the best teacher you could ever ask for."

"You . . . really don't mind?" Ryou whispered, his voice unsure. Bakura smiled gently, turning the boy so that their brown eyes could meet.

"No, little one," the man said. "I know Yami cares a great deal for you . . . he's like that. I may not have known him for very long, but I do know that he would rather have you come to him than go anywhere else . . . especially since you are with his cousin, who he regards as his little brother. Besides which, Yami is a terribly irresistible force," he murmured, grinning. "I can't blame you for being attracted to him . . . not when I know exactly how you feel. Don't be afraid to tell us stuff like that . . . we're likely to understand more than you might think." He hugged the boy to him carefully, feeling the slight body relax in his arms.

Yami groaned, grabbing Marik's wrist where it dipped below his waist band to still the movements going on down there.

"Marik . . . you keep that up, and I don't care what kind of audience we have, I'm going to fuck you right here," Yami growled. Marik grinned down at him, leaning in for another quick kiss before standing up slowly and returning to the bed, where he promptly grabbed Yugi and began cuddling with the smaller version of his lover.

"Who says that would be a bad thing?" he murmured, cradling Yugi to him. Yami rolled his eyes and grinned, enjoying the sight of his cousin and his lover getting along . . . he had originally been worried how Yugi would react to the sudden inclusion of the two. His glance turned to Bakura and Ryou together in his chair, and he sighed happily inside. His little family had grown so much over the last month . . . first Ryou, now Bakura and Marik. Life was finally working out for him. His smile faded slightly as he remembered the one dark spot on the horizon . . . Malik was still out there, and likely after both Marik and himself now. He shook his head to clear that thought from his mind before turning back to the computer. Malik would be dealt with in due time . . . there was no sense to worrying about what the demented blonde was up to at this point. He suspected they would find out soon enough.


	18. In The Shadows

Disclaimer – Still don't own them, but Christmas is awful close . . .

Author's Notes – None for this chapter . . . enjoy!

Chapter 18 - In The Shadows

Malik growled under his breath as he walked into Riptides, an exclusive member's only club that catered to the darker side of human sexuality. It was one of his favorite places . . . or had been until this shit with Marik had come up. His little toy was quite the popular one around here . . . which is why he hadn't wanted to come. Inevitably, the question of his missing toy would come up, and he didn't want to answer that. But he needed a certain individual's help, and Riptides was the only place where he could get in contact with him.

"I need to see Pegasus," he snarled without preamble to the waiting receptionist, not even noticing the black cat suit she was encased in. Usually, a toy like that would have had him riled up and ready to pounce on Marik in a heartbeat . . . but his toy wasn't here, and he was trying to get him back.

"The Master is busy, Mr. Inoto. Can I interest you in anyone else?" She gasped as he slapped her.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, bitch," he growled, violet eyes narrowing dangerously. "I said, I need to see Pegasus . . . now! You can either run and go tell him I'm here, or I can go find him myself, but I need to see him right away and I am not going to wait." She nodded shakily and scrambled off through the black curtains of the doorway. She was back within moments.

"Master Pegasus will see you now," she said haltingly, refusing to meet his eyes. He smiled coldly, reaching out and taking her lips in a bruising kiss, biting down on her bottom lip to draw blood.

"Thank you," he murmured, pushing her away and striding through the doorway toward Pegasus' office. He opened the door carelessly, stalking into the black and white office and sinking down into a chair before meeting Pegasus gaze.

"I assume this is important, Malik?" he asked, his effeminate voice instantly grating over Malik's nerves. "You interrupted some very . . . important . . . business." Malik rolled his eyes, meeting the man's single eye straight on.

"Sorry I stopped you in the middle of play, Pegasus, but I think after all the contributions I've made to your fold, you can handle it," he said. "I need your help."

"With what?" Pegasus asked, folding his long fingered hands on the desk before him. "If it's hiding you from the police, I can't do that here. We're already skirting the fringes of allowable conduct as it is."

"Not with those fucking piss-ant police," Malik said, leaning forward. "They couldn't find their ass in a fully lit room with both hands. No . . . this is much more important. I need your help getting my little toy Marik back."

"And just what do you want me to do?"

"Simple . . . I just need a couple of your goons to grab a certain someone . . . I'll handle the rest." He outlined his plan quickly, drawing a smirk from the thin man behind the desk.

"I think that can easily be done . . ." Pegasus murmured finally. "You realize . . . I'm going to want repayment." Malik nodded.

"You can have your pick of my toys, with the exception of the three new ones I hope to be acquiring," Malik said. "Those three are mine, and mine alone . . . although I might let you have Bakura once I'm done with him."

"You have a deal, Malik Inoto. You had better live up to your end of the bargain."

----------------------------

Yami found it increasingly hard not to grin behind the bar as he worked Monday night. His life was going great . . . his love life was simply spectacular . . . and Jou and Mai had finally decided to move in together, in preparation for what Jou laughing said was 'the next step'. Yami knew what that meant . . . Jou was thinking about marrying Mai, and Yami was all for it. His friend deserved the happiness Mai would give him.

Jou smacked him upside the back of the head as he passed behind him on the way to a customer.

"Would you stop grinning like a loon?" he said, exasperated. "You'd think I'd proposed to you with how big that smile is!"

"Oh baby . . . and I never even suspected," Yami simpered, drawing several chuckles from the patrons around the bar. Jou just rolled his amber eyes, his hair flopping into his eyes carelessly as he shook his head at his friend's antics.

"Something sure has you in a good mood," he murmured.

"Why shouldn't I be in a good mood?" Yami asked, crimson eyes twinkling. "I've got two wonderful loves, my cousin finally found his partner, my house is in absolute mayhem, and I'm loving every damn minute of it." Jou snorted.

"You sound like a love struck kid . . ." he said. "But seriously . . . bud, I've never seen you this happy before. I'm happy for you, man." Yami smiled, delivering a drink to a customer before replying.

"Thank you, Jou. I just . . . I can't believe how lucky I suddenly am. Bakura and Marik are more than I could ever have hoped for . . . and Ryou is such a great kid, him and Yugi are perfect for each other. I can't think of anything else I'd rather have in the world right now, to be honest." He examined Jou for a minute before a smirk crossed his features. "Well . . . actually, I can think of one thing. You, out of those pants and suddenly gay." Jou nearly dropped the drink he was working on, turning around to look at his friend, gaping like a landed fish. Yami laughed, crimson eyes tearing up as he took in Jou's dumbfounded expression.

He had to admit he wasn't quite yanking Jou's chain. Jou was wearing all black tonight . . . an abnormal color for him, but one that highlighted the amber color of his eyes and the lighter streaks of blonde in his unruly hair. Skin tight black leather pants, and a velvet shirt that was unbuttoned all the way down to where it was tucked in, allowing the light of the club to glint off the nipple rings he'd had done right before he met Mai. He was also wearing a choker tonight . . . what Yami had laughingly dubbed his 'dog' collar. It was a completely submissive piece of work . . . including a ring in the front for a chain to be attached. Actually, Mai and he had shown up at work tonight with a chain on it . . . which had sent their group of friends into fits of laughter. Jou was never going to live down his nickname of 'Puppy' now.

"Sorry Jou," Yami gasped out finally, clutching at his aching side. "I couldn't resist . . . and if you could just see your face!"

"You're a royal bastard, bud," Jou muttered, but he was smiling all the same. It was good to see Yami in such a playful mood . . . his friend had been through hell recently, and this was the Yami he'd come to know in high school, before the bar incident had scared him and put that laughter into hiding behind closed doors and careful emotions. "Hey," he said, as he looked around at the crowd, "I don't see Bakura around anywhere." Yami shrugged.

"He said something about him and Marik having a surprise for me," he murmured. "I haven't the foggiest idea as to what those two are up to . . . you think I'm bad, you should see them when they put their heads together. They're down right demonic." He still remembered his heart attack of the night before . . . he'd come home from an errand to find both his lovers, and his cousin and Ryou, around the kitchen table . . . drinking, talking, and playing strip poker. He'd nearly died on the spot . . . especially when a nearly naked Ryou had gotten up and pulled him into a startled kiss before returning to the game. He knew they had put Ryou up to it . . . although they vehemently denied it. They simply weren't going to let him live down the fact that Ryou had gotten him flustered all to hell.

Of course, then there was the sign they had put on his bedroom door this morning. 'Yami's Sex Ed. Class. Please have an appointment before coming to see the Master.' He'd nearly died choking on that one . . . especially since Duke had decided to play along and asked for an appointment when Yami had shown up in the kitchen with the sign clutched in one hand. He still hadn't figured out who's idea the sign had been . . . although he suspected it had been his cousin.

Shaking his head, he chuckled under his breath as he served another drink. His life had been turned upside down and inside out in a matter of weeks, and he loved it. Marik and Bakura were everything he could ever have thought to ask for in his loves . . . they were spontaneous, adventurous, flexible, and attentive to everything. He was actually having a hard time keeping up with the two of them, and they managed to tire him out more often than not. He was having the time of his life . . . and he still couldn't figure out how it had all come about. It was like someone had heard his prayer in the hospital that night, and granted him the miracle he'd asked for.

"Earth to Yami, come in Yami!" Duke said from the other side of the bar. Yami looked up, smiling at his friend before getting him a glass of water.

"Hey Duke," he said, handing the drink over. "How's it going at the door?"

"Same shit, different night," Duke murmured, taking a sip from the glass before sighing. "We've got a line halfway down the block still. Some good looking people out there tonight too . . . I'm having trouble deciding which ones to let in, so I'm making Tristan do it for a bit." Yami laughed.

"Getting overwhelmed?" Duke nodded.

"Hell yeah," he replied. "Hey . . . where's Bakura?" By the smirk on Duke's face, it was pretty apparent to Yami that he knew what the surprise was that the blonde and albino had up their sleeves.

"I don't know . . . but maybe you should go ahead and tell me, since you do," Yami said, crimson meeting emerald over the counter top. Duke smiled and shook his head.

"Oh no you don't . . . if I told you what they've got planned, they'd have my head." The ebony haired man leaned over the bar, his eyes laughing. "You've got your hands full with those two, you know." Yami smiled and nodded.

"No kidding," he replied. "But you know what? I'm loving every damn minute of it." Duke laughed suddenly, a throaty chuckle that caused several of the heads nearby to turn at the sexy sound.

"You deserve it, Yami," he murmured after a moment. "Our little 'sessions' were great . . . but I'd rather see you happy like this, and I could never achieve that." Yami reached out to cup one cheek tenderly, stroking his thumb over the black line Duke had tattooed into his skin.

"Duke . . . you did make me happy," he said softly, his crimson eyes glowing warmly. "We had some great times together . . . and you'll always have a special place in my heart, my friend." Duke nodded, leaning into the caress before turning to lay a teasing kiss in the lightly tanned palm.

"I'm just glad that we can remain friends," he whispered in reply. Yami smiled, tapping his cheek playfully in a mock slap before withdrawing.

"We'll always be friends, Duke," he said. "And who knows . . . with the way those two are going, I may have to share them with you one of these nights just to keep them from tiring me out." Duke smiled, but shook his head.

"Somehow, I doubt that," he murmured . . . and then turned his attention to the stage as Delirium's 'Flowers Become Screens' began pulsing out of the sound system. "Hey Yami . . . you might wanna watch this," he said over his shoulder. Yami looked up . . . and froze. Marik was on stage . . . and so was Bakura, and they were both soaking wet. Latex shirts clung, glistening with droplets, to rippling muscles, arms completely bare except for the matching Egyptian jewelry. Vinyl pants, erotically tight in all the right places, shifted and slid over smooth skin as the two danced together, a soft sprinkle of water from above the stage

They were almost but not quite touching, close enough to brush but not doing so . . . and Yami simply could not take his eyes off them.

_Soaks my skin_

_Through to the bone_

_Pain is nothing that a _

_Down pour won't erase_.

Duke reached over, tapping Yami's jaw to close it as the crimson eyed man stared with unabashed lust at his two lovers up on stage. He had to admit . . . the two were hot, and together, in the outfits they were in . . .yeah, he couldn't blame Yami for his reaction.

The dancer's were gazing into each other's eyes, fingers ghosting over skin without touching, water sliding down the material of their outfits in glistening droplets. They merged together and then parted, dancing one to each side of the stage, only to draw closer again. Bakura was wearing black, Marik pure white, making the dance simple and yet elegant . . . and completely and totally arousing.

_Rain . . ._

_You can't hold on to it_

_A treasure you cannot frame_

_Rain . . ._

_Somehow I'm drawn to it_

_I feel engaged, _

_One and the same._

_When heaven's dressing_

_Beads off my face_

_The pain is nothing that a_

_Down pour won't erase._

The end of the song came way too soon as far as Yami was concerned, and he watched the two leave the stage to a crowd full of wolf-whistles and cheering.

"Jou . . ." Yami murmured, his eyes never leaving the stage his lover's had just got off. Jou already knew what was coming.

"Yes, I can close up . . ." he replied . . . and then blinked as Yami was suddenly not there. He watched his friend sprint through the crowd towards the back stage door, and shared a grin with Duke. It seemed Marik and Bakura had gotten the reaction they were hoping for after all.

--------------------------------

Yami squirmed and twisted his way to the back exit, mumbling hasty apologies to anyone as he got there. Sliding through the black curtain, he took off at a fast walk towards the dressing room, not really even seeing the people who got out of his way with amused grins on their faces.

He opened the dressing room door slowly . . . only to find Bakura and Marik apparently waiting for his arrival. He shrugged mentally . . . who cared if they had planned this? He stalked over to Marik, grabbing the blonde in a tight embrace before taking his lips in a hungry kiss, his hands pressing on the vinyl clad form to bring their groins into what felt like a much needed contact.

He didn't hear the door close and lock behind him, Bakura smirking as he watched Yami's agitation getting the better of him.

Yami's fingers found the zipper at the back of Marik's white latex shirt, tugging it downwards hastily before pulling back to rid the tanned blonde of the offending item. Once that was out of the way, he attacked the hard nubs of Marik's nipples hungrily, causing Marik to practically collapse back on the dressing table, his hands full of Yami's hair as he moaned.

"Good god," Marik muttered, lacing his fingers through crimson strands . . . and then moaned loudly, his body bucking against Yami as the slighter man's hand found his hard on and rubbed it through the slick vinyl pants. "Yami . . ." he whispered . . . and then gasped when Yami yanked at the material urgently, managing to get it loose and sliding it over his hips before taking Marik into his mouth. "Oh shit . . ."

Bakura watched it all in amusement, one hand absently rubbing at his own hard on. Marik motioned him nearer, taking Bakura in his hand even as he nearly lost his control when Yami swallowed around him, humming slightly to increase the sensation.

He stopped playing with his white-haired lover when he suddenly found himself being pulled down onto Yami's lap . . . and impaled. He gasped, feeling Yami slide home easily, filling him and completing him. His legs, now completely devoid of clothing, dangled over the arms of the chair Yami had collapsed back into, opening him wide up for the intrusion.

Yami growled, feeling Marik around him, bucking his hips upwards to bury himself in that tight heat as he heard Marik swear under his breath, his voice hoarse. Turning his head, he pulled Bakura into him with one arm, taking the other man into his mouth and sucking as he set a pace with Marik, one hand resting on the blonde's spine to steady him as he thrust.

Bakura let his head fall back on to his shoulder's as Yami sucked and nipped at him while Marik rode him, one hand resting lightly on Marik's shoulder to keep himself upright. All of them were wound tighter then springs after the stage performance, and their release wasn't long in coming.

Yami drank in Bakura even as he lost himself within Marik, feeling Marik spill over his half open linen shirt at the same time. He leaned back, his head falling over the chair as he released Bakura, licking his lips, his eyes closed as he rode out the last of the powerful orgasm.

"I take it you liked our surprise," Bakura murmured hoarsely as he retrieved a towel from nearby and cleaned Marik and Yami up. Marik was resting with his elbows against the dressing table, holding himself up with his own head resting against the mirror. Crimson eyes cracked open slowly, hazy with release to meet his own chocolate ones.

"Hmmm . . . you think?" he murmured . . . and then bucked into Marik, causing the blonde to gasp again and open his own eyes. "I'm not done with the two of you yet . . ." he whispered, a smile playing across his lips as wide lavender eyes met his own. "Just wait until we get home and I can get you both into bed."

Bakura chuckled, pulling on his street clothes as Marik and Yami disentangled themselves and finished cleaning up.

"You know . . . I'm looking forward to it," he said . . . and got matching grins from his lovers.

----------------------------

"We'll meet you back at the house," Yami murmured, pulling Marik's arms tighter around him as the blonde sat behind him astride his motorcycle. Leaning up, he gave Bakura a quick, hard kiss before kicking up the stand. "Don't be long," he whispered against the man's lips. Bakura returned the kiss and nodded, stepping back.

"I'll just go pick up a few things from the all-night store, and then I'll join you in bed," he said. "Get your asses home . . . and don't start without me." Yami grinned before gunning the engine, taking off like a shot out of the parking lot toward the far end of town where the house was.

Bakura chuckled, shaking his head in amusement as he turned to the Viper, the last car in the parking lot. He dug around in his pocket for the keys . . . and froze as something was shoved into his spine with bruising force.

"Someone would like a word with you . . ." a gruff voice murmured behind him. There was sudden pain blossoming in the back of his head . . . and then blessed darkness.


	19. Rising Darkness

Disclaimer – Still don't own them.

Author's Notes – Honestly, I'm working on updating. Just got a lot going on right now. Anyway, here's another chapter, don't forget to leave a review.

Chapter 19 - Rising Darkness

Yami paced the kitchen, growing more agitated as the minutes ticked by with no appearance of Bakura.

"He should have been no more than thirty minutes behind us . . . it's been two hours! Where the hell is he?" he growled, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Yami . . . I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," Marik replied, trying desperately to sit calmly while his own worry gnawed at his mind. Something was terribly wrong . . .he could feel it, but he was at a loss to figure out what it could be. And with Yami as agitated as he was, sitting calmly was becoming very hard indeed.

The phone rang suddenly, causing both of them to jump. Yami reached it quickly, snatching it off it's cradle and putting it to his ear.

"Hello?" he barked into the receiver . . . and then Marik saw his shoulders relax.

"No, Yugi . . . it's okay if you stay over there for a bit longer. As long as you don't get into anything . . . he's what! I'll kill him . . . tell Duke that if he doesn't stop telling stories, I'm going to tear his voice box out and shove it up his ass!" The conversation went on for a few more moments before Yami hung up the phone, his head cradled in one hand. "I swear, if Duke weren't a good friend of mine . . ." he muttered, and then swore as the phone rang again. "Dang it Yugi . . ." he said into the receiver . . . and then froze as an unwelcome voice answered him.

"This isn't your cousin, bartender. Now listen closely . . . you will meet me at Riptides in one hour, where we will discuss the release of your beloved white-haired lover. If you don't come . . . I will have myself a new play toy. Bring Marik, or you won't see him again." The phone went dead in his hands.

Yami raised burning crimson eyes to Marik's lavender ones.

"Malik has Bakura," he growled. "He wants to meet us at Riptides in an hour to discuss terms."

"Yami . . ." Marik whispered.

"No, Marik. I'm not giving you to him. We'll find another way to get Bakura back . . . even if I have to tear that building down stone by stone." He grabbed his keys from the wall as Marik scribbled a hasty note to the others. Together, they walked out the door, leaving a dark and suddenly forbidding house behind them.

The signs outside of Riptides were dark, meaning that the club was closed for the night . . . but that didn't stop Yami as he dismounted from his bike, helping Marik climb off as he examined the building. Marik shivered, causing Yami to pull him against his body comfortingly as the blonde dropped his head onto the smaller man's shoulder.

"I never wanted to see this place again . . ." Marik whispered.

"You know this place?" Yami asked quietly. Marik nodded, refusing to raise his head.

"Malik . . . this was Malik's favorite place to bring me when he wanted to show me off. I . . . god's, I was nearly raped here once. Malik killed the guy . . . and then beat me for leading the man on." He shuddered suddenly, whimpering. "He had to choose here . . . oh gods, Yami, what has he done to Bakura?" Yami rubbed comforting circles on his back, his crimson eyes blazing as he glared at the darkened building.

"Nothing . . . if he wants to live," Yami said coldly . . . and Marik could tell that he meant every word. "Come on . . . let's go see what that psycho wants." Shaking off his fear, the blonde followed his small lover towards Riptides, trying to quell the aching fear that something bad was about to happen.

The door was unlocked, opening into a greeting area that was both luxuriously elegant and hideously sadistic at the same time. Several chains adorned the walls, ending in collars that Marik told Yami were worn by the receptionist and the other greeters that were chosen for the night's business on occasion. He took the lead hesitantly at Yami's behest, leading him through the black beaded curtain into the main area. There was a single light . . . and in it, stood Malik. He froze, cringing underneath that deep violet gaze as Malik grinned sadistically, licking his lips in hunger.

"What a nice outfit you've found, my beautiful toy," the psychotic blonde murmured, his voice carrying in the still silence. "I am so glad you could both accept my invitation . . ."

"Where's Bakura?" Yami said, stepping forward to shield Marik behind him as he faced Malik, his spine rigid with suppressed rage. The man on stage had the nerve to laugh.

"He's nearby . . . you shall be seeing him soon enough." Yami gasped as a sudden pain blossomed in his neck. Reaching a hand up, he fingered the dart that was sticking out of one vein, his eyes rolling up in the back of his head as darkness rolled in.

"YAMI!" Marik screamed, catching his lover as the tri-haired man crumpled to the floor. He never even felt the second dart that bit into his neck.

Yami groaned, opening his eyes slowly to find himself staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. Memory came back slowly . . . but when it did, he leapt to his feet, staggering as a wave of dizziness assaulted him. One shoulder crashed into a wall as he struggled to keep his feet underneath him. Closing his eyes, he took several deep breaths before attempting to stand without assistance again . . . and succeeded.

He looked around slowly, his mind absorbing minor details about the room. It was a padded cell . . . and it was completely barren, except for the black curtain that covered one wall. A single door, which he assumed led to a hallway inside of Riptides, was opposite him. He moved to it slowly, his footing unsteady, hand reaching out to turn the handle. It was locked . . . as was the small window that was shuttered above it.

Turning, he made his way to the curtain, pulling back harshly . . . and looked down into a nightmare.

He was above what could only be a modern day torture chamber . . . complete with tables, shackles, whips, and brands. Most horrifying of all were the room's occupants . . . Bakura and Marik. They were both naked, stripped down to nothing. Marik was shackled, bent over a thinly padded vault horse, his blonde hair falling haphazardly into his face, covering his eyes. Thin strips of blood ran from several open welts on his back and buttocks, where it appeared someone had whipped him.

Bakura was tied, spread eagle, to a table near an assortment of instruments that any doctor would have envied. Wide, angry chocolate eyes met horrified crimson through the window, Yami pressing against it desperately as if he could will himself through.

"Bakura . . ." he whispered. "Gods . . . what has he done?" The white haired man bore several burns and marks, where it looked like Malik had begun preliminaries on his captives. "I'll kill him . . ." he murmured, his voice hoarse.

"Good morning, my pet," Malik's voice came from a speaker to his right. He turned to glare at it, seeing the box and video screen with Malik's grinning face in it.

"Let them go, Malik!" he growled, going to stand before the video camera, anger seething as his power roiled and curled in his mind.

"Oh . . . but I have not had my fun as of yet, Yami. Marik has a lesson to learn about his place in life . . . and Bakura needs to be paid for his interference. Enjoy the show, bartender." The video screen winked out, even as Yami's fist collided with the glass, cracking it and his knuckles.

"Damn you . . ." he whispered, turning reluctantly back to the window . . . and crying out as he saw Malik enter the room. Palms pressed against the glass, he watched anxiously as the blonde walked up to Bakura, casually slapping him so that the white-hair flew out as his head rocked to one side. It startled him when he actually heard the slap . . . and he turned to glare at the intercom, realizing that Malik had deliberately left it on so that he could hear everything that was happening.

"Enjoying your bed, Bakura?" Malik said, chuckling as Bakura spat at him.

"Fuck you, you son of a bitch!" Bakura hissed, his voice crackling with rage. "If I get loose . . . if you lay a hand on Marik . . ."

"I intend to lay more than a hand on him, interloper," Malik replied. "Or did you not notice that our audience is awake now? I must admit, the drug put him out far longer than I had expected . . . but things will be so much more amusing now that he is awake to appreciate what I'm going to do." He turned slowly, walking over to the bound blonde, a fist knotting in the platinum locks so that he could lift Marik's head. Yami moaned as he saw his love's face . . . the lavender eyes were wide open and terrified, tear tracks glistening on his face around the ball gag in his mouth.

"Oh gods . . . Marik," Yami whispered, his voice breaking.

"Your lover is awake now, my beautiful run-away toy. Now it's time to really play," Malik said. Lavender eyes got wider, shooting up to the window in horror, only to cringe away when they met Yami's crimson gaze. Marik began to shake his head vehemently, muffled moans and words pouring from him before Malik slapped him. "You have no right to deny me, slave," Malik hissed. "You're mine . . . you gave yourself to me willingly, and now you are mine to do with as I see fit. You need a lesson to remind you of that fact . . . and I'm going to give you one." He disrobed quickly, even as Yami screamed in denial while Bakura struggled futilely against his bonds.

"NO! MARIK!" Yami screamed . . . and his powers unleashed as he watched Malik slam into Marik, the blonde bucking and screaming out in pain at the unprepared intrusion. The whirlwind swirled around the small cell . . . but there was nowhere for it to go. The window was shatterproof glass . . . Yami stood within the vortex, forced to watch as Marik was raped before his very eyes, hearing every scream of pain and moan of anguish as his lover was brutally taken against his will. Bakura was shouting, his voice growing hoarse as he struggled to get free and help his friend and lover. Yami pushed against the glass, shouting his own denial as Malik looked up at him and winked even as he harshly slammed into Marik over and over again. Yami could see the blood as Marik's insides were torn apart under the brutal intrusion, the thick crimson streams trickling down his thighs to pool on the floor below.

Yami fell to his knees, retching even as he couldn't force himself to look away from the torture Marik was being forced to endure.

"Oh gods . . . let this be a nightmare," he moaned . . . and stiffened as he heard Malik scream as he came. "Damn you, Malik," he growled, his fist smashing into the glass harmlessly as he watched Malik pull out of Marik, wiping himself off with an already blood-stained towel, satisfaction evident in his smirk.

"Just as I remember you . . ." he said, staring down at the broken body beneath him. Marik had gone limp, his lavender eyes lifeless and dull as the pain in his body overwhelmed any conscious thought. "I'm not letting you get away from me again, slave."

"Please . . . gods, please, just let him go!" Bakura pleaded, his voice nearly gone from shouting for Malik to stop. "He didn't do anything to you . . . he was trying to save his fucking life! You nearly killed him with that last beating . . . why are you doing this?"

"Because he's MINE!" Malik snarled, striding over to stand above Bakura. "He's MY toy, MY plaything . . . MINE! He needs to relearn his place . . . I've killed several of my best slaves because of him! He owes me BLOOD! And I'm going to take it, an ounce at a time, every day, until he lies broken and sobbing at my feet like the good little bitch that he is!"

"You're going to kill him!" Bakura growled, yanking at his chains, even though they had become slicked with his blood from biting into his wrists.

"Perhaps . . . but as I've now acquired two new play toys in the bargain, it will be well worth it if I lose him." Violet eyes glanced at Yami before turning back to Bakura. Bakura stared up at him, his eyes widening as he finally connected everything together.

"You want Yami . . ." he whispered, horror evident in his voice. "Gods . . . why?"

Yami froze as he heard those words. Malik was doing this . . . because he wanted him? Oh gods . . . no, this couldn't be happening . . . Marik and Bakura were being tortured and raped because of HIM! He nearly missed Malik's reply in his shock and horror.

"Because he is a challenge . . . and I cannot resist a challenge. I don't know how he threw me through that window . . . but I want to find out. I want to break that mind and body to my will, and watch it become the toy I want most in the world," Malik hissed.

"You . . . fucking . . . BASTARD!" Bakura howled, resuming his struggling ten fold. "If you so much as touch a hair on his head, I will kill you with these hands, I swear it by all the gods!" Malik laughed, mocking the threat.

"You will never get the chance, Bakura," he said. "You forget who is the master and who is the slave here." Sighing, he turned to the table. "I guess I shall just have to teach you."

"No!" Yami shouted. "MALIK! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" He banged against the window with his fists, trying desperately to stop what was coming as he watched the demented blonde pick up a black toy and a cock ring from the table nearby, beyond Bakura's sight. "Oh gods, no," he moaned. He forced himself to keep his eyes open . . . if Malik was going to do this because of him, he was going to make sure he watched so that he could repay the bastard for every mark and scream his lover's uttered. He heard Bakura's first scream as the cock ring was slid home at the same time as the toy found its home in his unprepared body.

"That's right . . . scream for me, interloper. Learn your place," Malik growled. Yami watched as Malik lowered his head, sucking at Bakura's flesh as he raped him with the item in his hand. Yami covered his ears, unable to bear the screams being ripped from Bakura's throat as he was violated. At last, he heard Malik groan, and watched in horror as Malik removed the cock ring, allowing Bakura to release his seed in harsh spasms as cries and moans of pain accompanied his unwilling orgasm. Tears glistened on Bakura's pale cheeks as he met Yami's eyes through the glass, his own dark with hatred and self-loathing at his body's betrayal.

'Don't . . . watch,' Bakura whispered into his mind. Yami latched onto the contact like a drowning man.

I have to, he said brokenly, leaning his head against the cool glass as tears trickled from his burning crimson eyes, drying before they could get halfway down because of the wind his unleashed powers were maintaining as they sought some release from his anger and pain. He's doing this because of me . . . gods, I'm so sorry, my love. You should have let me go . . .

'No . . . no matter what he does to us, it's not your fault, Yami,' Bakura replied silently. 'You're . . . the best thing . . . that's ever happened to us.' His voice grew weaker. 'Don't . . . give in,' he whispered . . . and fell silent as chocolate eyes closed, the darkness overcoming his mind.

"Bakura . . ." Yami whispered, his heart shattering in his chest. "You're wrong . . . this is all my fault." He sobbed brokenly, pulling his knees into his chest as he mourned the loss of the first good thing he'd ever truly had.

A voice broke into his thoughts from the intercom on the wall, causing him to look up suddenly and snarl.

"Submit to me, and we can end their suffering," Malik said through the intercom. "All you have to do is submit."

"Never!" Yami cried . . . but the seed was planted. He could end Marik and Bakura's suffering . . . spare them the pain and humiliation they were going through now if he just gave in to Malik and gave him what he wanted.

It seemed like weeks passed in that hell. Bakura and Marik would disappear for a while, only to return to be tortured and raped again in front of his very eyes. He began to go numb, not really hearing their screams. There was no mental contact after that brief touch with Bakura . . . it was as if both of them were disgusted to touch him mind to mind as their bodies where taken and used against their will.

Finally, he could take it no longer.

"Enough, Malik. You win," Yami murmured, his voice hollow. "I will submit, but on two conditions."

"I'm listening," Malik said, smiling.

"First, you let them go, and never touch them again. I am the only toy you will need from this point on."

"Done," Malik replied easily. "And the second condition?"

"You never touch any of my friends or my family . . . ever."

"Also done. You will submit to me in every way I request, and in turn, I will not touch or go near either of the two here or any of your friends and family. Easily done. I will send an outfit to the room for you . . . put it on and follow every order that you are given." He turned from the intercom and snapped his fingers, summoning two of his servants. "See that they are cleaned up, dressed, and dumped at the local hospital. I have a new toy to play with, and they are no longer of any use to me."

Above, at the window, Yami stared brokenly as his two love's were removed from their restraints and taken from the room. One hand pressed against the glass desperately, touching them in the only way he could now.

"Forgive me," he whispered. "And forget me. It is a small price to pay . . . for your safety."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer – I do not own YuGiOh, or any of the characters therein. This is a work of FAN fiction, which means I'm not making any money off it, even though I could REALLY use the extra.

Author's Notes- slips a note out from under the bomb shelter door Hello, everyone. Yes, it's me, and I'm still alive. I know many of you have been frustrated, if not downright wanting to grab a pitchfork, torch, or anything else handy to hunt me down, and I do apologize. I won't go into the whole sordid story, but suffice to say that my life since my last updates on ANY of my stories has not been conducive to writing AT ALL. It's only recently that I have been able to pick up the threads of my writing talent and begin again.

I hope all of you will forgive me.

With that said, I am going through and updating the stories I HAVE gotten some done on, and I will promise that more will be forthcoming. In fact, I have managed to work on a few brand new stories for your enjoyment.

I hope to see you all around, and please … leave a review. Trust me when I say that at this moment, they would be very nice.

Chapter 20 - Hopeless

Bakura moaned, the sounds of beeps and dripping fluids registering slowly to his hazy mind. His body ached everywhere . . . and for a moment, he could not remember why.

It came back in a flood, causing him to sit up abruptly, only to hiss in pain and collapse back against the pillows as fire shot up his spine. He glanced around wildly, taking in the hospital room in one glance. Had they somehow been rescued?

"He's awake!" He turned to see Ryou at the door to his room. The white haired boy hurried over to the bed, gripping his hand tightly as innocent brown eyes studied his face. "Bakura?"

"Hello Ryou," he whispered, his voice hoarse as his throat clogged with pain. "Where . . ."

"You're in the hospital . . . you've been here for three days now. The doctors found you dumped outside the emergency room entrance, unconscious."

"Marik?"

"He was with you . . . he's still in a coma. The doctor's . . . the doctor's say he was raped and beaten pretty badly. What happened to you?" Bakura shook his head.

"Where's Yami?" Ryou sat back, his eyes anxious.

"We were hoping you could tell us. It's been a week since he disappeared . . . the only thing we've had from him is a letter to his lawyer, turning everything over to you, Marik, and Yugi, and a letter of resignation to Kaiba. We haven't seen him." Bakura closed his eyes in pain, knowing instinctively what had occurred. "The police are going to want to talk to you," Ryou continued solemnly.

"No police. How is Yugi taking his cousin's disappearance?" Bakura asked quietly. Ryou sighed.

"Not well . . . the doctor's have had to sedate him several times. Bakura . . . what happened?"

"Malik happened, little one," he murmured, his eyes closing in remembered pain. "He . . . grabbed me out of the parking lot of Gravitation and used me as bait to lure Yami and Marik into a trap. Marik and I . . . have been at his mercy for god only knows how long . . . while Yami was forced to watch from an isolation chamber up above. I . . . I think Yami might have agreed to submit to him if he let us go."

"Oh no!" Ryou whispered, his voice choking. "Oh my god . . . no, it's not possible."

"It's the only explanation I can think of, Ryou," Bakura said softly. "I . . . oh gods, Yami." He broke suddenly, turning his head away to hide his tears as he thought of what Yami had given to make sure that he and Marik were safe. He hissed softly as soft, warm arms suddenly enveloped him from the side, Ryou hugging him gently. Unable to cope with the show of affection in his battered state, he turned into the embrace, burying his head in the smaller boy's shoulder as he sobbed.

----------------------------

Yami choked as the collar around his neck was suddenly yanked, bringing him to his knees in front of a naked and aroused Malik.

"Suck!" the blonde commanded. Closing his eyes, Yami complied, doing as he knew Malik liked with as little thought as possible. If he thought about it too much, he would vomit . . . which would only earn him more bruises to add to his growing collection. He gagged as Malik came in his mouth, but swallowed it all, knowing that to lose any of it would cost him several days worth of pain. "Good . . . you learn well, Yami," Malik growled, dragging him up by his hair to lay a brutal kiss on his mouth. Yami went boneless, allowing the blonde to do as he wished as he turned his mind to other things, blocking out the humiliation and anger. He was too numb to really care anymore . . . even his powers had stopped responding as his mind slowly began to disappear beneath his forced slavery.

"You have him trained exceptionally well, Malik," Pegasus murmured from his place on the sofa a few feet away, being ridden by one of his favourite toys. "He hasn't uttered a single word to anything you've done to him." Malik grinned, pushing Yami away to his feet, keeping the chain short so that the tri-haired man couldn't move away as he was wont to do when given a long enough leash.

"It helps to have leverage," Malik murmured, stroking the multi-colored hair possessively as Yami kneeled silently at his feet. "Should he do anything to displease me, I could simply re-acquire Marik . . . or perhaps that look-alike cousin of his." Yami's eyes narrowed, but otherwise he ignored the empty threat. Malik wouldn't dare to lay hands on either of them . . . or anyone else Yami cared about, for that matter. If he did, their deal was broken . . . at which point, Yami would happily tear him limb from bloody, hateful limb.

He wondered how they were . . . his lover's had been in terrible condition when he'd finally struck his deal with Malik, and he knew Yugi and the others were probably worried sick about him. It couldn't be helped though . . . in order to protect them, he had to do this. He only hoped that, when he finally died of a broken heart and mind, that he would be given the chance to see them one last time.

A hand groped him through his leather pants, and he forced himself to sit still as one of Malik's buddies pawed at his groin. That was part of Malik's standing order . . . anyone was allowed to touch him, to grope him all they liked, and he had to sit there and take it. It was disgusting and humiliating . . . as was some of the things Malik forced him to do to other's slaves while he watched, but he did it all with an empty heart and mind, going through the motions of passion even though the fire's inside him had died. They had died with his last glimpse of Marik and Bakura.

"Malik, he's such a beautiful catch . . . are you sure you won't share him, just once?" the woman simpered, her hand fluttering against his groin annoyingly as she looked up at Malik.

"No, Sylvania . . . I don't share my toys with other masters out of hand, you know that." She sighed, whimpering at his rejection, but moved away. Yami suppressed the urge to shiver as Malik moved behind him, climbing gracefully to his feet and pulling his pants back on before tugging sharply on the leash in his hand, bringing Yami to his feet. "Time to rejoin the patrons, my pet," he murmured into Yami's ear, licking a warm trail up the slender column of the shorter man. "Time to show you off some more." Yami followed him sedately into the crowd, keeping as much distance as the leash allowed between him and his psychotic 'master'. He wasn't sure how long he had been dealing with this . . . the weeks blurred together in one great amalgamation of disgust and heartache for him. He only hoped that he would die soon . . . before he was forced to do it himself.

----------------------------

Bakura shuddered as he spied Malik moving through the crowd, Yami linked to him by a studded leather collar and chain. He tugged at his hair anxiously, hoping that the dyed color would hide him as he peered over darkened sun-glasses. He felt Marik wretch nearby, and lay a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"At least we know he's alive," he whispered softly, his eyes never leaving his bound love. Marik sighed.

"Maybe in body . . . but look at his eyes, Bakura. He's not there anymore. Our Yami is gone . . . and who knows if we can ever get him back."

Bakura sighed, forced to agree with Marik's assessment. Yami was broken . . . or as close to it as he could get without being dead entirely. You could see it in his eyes . . . those crimson orbs were lifeless and dull, the fire that had once burned inside them gone. Turning, he shot a glance at Duke, who was standing in the opposite corner of the room. The ebony haired man nodded, moving out into Malik's path. He dodged the blonde deftly . . . but made sure that he brushed shoulders with Yami, pushing a note into the man's hand before disappearing back into the crowd.

Yami started as he felt something pressed into his hand, glancing around wildly to look for the person, but he saw no one who was familiar to him. He gripped the note tightly, slowly slipping it into the pocket of his leather pants, hopefully to read later on. He wondered who it was from . . . but he didn't dare try to find out now. His eyes roamed over the crowd slowly, taking an interest in his surroundings for the first time in what seemed like forever. He stumbled when he met a pair of familiar chocolate eyes attempting to hide behind dark sunglasses . . . and then nearly froze when he met warm lavender. His cheeks flushed with shame and he ducked his head, refusing to meet their gaze again. Why were they here? He didn't want them to see him like this . . . he wanted them safe and happy somewhere far away, remembering him as he had been with them, not as this broken shell that they saw now.

A harsh yank on his chain caused him to stagger forward, bringing him abruptly back to reality.

"You are not supposed to be looking at anyone," Malik hissed into his ear, a fist yanking at his hair so that he had to meet those angry violet eyes head on. "This will call for punishment when we get home." Yami bowed his head quietly . . . anything to get out of here and away from those that he loved. He gasped as his chin was gripped roughly, fingertips pressing into tender skin along his jaw as Malik forced his head back up. "You will obey me, Yami. You are mine now . . . remember that!" the blonde hissed, and then lashed out and slapped him. Yami allowed his head to roll with the blow, simply returning to his submissive position as he followed Malik through the crowd. He didn't care anymore . . . as long as Marik and Bakura and his other friends and family were safe, Malik could do whatever he willed.

Bakura winced at the slap, forcing his eyes away as he watched the blonde stalk away with Yami in tow.

"I'm going to rip that arm off and feed it to him . . ." he growled before pulling Marik into a hug. "It's okay Marik," he whispered to the shivering blonde.

"He wouldn't even meet our eyes, Bakura," Marik moaned, burying his head in his lover's chest. "It was as if he didn't even see us."

"No, Marik . . .he saw us all right. He just didn't want us to see him like this," Bakura replied, running a gentle hand through the purple dyed hair of his friend. "Gods, what he must be going through . . ." he murmured. He knew Marik hadn't seen the bruises that spotted Yami's once unmarked skin . . . or the cuts and bite marks that were half-healed. But he had seen them . . . and they made his anger and determination burn all the hotter. He was going to get Yami back . . . even if it killed him.

----------------------------

Yami lay on Malik's bed, bleeding and battered from his latest 'lesson' as he listened to the blonde turn on the bath water in the other room. Forcing himself to move, he crawled over to the edge of the bed, digging in the pocket of the discarded pants for the letter he had gotten earlier. He opened it carefully, keeping it from crackling as he smoothed the paper against the bed.

_Yami,_

_We're coming to get you. Hold on . . . and don't do anything more stupid than you already have by giving yourself to him for our freedom. Life isn't worth living . . . without you beside us. We love you . . . never forget that._

_Bakura, Marik, and your family_

He sobbed quietly, clutching the paper gently to his chest as the words echoed in his mind, crimson eyes closing at the pain that lanced through his heart at those simple words. Standing, he stumbled to the fireplace, throwing the letter into the blaze there and watching it through tear hazed eyes as it turned to ash. He whirled as he heard Malik enter the room behind him.

"Did I give you permission to get up from the bed?" the blonde snarled, snagging a handful of hair and dragging him back to the piece of furniture roughly. "It seems one lesson wasn't enough!" And even as Yami felt bones breaking underneath the beating, he smiled inside. Bakura and Marik still loved him . . . which made this all the more worthwhile if it ensured their safety.

------------------------

The beating ended up landing him in the hospital several towns away, several broken ribs and a broken arm that required being set and placed into a cast. He was slightly relieved . . . the damage would keep him from being at Malik's beck and call for the next couple of months. He refused to answer the doctor's questions about how he had come about the wounds . . . actually, he refused to say anything. He allowed his 'master' to do all the explaining, which Malik did with the typical 'he fell down the stairs' routine. Of course, that didn't explain the bite marks or half healed cuts, but the doctor had to accept it.

Malik was in a foul mood when they finally got back to the apartment, taking out his frustrations at having his favourite play toy out of action on one of the other slaves. Yami winced as he heard the girl whimpering in pain, but could not move to stop it. Malik had locked him into his room . . . a windowless little cell that had a naked bulb as its only adornment outside of the pallet. He hadn't actually seen this room in a while now . . . most of his nights had been spent at Malik's side, chained to his bed. He found he actually welcomed the dismal little cell . . . anything was better than having to submit to everything the demented blonde wanted to do to him.

He sighed, laying down on the pile of blankets Malik had provided for a bed absently as he played the words of the letter over and over again in his head silently. He let the words warm him, let them break the fragile shell of numbness that he had built now that he was alone and likely to be left that way for some time. He let the tears flow down his face, closing his eyes as he remembered his time with his lover's fondly . . . his last kiss, their last embrace, the feel of Marik around him, the taste of Bakura's essence. At last, he drifted into the first peaceful slumber he had seen in a long time, letting his dreams remind him of happier times.

The days passed within the room slowly, his memories and dreams the only thing that kept him sane as he heard Malik go on with his version of life. The moans and screams as Malik played with his other slaves kept him awake most nights . . . but during the day, he slept, his dreams reminding him that this hadn't always been his existence. The skin and bone under his cast itched horribly as he healed, but he was used to ignoring his body's feelings at this point, so it didn't disturb him. His ribs healed as well, allowing him to breathe easier with each passing day.

He wondered what Yugi had told the police of his disappearance . . . the letter to Kaiba and his lawyer would have made it seem like he had willingly disappeared, which was why Malik had allowed him to write them at all. And his lawyer wouldn't have raised any red flags . . . he had frequently disappeared over the years, so this would have been just an everyday thing to the man.

He was disappointed the day Malik took him to the doctor to have his cast removed. A return to health meant a return to Malik's affections . . . but he comforted himself with the knowledge that now Malik's other slaves wouldn't suffer because of him. Malik left them alone when Yami was at his disposal.

He was ready for it when Malik pounced on him the moment they were back in the apartment. He put up no resistance, even taking the pain silently, crimson eyes staring absently up at the ceiling as the blonde grunted and moaned, enjoying the pleasures of his body with no help from him.

"It is so good to have my favorite toy back," Malik murmured as he finished and stood up, tossing a towel at Yami. "Get yourself cleaned up and prepared to go out . . . the patrons at Riptides have missed you." Yami shuddered inside but did as he was ordered, silently hoping that Bakura and Marik would not be there this time . . . nor ever again. He hoped that, not having seen him for several months while he healed, they had given him up as dead.

----------------------------

"You're sure he's going to show up tonight? We haven't seen him in months . . ." Bakura murmured. Duke nodded.

"I overheard Malik talking about his 'favorite toy' coming back to play tonight. Apparently, he beat Yami senseless and broke several bones that had to heal up." Duke shuddered. "Gods . . . how much longer until we can get him out of there?"

"We'll be doing it tonight, if everything goes according to plan," Bakura growled. "And I'm going to make Malik pay for every mark and bruise I find." He cracked his knuckles, the fingers white where he fisted them too tightly. Marik and he were both back in their 'master-slave' disguise, settled comfortably in a corner of the floor as they watched the couples around them. Most were willing participants . . . or at least, they seemed like it.

They had managed to get close to Pegasus in the time that Yami had been missing . . . Pegasus now considered them on his 'favoured patrons' list, which meant that they could go into the private backroom where Malik seemed to spend most of his time when he was here. Some of the things they had seen in there disgusted them both . . . and had brought Marik nightmares of the times he had spent in that backroom with Malik, but they had persevered through it, knowing that it would probably be their only chance at getting close enough to Yami to get him away from Malik.

Bakura was worried about what time under Malik might have done to Yami's mental state. He remembered quite vividly the story Yugi had told them of Yami's father's 'conditioning' of his son. Being dealt beatings at Malik's hand could very well have brought those memories to the surface . . . although he held out hope that it hadn't. They hadn't heard of any cataclysmic disasters hitting residence's in the city, and Bakura was pretty sure that would have happened if Yami had suddenly remembered everything from his past.

Marik's sudden gasp drew his attention to the door, and chocolate eyes narrowed angrily as he spied Malik with Yami in tow. Yami was much thinner than he had been . . . there were dark circles under his eyes and his skin was paler in places where casts must have been.

"Oh gods, what did he do to him?" Marik whispered, lavender eyes welling up at the sight of his battered love.

"He'll pay for it, Marik. Trust me . . . he's going to pay for everything he's done to Yami," Bakura murmured. "Let's go." They were both wearing skin tight leather that covered them from neck to ankle . . . Marik's skin color would be a dead giveaway to Malik, which was why he was also wearing a mask, his hair dyed a rather stunning shade of blue. Bakura's own dishevelled locks were blonde, rather than white . . . he'd thought about doing black, but dreaded trying to get such a dark color out of his white hair.

Nodding to Duke, he moved off through the crowd, Marik trailing behind him submissively. Entering the back room, he nodded to the proprietor before taking his own seat in a dark corner, Marik kneeling at his feet with his eyes downcast. Bakura caressed his hair lovingly, letting him know silently that he was there and that this was just a temporary measure . . . he had no wish to undo the good Yami had done for his friend.

Malik entered the room not long afterwards, yanking Yami forward so that the slight man fell to his knees in front of Pegasus, who looked up with a grin.

"So, he's all healed?" the platinum haired man asked, leaning forward to study the tri-haired young man, who was looking at the floor. "How wonderful, Malik."

"Yes . . . and now I believe I owe you payment for how I came to acquire him," Malik murmured, a sadistic grin crossing his features. "Meet your master for the day, slave. Pegasus, he's all yours . . . but remember my restrictions if you want to continue our arrangement." Handing Yami's leash over to the proprietor, he left the room.

"Ah, Yami . . ." Pegasus murmured, reaching out to raise the bowed head slowly so he could look into crimson eyes. "I have heard so much about your prowess . . . and I have longed to sample those treasures. You know . . . the tales of you have reached even over here from Gravitation. If I thought I could get Malik to agree to it, I would set you up as my new bartender. I'm sure you would provide an endless source of income . . . for various reasons." A slight shiver echoed down Yami's back, but he hid it well. "Nothing to say, beautiful slave? That is fine . . . I have other uses for your mouth." Bakura was startled when Pegasus motioned to him.

"Pearl, I am about to do you a great favor. Malik very rarely allows his toys out of his hands . . . and he has the best toys out there. Come sample his finest and newest toy . . . I am sure you will be pleasured." Bakura rose unwillingly . . . only to freeze as Yami crawled on hands and knees over to him, never once looking up. He sank back into the chair, shaking horribly as Yami reached for his pants and unzipped them, freeing him from the tight constriction before taking him in his mouth. He groaned, fighting the urge to crush Yami to him as he felt his lover swallow around his cock, gritting his teeth to keep from screaming at the inhumanity of it. He started when he felt Marik caress his knee, calming him.

Marik moved slowly, careful not to draw attention away from Bakura as he slowly reached out to grab Yami's hand, running his thumb over the lightly tanned knuckles that bore new scars. Crimson eyes drifted over to his, their gaze dull and unfocused . . . only to sharpen as they met his lavender gaze.

Ma . . . Marik? Yami whispered into his mind, and Marik sighed at the missed sensation.

'Yami . . .' he replied. 'We're here to rescue you . . .'

We?

'Yami . . . Pearl is Bakura.'

Oh gods . . . I can't . . . not like this, Yami whimpered silently, causing Marik to grip his hand tightly as he moved to pull away. He saw Bakura's hands tangle in Yami's hair, his white-haired lover struggling to keep up appearances even as he was disgusted by what Yami was being forced to do. Please . . . just go away. If Malik catches you . . .

'Let him,' Marik growled fiercely, the anger in his tone catching even him by surprise. 'We're getting you out of here . . . to hell with the consequences! Yami . . . oh gods, Yami, we've been so worried . . . please, Bakura and I don't care what happens to us, as long as you're back where you belong . . .' He saw the tears leaking out of the corner's of Yami's eyes, and resisted the urge to wipe them gently away with his free hand. 'Just hurry . . . Duke will start his distraction soon.' He felt Yami's hopeless acquiescence, and watched Yami begin to really work on Bakura, causing his other love to moan, out of dismay or pleasure he couldn't really tell. He felt Bakura tense, a scream ripping from his throat as he came, Yami swallowing his seed hungrily as if starved. Right on cue, a fight erupted in the other room.

"God damn it," Pegasus growled, standing slowly. "What the hell do I pay those fools for if they can't keep the peace around here?" He walked out of the curtain . . . leaving the room to Yami, Bakura, Marik, and his slaves. Bakura moved quickly, leaning down to capture Yami's lips in a gentle and hungry kiss.

"I'm sorry, love . . . we could think of no other way to get near you. Let's get out of here . . . Marik, lead the way to this back exit you said you'd seen." Marik nodded, standing quickly and pulling the mask from his face before pulling Yami to his feet and into a fierce hug. He moved to let go . . . and cried out when Yami couldn't support himself.

"Bakura . . ." he whimpered, holding the still form as he looked down at his love. Yami had passed out.

"Shit . . . here, I'll carry him. Just go!" Bakura swung the limp form up into his arms as Marik swiftly removed the collar, swearing in disgust as the marks beneath it were revealed from where it had bit into skin from being too tight. Marik dashed towards a crimson curtain in the far corner of the room, revealing a hidden door.

"Through here," Marik said, moving to punch in the code. He froze as a familiar and hated voice whipped through the room.

"Pegasus, god damn it . . ." Malik snarled . . . and then froze as he spied Yami, cradled against Bakura's chest while Marik stood with his hand outstretched, fingers hesitating over the keypad. "Well, well, well . . . come to rescue your lover, Marik?" he growled, chuckling. "Too bad he won't want to leave with you . . ."


	21. Endings and Beginnings

Disclaimer - No, I don't own them. If I did, GX would never have been created and there would be a whole lot more going on then just dueling and Ancient Magic.

Author's Notes - No excuses this time. Here it is, and I'm sorry if anyone is offended by sex and violence.

Chapter 21 - Endings and Beginnings

The taboo held for several minutes before Bakura found his voice.

"We know he gave himself over so you would let us go . . ." Bakura snapped. "But we're not leaving him here anymore! You're going to kill him!" He clutched Yami closer, pale arms tightening around the too gaunt form as Malik took a step towards them. "I will kill you, Malik . . . if only for the things you've done to Yami, I will tear you apart. Take another step towards us and so help me I will kill you."

Malik stopped where he was, violet eyes darkening in anger as he stood there.

"He's mine!" Malik growled softly, his fingers tightening into fists. "I'm not letting you leave here with him."

"He's not property!" Marik said suddenly, surprising everyone with the sudden vehemence in his voice. "He's a human being, not some toy that you can break and put together again at will!" He stepped away from the door, lavender eyes narrowed even as his frame shook from fear.

"Marik . . ." Bakura murmured as the blonde stepped in front of him, shielding Yami from Malik's eyes with his body.

"No, Bakura . . . Yami was willing to risk his life so that I would remain safe. I can't do any less . . . and I won't let you have him!" he said, turning his attention back to Malik.

"How sweet . . . the broken toy wants to protect someone. Where ever did you find the strength and courage, Marik? Had I known this core of steel was there inside you, I would never have let you go . . ."

"It was always here, you bastard," Marik replied. "It was just so buried by pain and humiliation that it couldn't be found. Yami's gift to me was the strength to find myself after you nearly destroyed me . . . and I won't put him through that same hell."

"Marik . . ." Bakura murmured. "We have to get out of here. Duke can't create a distraction for too much longer . . ." He was startled when Marik pulled a gun from his back, where it had been hidden underneath his hair in the tight shirt.

"I know . . ." he said, pointing the gun towards his demented ex unwaveringly. "Move, Malik. We're leaving . . . and Yami is going with us."

"You won't make it past Pegasus' bouncers," Malik said, his eyes never leaving the gun in the slim blonde's hand as he stepped out of the way.

"Watch us," Bakura growled, moving behind Marik towards the door, Yami still firmly clutched in his arms. He peeked out the curtain before turning back to his blonde friend and lover. "Marik, it's about as clear as it's going to get. Let's go." Marik glanced at him . . . and Malik moved.

Marik yelped in surprise and pain as his ex grabbed his wrist, twisting it so that he was forced to drop the gun. Bakura swore, swiftly setting Yami down to go assist his friend as the two blondes fought for control, Malik quickly coming out on top before Bakura joined the fray.

Marik cradled his broken wrist to his chest as he watched Bakura and Malik struggle. He stood slowly, planning on making his way to Yami . . . and froze as a gunshot rang out. Lavender eyes took in Bakura, bleeding from several cuts and a split lip, sprawled on the floor underneath Malik, pinned by one foot on his chest as the tall blonde held the gun, aimed straight for Marik.

"Now then, my toy . . . you've become more trouble than you are worth," the demented blonde said softly, violet eyes glowing with an almost maniacal light as his finger tightened on the trigger. "Yami need never know that you are beyond his protection . . . so goodbye, little Marik." Lavender eyes closed as the gun fired again, waiting for the pain that would end his life.

Wind began to pick up, causing Marik to open his eyes . . . and step back in shock when he came face to face with the bullet that should have taken his life. It was floating in mid-air, still smoking slightly from its discharge as it spun against the unseen fingers holding it in place. He glanced at Malik, who was standing frozen in horror, before turning his eyes to the only possible cause of the sudden miracle.

Crimson eyes blazed a fearful and angry red as Yami levered himself off the floor, wincing slightly as he regained his feet and advanced towards Marik, plucking the bullet out of the air as if it was no more than a stray mote of dust. The gun was suddenly yanked out of Malik's hand, flying through the curtain out into the crowded main floor to be lost among the scuffle still taking place out there.

"Condition number two, Malik," Yami murmured, his voice cold as ice, "You never touch them or harm them in anyway . . . ever." Malik suppressed a shudder at the utter lack of emotion in the tri-haired man's voice. "You broke the rules." The blonde stumbled back as a sudden wind buffet knocked him off balance, freeing Bakura. The pale man tried not to gasp as he was suddenly lifted off the floor by an unseen force and set gently on his feet. "Bakura?" Yami asked quietly.

"I'm okay, Yami . . ." Bakura replied, making his unsteady way over to the crimson eyed man. "Marik?"

"I'm fine . . . the bullet never even came close," Marik murmured, grabbing Bakura's hand as he came within reach.

"We're leaving," Yami said, crimson locking with deep violet as he kept himself between Malik and his lovers.

"You can't leave, Yami," Malik growled, stepping forward before freezing again. "I will get you back, my pet . . . you cannot protect them forever." Yami's eyes, if it was possible, grew even colder at the bold threat, the air in the room growing frigid as it picked up in speed and intensity with his rising anger.

"I know . . ." he whispered. His hand rose, as if of its own volition . . . and Malik gasped, choking as his heart suddenly felt like it was being squeezed by a fist. "Which is why I cannot allow you to live." Marik and Bakura both froze at this, unsure of what was about to happen, and not entirely positive that they wanted to stop it.

"Yami . . ." Bakura said quietly, and stopped as one lightly tanned finger came to rest against his lips.

"He cannot be allowed to threaten you again," Yami murmured. "I can not allow it . . . he is a danger to everyone he touches. He . . ." his voice choked suddenly, before regaining strength. "He will not go away until he gets what he wants or someone dies . . . do you remember saying that, Marik?" Marik nodded, a jerky movement of his head as he recalled the conversation. "You were right . . ." Yami whispered. There was a choked scream from Malik, who fell to his knees, clutching at his chest as blood bubbled from his nostrils and ran from the corners of his mouth.

"Yami . . . don't use your powers like this," Marik murmured, hesitating before reaching out to rest a hand on Yami's tense shoulder. "He's not worth it . . ."

"But you are," Yami replied . . . and squeezed. There was a muffled popping sound, like a balloon surrounded by cotton suddenly meeting a pin . . . and with a wheezing, high pitched scream, Malik toppled forward and lay still. Yami sighed, the wind backing off in the room . . . and then crumpled into Bakura's arms, crimson eyes closing as darkness overtook him.

Bakura glanced down at the still form in his arms before looking at Marik, his eyes dark with horror . . . and satisfaction. He picked Yami up slowly, and whirled towards the curtain when it was suddenly shoved to one side. Duke stood in the doorway, his breathing ragged, but he was grinning insanely.

"Can we get the hell outta here now?" he asked. Marik nodded, and motioning Bakura ahead of him with his burden, they silently walked out of the club.

----------------------------

Marik opened the door into the house slowly . . . only to come face to face with the anxious amethyst eyes of his love's small cousin. He held a finger to his lips and stepped out of the way as Bakura came up behind him, the still comatose Yami cradled like fine porcelain in his arms against his chest.

"You got him!" Yugi whispered, jumping up and hugging Marik enthusiastically.

"We told you we weren't giving him up without a fight," Marik replied quietly, returning the hug as Bakura moved deeper into the house, towards Yami's bedroom. "Yugi . . . it will be a long time before Yami is back to normal. And we can't stay here . . . there will be questions I think Yami would rather not answer right now. Pack your things, and Ryou's . . . we're going up to that cabin Yami has in the north." Yugi nodded and scrambled off to pack, casting one anxious look towards his cousin's bedroom.

"Do you think he'll recover?" Duke asked, closing the door softly behind him. Marik sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know, Duke. For someone like me, who's naturally submissive, what Malik did wasn't all that traumatic in the long run. But for Yami . . . I just don't know. And I get the feeling that Malik pulled out all the stops once he had Yami. He never used to share his toys at all . . . but he turned Yami over to Pegasus without a second thought. I just . . ." His voice broke off, and he angrily dashed away tears. "I just don't know. And then there's what Yami did to Malik . . ."

The phone rang suddenly, causing everyone to jump before Marik moved to answer it. It seemed Yugi had beat him to it, because the little one arrived back in the kitchen after a few minutes.

"That was Tristan . . . he wanted to see how everything had gone. He says he'll be over here with the other's shortly."

"Good idea. Kaiba's already closed the club for the next couple of weeks, so we don't have to worry about work."

"You know . . . I'm still surprised he was willing to do it," Marik said. Duke chuckled.

"As much as Kaiba and Yami are at each other's throats, our boss really likes Yami. If it enables Yami to return to work, Kaiba's all for it. He said with Yami missing business wasn't as good anyway." Marik snorted, but said nothing further, returning to the kitchen table, where he sunk down with his head in his hands. Bakura had insisted that he be the one to handle Yami . . . seeing what Yami had been through would be too painful a reminder of his own time under the psychotic blonde. He was worried though. Would Yami ever recover . . . both from what Malik had done to him, and what he had done to Malik?

----------------------------

Bakura lay Yami gently on the bed, tenderly brushing back stray strands of blonde before retreating to the bathroom to run a tub full of warm water. He stripped quickly as the tub filled, returning to Yami's side and cutting away the poured on material of his slave outfit, his face set into a stoic mask as all the marks and bites on Yami's once pristine skin were revealed to his eye.

He lifted Yami's now nude body back into his arms, still shocked at how light his love was. Yami had lost weight that he could ill afford to lose . . . he had already been slight before Malik - now he was practically skeletal. The once lean muscle and sinew seemed to be gone, wasted away to practically nothing. He knew it hadn't been starvation . . . Marik had told him that Malik would force Yami to eat if he appeared to be trying to starve himself. That only left one thing . . . the mental strain had caused him to not really eat as much as Malik had probably assumed he did. He wondered how many times Yami had regurgitated the contents of his stomach, unable to keep it down long enough to nourish himself.

He froze as Yami groaned when his skin hit the water, but relaxed and continued to sink into the water with the slight body pressed close to his. He was sure that Yami's body was one big mass of pain at the moment . . . some of the wounds he bore appeared infected, but Bakura would be damned if he would take Yami on the road trip to the cabin without cleaning him first, washing the stink of Malik from his lover's skin. He wished, as he rubbed gently at the lightly tanned skin, that he could as easily wash away the stain from his love's soul.

The water slowly turned darker with dirt and blood as Bakura gently washed Yami, even going so far as to carefully dip Yami's head into the water to wash the once vibrant tri-colored hair. The hair was lacklustre now, it's glorious crimson, black, and gold dulled by the lack of care it had been given.

Hesitantly, he took down the mental barriers Yami had taught him to build . . . and nearly dropped his love as waves of desolation, pain, anger, hatred, and self-loathing washed into his mind from his open link to Yami. He clasped the limp body closer to him, blinking back tears that threatened to blind him at the overwhelming flood.

"Oh gods . . . Yami . . ." he moaned, cradling the body close to his heart as he closed his eyes in pain. "It's over now, and I am never letting you go again." Rising from the tub slowly, Yami's slick skin rubbing against his own, he towelled them both off carefully before returning to the bedroom with his precious burden. He dressed Yami carefully in a pair of soft white sweat-pants and a baggy white cotton shirt, wanting the cloth to be light and not stick to any of the newly washed wounds. Afterwards, he carefully wrapped his love in a light blanket before turning to get dressed himself. Once dressed, he quickly packed up what they would need for an extended stay in the northern woods.

A knock on the door interrupted him. Marik opened the door slowly, lavender eyes peeking around the door.

"Kaiba's hired guards are here, 'Kura," he whispered, coming to stand over Yami's still form, one hand reaching out to run delicately over one bruised cheek. "How is he?"

"There's no way to really know . . . until he wakes up," Bakura replied, coming to stand behind the blonde and wrapping his arms around the slim form. "Gods . . . Marik, he seemed so cold. And he was shuddering when he touched me . . . what's going on?" Marik sighed, but nodded.

"I was in mental contact with him . . . while he was following Pegasus' orders," he murmured. "He . . . was horrified when he found out it was us. I could feel his pain, 'Kura . . . and his self-hatred. Malik . . . Malik nearly broke him completely." He sighed, his eyes dimming as he stared down at the still form on the bed. "He's nearly given up, Bakura. I could feel it . . . he was wishing he would die. I don't know . . . if we'll ever get him back."

"We're not giving up, Marik," Bakura said softly. "We'll undo what Malik did . . . no matter what may come."

----------------------------

Bakura stared out the window into the still waters of the lake, listening to the lonely call of the loons floating upon the darkened waters. He was painfully aware of the man lying so still and silent behind him, even though he wasn't looking at him.

Two days had passed since their rescue of Yami from Malik's hands . . . and the tri-haired man still had not awakened. He sighed, turning from the window to glance at Marik, who was asleep in a chair nearby, his blonde hair tied back in a ragged tail that trailed slightly down his back. Marik was suffering as much as he was . . . the insecurity of Yami's recovery was taking its toll on both of them.

The cabin . . . if you could even call a five room ranch house a cabin . . . was packed full of people. Mai and Joey, Tristan and Serenity, Duke, Ryou and Yugi . . . they were all here, out of the city and away from any questions that could possibly be asked about Malik's mysterious death. Everyone was worried about Yami, though. You could see it in the quiet, desperate way that they went on with life, enjoying the impromptu vacation with all the love of someone heading inevitably to their deaths. Marik and he barely left the room . . . they'd even moved a cot into the room, leaving the huge bed to Yami while they took turns on the smaller bed.

Sighing, he retreated from the room to go take a shower, knowing that if Yami awoke he would feel it due to the light empathic touch he was keeping on his mind. He'd had to block off most of it . . . the tumult of emotions that Yami was emitting had nearly made him physically ill. It was such a mixture of the darkest nature . . . he'd never felt anything like it before, not even from Marik when the blonde had first shown up on his doorstep after escaping Malik. He stepped into the warmed water slowly, glad that it was late at night and no one in the house was awake except him. He hated being bombarded with questions he had no answers to . . . and he had no answers for the others on how Yami was. He truly didn't know anymore than they did, and it scared him. He let the warm water wash over him . . . and in the relative solitude of the shower, he wept.

Crimson eyes opened as the lone howl of a wolf came from nearby, staring up at the ceiling in confusion before memory returned . . . and with it, the pain, anger, and humiliation. He arose from the bed unsteadily, making his hesitant way over to the window, staring out at the dark waters of the lake, unconsciously mimicking what Bakura had been doing minutes before.

Shudders wracked his body, the tumult of thoughts and emotions in his mind overwhelming in their intensity and darkness. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to hold in the howl of anguish as he thought over those last few minutes. Malik . . . or more appropriately, Pegasus . . . had managed to taint the one thing that he had struggled to keep pure and clean through his months of enslavement.

He gagged, a choked sob sticking in his throat as he thought of it . . . going down on Bakura by the will of another, slave to that other, turned over like a piece of property that was meant to be used and then discarded. That one act . . . that one horrific act had destroyed everything he had worked so hard to keep pure in his mind. And then there was how he had murdered Malik . . . he had never done anything like that with his powers before. Even the bar incident had been hesitant . . . this had been personal. He had felt Malik's heart burst as he used his telekinesis to squeeze the life from it.

"Oh Ra . . ." he whispered, leaning his head against the cool glass as the tears trickled slowly down his face. How could he face them? How could they love him . . . when he was disgusting, even to himself? The shuddering of his body only got worse, even as he tightened his arms about himself to try desperately to still them. He winced as he felt the pulling of the still healing wounds on his skin . . . but it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart and his soul. He was a monster . . . a murderer. Turning away from the window, he retreated into a dark corner of the room, huddling into a ball on the floor as the shivering continued.

Bakura returned to the room slowly, towelling his hair off absently as he was lost in thought. He froze as he entered the door . . . and found the bed empty. Chocolate eyes scanned the room in panic . . . and nearly missed the huddled form in the farthest corner of the room.

"Yami?" he whispered, crossing the floor quickly and going to his knees, reaching out towards the shivering figure. He stopped short when Yami looked up at him . . . and cringed.

"Don't touch me . . ." Yami choked, his voice hoarse. "Gods . . . don't touch me!"

"Yami!"

"Ra help me . . . just don't touch me! Please . . . just go away! Let this be a dream . . . a nightmare, anything!" Yami whispered, his voice panicked. He pressed himself further into the wall, his panicked eyes meeting Bakura's dark ones. "I . . ."

"Malik's gone, Yami . . . it's just us now. Marik and I are here . . . he doesn't have you any more," Bakura whispered, his hand fisting in his lap as he fought against the urge to reach out and gather his shivering love close.

"No . . .he'll never be gone . . ." the tri-haired man sobbed, crimson eyes closing in pain. "I'm marked . . . gods, I'm disgusting! How . . . how can you want to touch me?! And I murdered him . . . I can feel his heart pounding desperately in my head even now!" He stood suddenly, running from the room . . . running from himself. Bakura was too stunned to move for a moment before pushing himself off the floor and racing after the slight figure, confused and suddenly terrified.

He followed the path of Yami's passage out of the house . . . and towards the lake.

"Oh no . . ." he whispered, fearing the worst . . . and ducked as a tree cracked nearby, it's thick trunk crashing into his path, slowing him down. He clambered over it quickly, running all out towards the pier . . . and froze as a wind suddenly picked up out of nowhere, his hair whipping around him in a frenzy. "YAMI!" he shouted, struggling to be heard above the howling maelstrom that Yami had summoned.

He fought, step by struggling step, towards the lake, coming to stand on the shoreline, waves crashing and breaking against his legs as the water roiled and tumbled as if a tsunami had been unleashed.

Yami was above the water, his still shivering form barely able to be seen in the dark night, the wind whipping around him, but not touching him. Beneath him, the water appeared to be boiling, angry roils and fountains that looked for all the world as if the apocalypse had finally come. Trees cracked behind him, their limbs torn asunder as Yami's telekinetic powers came to a peak . . . and stayed there.

"Why have you abandoned me!?" he shouted into the heavens, tear stained face turned up to the night sky. "What did I ever do to you!?" He could feel all his rage, all his hurt and suffering, all his disgust and hatred fuelling the angry and suddenly freed power within him, and he knew he could not control it any longer. Too long had it been trapped away with no release as his emotions roiled within him like the lake water below . . . trapped and confined in order to ensure the protection of those he loved most in the world.

Marik came awake suddenly, the sound of something crashing into the side of the house bringing him abruptly from the exhausted sleep he had fallen into. He took in the empty bed at a glance, staggering up from his chair and stumbling out into the hallway . . . only to run into Yugi.

"Yami . . ." the smaller boy cried out as he spied Marik.

"He's awake . . .but I don't know where he is," Marik said, shouting to be heard over the howling wind.

"We have to find him!" Yugi said, spinning on his heel and racing to the stairs. Marik followed him, bells ringing loudly in his head as the full extent of Yami's powers unleashed nearly overloaded his own 'sensitive' abilities. The others met them at the door, looks exchanged in place of words. Duke looked at Marik, and nodded when he saw the panic in lavender eyes.

"We'll stay here . . . take Yugi and find him and Bakura. They have to be out in this somewhere . . . try the lake. Yami's teacher taught him to funnel everything into water if it ever got this bad . . . he'll be there if he's anywhere nearby," Duke shouted. Marik nodded, and he and Yugi took off towards the lake.

They stumbled into Bakura completely by accident, the white haired man catching them before they could fall into the roiling waters.

"He's out there!" Bakura shouted. "I can't get to him . . . and I don't think he has control of this!"

"We should get back to the house . . . it's too dangerous!" Yugi replied, his small voice barely able to be heard.

"I'm not leaving him!" Bakura said, meeting Marik's gaze over Yami's cousin's head. Marik nodded.

"Neither am I." He knelt down to Yugi. "You go back . . . we'll handle this."

"If you're staying, then so am I!" Yugi shouted. "He's my cousin!" Marik nodded, and stood back up . . . and then whirled as a loud crack resounded behind them. He stared up at the falling tree in horror . . . there was no way they could get out of the way in time. He closed his eyes, waiting for the terrible impact that would probably kill them all.

Yami saw the tree falling towards them . . . and suddenly, his control returned. He pushed, sending his power into the tree . . . and it exploded before it could even touch them.

Bakura was looking at the tree, his eyes wide as he watched it simply disintegrate, small chunks of wood and leaf raining down upon them as they huddled together. He heard a splash suddenly, whirling towards the lake in time to see Yami's head disappear below the surface, which was slowly calming.

Without pausing, he dove into the water, feeling Marik at his side as he entered the cool darkness. He swam quickly to where he had seen Yami go down, diving into the inky blackness and praying for a miracle. He returned to the surface after a few minutes, his lungs screaming. Marik surfaced a few feet away.

"Where is he!?" he shouted. Marik shook his head, taking a deep breath before going under again, Bakura following seconds behind.

Marik reached out, feeling in the dark water . . . and nearly cried in relief when he felt the light cotton of a shirt brush his fingertips. Snagging a handful of the material, he swam back for the surface, hauling his burden with him. He gulped in a lung full of air, bringing Yami's head above the surface before looking around wildly for Bakura. He saw the pale hair surface moments later.

"Bakura! I've got him!" he shouted. Bakura raised a hand to signal that he had heard, and they struck out for the shore, Marik dragging Yami's body through the water carefully, making sure he kept his head above the water. Bakura was already there to help him drag Yami out of the dark liquid, Yugi standing nearby with an armful of towels as the others rushed down the pathway towards the pier.

""Kura, he's not breathing!" Marik cried, and then started CPR. They had a harrowing couple of moments before Yami's breathe hitched in his chest and he coughed. Bakura quickly rolled him onto his side as he choked up water and other lake debris before falling comatose, his breathing slowly evening out.

"Is he okay?" Tristan asked, kneeling down beside the still figure and taking a towel from Yugi, briskly rubbing at the damp skin to dry it as the cool night air settled around them.

"I don't know," Bakura murmured, sitting back with a sigh, his own muscles shuddering as the adrenaline left his system.

"He protected us . . . even with his powers out of control, he protected us," Yugi said, amethyst eyes glittering in the moon lit night. "Ra . . . please let him be okay."

"Lets all get back to the house," Joey said, an arm wrapped around Mai. "We'll need to keep a very close eye on him. Marik, you and Bakura need to sleep. I'll take first watch . . . Tristan can take second and Duke can take third."

Ryou wrapped Yugi in his arms as the smaller boy shivered in shock.

"He'll be okay, Yugi," the white haired teen murmured, slowly leading his lover back to the hut. "You'll see . . . he's strong. He'll be fine." Duke watched until they were out of ear shot, then turned back to Marik and Bakura.

"What happened?" he asked quietly as Tristan picked Yami's limp form up in his arms and carried it back to the house behind the younger boys.

"He woke up . . .I was in the shower. When I came into the room, he was huddled in a corner, shivering. He . . . he wouldn't even let me touch him! He said . . . that he was 'marked' and that Malik would never go away," Bakura murmured. "Marik . . . I don't know how to handle this! I think . . . I think Malik may have broken him after all."

Marik wrapped his arms around Bakura, letting the white haired head fall on his shoulder as Bakura shivered uncontrollably in belated reaction.

"This was just backlash," Marik said, looking at Duke and Joey over his lover's shaking form. "He must have kept it pent up for so long . . . that when it finally got loose, it went wild. But he regained control at the last possible moment . . . although it completely overloaded him to do so. It should be easier from here on out . . . and we're not giving up." Lavender eyes hardened suddenly, a look that seemed strangely out of place on the usually calm and outgoing Marik's face. "We just have to stay by him . . . and I hope Malik rots in hell for this."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer - No, I don't own them. If I did, GX would never have been created and there would be a whole lot more going on then just dueling and Ancient Magic.

Author's Notes - No excuses this time. Here it is, and I'm sorry if anyone is offended by sex and violence.

Chapter 22 - The First Steps

Marik paced the room, hands shoved deep into his pockets in an attempt to keep him from chewing on his nails as he continuously glanced at the still figure lying in the bed. They had gotten him dry and into clean, warm clothes . . . other than that, there was nothing they could do until Yami awoke again. It had been several hours since Yami's first awakening that had ended so disastrously, and he was on edge. He'd been unable to sleep, and had eventually gotten up and taken over the watch on Yami, his mind unwilling to rest after everything that had happened.

What Bakura had told him of Yami's reaction when he'd woke was not something Marik had been pleased to hear. He wondered, not for the first time, what all his psychotic ex had done to Yami. He suspected that it had been a good deal worse than what he had suffered under the man's hands . . . after all, he had been a willing slave, at least for the first six months, before it had become a living hell. Yami had been an unwilling slave, and had nearly killed Malik once before. Malik would have pulled out all the stops to break Yami to his will . . . Marik shuddered at that thought.

"Gods, Yami, what did he do to you?" Marik whispered hoarsely . . . and nearly jumped through the roof when he was answered.

"Nothing that I did not allow him to do," Yami murmured, and then coughed. "Marik . . ."

"I'm here," the blonde said, sitting gently on the bedside. He refrained from reaching out to touch his love, although he ached to do so . . . he had no wish to trigger another event like the one they had already survived.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked, crimson eyes turning in the bed to regard him steadily.

"I'm fine, Yami. The tree never hit us . . . thanks to you." Yami sighed, his eyes closing again.

"It would never have fallen at all if it weren't for me," he rasped. At this, Marik couldn't hold back any longer. Reaching out, he gently took Yami's hand into his, prying open the clenched fingers before wrapping them around his own. He held on tightly as Yami tried to yank his hand away, and eventually the slim form relaxed and stopped fighting the contact. "Marik . . . please, let go."

"No," the blonde said. "Yami . . . for the love we have for you, look at me!" Crimson eyes shot open at the demand, meeting fierce lavender fearfully. Marik reached out with his free hand to caress the bruised cheek, refusing to allow Yami's flinch to deter him as he held him in his gaze. "You . . . are not . . . disgusting." he murmured, his words precise and clear so that there could be no misunderstanding. "What Malik did to you was against your will . . . in so much as that you only allowed it to protect us. That does not make you dirty, or disgusting. We LOVE you, Yami . . . nothing will ever change that."

"I could have killed you," Yami whispered, choking on the words. "I DID kill him . . ."

"But you didn't kill us . . . you saved us instead. We knew you would . . . we never doubted it." A little white lie never hurt anyone, right? Thank gods Bakura was the empath and not Yami . . . cause he would have sensed that one a mile away. "And what you did to Malik was only to protect us. Besides, he had it coming. You keep making a habit of rescuing us," he joked slightly, and was pleased when he got a soft smile in return.

"Ra . . . Marik, I feel . . . I feel so dirty, like I'm never going to come clean from what he made me do. Did you . . ."

"Did I feel that way? Yes . . . when Bakura first took me in, I scrubbed myself raw in the shower for months afterwards. I kept seeing his hands on me . . . my hands on him, doing things to others that made me want to puke. But eventually, I realized I wasn't the one that was dirty . . . Malik was. It took time . . . but eventually I came back. And then I met you." The body beneath him shivered, the hand tightening around his. "Yami, it's going to take time, but you can come back from this, I know you can."

"But I killed him, Marik. I squeezed his heart until it burst!"

"To protect us," Marik replied softly. "Yami . . . he got what he deserved. I can't find it in my heart to feel sorry for him. What he did . . . Yami, you did what you had to do." He moved to stand, planning on pulling the chair closer to the bed . . . only to find Yami wouldn't let him go.

"Marik . . . please, don't leave me," he whispered, crimson eyes suddenly desperate.

"I'm only moving the chair closer, Yami," he replied.

"I . . . I don't want to be alone . . ." Yami rasped, turning his head away to hide the tears forming in his eyes. Marik moved suddenly, pulling back the blankets before sliding in between the cool sheets. Yami froze, unsure of what to do. He'd spent so much time forced to sleep next to Malik . . .

"It's okay, Yami . . . I'll move, if you want," Marik murmured, suddenly unsure if he had made the right move. He got his answer when Yami suddenly turned over, his arms wrapping tightly around the blonde's waist as he buried his head into the cotton clad chest, shivering.

"Don't leave . . ." Yami whispered. "I . . . I feel safer, with you beside me." Marik nodded, wrapping his own arms carefully around the shivering form. "Where . . . where is Bakura?"

"Down the hall . . . he was up most of the night worrying about you. I had to slip him some sleeping pills in his soda to get him to pass out." Yami chuckled slightly.

"Figures," he murmured. "Stubborn jack ass." Marik laughed quietly.

"Look who's talking," he replied, running his fingers gently through the multi-colored hair of his love. "I meant what I said, Yami . . . we love you, no matter what. Malik got what's coming to him . . . And now you're free, and back where you belong. We're never letting you go again."

"Thank you . . ." he whispered, crimson eyes closing as exhaustion overwhelmed him. "I . . . I love you too. Both of you." Sleep pulled at him gently, beckoning him to her embrace which he willingly entered.

Marik felt the slight body relax in his arms, but did not release his hold on his love as Yami succumbed to exhaustion and stress. The first step was taken . . . there were still many more to go until Yami fully recovered from what Malik had done to him. Sighing, Marik allowed his own eyes to drift shut, falling into sleep as quickly as Yami had, still holding the slight body to him as if to shield it from the world.

------------------------------

Bakura yawned, rubbing the grit out of his eyes as he walked down the hallway to check on Yami. Joey had told him that Marik had been unable to sleep, and he was concerned that his friend and lover might be slipping into his past depression over what he had suffered at Malik's hand, especially with Yami suffering so much from the same ordeal.

A hot shower and a good sleep had gone a long way towards making him feel more human after the events of the last several days, especially his impromptu bath in the lake. He was, however, going to strangle Marik for drugging him. Admittedly, he had needed it . . . but still, it was the principal of the thing.

He opened the door of Yami's room slowly . . . and froze as he spied Yami, cuddled up next to Marik. He breathed a sigh of relief, a hand running through his hair as he debated on which god he should get on his knees and thank for this apparent break through. He settled on all of them, sure that it had taken at least that many to accomplish this, and sent up a silent prayer of thanks before moving to the bedside. He reached out gently, brushing a few stray stands of platinum blonde from Marik's forehead.

Lavender eyes opened at his touch, and Marik smiled up at him gently.

"Hey," he murmured.

"Hey yourself," Bakura replied, pulling the chair over to the bed and settling into it. Marik adjusted slightly, rolling over onto his back so that he could see Bakura. Yami whimpered, but settled at a light touch when Marik didn't move further. "How is he?"

"Better . . . I think," Marik said, sitting up slightly, Yami's head still cradled to his chest. "We got to talking . . . mostly about when I first got away from Malik. Now that he knows that what he's feeling is normal . . . it should be much easier." He chuckled slightly. "He wouldn't let me get up from the bed . . . that's how I ended up in here, not that I'm complaining. It feels so good to hold him again . . ."

"At least he's allowing you to touch him . . ." Bakura murmured . . . then jumped, a startled gasp escaping him when a lightly tanned hand reached out and took his hand, fingers twining gently with his own pale ones. He glanced down at Yami . . . and met open and aware crimson eyes.

"You know, 'he' is quite awake and listening to the two of you chat," Yami whispered, a small smile crossing his lips. "It's not nice to talk about people when they're in the same room with you." Bakura chuckled.

"Would you rather we talked about you downstairs?" he replied dryly, his fingers tightening slightly around Yami's as he relished the first voluntary touch he'd gotten from his love. "How are you feeling, Yami?"

"I don't know . . ." Yami replied, crimson eyes darkening. "I'd become so used to being numb . . ." He started shivering. "I . . ." Marik threaded his fingers through tri-colored hair, using the gentle and unassuming touch to try to calm the slight figure.

"It's okay, Yami . . . it's normal. It's a defense reaction, nothing more . . . everything will return soon enough," the blonde murmured. "We understand." Slowly, the shivering subsided, Yami relaxing into the touch.

"I'm so tired . . ." Yami whispered finally. Crimson eyes closed . . . then opened again as Bakura went to move. "Don't leave . . ."

"You need to rest, Yami," Bakura murmured . . . and gasped as he was pulled down beside the slight form, Yami's sudden strength surprising him. He sighed, but bracketed the slight body, feeling Yami nestle against him even as the lightly tanned arms tightened around Marik.

"What I need . . . is to know that both of you are here . . . and real," Yami said after a few moments. "There were so many times . . . when I awoke beside Malik, and just wished it was the two of you instead. I'm so afraid . . . that this will all disappear the next time I open my eyes . . ."

"We're here, Yami," Bakura said, his breath puffing gently against Yami's cheek as he nestled closer, wrapping pale arms around the gaunt form carefully. "We'll never leave you." Yami sighed and relaxed, falling back into slumber easily with the nearness of his two loves. "He's sleeping an awful lot, Marik," he murmured, pulling back to gaze down at the haggard features.

"It's a defense mechanism, just as the numbness is, 'Kura," Marik replied. "His mind is on overload . . . too much has happened to him in the last couple of months. It's protecting itself by shutting out all external stimuli until it assimilates to the new circumstances."

"When the hell did you get so smart?" Bakura asked, dark eyes regarding the tan face curiously. "You weren't nearly this calm when it was you in this situation." Marik shrugged slightly.

"I've been reading a lot, remember? I wanted to know what we would be dealing with . . . when we got him back. Besides . . . it helped me understand and come to terms with my own unresolved issues." Bakura smiled, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You truly are amazing sometimes, love," he said, then ducked a mock swing Marik aimed at his head. Together, the three lovers settled in, Bakura and Marik talking quietly as they watched over the silent figure between them.

----------------------------

Yami arose from the bed, slipping out from between his two lovers carefully before padding across the wooden floor to the window, staring out it blindly. He was free . . . Malik was dead. So why did he feel like he was still trapped, still helpless? He cringed away from the window as he saw Yugi and Ryou walking along the forest edge, holding hands and talking.

How would he ever face those amethyst eyes again? He was dirty, tainted . . . and purity couldn't help but see that. For that matter, how could he ever face his friends . . . his chosen family? They would know just by taking one look at him about the things Malik had made him do . . . about the things he had allowed Malik to do to him. He caught a watery glimpse of himself in the glass, and stepped back, his throat closing as disgust engulfed him.

That pale, sickly creature couldn't possibly be him, could it? The eyes were too dim, the face too thin, the body too worn and beaten. He moaned, wrapping his arms around himself as the shuddering began again. Oh gods, it was him . . . that was what he had become.

Suddenly, he was back in Malik's bedroom, seeing the blonde before him as the chain around his throat choked him.

_"You're worthless, slave . . . why do you think they've not tried to rescue you? You were merely a convenient fuck to them! But I will care for you . . . all you must do is everything I ask of you. I will love you as they never could, Yami."_

The shuddering worsened, threatening to tear him apart as his world darkened and spun around him, forcing him to his knees as he dry heaved, his stomach trying to empty contents that were not there. Gods, had Malik been right? No . . . Malik couldn't have been right . . . Bakura and Marik had risked everything to get him back! But why . . .he wasn't worth it, he couldn't possibly be worth it anymore! Maybe he had been, once . . . but not any longer. He was broken . . . battered in mind, spirit, and body. He gagged as another voice resounded in his head . . . this one even more familiar and all the more terrifying.

_"You're no good to us if you won't use those abilities to do as we want! You disgust me with your morals, you little brat! We gave you life, gave you power! You WILL use those powers of yours to further our own ends! We are your parents, and you owe us EVERYTHING!"_

"No . . . Father, please . . ." he moaned, unaware of speaking to the voice out loud as he huddled into a ball on the floor. "I . . . I can't do that to people! It's wrong . . . it's wrong to use my abilities against others!"

_"Then why do you have them?! What good are they to you if you won't use them for your own ends . . . or ours?! God damn you, boy . . . I'll beat that into your thick skull yet! You worthless little shit, do you know how much your mother and I hate you!? You're worthless to us . . . how can we love a weak, snivelling child like you when you won't do as your told!"_

"All I ever wanted was your love and approval . . . but not at the cost of raping people's minds for you . . ." he whispered, his forehead resting against the cold floor as memory swamped him. "Why did you force me to kill you, Father?" He remembered it all now . . . his father dragging him downstairs, the house being strangely silent and still as he tried to regain his feet to keep up with his father's angry strides. His father throwing him to the couch, standing over him, raging at him before the beating began . . . his angry attempts to protect himself and defend himself verbally from the assault . . . and the final snap in judgement as his father began to whip him with his belt. He could feel the house shake around him as if he was there again, could hear the crackling of the electrical wiring as it was ripped to pieces, his mother's screams as the upstairs crashed in on itself . . .

"I killed my own parents . . ." Yami whispered, his voice choking. "My gods, I am a monster!"

"You did it out of self defense, Yami . . ." Bakura said quietly, standing just behind the huddled figure, afraid to move as he watched objects in the room floating in air, unwilling to be the catalyst that would begin the storm if he touched Yami while he was in the grip of his horrifying memories. "And you killed Malik to protect us . . . you are not a monster for protecting yourself and others."

"Bakura . . ." the huddled figure moaned. "Gods . . . how can you stand to be near me, knowing what I'm capable of?" Moving slowly, the white haired man knelt down beside his shivering lover, reaching out with one pale hand to touch Yami gently on one shoulder.

"We've known what you were capable of all along, Yami. We don't care . . . because we know you would never harm anyone without good reason. You have to believe me . . . and believe in yourself. You are not a freak, or a monster . . . you are simply a man forced to choose the life of his friends and himself or death. No one can blame you for the choices you made . . . not unless they are lying to themselves." He hesitated momentarily before pulling Yami gently into his arms, cradling the shivering form close to his heart as the slim body relaxed against his. "Please, believe me, Yami . . . Marik and I love you as you are. We aren't afraid and we never have been. Trust in us," he whispered.

"I . . ." Yami whispered, and then stopped, unable to go on in the face of such faith. "Bakura . . ."

"No, Yami . . . we love you, and we believe in you. Please . . . don't let this destroy you. Come back to us."

"I don't know if I can . . ." Yami moaned, burying his head in his lover's chest as the pale arms held him tighter. "How do you fight . . . when you have no will left to do so?"

"Then let us be your will, let us be your strength," Marik murmured, rising slowly from the bed. He'd promised Bakura he would let him handle this . . . but he could no longer sit still and listen as his heart broke with each choked word. He sank to his knees beside the pair, wrapping his own arms around Yami and laying a blonde head on one shivering shoulder. "This doesn't change anything between us, love. You don't scare us . . . and we love you, more than we can ever possibly show you in one lifetime. Please . . . let us try."

He sensed more than felt Yami's acceptance, and tried not to breathe a sigh of relief as the slim body relaxed. There was still a long road to go . . . and the next thing would be to get Yami to face the others. He needed them to recover as much as he needed his two lovers . . . but getting him to accept that fact was going to be hard. He had an idea though . . . because he knew who the two biggest hurdles were going to be.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer - No, I don't own them. If I did, GX would never have been created and there would be a whole lot more going on then just dueling and Ancient Magic.

Author's Notes - No excuses this time. Here it is, and I'm sorry if anyone is offended by sex and violence.

Chapter 23 - The Light of Innocence

Ryou opened the door to Yami's bedroom slowly, still unsure of what he was doing. Marik had asked him to come up here while Yami was sleeping to keep an eye on him . . . but Ryou suspected that there was more to it than just sitting beside Yami and making sure he didn't awaken and try to do anything 'stupid', as Bakura had put it. He'd been unable to resist the request however . . . no one but Marik and Bakura had really seen Yami since they had arrived here a week ago, and they were all getting anxious.

Marik and Bakura kept them informed as to Yami's progress in his recovery . . . but it did little to still the gut-wrenching worry that Yami would never be the same. Yugi himself was an absolute wreck . . . and terribly upset that his cousin still refused to see him as of yet. They were closer than brothers, and it bothered his lover to no end that his cousin seemed to be avoiding him, as if afraid of him.

He remembered Marik's words to him as the blonde had pulled him aside before he came up here, and wondered about them. What had Marik meant . . . 'If something happens between the two of you, Bakura and I will welcome it.' Did he think . . . no, he couldn't have meant if Yami and he slept together. That was just unthinkable after everything Yami had been through . . . no matter the fact that he had turned eighteen two days ago.

Ryou settled on the edge of the bed carefully, studying Yami with worried brown eyes as the elder man slept. His fingers rose to his lips as he remembered the feeling of the kiss that had led to his first sexual encounter. . . it had burned and soothed, igniting an inner fire that still hadn't settled completely. He reached out with one hesitant hand, running pale fingertips down the lightly tanned cheek. It was still soft, like warmed silk . . . but the shadows underneath the closed crimson eyes worried him.

"Yami . . ." Ryou breathed, tears trickling down his face as he thought of the changes that had to have caused those deepening shadows. He started as the door creaked open again, admitting a timid and unsure Yugi.

"How is he?" the amethyst eyed youth asked quietly.

"I don't know . . ." Ryou answered, his voice aching. "Yugi . . . he was so happy before this. Why did this have to happen to him? He doesn't deserve this . . . this nightmare!" He choked on the words as Yugi settled on the bed beside him, pulling him into slim arms as Yugi ran a gentle hand through his hair, his own eyes resting on his cousin.

"I wish I knew, Ryou," Yugi whispered, his own voice strained. "Yami's always been so good to me . . . I wish I could do something to repay him for all that's he's done for me. But I don't know where to begin . . . or how to help him like this. I just . . . I'm scared I'll lose my cousin." Slim fingers reached out, wrapping gently around Yami's tanned hand as it lay on the coverlet. "I want my cousin back . . ." he murmured, and buried his face in Ryou's hair as the tears came. Ryou comforted him as best he could, not knowing what to say. He too was afraid that they had lost the Yami they had come to know and love . . . and he knew Marik and Bakura shared that worry. You could see it in the way they carried themselves and in the way they discussed it when they thought he and Yugi were out of hearing range.

Lost in his sorrow, Yugi almost didn't feel the fingers he gripped tighten around his hand.

"Yugi . . ." Yugi looked up, amethyst eyes going wide as he met the darkened crimson gaze of his cousin. "Don't cry for me, little one."

"Yami!" Yugi cried, leaning forward to envelope his cousin in a hug . . . only to freeze when Yami flinched before rising from the bed, putting some distance between himself and the two teenagers.

"You shouldn't be here . . ." Yami murmured, his voice hoarse as he refused to meet that confused amethyst gaze. He didn't want his cousin . . . his light . . . to see him like this. There were some shadows that light could not banish . . . and this darkness threatened to encompass it entirely. Ryou being here only made it worse . . . he didn't want to taint the boy's natural innocence with his filth.

"I . . . we've been worried about you," Yugi whispered, his voice echoing the hurt in his heart as his cousin appeared to avoid him. "Why won't you look at me?"

"I . . . please, Yugi, just go away. I don't want you tainted by this . . ." Ryou gasped at the words, even as he felt Yugi shiver in pain in his arms before the amethyst eyed boy stood as if to leave. Ryou moved suddenly, telling Yugi with a hand signal to stay where he was before standing to approach Yami, who backed away only to hit a wall and freeze there, unable to move further. "Ryou . . . please, don't . . ." Ryou paused for a moment . . . and then stepped forward, light fingers trailing over Yami's gaunt frame before pressing his slim form into the shivering body, trying to give Yami the only comfort he could think to give at the moment. He burrowed into the embrace, pressing closer to the lightly tanned form, his cheek pressed to the cotton covered chest, listening to the rapid heartbeat within.

"Yami . . ." he murmured softly, his breath making the shirt warm, "Don't turn us away. We've been worried sick about you . . . don't lock yourself away from us like this. We're all here to help you, if we can . . . we miss you." He sighed as he felt the tense form suddenly relax, the lightly tanned arms coming up to hold him gently. "Besides . . . we miss our Sex Ed class." He felt Yami chuckle slightly, delighting in the pure sound of mirth he'd drawn from him.

"I was afraid of harming both of you with this . . ." Yami murmured . . . and finally met his cousin's eyes across the room. "Yugi . . ." His voice was light, barely hearable . . . but Yugi could hear the pleading in it, the worry and fear. He walked across the room quickly, tugging on Yami's hand until the taller man followed him to the bed, where he sank down before pulling Yami down as well, settling the tri-colored head in his lap and threading his fingers through the locks as Ryou settled beside his cousin, the slim form cradled against the taller man's side.

"You should know better," Yugi whispered, amethyst meeting crimson solemnly as he massaged his cousin's scalp, keeping him relaxed. "After all we've been through . . . Yami, you're my cousin, and I love you dearly, but you can be dense sometimes. Stop worrying about me . . . and start healing yourself. This is going to tear you apart if you don't." Yami sighed, crimson eyes closing as his muscles relaxed one by one.

"I'm sorry, little one," he murmured. "I just . . . I don't know what's going to happen. I can't even . . . I can't even understand why I feel the way I do anymore. Things . . . used to be so much simpler." Ryou sighed, shifting against the form unconsciously as those words struck home. He had felt the same way . . . before he'd met Yugi and Yami, and before he had come forward to them about his sexuality. The two of them had helped him understand what was going on . . . which was what Yami needed now. Before he could even fully comprehend what his mind was suggesting, his finger was running light circles around one nipple through the light cotton fabric of Yami's shirt.

"Then let us help make things simpler again . . ." he murmured . . . and rose up on one elbow to brush his lips gently against Yami's. He deepened the kiss when Yami moaned, the parted lips allowing him entrance as the sound escaped. He felt Yugi run a hand through his hair, and knew that his small lover was encouraging him as he felt Yami respond, tanned fingers lightly caressing the back of his neck and his shoulder blades through the t-shirt he wore. He broke off the kiss to breath, moving with feather light kisses down over the clenched jaw to the slim neck, where he nibbled and licked at the soft flesh there, loving the taste of Yami as the man groaned beneath him.

"Ryou . . ." Yami whispered, his voice hoarse. "Please . . . I don't think I'm ready for this . . . and you're . . ."

"I'm eighteen now, Yami. I had my birthday two days ago . . . and this is the only birthday gift you could ever give me," Ryou murmured, pulling back to stare into the crimson eyes solemnly. "I want to help you . . . and if this is the only way to do it, then I will be more than happy to be able to do so." He leaned down, brushing his lips against Yami's before pulling back to slowly unbutton the light shirt. Yami shivered at the ghostly contact of Ryou's fingers against his skin as the shirt fell away, his eyes closing as the wounds he still bore were revealed to the innocent boy's eyes. He gasped when he felt lips on those wounds, Ryou slowly kissing each and every one of the marks, tears forming in his eyes at the tenderness of the gesture. It was so unthreatening . . . so loving, even in the face of what must have been horrible ugliness.

He had managed to hide it from Bakura and Marik, but he felt threatened whenever they were near. Even through the comfort their nearness brought them, he felt that fear and hated it, but was unable to do anything to banish it from his mind. Somehow, with Ryou and Yugi, that fear was not present. He felt the butterfly kiss of lips on his forehead, and opened his eyes to see his cousin leaning over him.

"You're still beautiful, Yami," Yugi whispered. "Those marks . . . they're battle scars, not disfigurements. You got them protecting us . . . we could never consider them, or you, ugly." Ryou murmured his assent, white hair lightly brushing over Yami's skin as he made his way back up the slim form to look into crimson eyes, his own eyes burning with hunger.

"Yami . . ." Ryou murmured, laying his head on the barely moving chest as Yami struggled to breathe through the emotions choking him. "I . . . show me what it's like to be loved by you. Yugi and I are ready for that next step . . . but we're afraid to take it. Help us . . . and let us help you regain yourself."

Yami groaned, unable to resist that heartfelt plea even as his body stirred with the first real desire he had felt in what felt like forever. Light fingers caressed Ryou's back, wonder evident in their gentle and unassuming touch.

"Are you sure of this, little one?" he questioned, his voice husky. In response, he felt Ryou nod. Yugi looked at him solemnly.

"Yami . . . Ryou and I have been discussing this since that first time we were together and we talked to you," he murmured. "Neither of us is experienced enough to feel safe taking that next step . . . but you are, and you'll do it in the best and safest way possible. Ryou wants this . . . and so do I. Please Yami." He settled back against the head board, fingers lightly caressing scalp as he gazed down at the two, love shining brightly in his eyes. Yami nodded, crimson eyes closing before he pulled Ryou up his body, taking the boy's lips in a burning kiss as he cupped the back of his neck in one long fingered hand. Ryou moved against him, slim hips grinding against his deliciously as pale fingers danced over his skin.

"Ryou . . ." Yami groaned, his head falling back into his cousin's lap as Ryou's light fingers trailed over his stomach, leaving burning paths of sensation as the teenager slowly slid the sweat-pants down over slim hips, revealing Yami's already erect member to his chocolate gaze. In response, Ryou took him into his mouth, nipping and sucking lightly at the hardened flesh. Yami's back arched, surprise and wonder evident in crimson eyes as he met his cousin's amethyst gaze. Yugi smiled, leaning down to lay a loving kiss on his cousin's parted lips.

"Come back to us, Yami," Yugi whispered, and smiled as he felt the older man take his hand, gripping it tightly as his muscles twitched in reaction to Ryou's ministrations.

Ryou hummed softly, loving the taste of Yami's essence as he felt the man shift beneath him in response. He had dreamed of doing this to Yami since that first time . . . he wanted to pay him back for the world he had opened to the white haired boy, and show him how much he cared for him. What he felt for Yami wasn't love, or even lust . . . it was wonder at how such a beautiful being could have been thrown into his life. He loved Yami . . . not the same way as Marik and Bakura did, and definitely not the way he loved Yugi . . . but it was like the love for an untouchable star brought to earth by some unfathomable magic.

Yami moved suddenly, rising to pull Ryou off of him before flipping them over, quickly removing the hindrance of clothes from the slight boy before trailing loving kisses over the pale skin, his worries lost beneath the flood of love and warmth that the two boys were showing him. He took Ryou into his mouth, driving the boy to frenzied panting as he brought him to the edge of release, only to slow down as he reached out for something. Yugi knew what he was looking for, and handed it to him from a hip pocket, fingers tangling in Ryou's hair as he watched his older cousin coat his fingers with the lubrication before moving to prepare Ryou.

Ryou moaned as Yami slipped one finger into him gently, seeing stars as Yami hummed around him and brushed that one bundle of nerves. He squirmed as the elder youth added a second finger, the discomfort fading after a few moments to be buried beneath sensation. He was too far gone to feel the third when it was added as Yami bobbed his head, swallowing his length.

Yami bided his time, carefully stretching the boy beneath him as he distracted him with other sensations, feeling the tight walls around his fingers tense and relax. After several moments, he deemed that it was safe, and removed his fingers, wiping them carefully on his discarded shirt before leaning back to look at the beautiful body beneath him. Ryou's pale skin was covered in a fine, light sheen of sweat, his face flushed with passion, his eyes glittering with lust and pleasure.

"Are you sure of this?" he whispered, meeting the warm brown gaze uncertainly. Ryou nodded, his fingers tightening around Yugi's as he felt Yami poise himself at his entrance.

"Please . . ." Ryou murmured, lifting his hips and wrapping his legs around the slim waist, pressing Yami against him.

"Yugi?" Yami asked, meeting the amethyst gaze in turn. Yugi smiled, reaching out to run delicate fingers over his cousin's worried face.

"Do it, Yami. Teach us all that you know . . . and let us help you heal." Yami pressed a kiss into his cousin's palm, soft lips trailing over the smooth, unmarred skin as lightly tanned fingers trailed up Ryou's chest to brush the soft white hair out of the boy's eyes. He nudged into Ryou's entrance slowly, stilling as Ryou gasped and bucked beneath him, hands moving to grip the boy's waist to keep him still so that he didn't hurt him unnecessarily. He waited until Ryou had grown accustomed to the intrusion before continuing, keeping at the slow pace until he was fully sheathed in the boy's warmth. He groaned, feeling the tight heat encompass him as Ryou moved hesitantly against him.

"That's it, Ryou," he murmured encouragingly, unconsciously taking the role of teacher once again. "Move with me." He set a slow pace, letting Ryou move with him, hands light on pale hips as he guided the boy, moving the hips just a bit higher to get a better angle.

"Oh gods . . . Yami . . ." Ryou keened, his voice nearly breaking at the sensation of skin on skin, the feel of Yami filling him feeding the burning fire that had begun in the pit of his stomach. The slowness of it was beginning to eat at him . . . he pushed back, desperate for more, not knowing what he was asking for, but knowing there was something greater just out of reach. "Faster . . . oh gods, please . . ."

Yami groaned, feeling Ryou pushing against him in a silent plea that was almost as desperate as the vocal one he had just uttered. Unheeded, tears began to pool in his eyes, sliding down his face in crystalline rivulets as he remembered what this act was supposed to be . . . full of love and trust, not pain and humiliation. Ryou was giving him the one thing that could heal his soul without either of them ever truly realizing it.

He pulled the pale boy upwards and into his arms, rocking back so that Ryou rested lightly on his thighs, hands steadying the boy as he thrust into that tight passage, picking up the pace at the silent plea. Ryou moaned, his head falling back as the feeling of Yami inside him changed with the difference in position, the fullness hitting deeper and harder with each thrust.

Ryou barely felt Yugi behind him, gentle fingers running soothingly down his back and sides, helping to steady him as his body was in turn engulfed in fire and ice. He nearly screamed as Yami hit his prostate, white light exploding behind closed eyelids as he let his head fall onto Yugi's shoulder, feeling his lover's soft lips against his neck, lightly suckling and nipping at the soft skin there.

Yugi reached around Ryou's hip, stroking his love's erection in time with Yami's thrusts, crimson meeting amethyst over a pale shoulder, warmth and light shining in the younger youth's eyes as he watched his cousin become the person they had known before Malik.

"I . . . I'm gonna cum . . ." Ryou whimpered, his body tightening as he felt his release nearing. Yami picked up the pace, the tip of his cock poking at Ryou's prostate over and over again. Ryou began to cry out at each thrust, a high pitched keen that quickly escalated into a scream as pleasure ripped through him, his cum splashing Yugi's hand and he and Yami's stomach as his orgasm overwhelmed him. Yami growled, feeling Ryou's passage pulse around him. A few more thrusts and he joined Ryou in bliss, filling the tight body with his seed before collapsing onto his back, the slim, pale body pressed tightly to his own as he tried to breathe around the lump of emotions clogging his throat. Yugi was quick to settle beside the two, pulling a blanket up over them all as he settled with his head beside Ryou's on his cousin's opposite shoulder.

"Welcome back, Yami," Yugi murmured, a light hand caressing both pale and tanned hips where they were still joined. Ryou murmured sleepily, whispering his own welcome as Yami wrapped his arms around the pale figure before turning his head to meet his cousin's gaze.

"Thank you, Yugi," he whispered. "I . . . thank you."

"You're welcome, cousin," Yugi said softly in reply, leaning up for a quick kiss before settling back down. "Now sleep . . . the others have been worried sick about you as well, and they're not going to remain patient and allow you to hole yourself up in here for much longer."

"I know," Yami replied. "I think . . . I think now I can face them." He sighed as he felt Ryou's breathing slow as the boy drifted into slumber, his own eyes closing as exhaustion swamped him. He smiled slightly as his own breathing began to deepen . . . feeling whole and himself once again for the first time in too long. The innocent light of his cousin and Ryou had helped to finally banish the shadows that had remained on his soul . . . for at least a little while, he was himself again.

----------------------------

Marik opened the door to the bedroom warily, unsure of exactly what he was expecting to see. He'd thought he'd known what he was doing when he sent the two youth's up here . . . Yami needed their light to find his way through his own darkness, but as the hours went by, he'd become worried that maybe he'd pushed Yami too hard by doing so. He would gladly kill himself if he'd sent Yami back into the broken, battered shell that he and Bakura had worked so hard to draw him out of.

He sighed in relief as he spied the bed with it's three entwined occupants . . . and then gaped as he realized that there were quite a few extra clothes lying scattered around the bed, not all of them Yami's.

"He actually did it!" Marik whispered . . . and then jumped when Bakura spoke behind him.

"Did what?" the white haired man asked quietly, then spied the bed himself. "OH!" He crept over to the bed on light feet, reaching out to lightly brush blonde bangs away from Yami's peaceful face, smiling down at the evidence that his lover seemed to have taken another step on the road to recovery. Crimson eyes opened at his touch, blinking sleepily up into chocolate . . . before Bakura found himself being pulled down into a gentle, loving kiss, the first Yami had given him since this whole horrid nightmare had begun. He moaned as he felt Yami caress his cheek, revelling in the feather light touch as he resisted the urge to deepen the kiss, hungry for any physical contact after going so long without.

"Bakura," Yami whispered, pulling back to gaze up into brown eyes thoughtfully. Bakura nearly wept when he saw them . . . they were no longer darkened by shadows, but were the clear, sparkling crimson he'd come to know and love before Malik. "Don't cry love," Yami said softly, running a thumb gently across a suddenly wet cheek bone. "I'm back . . . I am so sorry for putting you through this."

Bakura fell to his knees, his hand clenching Yami's tightly as he buried his face in the blankets, sobbing quietly in relief as he finally let go of the hopeless terror he had been feeling since they'd retrieved Yami. He felt Yami shift, but didn't look up, letting his tears clean the dark worries from his mind.

Yami moved slowly, gently picking Ryou up and setting him beside Yugi before tugging his sweat pants back on and sliding onto the floor beside his crying lover. He met Marik's eyes across the room, lavender wet with tears as well as Marik nearly felt giddy with his own relief at seeing Yami returned to them. He took Bakura into his arms, cradling the shivering form to his chest as he breathed in the heady scent of Bakura's shampoo combined with his own unique scent, pure like the spring rain.

He looked up as Marik knelt down in front of him, reaching out to take the dark hand in his own lighter one, running his thumb over the nearly whitened knuckles as they gripped his hand as though it were a life line.

"How do you feel?" Marik asked quietly, studying Yami carefully through hazy eyes.

"Like myself . . . for the first time in too long, I feel like myself again," Yami replied, shifting slightly before pulling Marik into a one armed hug, holding the blonde to his side as he threaded his unoccupied hand through Bakura's snowy locks. "Are you . . .?"

"We're fine, Yami. Simply relieved to see you back with us," Marik murmured, reaching up to cup Yami's face in a gentle hand. "We've missed you so much . . . and we've been so worried that Malik had broken you." He wished he could take back those words as crimson darkened suddenly before Yami replied.

"He almost did, love," Yami whispered, leaning into Marik's touch. "I've never felt so helpless . . . but Ryou and Yugi reminded me what love is supposed to be, not what Malik had tainted. I feel . . . Marik, I can't describe it. I know . . . I know that there is still a long way to go, but I think I can actually contemplate the future now . . . and face the others. What Malik did . . . I can't change, but I can go on now. Thank you . . . for sticking by me."

"We'll never leave you," Bakura murmured, his own head raising to gaze seriously into Yami's eyes as he wiped the tears away with the back of one hand. "I would have thought you knew that by now." Yami smiled, leaning in to plant a gentle kiss on Bakura's lips before doing the same to Marik.

"I just needed to relearn it," he murmured. "All it took . . . was a little light to banish the shadows."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer - No, I don't own them. If I did, GX would never have been created and there would be a whole lot more going on then just dueling and Ancient Magic.

Author's Notes - No excuses this time. Here it is, and I'm sorry if anyone is offended by sex and violence.

Chapter 24 - Back on My Feet

Yami stood beneath the spray of the shower, letting the warm water wash away the remains of his time with Ryou, although it could not wash the light from his heart and mind at the young man's gift to him. Ryou had given him back a piece of himself that Malik had forced into hiding . . . the part that loved, that needed and felt with a passion born of years seeking acceptance and peace within himself.

He smiled to himself, chuckling mentally at the irony of it all. Of all the people that he had come to know and love, his adopted family that had grown person by person throughout his life, it had been Ryou to teach him what it was to feel again. Such a small, unassuming teenager . . . his cousin's lover, a nearly identical younger version of his own lover . . . and yet, he had approached Yami without any thought to consequences, wanting only to love and be loved in return, to teach and be taught the ultimate passion between two men. He owed Ryou more than he could ever repay the youth . . . but he suspected Ryou already knew that.

What was curious to him was the lack of a struggle with his abilities. After that one horrendous outbreak, they had remained at base line, barely manifesting unless he called for them. He sighed . . . why he was worrying about it was beyond him when he should have been relieved by the lack of trouble. Perhaps Malik had done him a favor after all . . . he had forced Yami to learn iron control over his powers in order to uphold his end of the bargain. He shivered as the thought of the blonde brought memories back to him, but he pushed them roughly aside in his mind. His slavery to the demented blonde was in the past, and Malik was dead.

Shaking his head to rid himself of those dark thoughts, he turned off the water slowly, stepping from the shower and briskly rubbing himself dry with a towel before slipping into black leather pants and a white cotton shirt. Bakura had sworn that Yami was allowed to wear nothing but breathable material over the marks on his chest for at least another week . . . something about allowing them oxygen to heal, if Yami remembered correctly. He shrugged, buttoning the shirt slowly as a soft smile crossed his lips. Bakura had been rather adamant . . . while trying to hide the fact that he still had tears in his eyes. Marik hadn't bothered trying to hide his own tears . . . they were both simply too relieved to see him start to act like himself again.

If he were being honest with himself, he would admit that he was relieved as well. It had hurt to keep them at a distance . . . but his conditioning under Malik had just about broken the very core of who he was, and he had been unable to let them closer without feeling lost in a darkness he didn't know how to get out of. That darkness was gone now, banished to the far corners of his mind by Ryou and Yugi . . . and he relished being able to feel their love without being frightened by it anymore.

Opening the door of the bathroom, he made his way slowly to the stairs, pausing for a moment before descending them silently, a mischievous grin crossing his features as he peeked around the corner, seeing everyone gathered in the living room. Bakura and Marik were wrapped in each others arms on the couch, Joey and Mai on the floor nearby. Serenity and Tristan were in the arm chair, Duke was on the bean bag . . . the only people missing were Yugi and Ryou, and he knew for a fact that those two were still sleeping in his bed. The television was off . . . but he was fixing to change that. His mood lightening by the moment, he was itching to pull some prank to show everyone that he was okay . . . and the TV would do just the trick.

Reaching out with his telekinetics, he lifted the remote from underneath the couch, floating it silently over to hover underneath the coffee table, out of everyone's direct line of sight, but with a perfect aim to the television. Suppressing the urge to chuckle, he pressed down on the 'on' switch . . . and watched as everyone jumped.

"Okay . . . who turned on the damn TV?" Tristan grumbled, reaching over to flick it off.

"Someone must have sat on the remote . . ." Serenity said, standing up to rifle under the cushion of the arm chair. "It's not here." They all jumped as the set came on again . . . and started flipping through channels.

"What the hell?" Bakura growled, rising off the couch and pulling Marik up to begin his own search for the remote. Yami ducked back behind the wall as Marik turned to glance at the stairway, a speculative gleam in his lavender eyes. "Well, it's not here either, so it wasn't us," he said finally, flopping back onto the couch. "Duke, shut that damn thing off."

"I did!" Duke said, standing beside the TV and shutting it off again. It came back on immediately. "Okay, somebody stop fucking around!"

"None of us has it!" Joey said . . . and then spied the remote hovering under the coffee table. "YAMI!" Yami laughed, sinking onto the stairs as a stitch started in his side from holding back his laughter for too long at everyone's antics. Marik came around the corner, planting his hands on his hips and attempting to look suitably severe . . . an attempt that was failing miserably due to the smile that kept trying to crease his lips.

"You . . . are incorrigible!" he said, platinum blonde hair swaying as he shook his head, lavender eyes laughing. "Couldn't resist making an entrance, could you?" Yami stood, making his way down the stairs before taking Marik in his arms and hugging him, laying a brief kiss on smiling lips as he looked up at him.

"Of course not," he replied before turning to look at everyone. "Did you miss me?" He was suddenly surrounded in warm bodies, feeling Bakura on his opposite side as he was welcomed back by his friends . . . his family. They would never really know everything that he had gone through . . . only Bakura, Marik, Yugi, and Ryou would ever know the whole story of how close he had come to being gone forever . . . but in the end, it meant all that much more to him that they had all moved up here to be near him and help him if they could.

He sighed, returning the hugs and the light touches happily, glad to finally be back amongst friends.

----------------------------

Yugi yelped as he found himself pushed off the pier where he had been speaking with his cousin. Spluttering back to the surface, he glared at Ryou, who merely smirked at him before cannon balling off the pier into the water nearby, drowning him in another wave of water.

Yami watched from his seat nearby, his feet dangling absently in the water as he watched his friends and lover's play in the cool waters of the once silent lake. It had been three days since Ryou and Yugi had brought his soul back to life . . . three days of friendship, warmth, and love that he would treasure close to his heart for the rest of his life. The time was rapidly approaching when they would have to return to the city. Kaiba would not keep Gravitation closed for much longer, and he wanted all of them back and ready to work on opening night.

One thing remained to worry him, however, and he had no idea how to go about fixing it. Bakura and Marik . . . neither of them had made a move for him in anything more than an affectionate nature. He struggled within himself to find the problem in order to fix it . . . but he wasn't sure what the problem even was. Were they just afraid of rushing him? He had to admit that it worried him too . . . but after three days with nothing more than light touches and brief kisses, he was getting ready to go mad. He had always been a sexual creature in nature . . . not knowing how to pick up where he had left off with his lovers was slowly driving him bonkers.

He puzzled it over silently in his mind, debating how to approach them without them thinking he was doing it out of necessity. He honestly wanted the two of them again . . . wanted them with a gut wrenching need that shadowed anything he'd felt before. Maybe it was a need to reaffirm that they were there . . . maybe it was to show them that he loved them . . . he didn't know. But it was going to drive him nuts if this didn't end soon. They acted like they were walking on eggshells when they were around him, for Ra's sake!

Fingers drummed silently against the wood of the pier as he thought. Finally, the proverbial light bulb blinked on . . . as he remembered the secluded clearing in the forest that he had discovered on one of his brief visits up here before Yugi had come into his life. There was a stream and a small pool running through it . . . it would be perfect. He just had to get them there . . . and get everything there ahead of them without them suspecting anything.

A smile crossed his lips as he thought everything out, crimson eyes glowing warmly as he plotted getting his two lovers back into his life fully.

--------------------------------

The moon shone full and bright the following night, the stars clear in the sky above as Yami slipped out of the house towards the clearing, carrying everything he considered 'necessary' for his little endeavor. Arriving at the clearing, he quickly spread the blanket out on the crisp grass, loving the feel of it between his toes. Thick, heavy candles were placed at the four corners of the blanket, safely away from the material (and any stray limbs), and three were placed by the pool. A bottle of wine and three glasses were set to chill in the stream before he stripped, slipping into the cool water with a sigh.

Opening his shields, he reached for the sleeping minds of Bakura and Marik, touching them gently, nudging them to consciousness. He felt their momentary panic when they discovered him gone, and whispered directions to find him into their minds. He grinned as Bakura sent back an image of the white haired man strangling him when they found him.

Trust me love . . . I don't think you'll want to strangle me when you get here . . . he murmured silently in reply.

He waited patiently, listening with mind and ears as they followed the forest path cautiously. He felt their surprise when they entered the clearing, and smirked to himself.

"Yami?" Marik called out softly, stepping towards the candle-lit blanket hesitantly. In response, he rose out of the water, a feline grin of satisfaction crossing his face as Bakura's eyes widened and he poked Marik to draw the blonde's attention to Yami. The tri-haired man moved seductively towards the two men, instinctively catching whatever light was in the area on his glistening wet skin before he reached them.

"I've missed the two of you," he whispered, running a playful, teasing hand across Bakura's groin before pulling Marik into a kiss. "The both of you have been treating me like fine porcelain, and I grow tired of it. I want what we had before."

"Yami . . ." Marik whispered, then groaned as one lightly tanned hand caressed his growing erection through his thin pants as the lithe figure moved away. "We didn't want to rush you . . ."

"And what if I want to be rushed?" Yami murmured, rubbing up against Bakura as he stepped behind the white haired man, pressing his aching need into the tight ass wantonly. "I need the two of you . . . I'm not going to break." Bakura growled deep in his throat as Yami reached around his hip, his hand dipping below the waist band of his pants to stroke his raging hardness teasingly. He stopped just as suddenly as he had begun, backing away to settle on the blanket like a reclining god. "Of course . . . if you no longer desire me, just say so," he whispered. In reply, Bakura and Marik shared a single glance before stripping off their clothing and joining him on the blanket.

The cool night air was forgotten in the contact of heated skin upon heated skin. Yami moaned as Bakura took him into his mouth, teasing him to aching hardness with soft licks and nips of teeth as the pale hands ran loving trails over stomach and thighs. Marik lay beside him, worrying one nipple to pebbly hardness with his teeth and tongue as nimble fingers rolled the other between thumb and forefinger, pinching slightly. His back arched, trying to press further into Bakura's wet heat as the white head bobbed slightly, mimicking fucking him with his mouth.

"Oh Ra . . . 'Kura, please," he whimpered. In response, chocolate eyes met crimson teasingly, his tongue darting out to lick at the pre cum glistening at the head as he held Yami in thrall with a look. Marik moaned as he felt Yami caress his erection, pumping it slightly. He pulled away slowly, sharing a look with Bakura. Yami growled as their body heat was lost . . . only to gasp as he was turned on his side, one leg draped carelessly over a dark arm as Marik entered him slowly, hissing as the warmth engulfed him.

"Yami . . . oh gods, you're so tight . . ." Marik growled. Yami was about to reply when suddenly Bakura's mouth engulfed his length again, deep throating him. He moaned, feeling Marik fill him as Bakura sucked him off, unsure of what he should be doing, his mind cloudy with passion and need. A lightly tanned arm snaked out, wrapping around Bakura's waist and pulling him closer, feeling the white haired man groan around his length as he took Bakura's manhood into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head before deep throating it. He felt Marik begin to move inside him as he sucked at Bakura, his body rampant with aching need and longing as he reached out with his mind, reforging the connection between them. He felt both his lovers tense as the feelings of each flowed through them all, and smiled as he felt the love radiating between them.

Release was quick in coming to each of them after that, light touches and brief mumbled words lost in the moment as they reaffirmed their love and faith in each other through physical ecstasy. They lay in a tangled jumble of limbs for a long while afterwards, before Bakura broke the silence, his voice soft in the moonlit night.

"Yami . . .trust me when I say Marik and I have wanted to do this since we got you back . . . but we were afraid of pushing you too soon. We didn't want to hurt you by forcing you to do something you weren't ready for. We didn't mean to make you feel like we no longer wanted you . . . that's so far from the truth it's unimaginable. We haven't even fucked each other to relieve the stress . . . we were so worried about you, and scared. Forgive us." Yami reached out, pulling him close and weaving his fingers into the snowy locks thoughtfully.

"There is nothing to forgive, love," he murmured, staring up into the night sky. "I understand . . . but gods, don't do that to me again! I'd die without the two of you . . ." Marik shifted against him, levering himself up on one elbow to run a gentle finger along Yami's jaw line, lavender eyes serious.

"We would die without you too, Yami," he whispered. "Those months without you were hell. We won't be parted from you . . . not for all the hounds of hell. We love you too damn much." Yami pulled him into a soft kiss, his tongue flicking out to run teasingly over petal soft lips before dipping into his cavernous warmth to taste him.

"I love the both of you as well," Yami replied. "I don't ever intend to let either of you go . . . not without one hell of a fight."

As they lay there, sweat soaked bodies entwined in the silent, candle-lit clearing, Yami felt that truth in his soul . . . and knew that, at last, he had come home to the only place he ever wanted to belong. Yes, there were still issues to be dealt with, still problems to be solved . . . but in the end, it all paled in comparison next to the happiness and contentment he had found in the most unlikely place of all.

He smirked, reminding himself to send Kaiba a thank you card. After all, what else could you do . . . when it had all come about due to Gravitation.


End file.
